Calendrier de l'avent 2016
by Scott's Pack
Summary: Les membres du Scott's pack se sont alliés pour vous offrir une fic par jour durant tout le mois de décembre ! Tous ship, tous genres, tous rating ! Osez venir voir, vous y découvrirez peut-être des auteurs que vous n'auriez pas pensé à lire ;)
1. 1er décembre - ZephireBleue

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : ZephireBleue

Thème choisi : 5

Avertissement : si vous ne souhaitez pas lire de lemon, sautez tout le passage avec Ster et Mahkah ;)

.

1er décembre

.

En tout temps et en tout lieu

.

S'cott observait à travers le feuillage l'humain qui chevauchait dans sa forêt. À côté de lui, des cordes d'arcs se tendirent et des flèches furent encochées, prêtes à transpercer le téméraire venu profaner leur royaume.

D'un geste de la main, S'cott leur indiqua de ne pas tirer.

Le cavalier l'intriguait. Le cheval avançait lentement, en broutant tous les trois pas, à croire que l'humain sur son dos ne faisait que le monter, sans le diriger. De plus, S'cott ne voyait aucune arme sur le voyageur, que ce soit battant sa cuisse, accrochée sur son dos ou dans les fontes de sa monture. Il était nu. Pas littéralement, il portait une tunique vermeille, un pantalon sombre et des bottes de cuirs fourrées, mais aucune arme de quelques types que ce soit ne semblait le protéger. C'était… inconscient, suicidaire même, en particulier pour un voyageur s'aventurant en terre elfique.

S'cott fit signe à ses pareils de rester à leur place pendant que lui avançait de branche en branche avec la légèreté d'un écureuil. Il réussit sans mal à devancer l'imprudent voyageur et, tout en restant dans les frondaisons, essaya d'apercevoir son visage dans l'espoir de connaître ses motivations.

Ce qu'il vit l'étonna autant que cela l'attrista.

Avec souplesse, il se laissa tomber du haut de son chêne et atterrit sans dommage sur le sentier face au percheron qui broncha devant cette soudaine apparition. S'cott posa sa main sur le doux museau pour apaiser l'animal puis observa l'humain.

Ce dernier, le visage noyé de larmes, ne paraissait pas l'avoir vu.

\- Humain, annonça S'cott d'une voix douce mais ferme. Tu es ici sur la terre des elfes, ta présence n'est pas la bienvenue. Retourne chez toi ou nous prendrons ta vie.

Le jeune homme – qui n'avait visiblement pas encore achevé la deuxième décennie de son existence – leva son visage pâle étoilé de grains de beauté et tachés de plaque rouge de tristesse. Il sembla enfin s'apercevoir de la présence de l'elfe, sans que cela ne le panique pour autant…

\- D'accord, dit-il simplement d'une voix rendue rauque par le chagrin. D'accord, tuez-moi messire elfe.

Sous le regard surpris de S'cott, il ouvrit grand ses bras et ferma les yeux, attendant patiemment que la mort vienne le prendre. L'elfe au teint caramel dut rapidement faire en geste en direction des frondaisons pour empêcher ses semblables d'exécuter la demande de l'humain. Cela aurait pourtant été à la fois logique et légitime, mais S'cott ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire tuer. Quelque chose dans le jeune homme, dans son apparence, dans sa tristesse, dans son total abandon, l'empêchait de vouloir sa mort. Alors, à la place, il monta en croupe sur l'alezan avec une légèreté tout elfique et indiqua aux guetteurs de rejoindre leur poste, il s'occupait de l'intrus. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour du corps tendu par la surprise de l'humain et attrapa les rênes posées librement sur l'encolure de la monture.

\- Pourquoi souhaites-tu mourir ? demanda l'elfe en claquant la langue à l'intention de la jument qui obéit aussitôt à l'ordre et avança doucement.

\- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me tuer ? persifla l'humain avec aigreur.

\- Tu n'es visiblement pas une menace et tu n'as fait aucun dommage à notre forêt.

\- Roscoe a brouté votre herbe, contesta mollement l'humain.

\- Et les écureuils mangent les noisettes. Nous n'avons pas anéanti leur race pour autant, sourit l'elfe.

L'humain se tut et Scott continua de diriger le cheval par les rênes et les talons jusqu'à la frontière de leur royaume.

C'était étrange de sentir cet humain contre son torse. La race était balourde, maladroite, bruyante et disgracieuse, mais celui-ci l'attirait d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa mélancolie ? Sentiment si familier des elfes à l'existence centenaire. Ou peut-être son abandon total envers les elfes et la forêt, remettant sa vie entre leurs mains sans une once d'hésitation...

\- Ma mère est morte, lâcha brusquement l'humain. Et mon père vient de mourir. Je n'ai ni frère, ni sœur, ni oncle, tante, neveux, grand-parent ou autre… Alors, vous voyez, vous pouvez me tuer, en tout tranquillité, personne ne réclamera vengeance ou réparation…

La voix de l'humain était étouffée et lourde. Cassée. Brisée. Comme son propriétaire.

S'cott resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de lui et posa son menton sur l'épaule nerveuse. Il changea la direction prise par la jument et la fit s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la forêt au lieu de la conduire vers l'orée, à l'indifférence totale de son propriétaire.

\- Pas de représailles dis-tu ? Donc, pas de recherche si je t'enlève ?

Il entendit l'humain déglutir et ses muscles se contractèrent contre lui.

\- Non, pas de recherche, confirma-t-il avec douleur, de nouvelles larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

S'cott libéra l'une de ses mains et essuya délicatement l'eau salée du bout de ses doigts.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose avec cet humain… Peut-être était-ce la rare étincelle de magie qu'il sentait pulser dans le corps fragile ? Ou alors son étrange beauté, à la fois rustique et délicate ? Sa mélancolie et son calme face à la mort ? Ou bien juste son cœur qui battait à l'unisson du sien d'une façon tout à fait étonnante et incroyablement plaisante…

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? demanda l'humain dans un reniflement. Vous savez, je ne serais pas bon en esclave, les gens me trouvent trop bavard et distrait. Je serais aussi un très mauvais esclave sexuelle vu que je connais rien dans ce domaine et je serais un prisonnier affreux, je me plaindrais tout le temps et mourrais rapidement, aucun intérêt. Je sais pas vraiment lire et si je sais cuisiner, je doute que ce que je fasse vous convienne. Sérieusement, vous voulez pas juste me mettre votre épée, votre dague ou votre flèche dans le corps ? Histoire qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes ?

\- Je ferai peut-être ça, plus tard, enfoncer mon épée à l'intérieur de ton fourreau, susurra Scott à l'oreille de l'humain.

La respiration de celui-ci s'accéléra brusquement et la chaleur qu'il dégageait à travers sa peau augmenta.

\- Mais pour l'instant, je voudrais juste te présenter ma cité et faire de toi un... un ami ? Pour commencer en tout cas, souffla l'elfe en embrassant la chaire lunaire entre le cou et l'épaule.

L'oreille devant lui prit une teinte rouge particulièrement adorable et S'cott se surprit à sourire franchement. Étonnant humain… L'amener à la cité elfique n'allait pas se faire sans questions de la part de son peuple mais pour cet humain, il était prêt à y répondre et à souffrir les quelques conséquences que cela lui vaudra.

000

Stiles regardait mornement Scott, son meilleur ami, son frère et tellement plus encore, tournoyer devant lui d'excitation tout en lui racontant à quel point le monde des humains étaient fabuleux.

\- J'aurais dû t'écouter depuis le début ! C'était incroyable, fantastique ! Tu aurais vu ça, Stiles ! s'exclama Scott dans un tourbillon d'eau et de bulle. Tu l'aurais vu, elle…

Le profond soupir d'amour que poussa son ami alourdit un peu plus le cœur de Stiles. Forcément, une fille, une humaine… Scott n'avait jamais eu de coup de cœur pour aucune des sirènes d'Atlantis, ni même un seul des tritons d'ailleurs, il avait juste semblé totalement indifférent aux choses de l'amour et puis... Et puis Stiles était bête. Il avait emmené son ami jusqu'à la surface, excité, ayant appris par un groupe de dauphin qu'un bateau d'humain se trouvait tout prêt. Scott s'était montré moins qu'enthousiaste et avait trainé des nageoires derrière son meilleur en énumerant toutes les raisons pour lesquelles c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller à la surface, essayant de le décourager. Stiles aurait dû l'écouter, pour une fois... Mais il ne l'avait pas fait et Scott l'avait tout de même suivi. Une humaine était tombée dans leur océan, Scott l'avait sauvé et il s'était emmêlé les nageoires d'amour. Pour une humaine.

\- Elle était si belle… soupira Scott en regardant en direction de la surface d'un œil énamouré. Ses cheveux étaient comme des algues qui ondulent avec la marée et elle avait… Elle avait un de ses sourires !

\- J'ai vu, oui, grinça Stiles en croisant les bras avec humeur.

\- J'aurais dû venir avec toi plus souvent ! C'était tellement... Bien ! Et elle...

Nouveau soupir énamouré. Stiles claqua nerveusement de la nageoire.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais réussir à la revoir ? s'enthousiasma Scott en faisant un looping.

\- Vu comme tu es parti, je vois pas qui pourrait t'en empêcher, lâcha Stiles avec aigreur, ses émotions coincées en boule de sa gorge. Tu sais quoi ? Je rentre, moi, de toute façon j'ai des trucs à faire...

\- Stiles ? fit la voix étonnée de son meilleur ami dans son dos.

Le triton battit de sa puissante caudale en serrant les dents et en fermant les oreilles. Il s'éloigna de son ami aussi vite que possible pour rejoindre son trou dans la falaise sud d'Atlantis. Il salua à peine son père et sa mère qui tenait sa petite sœur dans ses bras et traversa en trombe le rideau de coquillage séparant sa chambre du reste de l'habitation. Là, il attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, une bouteille d'huile à écaille, et la propulsa contre un mur à l'aide de sa queue. Puis ce fut le tour d'un miroir humain, d'un peigne humain et enfin d'un collier en métal humain. Après quoi, sa rage à peine amoindrie, il alla s'enrouler dans sa sphère de nuit.

La tristesse le gagna lentement, remplaçant sa colère jalouse par la souffrance de la solitude.

\- Chéri ? appela sa mère en tapant contre la surface à demi-solide de sa bulle de nuit. Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- Pas envie, maugréa Stiles tout bas pour cacher la fébrilité de sa voix.

\- Ton père et moi, nous sommes là si tu souhaites nous parler, tu le sais ?

\- Oui m'man… Mais j'ai pas envie, pas maintenant…

\- Très bien, soupira la sirène avec dépit.

La main de sa mère traversa tout de même la bulle le temps de caresser avec affection la crinière de son fils. Stiles se tendit durant ce court moment, n'ayant absolument pas envie d'être consolé mais juste de broyer du noir en paix. Il attendit d'être de nouveau seul pour se laisser complètement dériver dans sa sphère, jouant machinalement avec les bulles sortant de sa bouche tandis que son cœur lourd semblait vouloir l'entraîner au fond des plus profondes abysses océaniques.

Scott et une fille… Scott et une humaine ! C'était impossible, de toute façon impossible ! Jamais il ne pourra être à ses côtés ! Ils respiraient même pas le même air ! Mais Scott était buté comme un mérou… Et, comme tout le monde à Atlantis, il connaissait la sorcière des mers et sa légende, s'il le voulait vraiment… peut-être… peut-être qu'il allait réellement partir, se transformer en "humain", pour la rejoindre, elle, qu'importe les sacrifices, qu'importe qui il laissait derrière lui…

C'était injuste, vraiment injuste ! Des années que Stiles nageait après Scott et il avait suffi à cette fille de simplement se montrer pour avoir son cœur ! Injuste… et douloureux.

\- Stiles ?

Ledit Stiles se figea en entendant cette voix à la fois honnie et adorée. Son Scott, dans sa chambre, alors qu'il déprimait à cause de lui… Mauvais plan.

\- Stiles ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda son triton d'ami décidément trop naïf et trop… attendrissant.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, balbutia Stiles en s'en voulant de la faiblesse de sa voix.

\- Explique-moi d'abord, insista Scott.

\- Va rejoindre ton humaine et fous-moi la paix !

\- Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? Je ne comprends pas, avoua très honnêtement son ami.

\- Parce que je t'aime bougre d'imbécile ! Mais vas-y ! Va ! Va rejoindre ton humaine ! Crève d'amour pour une ingrate qui te lâchera dès qu'un humain plus mignon passera devant elle ! Rejoint le monde des hommes, lourds et grotesques ! lâcha Stiles avec acidité, dressé de toute sa hauteur.

\- Tu… m'aimes ? répéta Scott, choqué.

\- Et parfois je me demande bien pourquoi, railla Stiles avec amertume avant de sortir de sa bulle, de sa chambre, du trou familiale.

Il chercha un endroit où déprimer en paix dans Atlantis, un endroit bien sombre et profond de préférence, un lieu désert aussi, tant qu'à faire...

Il était en train de fouiller les profondeurs entourant la ville des yeux, quand quelqu'un lui tira la queue. Il n'eut pas le temps de râler qui se retrouva dos à la roche, une caudale enroulée entourant de la sienne, deux mains maintenant son torse contre le fond marin et deux magnifiques yeux brun sombre aux reflets intenses le clouant sur place.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? souffla Scott, son visage si proche du sien.

Stiles détourna les yeux, honteux, la pression de l'océan lui semblant soudain bien trop forte sur son maigre corps nu.

Scott se déplaça sur le côté et ses lèvres se placèrent sur les siennes. Stiles haleta de bonheur et leurs nageoires se nouèrent ensemble, frottant leurs écailles l'une contre l'autre, comme si jamais elles ne devaient se séparer.

\- Entre elle et toi, je n'hésite pas un instant, s'expliqua Scott avant de fondre à nouveau sur sa bouche.

000

Ster soupirait avec langueur tandis que Mahkah embrassait son torse, son cou, ses flancs, tout en caressant ses cuisses et ses bras. C'était voluptueux, doux, émotionnellement vertigineux. L'amérindien savait exactement où et comment le caresser pour qu'il ne soit plus qu'un corps fébrile se tortillant de plaisir.

\- Mahkah… gémit-il alors que ce dernier embrassait son aine.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, murmura son amant en soufflant sur la virilité dressée et tressautante.

\- J'aimerais rester, vraiment, mais…

\- Je sais, soupira Mahkah en caressant le ventre plat et musclé du celte.

Ster devait partir, rejoindre sa terre, son clan, sa famille... Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps ici, si loin de chez lui, ce n'était pas... raisonnable. Son père avait besoin de lui, son village aussi. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire que la séparation allait se faire de gaieté de cœur, de la part du celte comme de l'amérindien.

\- Viens sur moi, je veux te voir, chuchota Ster d'une voix étranglée.

Mahkah obéit et s'assit sur son bassin, le membre dur blotti entre ses fesses charnues.

Le celte admira l'homme au-dessus de lui, sa peau dorée colorée d'ocre rouge sur les bras et le torse, ses cheveux noirs ondulés mêlés de plumes et de perles tout comme son cou autour duquel étaient noués trois colliers, dont un qu'il avait lui-même fait pour son ami et amant…

Ster tendit ses mains en avant et Mahkah posa aussitôt les siennes dessus avant d'entremêler leurs doigts. Ils se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux tandis que le brun ondulait paresseusement sur le membre du visage pâle, de long soupir s'échappant de leurs deux bouches. Quand l'envie devint trop forte, dévorante, Mahkah se releva sur les genoux et fit glisser la virilité de son amant jusqu'à son entrée déjà ouverte et huilée. Il se laissa lentement descendre sur elle, ses yeux d'onyx ancrés dans les ambre sous lui, leurs mains toujours serrées.

Mahkah lâcha un profond soupir de bien-être en jetant sa tête en arrière lorsqu'il fut de nouveau assis sur les hanches de Ster, son sexe profondément glissé en lui.

\- Je t'aime, fit la voix nouée du celte.

\- Je t'aime aussi, souffla l'amérindien en embrassant ses phalanges.

S'ensuivit une lente et langoureuse danse rythmée par les profonds soupirs et doux gémissement des deux amants.

000

Le vaisseau semblait immense à Stiles, beaucoup trop grand, beaucoup trop vide.

\- Ça va aller ? lui demanda Isaac en posant une main sur l'épaule de son partenaire commerciale.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, grinça Stiles. Ça te dit d'aller voir s'il n'y a pas des offres intéressantes dans la bordure extérieure ?

\- Et voilà, soupira le blond, à chaque fois que vous vous séparez, on se retrouve à aller faire la tournée des bars minables des planètes oubliées...

\- Je t'oblige pas à me suivre, si t'as envie de dégager, part ! claqua Stiles d'une voix sèche et froide.

Sans un regard en arrière, il marcha vers la cabine de pilotage dans l'intention de choisir sa prochaine destination.

\- Une crème quand l'autre est là et un wookie qu'a mal digéré son dernier repas quand il s'en va, marmonna Isaac dans son dos. Foutu Jedi…

Stiles eut un pincement au cœur en entendant son coéquipier et alla bien vite se réfugier dans sa cabine de pilotage. Il découvrit, sur le siège du copilote, la tunique marron de Scott. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il la mit sur ses épaules, faisant tomber au sol un holoprojecteur caché dans l'amas de tissu. Blotti dans le vêtement de son amant, bien calé au fond de son siège, il mit en marche la projection.

Scott lui apparut, plus vrai que nature dans ses vêtements de chevalier de la Force, son éternel sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

\- Hey Stiles. Ne déprime pas autant, et ne dis pas le contraire, je sais que tu le fais ! Je peux le sentir dans les perturbations de la Force. Je vais revenir, je reviens toujours. Je t'enverrai un message dès que ce sera possible et on se reverra, tous les deux, et toi, tu feras tout ton possible pour détruire un peu plus mon entraînement et me faire ressentir ce que je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir, plqisanta son Scott, son sourire gentil et naïf, tendre, plaqué sur son visage. Patiente juste un peu, et tu pourras me pervertir tout ton soûl.

Stiles sourit en communion avec l'hologramme, malgré lui.

Tellement vrai. Les jedis, des êtres sans attache sentimentale, sans envie, sans passion… Simple bras armé de la Force pour maintenir l'équilibre dans l'univers. Devait-il se considérer comme du côté obscur pour vouloir à ce point détourner son chevalier du droit chemin ?

Stiles s'en fichait. Le côté obscur, la Force, les midichloriens… Tout ça, pour lui, c'était du charabia mystique. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'est que Scott lui envoie rapidement son message qui lui indiquerait que, pour une mission, n'importe laquelle, il lui fallait un vaisseau commercial et son équipage… Il accourrait plus vite que la lumière et alors, durant les nuits de cette mission quelconque, durant les jours aussi, il aimerait un peu plus son jedi à lui, envers et contre tout.

\- Que la Force soit avec nous... chuchota Stiles, en communion avec l'hologramme.

000

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant et suant.

\- Stiles ? s'inquiéta Scott, allongé à côté de lui, en baillant.

\- J'ai… J'ai fait un rêve... tellement... étrange ? chuchota l'hyperactif en se rallongeant, le souffla court et le visage fiévreux.

\- Quel genre de rêve ? demanda le loup en attrapant une de ses mains pour le calmer, caressant lentement la paume de son pouce.

\- Je nous ai revu, en tant que Ster et Mahkah…

\- C'est bien, non ?

Scott fronça les sourcils, indécis, ne voyant pas en quoi leur pré-incarnation commune pouvait le mettre dans un tel état. De ce qu'il se souvenait de leur vie précédente, dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une bonne vie, à quelques périodes près.

\- C'était… La nuit avant que je parte, dit Stiles en rougissant.

\- Oh… Une bonne nuit, sourit Scott en lui embrassant l'épaule, soudain très câlin.

\- Ouais… Mais après... ou avant ? Tu t'es retrouvé en jedi ! Et moi en spationaute éploré après ton départ, grommela Stiles, un peu vexé de ne pas être l'un des héros de son film préféré. Et puis.. Tu as été un elfe aussi, j'ai voulu me suicider dans ta forêt…

\- Glauque, nota Scott, inquiet, en tournant Stiles dos à lui pour mieux l'enlacer et se lover contre sa petite cuillère.

\- Je te le fais pas dire… On a été deux tritons aussi…

\- Des grenouilles ? Sérieux, Stiles ?

\- Mais non ! Des tritons ! Comme dans un mauvais remake de la petite sirène !

\- Je crois qu'on va calmer ta consommation de lait de poule, sourit Scott.

\- Mais ! s'offusqua aussitôt Stiles. C'est décembre ! J'ai le droit !

Scott déposa une série de baiser le long de sa colonne vertébrale et toute envie de rébellion quitta Stiles.

\- Tu crois que c'est ton truc de chaman qui te fait voir tout ça ? Notre relation entre d'autres temps ou d'autres dimensions ? souffla Scott en enfouissant son nez dans la nuque de son amant.

\- Je refuse, pesta Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce tu es l'elfe et le jedi et moi je suis l'humain suicidaire et l'humain aux commandes d'un vaisseau de commerce à la limite de la poubelle volante ! Je refuse que tu aies toujours le beau rôle, bouda Stiles.

\- Mais l'elfe et le jedi, ils te choisissent toujours, non ? murmura Scott, son souffle frôlant sa joue et sa nuque.

\- Vrai, soupira Stiles de bonheur, le loup s'étant enfin décidé à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

A travers ses paupières à demi-fermées, Stiles aperçut la neige tombée derrière la fenêtre de leur chambre. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il songeait, pendant que son elfe-triton-amérindien-jedi-loup-garou-alpha embrassait chaque parcelle de sa peau, qu'il allait passer son premier noël en couple, avec Scott, conscient qu'ils avaient toujours été destinée l'un pour l'autre, quel que soit l'époque ou même la dimension...

.

Fin

.

Il est possible que, plus tard, je continue la première histoire pour en faire une vrai fic X) Pour Ster et Mahkah c'est déjà fait, les jedi c'est juste un trip et les tritons pareils XD


	2. 2 décembre - Cassie Wright

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : Cassie Wright

Thème choisi : lumière

.

2 décembre

.

Douce lueur

.

Stiles était heureux, c'était le mois de décembre. Le 2 au soir, le maire de Beacon Hill illuminait les lumières et le sapin de Noël se trouvant sur la grande place. Petit, il y allait avec ses parents. A la mort de sa mère, Scott et sa maman Mélissa les accompagnaient, son père et lui. Depuis l'âge de quatorze ans, il y allait seulement avec Scott. Il adorait cette soirée là, car après avoir regardé les lumières s'allumaient, ils allaient aux différents stands présents manger des marrons chauds, de la barbe à papa et autres.

En arrivant au lycée, il couru vers son meilleur ami.

\- Scott !

\- salut Stiles.

\- quelle heure ?

\- c'est huit heures…

\- non ce soir. On se retrouve à quelle heure ?

En voyant son ami mordre légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, il sut que ce qu'il allait lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire. Il reconnaissait ce tic.

\- écoutes Stiles, j'avais pensé y aller avec Allison cette année. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas y aller avec toi, mais comme j'ai une petite-amie, c'est plus logique que j'y aille avec elle.

Il avait mal. Bien sûr, il comprenait son ami, mais il aurait préféré continuer leur rituel. Ils passaient déjà moins de temps ensemble depuis l'aventure lycanthropique.

\- oui, c'est vrai. Passez une bonne soirée.

Il préféra s'en aller, de toute façon, même au lycée, son ami restait avec sa petite-amie et non avec lui. Mais il ne put que se tourner, que Scott le retenait en lui tenant le bras gauche.

\- ne m'en veut pas.

\- ce n'est pas le cas.

Il tenta de lui sourire.

\- Stiles.

\- je dois aller chercher un livre.

Il se détacha de la prise de son ami et s'en alla.

Pendant l'interclasse, il changeait ses livres, quand il vit Isaac se poster à ses côtés.

\- salut louveteau.

\- salut. Tout va bien Stiles ?

\- oui pourquoi ?

\- je vais ignorer le fait que tu viennes de mentir vu le tressaillement dans les battements de ton cœur pour me contenter de dire que tu as l'air ailleurs depuis…

Il le vit se gratter la nuque.

\- depuis quoi ?

\- depuis que tu as parlé à Scott.

\- tu n'as pas écouté ?

\- non. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand on fait cela.

Il lui sourit. Il adorait Isaac. Il était le seul de la meute à faire attention à ses dires. Il pouvait donc lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Scott a annulé notre sortie pour les lumières, enfin il n'a pas vraiment annulé, quand je lui ai demandé à quelle heure nous nous retrouvions ce soir, il m'a dit qu'il préférait y aller avec Allison, ce que…

\- attends. Si tu ne lui en avais pas parlé, l'aurait-il fait ? Je veux dire, tu es allé le voir pour l'heure, mais c'est ce soir, il devait déjà savoir qu'il irait avec sa petite-amie, alors pourquoi ne t'a-t-il rien dit avant ?

Il se figea. Isaac avait raison. S'il n'était pas allé le voir, Scott lui aurait posé un lapin.

\- Stiles ?

\- je pense qu'il avait oublié.

\- désolé.

\- ce n'est rien. Et toi, tu y vas ?

\- où ça ?

\- à l'inauguration des lumières.

\- quelles lumières ?

\- tu te fou de moi ?

Voyant l'air du loup, non, il ne mentait pas. Il se rappela alors qu'il y avait encore deux mois, Isaac passait plus de temps dans un congélateur que dehors.

\- ça te dit d'y aller avec moi ?

\- tu trocs un loup contre un autre loup ?

\- je ne pense pas perdre au change.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui fit rire Isaac.

\- d'accord.

\- je viens te chercher à dix huit heures trente.

\- ça marche.

La cloche sonna, ils retournèrent en classe.

.

Pile à l'heure, Stiles se trouvait devant l'immeuble où se trouvait le loft de Derek avec qui Isaac vivait. Ce dernier avait dû l'entendre car avant qu'il n'ait pu l'appeler, il le vit sortir.

.

Le trajet n'était pas long, pendant celui-ci, Stiles expliqua à Isaac dans quelles baraques il aimerait aller, ce qui faisait sourire le loup.

.

En entrant au lycée, Isaac repéra Stiles. Il allait s'avancer vers lui, mais il avait arrêté sa marche en voyant le visage de ce dernier se décomposer. Il n'avait pas écouté ce que lui disait Scott, mais peu importe ce que c'était, il ne supportait pas de voir son ami ainsi.

Ami, Stiles l'était devenu au fil des épreuves. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier restait avec McCall, vu le peu d'intérêt qu'il lui portait depuis l'arrivée de la fille Argent.

Même s'il restait de côté avant sa transformation en lycan, il avait toujours observé Stiles et Scott, rêvant d'une telle amitié. Mais en ayant appris à les connaitre en étant devenu loup garou, il s'apercevait de bien des choses et que l'amitié qu'il enviait, n'était peut-être pas si merveilleuse. Il espérait pouvoir devenir le meilleur ami de Stiles et remplacer McCall.

Quand l'hyperactif lui proposa d'aller à l'inauguration des lumières, il accepta avec joie, même s'il le taquina sur un échange de loup. Il fut touché de la réponse de son ami.

.

Il n'était pas dix huit heures qu'il était déjà prêt.

\- mais il s'est fait beau le petit Isaac. Un rencard ? Lui demanda Peter.

\- je vais avec Stiles voir les lumières.

\- que c'est romantique.

\- n'importe quoi.

\- tu l'ignores ? Mais c'est un lieu des plus magnifiques pour créer un couple. Beaucoup ce sont créer en y allant.

Il soupira.

\- il y allait avec Scott jusqu'à cette année.

\- ce sont des siamois, cela ne compte pas.

\- il n'est pas…

Il fut coupé dans sa réponse par la main droite de l'oncle de son alpha, sur ses lèvres.

\- plus un mot. Chocolat noir. C'est ce que tu m'offriras à Noël, étant donné que je vais avoir raison, et que dès ce soir tu sortiras avec le plus agaçant, mais attachant des garçons.

Il ne put à nouveau rien répondre, que Peter s'en alla, le laissant planter devant la baie vitrée.

Stiles et lui ? En couple ?

Les battements de con cœur accélérèrent à cette pensée.

Pourquoi Peter lui avait parlé de cela ? Il allait agir comment maintenant ?!

Il entendit le son caractéristique de la fameuse jeep de Stiles, il descendit donc pour ne pas faire attendre son ami. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant à une conversation qu'ils avaient eue. Après une nouvelle critique de Jackson sur la jeep, il avait demandé à Stiles si c'était à cause de l'argent qu'il ne la changeait pas. Son ami lui avait donc avoué que c'était la voiture de sa mère, qu'il y tenait et que même s'il tenait l'entourer de scotch pour qu'elle tienne encore le coup, il le ferait jusqu'à ce qu'elle donne son dernier souffle.

En entrant dans la voiture, il sentit de nouveau les battements de son cœur accéléraient à la vue de Stiles. Il allait empoisonner d'aconit le café de Peter pour lui avoir mis ces idées en tête !

Durant le trajet, il se rendit compte que de voir la joie de son ami, le rendait lui aussi heureux.

.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans le centre ville. Il y avait déjà du monde, mais ils trouvèrent une place.

\- toute la ville est là ?

\- je pense que oui, à part ton alpha peut-être.

\- c'est vraiment impressionnant.

\- et encore tu n'as encore rien vu.

.

Stiles avait raison. Quand l'heure du discours du maire arriva, il y avait tellement de monde, qu'il était collé contre Stiles au point d'avoir l'impression de l'enlacer.

Le maire arriva sur le podium. Il vit le père de Stiles faire la sécurité. Il regarda ce dernier et il lut de la fierté dans son sourire.

Il écouta le discours du maire d'une oreille distraite, mais revint à la réalité par la voix et un coup de coude de son ami.

\- ça y est, ça y est, ça va commencer.

Il sourit malgré lui devant l'air enthousiaste de Stiles, puis leva son regard à son tour.

C'était magnifique. Le sapin de noël brillait de mille feux. Puis les lumières qui avaient été accroché dans toute la ville, s'illuminèrent à la suite. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il regarda Stiles et vit qu'il le regardait. Ce dernier rougit en détournant le regard. Adorable. Portant de nouveau son regard sur les lumières, il prit la main droite de Stiles dans la sienne. A ce contact, il entend les battements de leurs cœurs s'unir.

.

Stiles avait toujours aimé voir les lumières s'illuminer, mais ce soir, sachant que c'était une première pour son ami loup, il avait regardé ce dernier. La surprise et la joie se lisant sur son visage, étaient autant magnifiques que les lumières elles-mêmes.

En voyant son sourire, un vrai sourire, il s'était rendu compte combien le loup pouvait être beau. Il avait réalisé aussi leur position, il était presque dans ses bras vu le monde. A ce moment-là, il croisa le regard d'Isaac. Se sentant gêné, troublé, il détourna le visage, portant son regard sur les lumières. Peu après, il sentit une douce chaleur s'emparer de lui au contact de la main de son ami sur la sienne.

.

Lorsque la foule s'éclipsa pour aller vers les stands, ils restèrent devant le sapin.

\- Isaac.

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis les ferma au contact des lèvres de son ami. Il passa sa main gauche dans les boucles du loup.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il sourit.

.

Comprenant ce que l'union des battements de leurs cœurs voulait dire, Isaac attendit d'être un peu seul avec Stiles pour lui dire. Mais en voyant son sourire, il avait craqué et l'avait embrassé, emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains.

\- dire que je vais devoir offrir du chocolat noir à Peter pour Noël.

\- tu connais ma curiosité, alors pourquoi ?

\- il m'a dit qu'en venant ici, je, enfin que les gens venant ici finissent par…

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, rougissant à son tour.

\- tomber amoureux. Conclut Stiles.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- mes parents se sont rencontrés ici, à l'inauguration des lumières. Et ils ont été très heureux, jusqu'à ce que la maladie atteigne ma mère.

\- mais, tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

\- non, je me laisse embrasser par tous les beaux garçons de Beacon Hill.

Il sourit.

\- Isaac, je ne peux pas te dire que je suis amoureux de toi, mais j'ai apprécié ton baiser, je te trouve beau, gentil, adorable alors…

Il ferma les yeux un instant au contact de la main de Stiles dans ses cheveux, puis sur sa joue droite.

\- essayons.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa à nouveau.

.

Main dans la main, ils allèrent vers les stands.

Alors qu'ils dégustaient un sachet de marron, il entendit son prénom.

\- Stiles.

\- Scott. Bonsoir Allison.

\- tu es venu avec…

Il n'aimait pas trop l'air de son meilleur ami. Il prit la main d'Isaac.

\- avec mon petit-ami.

\- ton quoi ?!

\- tu as bien entendu Scott. Tu es venu avec ta petite-amie, je suis venu avec mon petit-ami. Enfin pour être plus exact, je suis venu avec mon ami qui est devenu mon petit-ami.

\- c'est si romantique. Dit Allison.

Il lui sourit.

\- tu es sérieux avec lui ? Demanda Scott à Isaac.

\- oui.

Son meilleur ami soupira.

\- bien.

Il le prit dans ses bras.

\- vous voulez venir manger des churros avec nous ? Leur proposa Allison.

Un regard à Isaac. Ils acquiescèrent.

.

Il avait peut-être était délaissé une nouvelle fois par Scott, mais grâce à cela, la magie des lumières avait fonctionné pour lui, comme lui avait prédit sa mère quand il avait sept ans, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il serait amoureux comme son père et elle.

Il était sûr que malgré les épreuves, son histoire avec Isaac durerait et qu'ils iront encore pendant des années voir les lumières de Noël ensembles.

Fin


	3. 3 décembre - Scriboulette

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : Scriboulette

Thème : Souvenirs

.

3 décembre

.

Les premières fois d'un tout

.

Quand Scott rencontra Stiles pour la première fois, il avait cinq ans. Ses parents venaient de déménager dans une ville située au sud de la Californie : Beacon Hills. Sa mère avait trouvé un poste intéressant là-bas, avec des horaires aménageables et tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour élever son fils de manière sereine et tranquille. Il était venu avec elle lorsqu'elle avait effectué son premier jour de travail. Son père était encore parti il ne savait trop où et leur déménagement était beaucoup trop récent pour que sa mère puisse, en son âme et conscience, le confier à une ou un inconnu. Il se retrouvait donc là, entouré de femmes en blouse blanche et verte, toutes en train de lui pincer les joues, le câliner ou lui fourrer des bonbons au chocolat dans la bouche alors que sa mère se confondait en excuses auprès de sa cadre pour le dérangement. Et quel dérangement... le garçon était tellement sage que s'il n'y avait pas eu un attroupement général de femmes en plein délire gâtifiant, la supérieure de Melissa n'aurait jamais eu vent de la présence de l'enfant à l'accueil.

Il réussit, par il ne savait quel miracle, à se défaire de l'attention de toutes ces femmes. Ses petites jambes malingres le menèrent jusqu'à la salle d'attente des urgences. Il ne sut jamais vraiment pourquoi ni comment, mais les hurlements braillards d'un enfant l'avaient attiré jusqu'à lui et bientôt, il se retrouva planté devant un enfant aussi jeune que lui. Ce dernier était en train de se tortiller comme une anguille dans les bras de sa mère qui était verte d'inquiétude à la vue de son garçon qui ne semblait pas vouloir tenir en place. Il lui faisait penser à ce personnage, tout droit sorti de ce dessin animé que sa mère lui avait rapporté d'un voyage. Zébulon. Monté sur un ressort, il n'arrêtait pas de sauter dans tous les sens à chaque fois, comme ce petit. Scott, du haut de son jeune âge, ne comprenait pas ce que cet enfant faisait ici car, visiblement, il ne semblait ni blessé ni en danger de mort.

Il posa sa petite main couleur de bronze sur le genou diaphane du garçon et celui-ci arrêta de hurler dans les oreilles de sa mère pour plonger ses grands yeux de biche ourlés d'une multitude de cils dans ceux, curieux, de l'hispanique.

Ils s'observèrent.

Juste comme ça…

Et alors, le jeune garçon, aussi pâle que la neige **,** posa une main encore plus gracile que la sienne sur sa propre main et déglutit en le tirant vers lui pour s'écrouler endormi dans sa chevelure aux boucles folles. Scott, de ce fait, se retrouvait tout contorsionné dans une position étrange, et il geignit d'inconfort, ce qui lui valut une œillade contrite, mais reconnaissante et soulagée de la mère du Zébulon. Alors, il resta là. Immobile. Dans cette position toujours aussi inconfortable. Même quand Melissa apparut auprès de lui en lui parlant doucement pour lui demander de la prévenir la prochaine fois qu'il voulait faire un tour. Cette dernière ne sembla même pas se formaliser du fait que son fils servait de doudou à un autre enfant de son âge. Et il n'aurait pas voulu que sa mère l'enlève de là. Parce que, eh bien, parce que l'enfant et la mère paraissaient libérés, semblaient enfin pouvoir respirer quelques minutes.

Et quand le médecin arriva pour expliquer à la jeune femme que son fils avait de la fièvre à cause de la présence pour le moins impromptue de petits soldats de plomb dans son estomac, Scott ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main.

.

.

Scott avait six ans quand Stiles le fit rire pour la première fois. Les parents de Scott se disputaient souvent depuis un certain temps maintenant. Et Scott n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait avec eux. Sa tête l'empêchait de réfléchir de trop. Il avait pourtant l'impression qu'il y arrivait mieux avant. Et du haut de son jeune âge, Scott se sentait frustré et démuni face à ses lamentables capacités intellectuelles. Il savait que tout était de sa faute. C'était évident. Il suffisait que sa mère lui demande ce qu'était la drôle de bête sur l'image qu'elle lui présentait, et elle se mettait à pleurer devant son regard vitreux et son incapacité à sortir l'information qu'il savait pourtant présente dans sa mémoire, mais qui lui échappait pourtant, mystérieusement.

Aujourd'hui, c'étaient les vacances de printemps, il faisait toujours un peu frais, mais le temps était clément. Le soleil irradiait au dehors et Scott regardait, complètement fasciné, la cour amoureuse que se faisaient les...les... il fronça les sourcils, ces espèces de bandelettes plus épaisses que du papier toilette qu'il avait sur le crâne le dérangeaient. Il se rembrunit. Il en avait marre de voir sa mère pleurer. De voir ses parents se disputer. Il devait trouver. Il devait. Il devait. Ainsi, sa mère arrêterait d'être malheureuse et ses parents pourraient recommencer à se faire des bisous quand ils pensaient qu'il ne regardait pas.

La sonnette retentit.

Il se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier, la curiosité le taraudant depuis qu'il avait entendu ce signal qu'il savait annoncer quelque chose...mais quoi ? Il se planqua, comme il le faisait souvent, la tête fichée entre deux poutres de bois composant la rambarde de l'escalier ancien. Il observa, en catimini, une femme entrer chez lui , aussi belle que sa mère, accompagnée d'un jeune enfant turbulent. Il connaissait cet enfant. Il le savait. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Ça aussi, il le savait. Il s'appelait...Il s'appelait...

_ Scott ! s'exclama le garçon en courant à sa rencontre. Viens, Scott ! On va dehors ! Il fait beau ! Alleeeezz viiienns, gémit son ami en le traînant à sa suite.

Scott était pourtant bien caché. Mais le petit garçon semblait avoir senti sa présence.

Scott attendit l'approbation de sa mère qui avait toujours le visage défait de fatigue et de tristesse. Elle lui fit un sourire fade et lui permit, la voix brisée par les larmes, d'aller jouer dans le jardin avec la tornade de son âge.

Quand ils arrivèrent dehors, son ami alla directement farfouiller dans la cabane à outils de son père et, quelques minutes plus tard, il brandissait une pelle à la main et s'amusait à creuser la terre. Il en rassemblait de grandes quantités à côté de Scott qui cherchait encore comment s'appelait son ami et, d'énervement, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand le petit le tira vers lui pour l'inciter à mettre les mains à la pâte.

_ NOON ! JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT TU T'APPELLES ! JE SUIS UN IDIOT ! UN IDIOT ! ET MAMAN EST TRISTE PARCE QUE JE SUIS BÊTE ! hurla Scott à pleins poumons, laissant son ami pantois et abasourdi par tant de virulence, ce qui était tout à fait étrange chez son ami, habituellement si placide et si serein. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Scott et le saisit par les deux épaules, l'obligeant à bien se concentrer sur lui.

_ Tu n'es pas un idiot, Scott, même moi, j'arrive pas à dire comment je m'appelle. C'est trop dur à dire. Alors, appelle-moi Stiles ! C'est facile, Stiles.

_ Stiles ? essaya d'articuler Scott comme pour tester le mot dans sa bouche.

Son ami l'éblouit tant son sourire était grand et remplissait d'étoiles ses deux yeux ambrés.

_ Tu vois que tu n'es pas bête ! Et pis ! C'est beaucoup plus joli **,** si tu veux que je te dise.

_ Stiles.

_ Yep. Scott et Stiles. C'est trop cool , tu trouves pas ?

Scott hocha la tête en regardant Stiles se frotter le nez et sa joue en reniflant bruyamment, les peignant de terre brune par la même occasion. Stiles. Il était presque sûr qu'il arriverait à retenir ça.

_ Viens , on va faire des sculptures comme à la plage, l'enjoignit Stiles qui le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa drôle de chasse au trésor.

Scott s'empara donc deson tribut de terre qu'il posa sur la table en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien fabriquer. Il voulait faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait nommer et montrer à sa mère, mais la seule chose qui lui venait pour le moment était un rond. Un gros rond bien épais. Une roue ? Un soleil ? Il ne savait pas trop. Il se lança, malgré ses doutes. Une fois qu'il l'eut achevée, il regarda de manière très dubitative sa sculpture pour le moins très simplette. Il la contemplait encore lorsque Stiles le rejoignit enfin, s'asseyant avec difficulté sur la chaise de fer forgé. Il se pencha pour observer la chose à son tour et regarda un instant Scott qui fronçait les sourcils en essayant de creuser dans sa mémoire pour trouver un modèle qui lui permettrait de faire quelque chose de mieux. Stiles n'aimait pas quand Scott faisait cette tête, parce qu'il semblait malheureux.

_ Ooww... Quel beau gâteau ! Même maman n'en a jamais fait un aussi gros ! s'exclama Stiles.

Scott redressa la tête pour regarder son ami, qui avait les yeux toujours aussi pétillants. Un gâteau ? Mais... Toute pensée quitta le crâne du jeune blessé quand il vit Stiles en prendre une poignée pour la fourrer dans sa bouche. Scott ouvrit la bouche dans le but de dire quelque chose, mais le fait de voir son ami mâcher en grimaçant le laissa complètement incapable de former autre chose que des onomatopées sans suite.

_ Ch'est pas bon, indiqua Stiles sans pour autant recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Scott rit. Il en rit tant et tant qu'il finit par tomber de sa chaise la tête la première. Se retrouvant allongé sur le sol à contempler le ciel bleu alors que deux mésanges passaient devant ses yeux. Il ne disait plus rien. Il ne riait plus. Il ne faisait que regarder les deux oiseaux voler, les yeux complètement exorbités.

_ Scott ? Scott, tu vas bien ? Tu as toujoursla fièvre ? s'inquiéta Stiles penché sur la table, sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

L'hispanique se redressa d'un bloc pour courir jusqu'à sa maison.

_ MAMAN ! C'EST DES OISEAUX ! DES OISEAUX ! criait l'enfant alors que ses bandages se détachaient sous l'impulsion du vent. Comme le vieux souvenir désagréable d'un traumatisme crânien.

.

.

Scott avait huit ans quand Stiles se montra protecteur à son égard, pour la première fois. Il devait rentrer en bus chez lui depuis que ses parents avaient divorcé. Bien que son père payât une pension alimentaire à sa mère, elle enchaînait désormais les heures supplémentaires pour pouvoir subvenir à tous leurs besoins. Elle ne pouvait donc plus venir le chercher à l'école. Depuis peu, un garçon de la classe de Lydia venait s'asseoir à côté de lui pour discuter avec lui sur le trajet. Il s'appelait Théo. Mais Scott n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de le présenter à Stiles. Il savait que le garçon trouverait son nouvel ami cool. Parce qu'il avait des trucs qui valaient cher, disait-il, et que ses parents étaient riches donc il avait plein de jouets et de trucs incroyables comme des consoles de jeux ou une moto cross à sa taille et une salle de jeu rien que pour lui. Et Scott ne pouvait que boire ses paroles parce que Théo était cool. Théo voulait que Scott soit son ami et Scott, lui, il n'avait que sa vieille gameboy color et son vélo pour aller jouer avec Stiles dans le parc en bas de la rue. Jackson était probablement aussi riche que Théo, mais Jackson ne voulait pas être l'ami de mongols comme lui ou Stiles. C'est ce qu'il disait tout le temps. C'est donc avec une joie non feinte qu'il accepta de venir jouer chez son nouvel ami super cool.

Alors ce jour-là, quand Stiles lui demanda s'il viendrait jouer chez lui après l'école, il ne pensa pas un seul instant que son meilleur ami pourrait se sentir blessé quand il lui annonça qu'il allait jouer chez Théo. Il ne s'imagina pas une seule seconde que l'hyperactif pourrait mal réagir parce qu'il savait que Stiles lui aussi jouait avec d'autres enfants que Scott ne voyait pas, comme Danny. Danny était souvent à l'hôpital comme la mère de Stiles. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il faisait trop souvent des malaises, comme Claudia ? Mais là, lorsque Scott dit qu'il allait jouer chez Théo, Stiles le regarda comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds et Scott avait beau lui assurer que Théo voudrait bien de lui, la tête défaite de Stiles s'imprima cruellement dans sa mémoire, la marquant au fer rouge. La culpabilité soudain éprouvée par Scott était arrivée à son point culminant quand il tendit la main pour essayer de toucher son ami afin de le rassurer, mais que ce dernier échappa à sa prise pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans la cour de récréation. Complètement affolé, Scott partit à sa suite, mais force était de constater que le petit gamin fluet s'était fondu dans la masse de marmots agités.

Il ne le retrouva que dix minutes plus tard, quand un attroupement d'enfants se forma autour de deux jeunes mômes en train de se battre. Stiles et Théo roulaient au sol en essayant vaillamment d'éviter les coups de poings et de pieds de chacun. Stiles, plus agile, finit par reprendre le dessus sur son adversaire en lui attrapant la tête.

_ SCOTT EST MON AMI ! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS TE MOQUER DE LUI ! TU N'ES QU'UN FOUINEUR QUI AIME FAIRE DU MAL AUX AUTRES ! lui cria aux oreilles le jeune hyperactif avant de faire percuter sa tête un bon coup contre le bitume pour le mettre KO.

C'est ce moment que choisit leur instituteur pour intervenir et il entraîna les trois garçons dans le bureau de la directrice. Théo avait la tête dure, et mis à part un sacré mal de crâne, il n'y avait pas eu de casse notable. Stiles boudait, renfrogné dans un coin, alors que Scott se retrouvé coincé entre ses deux amis, totalement hébété par un tel déchaînement de violence de la part du petit Zébulon.

_Stiles... Tu ne peux pas attaquer tes camarades sans raison, commença l'adulte.

_ C'est pas sans raison ! le coupa alors Stiles. Théo cherche la bagarre depuis longtemps ! Je l'ai entendu parler avec Jackson ! Ils font que se moquer de Scott parce qu'ils pensent que Scott est bête ! Il voulait lui jouer un sale tour ! Mais Scott c'est mon ami à moi, et je laisserai pas un abruti comme lui, lui faire du mal, Scott c'est mon ami, le mien, et il a pas le droit de me le prendre ! hurla Stiles alors que tout son corps tremblait de colère.

Scott le regardait, complètement choqué. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait se sentir trahi ou être heureux d'avoir Stiles dans sa vie, mais il était impressionné par la rage furieuse qui émanait de Stiles, de toute la colère qu'il déversait à l'encontre de Théo juste parce qu'il avait tenté de les séparer. Alors oui, ce n'était pas très bien, mais Scott ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en regardant son ami toujours en alerte.

.

.

Scott avait neuf ans quand Stiles pleura devant lui pour la première fois. A bien y regarder, Claudia passait de plus en plus de temps à l'hôpital. Elle devenait de plus en plus étrange et... méchante. Stiles ratait souvent l'école et quand il venait, il était encore plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée, les yeux bleuis par le manque de sommeil et le regard lointain. Il était distant avec les autres et ne parlait presque plus. Il ressemblait à un fantôme et Scott n'aimait pas ça. C'est pour cela que depuis, il insistait auprès de sa mère pour venir avec elle au travail quand il savait Stiles au chevet de sa mère malade. Il avait compris toute l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son Zébulon chéri quand Melissa lui avait annoncé, deux semaines auparavant, que si Stiles était si mal, c'était parce que sa mère allait mourir et que personne ne pourrait rien faire contre ça. Même pas les docteurs avec leurs outils de la mort qui tuent même la mort, qui sauvent des gens super malades que jamais t'aurais pensé qu'ils survivent un jour.

Non.

Claudia avait une maladie au cerveau.

Et les maladies au cerveau comme celle de Claudia, ça ne se guérissait pas, parce que c'était son cerveau qui était en train de mourir avant tout le reste. Et des greffes de cerveau, ça n'existe pas. Souvent, Claudia ne les reconnaissait pas ou alors, elle disait vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais ce qui effrayait le plus Scott , c'est quand elle devenait méchante. Une fois, elle avait cru que Stiles voulait la tuer et le shérif avait dû intervenir parce qu'elle était sur le point de l'étrangler. Son propre fils. Et Scott savait que les collègues de sa mère ne pouvaient pas toujours être présents dans la pièce avec Stiles pour surveiller ce qui se passait , parce qu'ils avaient du travail, comme le shérif d'ailleurs. Alors... Alors, Scott ne voulait pas laisser Stiles seul avec sa mère parce qu'il avait vraiment peur qu'un jour, elle réussisse vraiment à l'étrangler.

Il était vingt et une heures ce jour-là. Stiles était assis dans un fauteuil, à tenir la main de sa mère tout en lui lisant une histoire. Melissa leur avait affirmé que le service du shérif se finirait dans moins de quinze minutes et qu'il serait donc bientôt parmi eux. Claudia souriait doucement à son fils en le regardant avec une douceur et une tendresse infinies, que Scott pensait qu'il ne verrait plus jamais chez la mère de son ami tellement elle s'était montrée méchante ces derniers temps. Elle écoutait gentiment les aventures d'Aladdin, livre que le jeune hyperactif avait réussi à dénicher dans la cave des McCall quand Scott y avait fait tomber son inhalateur. Aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment certain que Claudia aimait ce conte, mais Stiles tenait vraiment à faire rêver un peu sa mère, à lui faire penser à autre chose, et ce fut avec un sourire attendri que Melissa lui permit de le prendre avec lui pour la soirée. Il en était presque à la partie où Jasmine apprenait la vérité sur Aladdin quand Claudia lui caressa le visage, les yeux brillant de larmes et d'amour, un amour qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui donner d'ici la fin de l'heure. Elle le savait.

_ Tu n'aimes pas, maman ? demanda Stiles d'une petite voix inquiète alors que sa mère démentait en secouant la tête.

Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, alors elle préféra l'attirer vers elle pour échanger avec lui, une dernière étreinte, celle qui, elle l'espérait, lui ferait comprendre à quel point il comptait pour elle. A quel point elle aurait voulu le voir grandir, le voir vivre et être heureux, mais désormais ce serait une vie qu'il devrait se construire sans elle et elle éclata en larmes, dans un sanglot étouffé, en pensant à toutes ces choses qu'elle ne verrait pas, tous ces moments de bonheur partagé qu'elle allait retirer à sa progéniture en mourant. Elle voyait tout cela, dans cet ultime instant de lucidité qui précède la mort.

_ Pleure pas maman, gémit Stiles de sa petite voix brisée. Je te promets que la prochaine fois, je te ramènerai un livre mieux. On fera une partie de bataille navale ou de poker.

Scott pleurait silencieusement, encore niché dans un petit coin de la chambre, n'osant pas vraiment intervenir. Il n'était pas vraiment le plus intelligent de leur duo. Il en était conscient. Mais il avait bien compris ce qui était en train de se produire sous ses yeux alors que son meilleur ami, lui, se refusait totalement à accepter l'idée que sa mère était en train de lui faire ses adieux.

_ Maman ? Maman ?

Stiles semblait avoir remarqué que sa mère s'essoufflait.

_ NON ! MAMAN ! MAMAANNN ! RESPIRE ! MAMAN ! RESTE AVEC MOI ! MAMMAAAANNNN !

Les infirmiers étaient arrivés en catastrophe, arrachant l'enfant de l'étreinte crispée de Claudia et ce fut Scott qui récupéra son ami en larmes et au bord du désespoir, le traînant en hâte à l'extérieur de la pièce, alors que le médecin annonçait placidement, d'un ton tout professionnel, l'heure du décès, devant la porte de la chambre, pas tout à fait fermée.

Quand le shérif arriva ce soir-là, avec deux heures de retard à cause d'un carambolage sur la voie publique et d'une jeune fille coincée dans une voiture qui ne méritait pas de mourir seule, il trouva son fils épuisé et endormi contre Scott qui l'était tout autant. Leurs larmes n'étaient pas encore tout à fait sèches sur leurs joues et leurs mains d'enfants étaient restées étroitement entrelacées. Il n'eut besoin de l'intervention d'aucun membre du personnel pour comprendre que son fils avait assisté, seul, à la mort de sa mère, avec pour uniques réconfort et soutien, un enfant aussi démuni que lui.

La vie était parfois une belle garce.

.

.

Scott avait onze ans quand Stiles le rejoignit dans son lit pour la première fois. Depuis la mort de Claudia, les deux garçons passaient beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. Melissa était toujours aussi seule pour gérer son fils unique et le shérif, complètement débordé par ses fonctions et son deuil. Les deux parents avaient trouvé une sorte d'organisation pour s'assurer que leur progéniture resterait entre de bonnes mains, c'est-à-dire, les leurs. Plus question d'être confrontés à une scène aussi tragique que l'avait été la mort de Claudia, avec le shérif occupé à rassurer une pauvre jeune femme en train de mourir et Melissa coincée au bloc.

C'est exactement pour cette raison que Scott et Stiles se retrouvaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble, plus que jamais. Au départ, Scott s'inquiétait beaucoup parce que Stiles faisait comme des crises d'asthme, mais ils s'aperçurent très vite que l'inhalateur était décidément un remède miracle pour les deux comparses. Cependant, Stiles étant Stiles, il avait fait tout un panel de recherches sur le phénomène auquel il était soumis pour ne pas inquiéter davantage le jeune hispanique. C'étaient tout « simplement » des crises d'angoisse. Choc post-traumatique. Le couperet tomba et Scott ne cessait de se ronger les sangs , scrutant le visage de son ami sans arrêt, pour n'importe quelle raison, sous n'importe quel prétexte, à l'affût du moindre signe annonciateur d'une crise. Ajoutez à cela la médication pas toujours très cohérente du jeune garçon et son don naturel pour se fracasser la figure alors même qu'il s'emmêlait les pinceaux avec ses propres jambes et Scott était presque sûr qu'il allait bientôt mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Les deux parents avaient pris l'habitude de sortir un matelas gonflable pour celui qui se retrouvait à dormir dans la chambre de l'autre. Ils avaient instauré un petit rituel qui leur était propre. Le soir en rentrant de l'école, ils goûtaient avant de jouer environ quarante-cinq minutes. Chose qui n'arrivait pas quand Scott était seul. Mais Stiles était TDA/H, il avait besoin de pauses pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ses devoirs et bizarrement, Scott arrivait mieux à réfléchir sur ses maths ou son anglais quand il suivait le train de vie de son ami. Après être restés sages comme des images à apprendre leurs leçons et faire des exercices (ce n'était certainement pas vrai les deux tiers du temps, Stiles faisait souvent le pitre et se déconcentrait au bout de vingt minutes pour regarder ou embêter Scott qui était très studieux, lui), ils pouvaient recommencer à jouer pendant au moins une heure. Souvent, ils se faisaient conquérants de la terre, agents secrets comme 007, ou chevaliers de la Table Ronde, à devoir sauver la princesse et, immanquablement , ils en venaient à se disputer un peu pour savoir lequel des deux ferait la princesse. Par moments, ils aimaient bien jouer aux chasseurs de monstres et à d'autres, à Batman, mais ils finissaient toujours par piquer un peu du nez au moment du dîner. Surtout Scott, qui n'avait pas autant d'énergie à revendre que Stiles. Ensuite, ils allaient se mettre en pyjama avant de se brosser les dents. Ils prenaient toujours un marchepied pour atteindre le lavabo et ils restaient tous les deux en équilibre. Un pied dessus, un pied dans le vide, pour pouvoir rester le plus longtemps possible avec l'autre. Melissa ou le shérif venaient ensuite leur lire une histoire, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'endormir de suite. Ils chuchotaient le plus doucement possible. Retenant leur respiration quand ils entendaient du bruit. De peur de se faire gronder. Ou pire. D'être séparés. Souvent , Stiles s'endormait dans des positions si rocambolesques ou même à des moments tellement inopportuns que Scott en restait toujours sur les fesses. Scott aimait bien regarder Stiles dormir, le garçon dormait souvent la bouche ouverte, imprégnant son oreiller de salive. Il fronçait souvent le nez et mâchouillait des choses imaginaires. Scott aimait bien le voir comme ça, endormi. Alors, Scott était triste les soirs où Stiles n'était pas avec lui. Il avait pris de la place dans sa maison. Et il se sentait seul quand il n'entendait pas sa voix énergique vibrer dans la même pièce que lui.

Pendant presque un an, chaque membre de cette drôle de tribu dut s'estimer heureux quand le garçon arrivait à dormir cinq heures d'affilée. Désormais, peu à peu, le sommeil revenait doucement. Le surprenant, même. Alors quand Stiles s'endormait, complètement épuisé sur le matelas à air, alors qu'il était souvent en pleine diatribe intempestive, Scott prenait quelques minutes à la volée pour observer son ami se reposer comme un bienheureux, avant de lui-même glisser dans les bras de Morphée. Il avait la sensation de lui avoir prêté un peu sa mère et que Stiles lui, lui prêtait un peu son père. Eux qui n'en avaient plus. Cependant, ce que Scott aimait le plus était de l'avoir lui, Stiles, là, avec lui. Il n'aurait pas voulu avoir d'autre ami que lui, il n'aurait pas voulu que Stiles devienne différent. Donc, c'était un peu bête, c'est vrai, mais le voir aller mieux jour après jour le rassurait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu se l'avouer. Il ne voulait pas que les choses changent entre eux.

Cette nuit-là, quelque chose changea pourtant. Rien de grave, bien au contraire : alors qu'il rêvait qu'il attrapait enfin le dahu dont sa mère lui avait rebattu les oreilles durant toute sa tendre enfance, il fut sorti tout doucement de son songe par de légers courants d'air froid et des membres chauds qui étaient collés contre sa peau. Il ouvrit un œil difficilement, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, et il tomba nez à nez avec les yeux inquiets du trublion.

_ Stiles ? murmura le jeune hispanique, la voix croassante de fatigue.

_ Cauchemar, gémit son ami.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Scott fit plus de place à l'hyperactif et l'emprisonna dans ses bras tout en se laissant de nouveau emporter par le marchand de sable. Ce fut donc sans réellement s'en apercevoir qu'il posa ses lèvres sur le front de son ami avant de se rencogner contre lui pour un câlin douillet. Cette nuit-là, Stiles dormit douze heures. Scott avait été obligé de rester contre lui dans la chaleur reposante du petit lit quand il s'était aperçu que son Zébulon adoré menaçait de s'éveiller dès qu'il tentait une échappée hors des draps. Stiles était dans une position un peu étrange, mais il le tenait étroitement, comme si l'avoir là, entre ses bras, faisait de lui son chasse-rêves personnel et au fond, Scott n'en était pas peu fier.

.

.

Scott avait douze ans quand il embrassa Stiles pour la première fois. Quand il y repensait, il se souvenait exactement de cette journée. Il ne faisait pas spécialement beau, ni spécialement moche. Le ciel était gris, le temps n'était ni chaud, ni froid, juste doux quoiqu'un peu frais. Toujours est-il que leur professeur de sport avait eu la merveilleuse idée de les faire courir dans les bois. Scott n'avait pas de crises d'asthme vraiment graves ou chroniques, mais quand ça le prenait, la sensation d'oppression et l'impression d'avoir à respirer dans une paille étaient juste... un enfer. Ils avaient démarré doucement, ménageant leurs efforts. Stiles n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, se souciant plus de surveiller comment il allait plus que de prendre garde à l'endroit où il mettait les pieds. Scott allait lentement parce qu'il voulait tenir le plus longtemps possible sans inquiéter qui que ce fût et il était vraiment content parce que ça marchait plutôt bien. Ils s'étaient arrêtés une ou deux fois en chemin parce que Stiles s'était pris les pieds dans des ronces – ce qui avait immanquablement fait rire Scott sous cape malgré les œillades pleines de reproches de Stiles – il ne parlait pas, laissant son ami faire la conversation pour deux, et il se concentrait sur ça. Sur la voix de Stiles, sur son propre souffle et il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait courir encore ainsi pendant des heures, à petites foulées. Il n'en revenait pas, était-ce l'air frais ? Ou Stiles ? Il ne savait pas vraiment mais il était heureux que les choses pussent se passer de manière normale pour une fois. Sans crise, sans inhalateur.

Tout allait tellement bien que Stiles avait pris un peu d'avance depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il n'était pas très loin. Scott pouvait suivre du regard son dos fin, secoué par les foulées de son ami. Ses cheveux fous avaient commencé à se tremper de transpiration mais pas tout à fait, Stiles ne faisait pas suffisamment d'efforts pour en arriver au point d'avoir jusqu'à son t-shirt complètement mouillé de sueur. Sauf qu'il le sentit arriver. Le danger. Il sentit son souffle s'amoindrir, se faire rare. Il voulut faire encore quelques foulées, il voulait y arriver, arrêter d'être le bon dernier dont tout le monde avait pitié, comme Danny, ou Erica. Il voulait pouvoir partir cheveux au vent avec son trublion monté sur ressorts, complètement euphorisé par les endorphines et l'adrénaline, se sentir libre ! Vivre !

Il avait trop forcé, et le monde commençait à tourner, il ne se sentit même pas tomber au sol tellement il était dans un état second. Sa respiration difficile et sifflante résonnait à ses oreilles comme une fatalité, plus que jamais. Jamais il ne serait un enfant normal. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux et sa respiration, qui était déjà lourde, se fit encore plus rare. Il avait l'impression vague de se débattre avec son propre corps alors que le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant dans ses tympans, quand il les sentit. Des lèvres chaudes posées contre les siennes, à demi écrasées dans l'urgence. Il avait été si surpris que son corps avait stoppé tout ce qu'il faisait, la situation revenant au point initial, comme un balancier. Sa respiration se fit soudain plus ample et large mais d'autres informations affluèrent, qui faisaient désormais rage dans son corps, comme cette agréable sensation au creux de son ventre ou encore le fourmillement qui parcourait ses nerfs jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. C'était chaud, humide et maladroit, mais il se sentait bien.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand les lèvres se détachèrent des siennes et malgré le fait de trouver Stiles face à lui, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris. Bien au contraire. S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait dit qu'il avait espéré ce contact, inconsciemment, depuis toujours. Et il fut honnête avec lui-même. C'est pourquoi il attrapa son ami par le col pour le plaquer derechef contre lui dans un nouvel échange buccal pour le moins addictif. Scott plaqua férocement l'hyperactif contre lui en lui mordillant la lèvre pour avoir accès à plus, plus de chaleur, plus d'intimité. Il était impressionné par la sensation de réconfort et de bien-être que cet acte entre eux lui apportait et quand sa langue s'introduisit dans la bouche de Stiles, il sut que plus rien ne serait meilleur que cela. Personne ne pourrait lui faire ressentir les choses aussi fortement que Stiles. C'est pourquoi il s'accrocha à lui comme un naufragé en mer.

_ MCCALL ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on va vous donner votre brevet de secouriste ! On fait une course, pas du bouche à bouche !

A peine le professeur de sport avait-il prononcé son nom que Scott lâcha Stiles. Ils s'étaient regardés avec un mélange de gêne et de joie non feinte qui avait fait sourire l'hispanique pendant une semaine entière, si ce n'était davantage. Et des baisers, désormais, il ne se faisait pas prier pour en voler à son ami sous n'importe quel prétexte, à n'importe quelle occasion. Et si vous vous demandez pourquoi, eh bien … tout était de la faute de Stiles, après tout, avoir des lèvres pareilles aurait dû être interdit dans au moins quinze états.

.

.

Scott avait treize ans quand Stiles et lui se disputèrent violemment pour la première fois. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il y avait eu une nouvelle dans leur petit collège. Il pouvait même vous dire son nom, gravé dans sa mémoire. Zoé. Elle était brune, les cheveux ondulés d'une manière tout à fait artistique et des yeux verts incroyablement nuancés. Elle était vite devenue amie avec Lydia et, souvent, on pouvait les entendre rire au fond de la classe. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à elle et à vrai dire, ça aurait pu continuer comme ça si elle ne lui avait pas demandé de lui apprendre à jouer au tennis. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, parce qu'il n'était certainement pas le meilleur joueur, ni même un bon professeur, mais il ne voyait aucune raison véritablement valable de lui refuser cette requête. Il l'avait donc rejointe en ce samedi de mai, une journée somme toute banale. Elle l'avait accueilli avec une sourire ravi, dans une tenue pour le moins adaptée– courte jupette plissée et débardeur de coton blanc - et force avait été de constater qu'elle était sensiblement meilleure joueuse que lui. Elle riait quand il manquait de se casser la figure en s'emmêlant avec ses pieds lorsqu'il tentait de rattraper une balle vraiment compliquée. Il avait ri avec elle pendant des heures. Il se disait qu'il l'aimait bien. Elle était amusante et pleine de vie. Elle lui faisait penser à Stiles, d'une certaine façon.

Alors vraiment, il ne fut pas surpris quand, dans la fougue de l'instant, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand elle se détacha de lui, elle avait les joues encore roses de son effronterie, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux clos, comme si elle savourait une dernière fois ce moment. Il se sentit gêné. A la fois pour lui et pour elle, car de toute évidence, il n'avait rien ressenti pendant cet échange. Ça n'avait rien eu de fabuleux comme quand il le faisait avec Stiles, rien, plat, déroutant au mieux, embarrassant pour ne pas dire plus. Il n'avait ressenti ce geste que comme deux morceaux de chair écrasés l'un contre l'autre, l'espace d'un instant, un échange de fluides mécanique.

Après le baiser, elle regardait le sol fixement, semblant encore hésiter quant à la marche à suivre. Alors, il lui redressa la tête d'une main tendre et leva vers lui son visage de poupée. Il lui sourit, affectueusement, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était assurément pas le garçon qu'elle cherchait, mais qu'elle finirait par le rencontrer. Il savait que les filles pouvaient se montrer sensibles et très vulnérables si on n'y prenait pas garde. Qu'on pouvait les blesser sans chercher à le faire pour autant. Il la laissa donc poser sa tête contre son épaule et l'étreindre de manière toute tremblante. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire. Il trouvait les filles tellement étranges. Il tourna avec difficulté sa tête vers elle, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais c'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua Stiles, figé, ses doigts crispés entre les mailles de la clôture entourant le terrain de tennis. Le garçon le regardait d'une manière tellement désespérée que la bile lui monta jusque dans la bouche. Pire encore que la fois avec Théo. Ses yeux n'étaient plus qu'un mélange de tristesse, de déception et d'amertume. Scott était complètement paralysé, incapable de bouger, comme transformé en statue de sel. Stiles regarda une seconde Zoé avant de partir en courant, faisant trembler violemment le grillage en fer un instant, alors que la voix de Scott mourait dans le fond de sa gorge quand il tenta de l'appeler. Stiles était parti plus vite que son ombre sur son skate.

Sans s'expliquer davantage, Scott se défit de l'étreinte de la jeune fille, s'excusa et partit à la poursuite de son ami. Il saisit son vélo posé sur le bas côté et pédala aussi vite que son état général le lui permettait. Heureusement pour lui, plus le temps passait, plus il grandissait, et moins son asthme le tourmentait, mais il restait tout de même vigilant. Il n'était jamais à l'abri d'une crise. Quand il arriva devant la maison du shérif, il laissa tomber son vélo juste à côté de la voiture de fonction du père de Stiles et galopa jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sans prendre la peine de sonner. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied et se précipita dans les escaliers, sous le regard surpris de l'adulte qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait entre ces deux- là. Et malheureusement, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de se pencher davantage sur la question puisque son service allait bientôt débuter. Scott ouvrit à la volée la porte de la chambre de son ami et à peine commença t-il à l'interpeller qu'il se reçut en plein visage, un volume de « La Lettre écarlate », le bouquin qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier en classe.

_ Va-t'en ! cria Stiles.

_ Stiles...

_ Je ne veux pas te voir ! Va la rejoindre, ta si parfaite Zoé, cracha Stiles tremblant de tout ses membres, les yeux rouges et ravagés de larmes.

_ Arrête. J'en ai rien à faire de cette fille, commença à s'énerver Scott.

_ Si tu n'en as rien à faire comme tu le dis, pourquoi tu lui as souri après qu'elle t'a embrassé ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissée se coller contre toi ? ET POURQUOI TU AS PASSE TES MAINS DANS SES CHEVEUX COMME SI TU ETAIS D'ACCORD AVEC TOUT CA ?! s'époumona son ami, le visage rouge, les yeux révulsés de colère et de tristesse.

_ Je comptais le lui dire Stiles, je voulais juste la ménager.

_ Tu sais quoi Scott ? C'est ça, ton problème ! Tu es trop gentil avec tout le monde. Un jour, ta mère va te demander de te marier et tu le feras parce que tu es trop gentil.

_ N'importe quoi !

_ C'est pas n'importe quoi ! Mais Scott, à force de ne vouloir blesser personne, tu finis par faire plus de mal, au contraire !

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse !?

_ Je ne sais pas moi...Peut-être lui dire que t'aimes pas les filles !

_ Mais j'en sais rien si j'aime les filles ou pas.

_ Non c'est clair ! Vu comme tu lui as souri comme un abruti, t'avais l'air bien content qu'elle t'ait embrassé.

_ C'est faux ! Retire ça tout de suite !

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je souriais pas pour ça ! Je trouvais juste ça amusant la manière qu'elle avait de réagir après, mais c'était nul, ok ?!

_ Donc je dois en conclure qu'avec moi c'est naze aussi puisque tu me fais la même tête dès qu'on arrête de s'embrasser !

_ MAIS TA GUEULE ! LA FERME ! FERME-LA ! hurlait maintenant l'hispanique, complètement frustré face à l'esprit buté et excessif de Stiles.

_ Ouais, bravo, Scott ! C'est très constructif ce genre de réactions, vraiment, se moqua Stiles, cinglant.

Scott n'y tint plus et combla rapidement la distance qui le séparait de l'hyperactif pour l'attraper et le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, cognant sa tête dans la manœuvre. Mais Scott n'en avait rien à faire.

_ Lâch...

Scott venait de fondre sur les lèvres de Stiles dans un baiser violent. Il lui mordit les lèvres en représailles et serra son ami à lui en faire mal. Il était en colère, tellement en colère, et ce baiser, bien qu'échangé dans de mauvaises circonstances faisait naître en lui des choses qu'il ne pouvait formuler. Il avait toujours trouvé impressionnant la façon dont Stiles pouvait lui faire vivre des choses intenses et peu importait ce que cela pouvait être. Zoé ne pouvait clairement pas soutenir la comparaison et vu l'érection gênante qu'il se trimbalait en ce moment même, il était sûr d'une chose. C'était que ce serait toujours Stiles ou rien du tout. Il relâcha la bouche de son trublion chéri juste pour reprendre son air avant de recommencer de plus belle, l'empêchant derechef de parler. Il devait lui faire comprendre, les paroles ne faisaient que les éloigner pour l'heure, il devait communiquer ce qu'il ressentait d'une autre manière ! Il voulait tellement que Stiles sache que... qu'il était fichu depuis un moment déjà et que personne n'y pourrait rien. Il voulait que Stiles lui fasse confiance, qu'il arrête de craindre de le voir s'envoler un jour parce qu'il ne le ferait pas ! Il n'en avait pas envie. Il était bien, là, avec lui.

Quand il finit par le relâcher, Stiles se laissa choir contre lui et son cœur battit follement dans sa poitrine. L'hyperactif avait cessé de se débattre contre lui et il se mit à pleurer silencieusement contre son torse en s'accrochant à son t-shirt. Il reniflait bruyamment par intermittence. Les yeux gonflés, les lèvres rouges et écorchées. Merde. Même comme ça, Stiles était magnifique. Il referma ses bras sur lui, lui caressant le dos doucement en lui embrassant le crâne. Lui soufflant à quel point il était désolé, dans la même rengaine que Stiles lui disait le détester.

Pendant un peu plus d'une semaine, l'ambiance était restée étrange entre eux et quand Zoé était venue vers lui dans l'espoir d'avoir une discussion, Stiles avait attrapé par le col Scott et l'avait embrassé devant la jeune fille. L'hyperactif lança un regard suffisant à la pauvre petite alors que Scott tentait de bredouiller des excuses.

Ce soir-là, Scott rentra la joue rouge et endolorie. Il était malgré tout heureux, car Stiles avait pris très à cœur de jouer aux infirmiers avec lui.

.

.

Scott avait quatorze ans lorsque Stiles et lui se touchèrent pour la première fois. Il ne sait pas vraiment encore aujourd'hui comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Toujours est -il qu'un jour, après une énième séance de baisers intensifs sur le lit de son Zébulon, ce dernier s'était redressé, avait regardé le jean déformé d'une bosse de Scott et en avait très doucement fait sauter le bouton, descendre la braguette pour ensuite sortir maladroitement l'érection chaude de Scott de son carcan de tissu déjà humide de liquide pré-séminal. Scott en avait eu le souffle coupé sur l'instant. Sentir cette main sur lui, c'était tout bonnement incroyable. Il relâcha sa respiration tremblante quand Stiles se mit à faire jouer son pouce sur son gland, s'attardant un peu sur sa fente sans toutefois lui prodiguer de réels attouchements. Scott finit par réclamer l'attention de son ami en l'attrapant par la nuque et en le ramenant contre lui pour échanger de nouveaux baisers. Mais Stiles n'avait pas lâché sa virilité, bien au contraire, il avait commencé à imprimer de langoureux va-et-vient le long de sa hampe tout en ondulant son propre corps contre celui de son ami. Scott , fébrile et de plus en plus engourdi, fit migrer ses mains vers le pantalon de Stiles pour lui accorder les mêmes faveurs.

N'allez surtout pas croire que ces deux-là, s'étaient contentés de chauds baisers pendant deux ans, il leur était arrivé à plusieurs reprises, de se frotter l'un contre l'autre de manière tout à fait anarchique et libératrice, mais il faut croire qu'en tant qu'enfants, adolescents, il y a des étapes que l'on ne franchit que lorsqu'on atteint un certain âge. Scott n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce genre de choses, pour tout dire, il se laissait porter par les événements, tranquillement, sans se presser ni s'affoler. Ils découvraient leurs corps et leur sexualité, ensemble, à leur rythme. Et tout semblait si naturel entre eux. Stiles savait toujours exactement ce qu'il voulait et c'était quelque chose qui plaisait à l'hispanique. Son Zébulon n'avait honte de rien, il savait prendre quand il en avait envie, donner quand il le fallait et c'était parfait. Aussi parfait que son cœur battant la chamade sous les attouchements coquins de son complice. Aussi parfait que leurs respirations fortes et chevrotantes se cognant à l'unisson l'une contre l'autre, pour se confondre dans des baisers humides et maladroits, trop enivrés qu'ils étaient par leur plaisir.

Quand ils vinrent sur la peau dénudée de Scott, le souffle court et les joues rouges de luxure, Stiles enfonça sa tête dans le creux du cou de Scott avant de se mettre à rire doucement, à la fois gêné et euphorisé par sa nouvelle audace. Avoir ce genre de sensations avec Scott était de toute évidence une apothéose, et ce dernier n'aurait jamais dit le contraire. Ils rirent tous deux un moment, heureux et sans peur, vivant juste l'instant présent et se sentant exister, profondément conscients de leurs sentiments.

.

.

Scott avait quinze ans quand il eut peur de perdre Stiles pour la première fois. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Rien n'aurait pu les préparer à ce qui allait leur arriver ce jour-là et pourtant...

Scott entendait souvent des histoires similaires, mais il se disait toujours qu'ils ne seraient jamais confrontés à ce genre de problèmes. Ils avaient déjà bien trop vécu et surmonté d'obstacles, ils étaient bien plus forts. Mais le destin s'amusa à rappeler à Scott que la roulette russe n'en finissait jamais de tourner. Et malheureusement, elle s'abattit sur Stiles comme une guillotine bien aiguisée. Comment auraient-ils pu le deviner ? Il n'y avait eu aucun signe avant-coureur, aucun indice, rien. La vie est une drôle de farce parfois et elle n'en finissait pas de laisser un goût amer dans la bouche de Scott. C'était en plein mois de juillet, la chaleur était étouffante, il ne rêvait que de glace et d'eau fraîche. Pourtant, alors qu'ils regardaient les gazons jaunis d'avoir trop brûlé sous le soleil de midi, il y avait une chose merveilleuse dans le fait d'être en été. Et cette chose résidait dans le fait qu'il pouvait voir Stiles chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Il harnacha son vélo contre la boîte aux lettres des Stilinski et sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, sonna une fois avant de vouloir l'ouvrir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de saisir la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage grave du shérif, comme si ce dernier l'avait attendu derrière tout ce temps.

_ Kh..euh...

_ Scott, tu ne vas pas pouvoir voir Stiles aujourd'hui, commença sombrement le père de son Zébulon.

_ Stiles est malade ?

Le shérif soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il semblait lutter avec lui-même contre quelque chose qui le tourmentait.

_ Oui...Oui , en un sens, on peut dire qu'il est malade.

_ Ooh, souffla Scott en essayant de glisser un œil à l'intérieur de la maison. Est-ce que je peux monter le voir juste un instant ?

_ Non, Scott, tu ne le verras pas, ni aujourd'hui, ni aucun autre jour.

Et juste comme ça, le shérif referma la porte sur Scott complètement hébété. Que venait-il de se passer au juste ? Il regarda la porte comme si elle avait le pouvoir de lui révéler tous les secrets de cette maison, comme si tout, tout ça n'était qu'un fichu cauchemar. Pourquoi le shérif refusait-il de lui dire quoi que ce soit ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas voir son ami ? Il avait beau retourner le problème une bonne centaine de fois dans sa tête, il n'était confronté qu'à des incertitudes. Ce fut pire encore quand il tomba directement sur le répondeur de Stiles, ce qui le laissa encore plus dans le flou le plus complet. Il descendit donc récupérer son vélo comme un automate et quand il rentra, la seule chose dont il était certain, comme un pressentiment inscrit dans ses chairs, c'était bien le fait que rien ne sortirait de bon de cette affaire. Il trouva sa mère au téléphone, plutôt résignée et tout aussi anéantie, elle avait pleuré, probablement crié, il le voyait à son visage. Alors quand elle raccrocha et qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec son fils, elle ne put retenir un sanglot s'échapper de ses lèvres tout en portant une main à son visage. Elle finit par le prendre dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux **,** balbutiant une litanie de « je suis désolé mon bébé, je t'aime » qui n'en finissait pas de l'inquiéter davantage.

_ Maman... Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Scott la voix brisée par l'inquiétude.

_ C'e..C'est...C'est Stiles, mon chéri.

_ Quoi ? QUOI STILES !? éructa l'adolescent, fatigué de tous ces mystères.

_ Son père a trouvé des photos sur son téléphone, révéla alors sa mère.

Scott la regardait sans comprendre. Et alors ? Où était le rapport ? Stiles avait des centaines de photos sur son téléphone voire même plus alors...

_ Des photos de toi, Scott, gémit Mélissa alors que ses larmes refaisaient surface.

_ Mais...

Il réfléchit un instant, des photos de lui ? Bien sûr qu'il y en avait mais qu'est-ce que...

_ Il est très en colère. Il a confisqué son portable, il pense... il pense que vous ne devez plus vous voir, jamais...

_ QUOI?! Mais ! Mais non ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ca ! Il y a l'école et...et...et … Je le laisserai pas faire ! On se verra en cachette et probablement que je demanderai à Lydia de nous couvrir et...

_ SCOTT ! Il a fait interner Stiles hier à Eichen House.

Scott regarda un instant sa mère. Il se mit à rire. C'était une blague, c'était forcément une mauvaise blague. Le shérif n'était pas ce genre de parent complètement dingue qui considérait ce que Stiles et lui vivaient comme une tare, n'est-ce pas ? Eichen House aurait dû fermer ses portes depuis des années maintenant. Cette taule, Scott ne pouvait pas penser à ces lieux en d'autres termes, était connue pour avoir des pratiques barbares, était réputée pour être tenue par une bande d'intégristes, de réactionnaires puritains. Ô jooiiie.

_ Scott, je suis tellement désolée, je sais à quel point, Stiles et toi vous...

_ Mais pourquoi ? demanda Scott la voix éteinte.

Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Et Stiles ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Qu'est-ce que ces fous allaient lui faire ? Mais surtout... Sous quel motif abracadabrantesque le shérif avait fait interner son fils ?

Il fallut une journée de plus à Scott pour réaliser pleinement ce qui était arrivé et six semaines pour arrêter de pleurer de manière effrénée.

Huit mois passèrent.

Scott n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de son ami, il dormait mal, mangeait peu et devenait doucement une ombre dans la vie des gens. Huit long mois à se questionner, à se torturer l'esprit, quand un jour, « IL » apparut enfin, blafard et tout aussi fantomatique que lui pendant le cours d'économie du coach Finstock, un papier en main. Sa main était osseuse, son sourire fade, éteint, et alors que le professeur regardait son élève comme s'il essayait de retrouver la trace de celui qu'il avait connu l'année précédente, ce dernier alla s'asseoir tout au fond de la classe pour se faire oublier. Scott n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tourner la tête pendant tout le cours pour observer son Zébulon, mais ce dernier évitait scrupuleusement son regard. Quand il tenta de l'approcher, celui-ci se recula comme si Scott voulait tenter de le brûler.

Deux mois de plus s'écoulèrent avant que Scott ne réussisse à le coincer dans les vestiaires des garçons.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Scott ? cracha Stiles, sur la défensive.

_ Parler.

Stiles se mit à rire, mais ce rire était amer et moqueur, tout ce que Scott détestait.

_ Eh bien, parle, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

_ Je veux mon Zébulon, souffla Scott suppliant.

_ C'est impossible, répondit Stiles froidement.

_ Pourquoi ? geignit Scott.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette distance, il n'en pouvait plus de cette froideur et de cette barrière entre eux.

_ Écoute, Scott. On était dans la découverte, on était seuls, du coup, on s'est rabattus l'un sur l'autre, mais c'est pas sain ce qu'on vivait, c'est pas normal de vouloir faire ce genre de choses à son meilleur ami, parce que les garçons ne font pas ça entre eux, ils ne le font pas, tu vois ? Tu dois te trouver une fille comme Zoé, moi comme Lydia et peut-être qu'à ce moment- là, on pourra envisager de redevenir amis.

_ NON ! Non, non, non, Stiles, tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles !

_ SI SCOTT ! SI ! JE VEUX MON PERE ! JE VEUX QU'IL ARRETE DE ME REGARDER COMME IL LE FAIT ! Je veux être NORMAL !

_ Mais tu es normal ! STILES ! TU L'ES !

Scott se saisit de son ami pour continuer à essayer de lui retirer ses idées idiotes de la tête, mais ce dernier se figea pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

_ Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Je serai sage. Je serai sage. Non. J'ai rien fait de mal. J'ai rien fait de mal, pleurait Stiles complètement crispé dans ses bras, ses membres raides, se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Scott le regardait, complètement impuissant, les émotions bloquées dans sa gorge alors qu'il entourait précautionneusement son ami de ses bras.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? chuchota l'adolescent en pleurant à son tour silencieusement.

Malgré ce qu'avait dit Stiles, malgré sa distance et sa froideur, Scott ne se découragea pas. Il voulait pouvoir trouver une solution. Il voulait revoir ce sourire qui faisait briller d'un million d'étoiles les yeux de son Zébulon tout fou de joie de vivre. Il voulait retrouver Stiles. Pourtant, l'hyperactif n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, Scott l'entendait souvent marmonner, seul, pris de frénésie. Il regardait les douches des vestiaires d'un air mauvais, repoussait sa nourriture dès qu'elle avait un aspect un peu trop lisse. Et il refusait tout bonnement de participer aux heures de travaux pratiques. Peu à peu, Stiles ne vint plus en sport non plus et la situation continua de se dégrader lentement malgré tous les efforts de l'hispanique.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, des années auparavant pour dire que Scott n'était pas le plus intelligent de leur duo, c'est pourquoi il déboula dans le bureau de la psychologue de l'école, Marine Morell un mardi de mai. Il lui raconta tout. Tout ce qu'il avait jugé utile et parfois, ce qui l'était moins. Il avait passé un temps affolant à tout déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur dans ce bureau, mais il était à bout de nerfs. Il savait par Lydia que le shérif n'en avait pas fini avec Stiles, loin de là. Une sorte de rituel sordide s'était installé dans la maison Stilinski. A peine rentré, l'adolescent devait donner son téléphone à son père qui l'inspectait scrupuleusement, il devait passer son temps d'ordinateur dans le salon, bien dans la ligne de mire de son père et quand celui-ci était de garde, Stiles devait le rejoindre au poste. Stiles avait fini par avouer à leur amie que son père l'obligeait à prendre des douches et restait présent pour le surveiller. Il prenait des psychotropes en plus de son Aderall, ce qui, vraisemblablement, expliquait ses troubles étranges et son apathie générale. Sans parler des sermons et de ce que Scott appelait le « lavage de cerveau ». Il espérait réellement que la psy briserait son serment pour appeler les services sociaux.

La psychologue n'eut pas à faire quoi que ce **fût** , en réalité. Stiles avait trouvé une solution, comme toujours, mais à quel prix...

Scott avait retrouvé le jeune adolescent complètement groggy sous une des douches des vestiaires, un flacon de médicaments vide échoué à côté de lui. Sur le moment, il avait béni le fait que sa mère fût une infirmière, aussi mit-il son ami en position latérale de séruritéavant de faire jouer ses réflexes nauséeux pour l'obliger à vomir le contenu de son estomac. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux aux urgences, Stiles au bloc, Scott dans le couloir vide et froid à se ronger les sangs en attendant la moindre nouvelle. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenté d'enlever son ami, tenté n'importe quoi du moment que ce geste aurait pu lui permettre d'avoir de nouveau une vie saine ? Mais au fond de lui il savait, il savait que Stiles aurait tenté par tous les moyens de retourner auprès de son père, de lui prouver qu'il était un bon fils. Alors quand il le vit arriver complètement affolé et hagard dans ce couloir vide, il ne se sentit pas vraiment le cœur de lui coller une droite magistrale en pleine figure. Il ne se sentit pas non plus de lui hurler dessus toute sa haine. Néanmoins, il lui dit ce qu'il avait à dire. En face.

_ C'est ça que vous vouliez ?! C'est CA ?! QU'IL METTE FIN A SES JOURS ? ET POURQUOI ? PARCE QU'IL NE COUCHE PAS AVEC UNE FEMME ?!

Il finit par s'éloigner du père de son Zébulon, le regard plein de mépris et de rancœur.

_ Vous voulez que je vous dise sincèrement ? Je pense que Claudia aurait honte de vous si elle voyait l'état dans lequel vous avez mis votre fils. Vous l'avez fait interner, PUTAIN ! Ils l'ont torturé pendant DES MOIS ! Est- ce que vous avez seulement un cœur ?

Il ne cracha pas littéralement à la figure du shérif ce jour-là bien que l'envie ne lui eût pas manqué de le faire. Les deux hommes s'assirent côte à côte sur les sièges, attendant fébrilement de savoir.

Stiles s'en sortit.

Scott avait eu le bon réflexe qui avait sauvé son ami.

Étrangement, après cet épisode, le shérif déposa de nouveau Stiles chez Melissa quand il était de garde de nuit. Il permettait à Scott de revenir dans leur foyer, mais partait toujours en bougonnant. Et Stiles... Stiles était comme un animal sauvage qu'il devait apprivoiser. La première fois que l'hyperactif se retrouva face à Scott après son hospitalisation, ce fut une entrevue menée à grands coups de cris et de larmes. Mais il n'aurait changé ce qui s'était passé alors, pour rien au monde. Stiles l'avait regardé sans émotion, à peine avait-il passé la porte de sa chambre. Il avait tourné sa tête dans la direction opposée et faisait tout pour paraître très intéressé par les arbres dehors. Mais Scott s'était installé sur la chaise juste à côté de son lit. Et il l'avait observé, juste comme ça, pendant de longues minutes avant que Stiles ne perde patience et se tourne vers lui, l'air mauvais.

_ Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ? Scott, le preux chevalier sur son cheval blanc qui sauve la veuve et l'orphelin ! Tu ne pouvais pas juste me laisser crever en paix ? Toujours au rendez- vous, ce bon vieux gentil Scott !

Scott se redressa d'un bond, faisant tomber au passage la chaise dans sa précipitation, mais il n'en avait que faire, il attrapa par le col Stiles, qui commençait déjà à se crisper de tous ses membres et approcha son visage très près du sien.

_ Te laisser crever, hein ? Tu sais quoi, Stiles ? Le jour où tu recommences, je me tranche les veines dans une baignoire parce qu'il en est hors de question, tu m'entends ! Il est hors de question que tu me laisses seul ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins à quel point tu es important pour moi ? A quel point tu comptes ? Ma mère ? C'est que dalle à côté ! Ta douleur, c'est ma douleur et je refuse de te voir t'envoler sans moi, connard ! Traite-moi d'égoïste si ça te chante, mais tu l'es tout autant que moi !

_ Tu crois savoir ce que c'est, toi ? Ces gens qui essaient de s'infiltrer dans ta tête ? Les électrochocs ? Être nourri de force quand tu refuses de t'alimenter, les douches, les douches étaient tellement atroces ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu pendant tout ce temps et tu ne sais rien de tous ces médicaments qui m'ont rendu complètement MALADE ! Alors ne me dis surtout pas que ma douleur est ta douleur, parce que tu ne sais rien.

_ J'aurais tout donné pour prendre ta place, putain ! TOUT ! Pour te préserver de ce que tu as vécu là-bas. Stiles. Je veux que tu viennes vivre à la maison. Je sais, Je sais que tu aimes ton père et tu penses avoir quelque chose à lui prouver, mais il est en train de te détruire.

_ Va te faire foutre, Scott !

_ C'est ça, crie-moi dessus, expulse ta rage, mais tu sais que je serai toujours là, toi et moi, c'est du solide. Je ne te lâcherai pas.

Stiles essaya de le repousser avec ses maigres forces, mais Scott était sans conteste le plus puissant des deux. L'hyperactif s'acharna un moment à vouloir le déloger de sa chambre, mais rien y faisait.

_ JE TE DETESTE ! JE TE DETESTE TELLEMENT ! JE TE DETESTE DE ME FAIRE RESSENTIR TOUTES CES CHOSES ! JE TE DETESTE POUR M'AVOIR FAIT ME BATTRE CONTRE MON PERE POUR QU'IL ME LAISSE EN PAIX AVEC TOI, JUSTE AVANT QU'IL NE ME FASSE ENFERMER ! JE TE DETESTE POUR AVOIR PRIS PLUS D'IMPORTANCE QUE TOUS LES AUTRES ! JE TE DETESTE PARCE QU'A CAUSE DE TOI, J'AI LUTTE CONTRE TOUS CES ENFOIRES ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste... Je... Je te...dé...je te...

Et Stiles, toujours aussi crispé, les membres tordus et figés dans des angles improbables se mit à pleurer, pleurer, pleurer alors que Scott le tenait fermement contre lui en lui soufflant que tout irait mieux maintenant.

Sa convalescence avait pris du temps, beaucoup. Stiles avait été impossible pendant presque six mois. Parfois les crises revenaient. Scott le trouvait complètement amorphe dans un coin en train de pleurer. Les cauchemars étaient revenus aussi. Les rapports avec le shérif s'étaient adoucis bien qu'il restât distant. Objectivement, ce détachement apaisé valait mieux que la dictature impitoyable qu'il avait instaurée autrefois au sein de son foyer. Melissa s'occupait des deux garçons et davantage de Stiles, avec le plus grand soin. Et, peu à peu, les baisers étaient également revenus. Au départ, timides et précautionneux, puis plus hardis par la suite, et avec les baisers, étaient revenus la complicité, les contacts échangés à la dérobée, les attouchements sous la douche… Scott avait plus ou moins arrêté la liste de leurs menus plaisirs retrouvés ici. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que les sparadraps sur son Zébulon faisaient peu à peu leur office car celui-ci arrivait de nouveau à sourire avec des étoiles plein les yeux de temps à autre. Et Scott, le savait, cela lui prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il panserait toutes les blessures de l'hyperactif jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse retrouver le garçon qui illuminait sa journée d'un seul et unique regard. Oui, tout était désormais derrière eux. Même s'il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Stiles n'était pas le seul sorti traumatisé de cette histoire. Scott était devenu beaucoup plus protecteur envers son ami et méfiant face au reste du monde. Et tout le monde le sait, ce genre de blessures ne s'efface jamais complètement.

.

.

Scott avait dix-huit ans quand il coucha la première fois avec Stiles. Le temps avait passé. Ils allaient bientôt finir le lycée et le père de Stiles s'était doucement fait plus rare. Cette présence par éclipses avait été difficile à supporter au départ pour son Zébulon, mais en un sens, ce fut tout autant libérateur. Le shérif lui rendait visite deux fois dans le mois, parfois l'emmenait pour un week-end, mais jamais plus. Il y avait quelque chose de brisé entre eux. Melissa n'avait même pas objecté contre le fait que Stiles se fût décidé à résider désormais chez elle. Elle avait été égale à elle-même, souriante, généreuse, douce, lui apportant autant d'amour qu'elle en avait donné à Scott, sans jugement. Parce qu'elle était comme ça, sa mère. Stiles avait mis du temps à se créer une nouvelle routine, à accepter de perdre son dernier parent, et même si cette perte n'était que symbolique, il se sentait orphelin. Il avait repris du poids. Mais il prenait toujours sa douche avec Scott, qui se montrait plein de patience et de douceur, le rassurait et le soutenait. Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Scott respectait le fait que tout reste privé entre Stiles et le Dr Morell. Il se demandait parfois s'il aurait aimé savoir, mais il sentait au fond de lui que ça ne ferait que le blesser davantage. Pourtant, il y avait une chose dont Scott était sûr, c'était qu'après son séjour à Eichen House, Stiles ne prendrait plus ce qu'il voulait. Du moins... cela prendrait du temps pour qu'il le fasse sans ressentir de honte. Pour l'instant, c'était lui qui installait Stiles dans son lit pour qu'ils dorment ensemble, c'était lui qui tôt le matin plongeait, tout délicatement, sa main dans le pyjama de son ami pour le faire sortir de son sommeil, tout tremblant de désir. Cependant, il y avait des progrès : Stiles ne se faisait jamais prier pour l'embrasser, peu importait comment ou peu importait à quelle occasion et Scott en était fier. Et malgré tout, il y avait de l'espoir pour que Stiles franchisse enfin le pas. Ils étaient après tout des adolescents en pleine fin de puberté. Est-il utile de vous faire un dessin ?

Toujours est-il que malgré ses non-dits, ses hésitations et autres atermoiements, Scott voyait bien le regard coupable et plein de désir de son Zébulon posé sur lui. Scott n'allait certainement pas se mentir, il fondait littéralement en voyant le manège de son ami d'enfance. La manière qu'il avait de se passer la langue sur les lèvres en baissant la tête, gêné. Ses doigts tremblants qui se dirigeaient vers lui pour revenir subitement dans les poches du jean de leur propriétaire. La façon dont il se tournait vers lui dans le lit, plein d'ardeur volontaire pour ensuite se raviser. C'est pourquoi, un soir, alors que Stiles recommençait son manège idiot et attendrissant, Scott lui attrapa les mains pour l'attirer à lui. Le baiser avait été brûlant de promesse. Et quand ils se détachèrent, l'hispanique lui fit ce sourire tendre et riche en allusions que Stiles comprenait toujours. Il en avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles avant que Scott ne le coince sous lui pour lui embrasser le cou, l'épaule, suivant un sillage imaginaire. Il passa ses mains chaudes contre les flancs de l'adolescent sous lui, faisant s'arquer le corps qui quémandait toujours plus d'attention.

Scott connaissait ce corps par cœur maintenant. Il savait où le toucher pour le faire s'ébranler dans le plaisir, comment lui arracher des frissons et des gémissements plaintifs. Il en avait joué et abusé, de cet instrument- là. Et il n'en voulait aucun autre. Il aimait tout chez Stiles. Son ventre plat, ferme, mais sans musculature apparente, ses formes élancées et longilignes, tout en finesse et nervosité, pleines de force cachée. Il aimait ses cheveux fous et ses yeux vifs. Scott ne se lassait jamais de le contempler, de le choyer.

Il en était à migrer vers une zone très au sud, tout en caressant le ventre de Stiles dans toute sa longueur, le dévoilant avant de venir faire doucement descendre le pantalon de nuit pour libérer la turgescence suintante de son amant. Il entendit distinctement l'accroc dans la respiration de Stiles, il en sourit. Mais avant de continuer quoi que ce soit et de devoir s'interrompre plus tard, il se contorsionna pour attraper le lubrifiant et les capotes qu'il avait cachés sous le lit. Il ouvrit le flacon de lubrifiant et en mit un peu sur ses doigts avant de s'occuper de Stiles. Il prit son gland en bouche pour le lécher doucement, sans se presser. Il passa sa langue méticuleusement tout autour de la couronne, avant de la mordiller délicatement.

_ Scott, souffla Stiles, la respiration hachée et difficile.

C'était le signal.

Il fondit sur toute la longueur, faisant réagir Stiles en un cri de surprise avorté dans sa gorge. L'adolescent s'était brusquement redressé dans le lit avant de se laisser retomber aussitôt que Scott avait commencé à faire coulisser le sexe de Stiles dans sa bouche, en un va-et-vient rapide. Il avait mis son poing dans sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir, oubliant que Melissa était de garde cette nuit-là. Et Scott avait introduit un premier doigt en lui. C'était la première fois, mais Stiles ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte. Scott trouvait la sensation incroyable, c'était doux et chaud. Il testa quelques allées et venues dans l'intimité de son amant, s'arrêtant à moitié dans sa fellation, n'arrivant pas tout à fait à se concentrer sur les deux à la fois. Et il s'enhardit à ajouter un autre doigt. Stiles était beaucoup plus conscient de ce que Scott lui faisait maintenant qu'il ne s'activait plus avec sa bouche. Une petite sensation de brûlure un peu désagréable sans pour autant être gênante lui donna envie de crier à Scott d'y aller directement. Ce dernier dut percevoir son impatience, son agacement, car il se tourna vers lui tout en retirant ses doigts. Il voulut prendre derechef le lubrifiant, mais ce polisson s'échappa de ses doigts, aussi glissant qu'une savonnette. Les deux garçons regardèrent le tube s'envoler dans la chambre pour se cogner contre un mur et tomber lamentablement contre la moquette.

Scott soupira. Il regarda Stiles qui devait certainement se retenir de sourire et se leva pour aller chercher le tube incriminé. Il le ramena dans le lit et prit garde de bien le tenir pour l'ouvrir, mais la force exercée pour le maintenir en place lui fit vomir son contenu sur la main de Scott et l'aine de Stiles. L'hyperactif ne put se retenir une seconde de plus et laissa libre court à son rire fort et heureux, il en avait les larmes aux yeux alors que Scott le regardait moitié penaud, moitié content. Stiles s'était à demi tourné sur le côté dans son hilarité, mais Scott finit par s'emparer avec sa main humide de gel, de la hampe délaissée, faisant se couper la respiration de son amant, saisi par la sensation de froid soudaine et il plongea sur lui pour lui réclamer un baiser doux, mais impatient. Cela eut le mérite de calmer Stiles dans l'instant.

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment à quel moment il avait enfilé une capote et enduit sa propre queue de lubrifiant, certainement en serrant un peu les dents sous la sensation, mais la suite était encore très limpide dans sa tête malgré les années. Stiles avait commencé à grimacer un peu quand il était rentré de moitié.

_ Pl...Plus de...

_ Plus de quoi ? souffla Scott pour ne pas brusquer l'autre.

_ Lubrifiant, le lubrifiant.

Et ils continuèrent comme ça plusieurs fois. Scott sortait du corps chaud, étroit, doux et agréable de son amant pour s'enduire de nouveau de gel froid et se réinsérer. Ils le firent cinq, peut être six fois avant que Scott ne propose de changer de position. Sur l'instant, Stiles trouva l'idée merveilleuse. Les positions pouvaient tout changer parfois, il l'avait lu. Ils se mirent en cuillère, mais à peine Scott pénétra Stiles que celui-ci geint.

_ C'est pire, c'est pire !

Scott sortit de nouveau pour installer l'hyperactif à quatre pattes sur le lit. Ce dernier essayait de le voir, mais il n'arrivait qu'à se contorsionner dans des positions étranges pour parvenir à voir Scott.

_ Non, c'est pas mieux qu'en missionnaire et là , je ne te vois même pas.

Scott finit par décaler Stiles dans le lit. Il s'allongea tout contre lui et l'attrapa pour le mettre à califourchon sur lui.

_ On va faire comme ça, ok ? On peut se voir et tu vas gérer tout seul dans un premier temps. Tu vas à ton rythme.

Stiles le regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'il hochait la tête, les joues rouges. Il passa encore sa langue sur ses lèvres et Scott dut se retenir de ne pas se redresser pour l'embrasser voracement. Un jour, ce mec le rendrait fou, s'il ne l'était pas déjà. L'hyperactif regarda le pénis tressautant derrière lui et le saisit. La sensation était chaude même à travers le plastique de la protection fine. Il l'introduisit doucement en lui et se surprit à être plus détendu, tout semblait facile ainsi. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais ça n'était pas désagréable non plus. Puis il poussa sur ses cuisses pour expérimenter la pénétration une ou deux fois, plutôt satisfait des sensations qu'il éprouvait. Il essaya vaillamment de continuer, mais il n'allait pas assez vite et pas assez profondément pour que ce soit vraiment bon, l'angle pour ses jambes n'était pas le plus facile et il avait du mal à réfléchir à la mécanique de son corps alors qu'il sentait avec une exactitude toute merveilleuse le pénis se fondre dans ses chairs à chaque pénétration. Scott qui avait compris sa difficulté et qui, lui aussi était frustré par ce rythme trop langoureux, l'avait saisi aux hanches pour lui imposer un rythme plus soutenu.

Stiles en cria de volupté et de surprise. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, mais Scott la lui retira.

_ Je veux t'entendre, ma mère n'est pas là.

Les premiers temps, Stiles avait du mal à vraiment lâcher prise, à se laisser aller jusqu'à tout oublier de ses peurs, de ses doutes et de sa honte. Mais les gémissements et les cris commencèrent à monter crescendo dans la pièce. Il y avait quelque chose là, dans le corps de Stiles qui lui faisait oublier où il se trouvait, qui lui faisait oublier ses peurs, pour le plus grand bonheur de Scott. Il avait bien conscience qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'angle parfait pour trouver la prostate. Il ne faisait que la frôler sans doute, mais il aurait vraiment désormais tout le temps pour la trouver, cette fichue glande. Il avait tout une vie pour ça. En attendant, il sentit la brûlure de l'orgasme commencer à lui lécher les reins et il ne voulait certainement pas être le seul à jouir ce soir.

_ Touche-toi, souffla Scott alors qu'il faisait monter et descendre Stiles sur sa propre virilité de manière de plus en plus anarchique.

Mais de toute évidence, Stiles était trop ailleurs pour discerner ce que son amant lui racontait, alors Scott saisit une des mains de Stiles pour la poser sur sa hampe avant de reprendre son rythme plus durement encore. L'hyperactif avait enfin compris et il commençait déjà à s'infliger des va-et-vient aussi vigoureux que les coups de boutoir de Scott. Ils finirent par venir, Scott peu après Stiles alors que ce dernier lui avait donné de longs baisers juste avant qu'ils ne jouissent. Ils continuèrent de se câliner doucement, langoureusement, de longues minutes encore avant que Scott ne sorte délicatement du corps de Stiles. Ce dernier le regarda faire un nœud sur le condom avant de sourire tout en l'observant jeter la preuve de leur délit.

_ Je vois que l'apprentissage de Melissa avec la banane a été très utile, t'es un élève très studieux en fait, se moqua gentiment Stiles.

Scott sourit avant de sauter sur le lit pour attraper son Zébulon d'amant. Il l'avait entraîné dans une bataille de guilis qu'il savait déjà qu'il gagnerait, car Stiles y était terriblement sensible alors que lui ne l'était pas du tout.

_ La ferme. Je me souviens que tu faisais concurrence à l'aspirine quand elle nous a fait son atelier, rétorqua Scott alors qu'il ramenait Stiles à moitié sur lui.

_ Ouais... On va faire les tests hein ? Je sais qu'on était tous les deux puceaux, mais comme ça Melissa ne pourra rien dire, j'ai vraiment envie de te sentir en moi sans ce morceau de plastique. J'aurai la sensation de t'appartenir complètement.

Scott sourit, heureux. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Stiles et ils s'endormirent sans même s'en apercevoir.

.

.

Scott avait dix-neuf ans quand Stiles lui posa la question pour la première fois. Stiles était à la cuisine en train de faire cuire des gâteaux ce jour-là. Il était en train d'étaler des boules de pâte à cookies quand Scott était arrivé derrière lui. Il avait sursauté, ses doigts s'étaient crispés contre la cuillère qu'il avait dans les mains, mais, ensuite, Scott lui massa légèrement la nuque tout en lui soufflant de doux mots à l'oreille et Stiles se laissa bercer par les mouvements de balancier dans lesquels Scott l'entraînait au rythme du son craché par la vieille radio de fortune. Ils étaient maintenant à la fac et comme pour le reste, c'était à la vie, à la mort. Ils avaient pris un petit appartement d'étudiants , excentré par rapport à Berkeley. Les loyers étaient totalement abordables et la vie à deux n'en était que plus intime et tranquille. Ils avaient tous deux trouvé un boulot adapté à leurs horaires d'étudiant et ils en étaient parfaitement heureux. Ce jour-là, après avoir un peu dansé, Stiles se tourna vers Scott, les mains encore pleine de pâte qu'il fit lécher à son amant, puis plongea son regard dans celui de l'hispanique. Scott resta très attentif malgré la friandise présentée devant ses lèvres. Quand Stiles le regardait de cette manière, il s'ensuivait toujours une conversation importante pour tous les deux.

_ Scott ? On a quoi tous les deux ?

Mais Scott fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas la question.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Et bien... On est quoi l'un pour l'autre ? On ne s'est jamais dit « je t'aime », on ne s'est jamais collé l'étiquette « couple » ou « petit ami », on n'a jamais vraiment parlé de sentiments tous les deux quoique... un peu quand même. Alors... C'est quoi, ce lien qu'on a tous les deux ?

Scott sourit tendrement avant d'échanger un baiser parfum « chocolat biscuité pas cuit » et migra jusqu'à l'oreille de Stiles.

_ C'est mieux que tout ça réuni, ce qu'on a tous les deux, c'est « le coup de foudre », chuchota t-il avant de lui embrasser la nuque.

Ooooh oui ! Il y eut encore beaucoup de premières fois, mais il y a une chose que Scott savait depuis qu'il avait cinq ans, c'était bien que son amour pour Stiles n'aurait jamais de dernière fois.


	4. 4 décembre - Asuyo Heathcliff

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : Asuyo Heathcliff

Thème choisi : bonheur

Avertissement :Voici le texte le le 4 décembre. C'est un **Deter** (Derek/Peter), il y a donc mention d'inceste. Ce texte n'est basé que (pratiquement en tout cas) sur un lemon. Donc si vous n'aimez je vous conseil de ne pas lire. Sinon bonne lecture !

.

4 décembre

.

Réconfort

.

Toute la meute Hale avait décidé de passer noël ailleurs que dans leur ville bourrée de problèmes. Ils étaient donc partis tous ensemble - avec leur famille - loin de la Californie et près de la neige, embarquant avec eux sapin, cadeaux, et valises. La petite troupe se composait de Derek, Peter - parce que l'Alpha voulait avoir un œil sur lui -, Stiles, Scott, Mélissa, Le sheriff Stilinski, Lydia, Jackson, Allison - et Chris -, Erica et Boyd.

Peter venait de revenir d'entre les morts et avait promis à Derek d'être sage pour noël. Après tout, lui avait-il-dit, c'est mon premier noël depuis l'incendie, autant en profiter et faire profil bas ; ce à quoi son neveu avait répondu d'un grognement. C'est pour cela que le petit groupe était parti depuis le début des vacances scolaires jusqu'à probablement la fin, les ados n'ayant pas eu de devoirs pour cette période.

Le début de ces vacances se passa pour le mieux pour tout le monde, même avec Chris dans les parages, qui au final sans envie de tuer tous les loups du quartier devenait un type plutôt sympa. Mais au fur et à mesure l'Alpha - nommé Derek Hale - devenait de plus en plus distant avec tout le monde, même ses bêtas. Quoi que, ceux-ci ni faisaient pas trop attention et profitaient de leurs vacances.

Le vingt-quatre au soir, jour du réveillon, Derek avait déserté l'apéritif qui venait de débuter à environ vingt heures du soir. Vers vingt et une heures Peter s'inquiéta de ne pas voir son cher neveu et se rendit dans sa chambre pour le retrouver accoudé au balcon, les yeux rivés sur la ville. Seule une petite lampe éclairait la pièce rajoutant un petit quelque chose de mélancolique.

Son neveu, les sens aussi épuisés soient-il et plongé dans son chagrin loin de tous, n'avait pas entendu l'oncle psychopathe rentrer dans la chambre. C'est ainsi qu'il fut surpris quand deux bras puissants l'encadrèrent par derrière le ramenant dans la réalité. Derek, en bon Alpha, ne fit que se débattre forçant le plus âgé à se reculer. Ce dernier arriva au milieu de la pièce quand la force du plus jeune n'eut plus d'emprise sur lui.

« Derek, tout va bien ? » Demanda Peter dans le dos du Lycaon.

Ledit Derek ne répondit pas et ne fit que sécher discrètement ses larmes, chose que le bêta remarqua. Faisant abstraction du pouvoir menaçant du brun, Peter s'avança lentement comme pour ne pas effrayer une bête en colère et posa une main dans son dos. Derek eut un mouvement de recul et se retourna, la tête basse, cachant ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas que son oncle le voit ainsi mais devait se retourner pour partir … chose qu'il ne put faire car Peter avait prévu autre chose.

Celui-ci vint près de son parent et l'entoura de ses bras même s'il rencontra beaucoup de résistance par un Derek fuyant et violent qui poussait des cris, des grognements et des jurons. Les voisins les ayants entendu se plaignirent au près d'eux :

« Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan, régler vos problèmes de couple ailleurs, espèce de gay ! »

Peter, pas très content de la dernière remarque surenchérit avant de rentrer dans la chambre :

« L'espèce de gay il t'emmerde ! »

Derek se débattait encore mais beaucoup moins ce qui eut quand même le don de l'énerver plus que tout. C'est ainsi que Peter se retrouva à coincer le loup contre le mur grâce à son corps, l'empêchant de faire tous mouvements ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de fuir son regard. Non il était encore plus déterminé à ne pas le regarder. Dans ces circonstances Peter trouva bon de détendre l'atmosphère et vint blottir son nez dans le cou de l'autre lycaon de naissance.

Le geste paru gênant au départ mais le brun se détendit rapidement même s'il était incapable de savoir quoi faire. Dans le doute il réfléchit quelques secondes à sa manière de faire mais s'arrêta bien vite, en effet son oncle venait de lui remonter le menton dans l'espoir de croiser ses yeux. Sa tentative fonctionna jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ne détourne le regard, pris sur le fait de faiblesse.

« Derek que se passe-t-il ? Parle-moi. » Dit Peter tout doucement pour ne pas le brusquer mais le lycanthrope était décidé à ne rien faire. Alors Peter revint dans son cou et attendit que l'autre fasse de même ; il en avait l'espoir en tout cas. Au bout de quelques minutes Derek concéda à se blottir dans les bras de son oncle, collant leur deux corps ensemble.

Peter qui avait ses mains dans le dos de Derek les descendit vers les cuisses du brun, forçant ainsi le plus jeune à se laisser porter. Il ne rechigna pas contrairement à ce que le sociopathe aurait pu penser. C'est donc comme cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit, Derek en dessous et Peter le surplombant, un regard inquiet accroché au visage.

Peter vint doucement son front sur celui du plus jeune alors que ses mains restaient sur le matelas pour le soutenir. Fermant les yeux Derek profita de la douce et chaude étreinte procuré par ces bras réconfortants. Il y a si longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu droit à juste un peu de douceur et cette initiative de son oncle le rendait heureux. Le bonheur comme dirait l'autre.

Mais Peter ne s'arrêta pas là et vint passer une main dans les cheveux soyeux et brun de l'homme en dessous lui tirant un soupir détendu. Les deux sourirent simultanément leurs yeux. Ceux de Peter étaient bleus électriques alors que ceux de Derek n'avaient pas changés. Non pour lui se furent ses joues qui avaient subi une transformation, elles étaient passées du blanc de sa peau au rouge carmin comme une fraise. C'est ça ce dit Peter, Derek est une fraise.

La main de Peter caressait toujours les cheveux et Derek se demanda quand-est-ce que son oncle n'avait pas eu de relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un mais ne s'en soucia que peu quand il sentit une paire des lèvres venir grappiller son cou. Derek se tendit à ça et ne put s'empêcher de retourner son oncle sur le matelas. Non il ne voulait pas, être dominé lui était impossible. Il ne voulait pas se refaire manipuler comme avec Kate et ne supportait pas d'être coincé entre quelqu'un et un sommier.

« Derek je … Débutai Peter

\- Je ne veux pas. » Dit promptement le neveu.

Cette déclaration eut le luxe de vriller le cœur de Peter et ce au plus haut point.

« Je ne veux pas être dominé. » Reprit Derek.

Si ce n'était que ça Peter pouvait bien faire un effort et puis en dessous ou au-dessus il n'y avait pas forcement de grande différence. Il n'empêche que l'oncle de Derek était soulagé, ce n'était pas lui le problème, alors que ça aurait pu, après tout ils sont de la même famille.

« D'accord alors viens, dit Peter en accueillant Derek dans ses bras, fait ce que tu veux de moi Derek. »

Derek ne résista pas, son prénom avait été dit avec tellement de sensualité qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas résister. Il vint donc dans le cou du plus âgé, qui lui offrit toute sa gorge en signe de soumission et déposa une multitude de baiser sur la peau. Derek suçota un endroit en particulier, sommant Peter de ne pas faire aller sa guérison qu'il savait contrôler mieux que quiconque.

Après cela il embrassa les lèvres offertes, une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir compter. Il adorait cette sensation surtout quand son oncle caressait ses cuisses du bout des doigts. Il n'en revenait pas de vivre ça avec lui, pas de cette façon. Les mains de Derek décoiffaient allégrement les cours cheveux de Peter alors que celui-ci passait ses mains dans le dos sous le t-shirt trouvant une marque dans la peau. Il s'arrêta dans le baiser voyant le trouble que ressentait son neveu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour ne pas cicatriser ? Demanda Peter inquiet.

\- Kate et … de l'aconit tue loup. La blessure n'a plus jamais voulu guérir. » Lui raconta Derek, honteux.

Peter comprenait très bien et passa distraitement ses doigts sur la plaie. Derek frissonna, savoir que la chose qu'il détestait le plus était source de plaisir le plongeait dans un dilemme affreux. Se laisser faire ou l'arrêter ? Il décida de le laisser faire quand il vit que Peter ne comptait plus lui en reparler. Ce dernier attrapa un pan du t-shirt relevant leurs bustes et l'enleva prestement, découvrant ainsi le torse musclé de son neveu. Il se fit une joie de le dévorer de ses lèvres, tirant au plus jeune soupir satisfait et des grognements incontrôlés.

Les doigts caressaient encore la blessure alors que les lèvres découvraient son corps. Derek ne savait plus penser distinctement. Il adorait ce que son oncle lui faisait subir. C'était indescriptible.

« Laisse-moi faire. » Demanda Peter entre deux baisers.

Dans le vague, Derek sembla accepter alors Peter bougea pour mettre le plus jeune sur le lit allongé sur le ventre. Il vint poser ses lèvres sur l'aberrance de Kate sur son neveu. Celui-ci d'abord tendu se détendit au contact doux avec sa peau. C'était électrisant et son oncle avait l'air de savoir comment le faire plier.

Il ne fit que gémir et se tortiller de plaisir. L'oncle remonta tout le dos jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il parcouru de léger baisers. Il lécha la base de l'épaule et y aurait bien planté quelques crocs mais se retint. Il n'était pas là pour lui faire plus de mal alors, passant ses mains sous le corps il déboutonna le pantalon et passa l'une de ses mains à l'intérieur tirant une plainte à sa victime. Il le retira quelques secondes plus tard laissant apparaître un boxer noir qui couvrait ses fesses rondes.

Peter se mit à califourchon sur le dos de Derek et retira son propre t-shirt. Il posa ses mains sur le dos et massa distraitement les épaules, caressa les flans et la marque en bas de sa colonne vertébrale puis refit le même manège avec sa bouche. Les soupirs tranquilles qu'il retira le confortèrent dans son idée que : oui Derek aimait le sexe doux.

Il releva les hanches et déboutonna son pantalon qu'il enleva ensuite en deux petites secondes. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous deux en sous-vêtement, une légère bosse déformant leur caleçon respectif. Peter mis Derek sur le dos et embrassa les lèvres tout en caressant la protubérance. Il s'appliquait à torturer sa victime par un plaisir certain mais du se stopper quand il entendit la clenche grincer. Quelqu'un allait entrer.

Il entendit des voix poser des interrogations comme « Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? » ou « Quand est-ce qu'on ouvre les cadeaux ? Ils pourront le faire après.» Quand la porte s'ouvrit Peter balança :

« Si tu oses ouvrir cette porte ou regarder à l'intérieur je t'arrache la tête Stiles. »

Dans le couloir tous les loups sentir le désir, l'amour et la luxure sortant de cette pièce et forcèrent le brun à s'en aller ne voulant pas être témoin des ébats des deux membres d'une même famille. Parce que ça restait quand même bizarre. Dans la chambre était un peu redescendu mais ça n'empêcha pas Peter de reprendre les lèvres de Derek frottant maintenant leur bassin entre eux leur tirant un grognement animal. Peter ne tergiversa pas mais étonna son parent en échangeant leur position laissant à Derek le plaisir de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

« Je peux … Commença Derek.

Viens, … Prends-moi Derek. » Murmura Peter à l'oreille du concerné.

Acquiesçant le brun retira leur deux vêtements et masturba leurs membres d'un même mouvement. Peter n'avait pas eu de relation charnelle depuis bien longtemps et il était hypersensible aux caresses, alors le plus jeune en profita et passa sur toutes les parties sensibles faisant gémir indécemment Peter qui prit sur le fait et cacha ses yeux d'un de ses bras mais fut vite repris par Derek qui retira ce bras.

« N'ait pas honte Peter. » Murmura le loup, compréhensif, lui-même n'étant pas très actif de ce côté.

Il reprit ses caresses mais retourna le corps chaud du blond pour avoir ses fesses. Il s'appliqua à mordiller la peau en divers endroits sensibles. Quand il jugea bon d'arrêter de le torturer il présenta ses doigts à Peter qui les humidifia plus que de raison. Quand Derek commença à masse le muscle tout allait bien mais la douleur engendrée par l'intrusion d'une phalange actionna la cicatrisation sans que son corps ne puisse rien faire, faisant disparaître les quelques marques présentes sur la peau.

La préparation dura longtemps, Peter était douiller mais surtout plus habitué à cela mais quand il fut prêt Derek put passer lentement. Il ne s'arrêta pas malgré les plaintes du plus vieux, il savait que s'arrêter serait encore plus douloureux alors il continua jusqu'à être totalement en lui, le laissant se reposer. Peter mouvait ses hanches pour s'habituer et quand ce fut le cas il permit à Derek de bouger.

Leur étreinte ne dura pas longtemps, une dizaine de minutes à peine. Ils s'étaient trop chauffés avant. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas d'être doux et attentionnés, après ce qui leur parut être une éternité ils se libérèrent, pas en même temps, le plus vieux avant son homologue loup. Un peu après ils se séparèrent et Peter vint se blottir dans les bras de son neveu et inversement. Ils profitèrent un temps jusqu'à ce que Derek dise, catégoriquement :

« On prend une douche, je change les draps et on va se coucher. »

Seul un « hum » lui répondit et souriant légèrement Derek emporta son oncle avec lui pour le programme à suivre.

0o00o00o0

Le lendemain quand Chris vint pour les réveiller il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à vue. Derek était sur le dos avec Peter sur son torse les deux dormant comme des biens heureux. Chris prit une photo souvenir et l'envoya à toute la meute les deux hommes compris, quand ce fut fait il rangea son portable et alla les réveiller doucement de leur petite bulle. Après tout ils avaient encore leurs cadeaux à ouvrir.

0o00o00o0

Le bonheur ne s'applique pas qu'aux autres et même les deux hommes les plus malchanceux du monde peuvent être heureux. Il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux devant ce bonheur qui vous tend les bras.


	5. 5 décembre - TeenStiles24

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : TeenStiles24

Thème: Sapin.

Avertissement : euh ... Je sais pas mais c'est pour tout les âges :') Désolé pour les fautes ... Ne pas taper svp :)

.

5 décembre

.

Sapin

.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là au beau milieu des bois ? C'est la question que se pose Stiles. Pour comprendre comment est arrivé notre humain préféré dans cette situation il faut remonter à quelques minutes pus tôt.

Stiles à fait une bourde, une grosse bourde.

Durant tout le mois de Décembre Stiles avait organisé noël avec beaucoup d'attentions. Il a fait en sorte que CHAQUE membres de la meute ais un cadeau. Il avait regardé à ce qu'il y ais tout ce qu'il faut pour le repas de noël et veiller à ce qu'il n'y ais pas d'ingrédients auquel Isaac, Derek ou même Lydia sont allergique dans ses plats. Il avait même vérifié à ce qu'il n'y ais pas trop de gras et assez de légumes pour son pauvre père.

Cependant alors qu'il vient de terminé la décoration de noël se trouvant dans son jardin et sur le toit de sa maison il vient de remarqué qu'il n'a pas de sapin …

Comment a-t-il pu oublier une chose aussi importante ?!

Déjà que demain il doit se levé à six heures du matin pour préparer le repas, cacher ses cadeaux et décorer la table. Il n'aura jamais le temps d'aller en chercher un et le décoré. Aucun magasin n'ouvre si tard ! Surtout lors du réveillon de noël.

C'est donc comme ça que Stiles s'est retrouvé au milieu du bois enneigé à une heure du matin à la recherche du sapin parfait. Pas trop grand, pas trop petit, pas trop gros, ni trop fin non plus !

Habillé de deux T-shirt à manche long, d'un pull over et d'un manteau d'hiver avec capuche rembourré ainsi qu'un pantalon chaud et de bottes pour la neige, Stiles est néanmoins frigorifié. Il a même mis l'écharpe offerte par Isaac, le bonnet de son père ainsi que les gants noirs de Scott ! Pourtant il a l'impression que son corps entier est congelé. Il ne sent même plus ses doigts et ses orteils !

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes à marcher dans la neige en regardant chaque sapins, il finit par trouver le parfait ! C'était un sapin plus-que-parfait !

Il se dirige rapidement vers ce sapin si parfait et brandit son arme, à savoir la scie trouvé dans le garage de son père. Il commence à couper qu'il est déjà tout essouffler et que son bras gelé lui fait mal. Pourtant il n'abandonne pas ! Noël étais la fête préféré de sa défunte mère et elle aimait quand tout était parfait. Quand tout le monde était là et que tout le monde était heureux ! Stiles se doit de tout respecter même s'il doit souffrir pour avoir ce fichu sapin !

Deux heure plus tard, un bras en compote et à peine un centimètre de couper Stiles se dit qu'il n'aura jamais le temps de couper le tronc pour après le traîner jusqu'à sa voiture quelques mètres plus loin.

Voilà comment Stiles en est arrivé là où il est, au milieu des bois et dans la neige.

Des larmes de frustrations commencent à se former aux coins de ses yeux lorsqu'une main ferme vient arrêter le mouvement de son bras. Il sursaute et retiens tout juste un cri de terreur quand il remarque que se n'est que Derek.

 _\- Putain mais t'es fou ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de me foutre les chocottes comme ça et d'apparaître d'un coup ?_

 _\- Stiles ferme-la, je suis juste venu t'aider ! Grogne Derek._

Alors que Stiles pense à envoyer balader le loup, il se dit que finalement il aurait besoin de son aide. Avec le peu de temps qu'il lui reste pour finir le sapin et le décorer et sa maigre force, il n'est pas prêt d'y arrivé seul. C'est donc rapidement qu'il tend la scie au loup mal léché.

Et c'est tout naturellement que Derek commence à couper le tronc d'une façon tellement sexy et bandante que Stiles oublie que son corps est frigorifié. Tout d'un coup il a chaud. Il n'a pas le temps de demandé à Derek si il n'a pas chaud que justement celui-ci dit :

- _Calme tes hormones, j'ai finis._

Pendant un bref instant l'humain se mit à bugé avant de se reprendre et de bégayer une réponse. Il finit par rougir en baissant la tête quand le loup vint lui relevé la tête doucement et de rapprocher son visage.

Jamais Stiles ne fut aussi rouge quand se moment ! Pour une fois Stiles ne savais plus quoi dire. Et encore moins quand il sentit les lèvres chaudes et humides du loup de naissance. Stiles stoppa le baiser en se reculant.

 _\- Je suis déjà en couple je te signale ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si t'es sexy mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, okay ?_

 _\- T'inquiète, je ne veux pas me mettre Scott et Deucalion sur le dos. Scott risquerais juste de me casser quelques chose mais Deucalion risque littéralement de me tuer. J'ai juste voulu avoir une récompense pour ce travail._

 _\- Ouah ! C'est la première que tu parle autant, alors que c'est juste au sujet de mes petits copains. Mais tu as raison, Deucalion te torturerais longtemps et après t'aurais tué. Déjà qu'il va t'arracher un membre pour avoir eu l'audace de me toucher. Et tu sais ce que je risque moi ?! Je vais me faire prendre par ces deux brutes pendant des heures ! J'aurais un cadeau délicieux mais très douloureux ! J'voulais de la douceur ce soir, moi !_

 _\- Désolé …_

 _\- Ne fait pas genre ! Je sais que tu mens. Quand tu t'excuse vraiment tu a le regard d'un chiot qui a perdu sa mère et qui sait plus quoi faire. Là t'a le regard du « Je me fous de ta gueule mais je fais genre que ce n'est pas le cas »_

Finalement Derek traîna le sapin fraîchement couper jusqu'à la jeep de Stiles qu'il mit dans le coffre en l'attachant pour ne pas qu'il tombe pendant le voyage jusqu'à la maison Stilinski. Une fois arrivé Derek l'aida à nouveau à déchargé sa voiture et installé le sapin dans le salon.

 _\- Merci pour ton aide. Tu peux partir maintenant. Je vais vite décorer ça puis commencé les préparatifs pour la soirée. Dit Stiles en commençant à déballé les décorations pour son sapin._

 _\- Non je vais faire le sapin. Toi va faire tes autres trucs. Avec ma famille ont avait l'habitude de faire ça. Je faisais le sapin avec mes sœurs et les autres décoraient le jardin ou la table. Ma mère, elle, faisait les cadeaux._

 _\- Très bien. Je te fais confiance, Sourwolf alors ne fait pas de conneries ! Merci encore._

C'est donc tout naturellement que Derek prépara le sapin et Stiles à manger. Quand Derek eu finit il aida Stiles. Ils finirent une heure avant que la meute arrive.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et s'endormirent quelques secondes après s'être installé.

 _\- Poussin ? Poussin ? Wou-Hou … Murmura une voix._

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut en reconnaissant la voix de l'un de ses petits copains. Deucalion.

 _\- Que fait tu sur les genoux de ce loup ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Derek qui regardait avec une lueur de peur l'autre loup._

 _\- Il m'a aidé à faire le sapin et à manger._

Deucalion regarda Derek et grogna dans sa direction en levant sa main griffue, prêt à l'éventrer. Seulement le jeune humain bondit sur ses jambes et s'interposa.

 _\- Tu pourras faire de lui ce que tu veux demain. Aujourd'hui c'est noël et je veux que ce sois une soirée mémorable ! Compris ?!_

Deucalion ne pu qu'acquiescer devant le regard déterminé de son compagnon. Au lieu de tuer le jeune louveteau qu'est Derek il souleva Stiles et prit par la main Scott pour les diriger vers la cuisine.

 _\- Ne faite rien de sexuelle dans cette cuisine je vous préviens ! J'ai toujours mon arme de police chargé à l'aconit dans ma poche ! Cria John Stilinski en voyant son fils et ses deux copains partir vers la salle à manger. Alala ces gosses …_

 _\- On y peut rien. Ils sont amoureux, c'est noël. Laissons nos enfants un peu tranquilles aujourd'hui d'accord ? Demanda Melissa en embrassant John pour le faire oublier que son enfant et le sien sont peut-être entrain de se toucher avec un loup qui a tuer des gens dans le passé –Et sûrement encore aujourd'hui- dans la pièce où la nourriture qu'ils vont manger._

Après seulement une dizaine de minutes les trois garçons revinrent avec des plats remplis de nourriture. Ils les déposèrent sur la table et s'installèrent tout comme la meute. Lydia regarda attentivement son plat pour en juger le nombre de calories qu'elle pourrait prendre si elle mangeait. En voyant son assiette garnie d'une salade assaisonner, d'un peu de viandes pas trop grasse, d'une tranche de pain gris et d'un verre de vin rouge elle se dit que Stiles était vraiment gentil de lui avoir fait cette salade rien que pour elle. En examinant le plats des autres –hormis celle du shérif qui ressemble fortement à ce qu'elle à dans son assiette- elle eut une grimace de dégoût. Chacun n'avait que de la viande dans leur plat. Steak, côtes de bœuf, saucisses, et elle en passe ! Chaque loups mangeaient comme si ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des décennies. Elle émit un son bref pour montrer son dégoût et reporta son regard à sa salade avant qu'elle ne commence à manger délicatement comme la princesse qu'elle était, toujours gracieuse et forte à la fois !

Le repas se passa à merveille. Ils avaient rigolé entre eux, Mélissa et John avaient flirté ensemble et le trio Stiles/Deucalion/Scott s'étaient fait du pied toute la soirée. Après cela ils avaient regardé un film approuvé par tout les membres de la meute –Sauf Malia et John qui eux ne voulait juste pas regarde de film. Ils regardèrent donc Forest Gump avant de se diriger vers le fameux sapin. Un sapin-presque-parfait mais … Qui manquait de décorations … Sur le sapin se trouvait quatre boules de noël jaune et une guirlande à moitié sur le sapin –dangereusement penché d'ailleurs- et l'autre moitié au sol. Aucune lumière et même pas d'étoile …

 _\- Deuc' tu peux tuer Derek …_


	6. 6 décembre - Anne Aunyme

Calendrier de l'Avent

.

Auteur : Anne Aunyme

Thème : Partage

.

6 décembre

.

Partage et coutume de Peter Hale.

.

\- Allez, tu ne peux pas refuser ! Insista l'ancien alpha.

\- Je ne parierais pas à ta place, râla le latino, avant de soupirer.

\- C'est une des seules coutumes qui reste encore parmi les loup-garous ! Je serais vraiment peiné qu'elle disparaisse...

Merde. Peter lui faisait le coup des grands yeux tristes, comme le faisait si bien Stiles. Il n'y avait pas à dire, franchement, s'il y avait bien quelque chose chez eux qui n'était pas différent, c'était leurs sarcasmes et leur façon de dramatiser les choses en les ponctuant de façon théâtrale. Scott grogna doucement.

\- Bon, réexplique-moi ça.

\- C'est pourtant simple, durant une nuit, le plus souvent on fait ça la nuit de noël, toute la meute ressent ce que l'alpha ressent. Ça soude les liens, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Ah oui, on sent que toi, tu as des liens solides avec les gens en plus...

\- Ahah, merci d'enfoncer le couteau, ça te fait plaisir ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Et donc ? Comment ça se passe, c'est un truc avec la lune ou... ?

\- Pas du tout, c'est un mélange de plante que tu dois prendre ce soir-là, ne t'en fais pas, je m'en charge.

\- Et je suis censé te faire confiance aveuglément ?

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Le regard de Scott en disait long sur sa réponse.

\- Je dois vraiment répondre ?

\- Il me semblait qu'on avait dépassé ce stade, Scott ! Ça fait un an que je suis revenu maintenant, si j'avais voulu tenter quelque chose, je l'aurais déjà fait !

\- Bien, très bien, ne t'énerve pas...

\- Tu verras, après ça, tu me feras à nouveau confiance.

\- Oh, j'ai hâte de voir ça...

Peter jeta un regard agacé à Scott qui ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas ou qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, c'est surtout qu'il aimait l'embêter en sous-entendant le contraire. Ils se lançaient des piques et ça n'avait franchement rien de méchant, c'était plutôt comme deux gamins qui aimaient se défier. L'alpha ne souhaitait réellement qu'une seule chose, c'était que Peter ne replonge pas dans ses travers.

O O O

Le soir de Noël arriva et Scott fut presque soulagé que sa mère lui dise qu'elle était de garde cette nuit-là. Pas que ça lui plaise de ne pas la voir le soir de Noël mais il n'avait pas envie de devoir inventer une excuse bidon pour ne pas le passer avec elle, parce qu'il avait autre chose de prévu. Habituellement, il allait alors passer Noël avec Stiles et son père, mais pas ce soir.

Ce soir, il était chez Peter Hale en personne. Un endroit où il n'avait encore jamais pénétré, un endroit dont toute la meute ne savait non seulement pas où il se situait exactement mais dont on ignorait pratiquement tout, en fait. Il fut ébahi en découvrant que ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'il s'était imaginé. L'appartement était étrangement chaleureux, il y avait même un sapin de Noël magnifiquement décoré et il pouvait dire que Peter avait le souci du détail. Il y avait une grande télé à écran plat ainsi que deux consoles de jeux, le tout entouré d'un meuble, avec d'un coté divers jeux et DVD et de l'autre, plein de livres. Mais il était presque certain que chacune des pièces devait contenir au moins quelques livres. Il sentit un doux parfum émaner de la cuisine et son regard curieux dévisagea Peter.

\- Tu as cuisiné ?

\- Eh bien quoi, tu croyais que je ne mangeais pas ? rigola le Hale.

\- Non... Mais je te pensais du genre à commander, surtout après l'incendie. Tu n'as pas de souci avec le feu ?

\- Tant qu'il n'est pas entre les mains d'une psychopathe, je gère, répondit-il simplemen avant d'ajouter de la musique à ce magnifique tableau.

C'était de la musique classique, ce qui n'étonna pas du tout Scott, qui avait toujours pensé que Peter était amateur de ce genre de musique. Il l'avait d'ailleurs apparemment mise en pause le temps d'ouvrir à Scott et de lui laisser découvrir l'appartement. Peter partit à la cuisine et le latino prit place dans le canapé, enlevant sa veste en soupirant d'aise. Il ne saurait dire exactement pourquoi mais il était bien là, tellement bien qu'il en oublierait presque pourquoi il était là. Il ne savait toujours pas si c'était une bonne idée, et ce malgré l'insistance de Peter. Il n'en avait parlé à personne non plus. Peut-être aurait-il dû en discuter à Stiles ? Son meilleur ami lui aurait sans doute fait remarquer à quel point l'idée était stupide. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas l'entendre. Peter arriva et posa les petits-fours sur la table basse avant de lui jeter un petit coup d'œil.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

\- À rien...

\- Tu te demandes si c'est une bonne idée ? Scott fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu lis vraiment dans les pensées ? Peter rit doucement.

\- C'était simple à deviner. Et pour répondre à ta question silencieuse, donc, tant que tu ne testeras pas, tu n'auras pas la réponse.

Il avait raison. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Scott fit une petite moue. Pourquoi les gens comme Peter ou Stiles avaient toujours raison ? N'était-il pas lui-même assez doué de conscience pour cela ? Non, c'est juste qu'il était encore trop naïf. Il voulait croire en des choses pour ne pas faire face à la réalité. Pourtant la réalité était bien là : Il était chez Peter le soir de Noël à manger des petits-fours. Qui l'eut cru.

Le Hale lui tendit ensuite un verre d'une boisson étrange qui variait de couleur comme un arc-en-ciel, sauf que c'était plus inquiétant qu'autre chose.

\- Bois ça, l'incita-t-il.

Scott approcha son nez et fit la grimace en sentant l'odeur. Allez, il n'était pas venu pour rien, alors il se jeta à l'eau et avala cul sec avant de reposer le verre.

\- Ça a un goût horrible.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas le goût l'important... répondit simplement Peter.

Ouais, ça, Scott n'en doutait pas. Il se réinstalla au fond du canapé et soupira doucement. Il se sentait vraiment apaisé, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis très longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait été mordu, sans doute, par l'homme qui se trouvait justement à ses côtés. Peter Hale, qui le déshabillait du regard avec un petit sourire, à moins qu'il n'ait des hallucinations. Un regard tellement brûlant et bestial que Scott se sentait de plus en plus assailli par une chaleur qui partait de son bas-ventre et remontait son corps, au point de lui foutre la chair de poule.

Merde. Il bandait. Il sentait sa queue tressauter dans son boxer, quémandant des caresses et surtout une délivrance. Il se sentit légèrement rougir, surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à quitter Peter du regard. Il ne pouvait quand même pas rester là sans bouger !

\- Un problème, Scott ?

\- Non... non. Il fait chaud, non ?

Peter sourit de plus belle et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Ou alors, c'est moi qui te donne chaud ?

\- Ce serait... absurde.

Un regard de pur désir glissa sur l'ancien alpha. C'est fou, il n'avait jamais remarqué avant à quel point il était bien foutu. Son corps était bien sculpté, son regard bleu pénétrant, son sourire à faire fondre un iceberg, son visage magnifique... Et il n'imaginait même pas ce qui se cachait encore sous ses vêtements. Il était vraiment en train d'imaginer Peter nu ? C'est bon, il était un cas désespéré.

\- Scott, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire, là, maintenant ? lui susurra l'autre.

L'alpha haussa un sourcil tout en observant Peter, surtout ses lèvres tentatrices, en fait. Il lécha les siennes avec envie. Il aurait voulu répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose. Cependant, il se laissa guider par son instinct, ou en l'occurrence ses bas-instincts et embrassa, d'abord timidement, les lèvres de Peter. Il fut étonné qu'il ne le repousse pas et en profita pour lécher ses lèvres et accéder à sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser, faisant grogner l'autre d'appréciation.

À bout de souffle, il le regarda un instant, sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire, et sans avoir le temps de reconnecter son cerveau et de trouver quelque chose. Il sentit Peter glisser sa main dans son pantalon pour prendre sa verge tendue et la masser entre ses doigts. Scott poussa un râle rauque et gigota. Non, ça n'allait pas comme ça. À regret, il retira la main de Peter pour pouvoir se déshabiller. Enfin, la chaleur étouffante s'estompa un peu, et sa queue trouva la liberté qu'elle désirait tant. Il soupira doucement et remarqua que Peter le dévorait toujours du regard en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

Scott revint alors vers lui et, sans un mot, il reprit ses lèvres, les mordant sauvagemment tout en lui grimpant carrément dessus. Il sentit Peter esquisser un sourire tout en étouffant un soupir, lui rendant son baiser avec intensité, frottant son bassin contre lui alors qu'il empoignait ses hanches avec force, faisant pousser un doux râle à l'alpha. Pourtant il ne s'arrêta pas là et laissa une traînée de baisers mouillés le long de sa nuque, descendant de plus en plus pour pouvoir titiller ses tétons de sa langue. Scott se tendit légèrement, frissonnant sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il ouvrit le jean de Peter pour prendre son membre, qu'il sentait s'ériger depuis tout en l'heure, entre ses doigts, commençant un léger va-et-vient, faisant un peu plus durcir le Hale qui grogna.

Peter tapa légèrement sur les fesses du plus jeune, le faisant se cambrer en poussant un petit cri sous la surprise, puis il ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Mets-toi à quatre pattes, je vais te faire du bien.

Scott déglutit un peu mais ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'installa, exhibant à outrance son cul mat que Peter trouvait absolument parfait. Il avait toujours su que Scott était loin d'être pudique, et il pouvait enfin profiter de la vue dont il avait toujours rêvé. Sans attendre, il passa à l'attaque, et un nouveau gémissement passa la bouche de l'alpha qui ne s'attendait pas à la langue humide sur cet endroit, sensation encore inédite jusqu'à maintenant. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il détestait ça, au contraire, sa queue tressautait joyeusement, en quémandant apparemment plus.

Après un petit moment, Peter pénétra deux doigts en lui, écartant ce trou encore trop étroit pour l'accueillir, se régalant des gémissements que poussaient son alpha. Il vint doucement masser sa prostate, le faisant se cambrer et pousser des petits cris tout à fait adorable. Bon sang, Scott était trop bandant. Il n'avait jamais eu personne dans son lit qui le fasse durcir à ce point. Il retira ensuite ses doigts, faisant râler Scott de frustration. Peter vint embrasser et lécher son dos, jusqu'à remonter sur sa nuque pour la mordiller avec ferveur alors que sa queue se frottait entre ses fesses. Il sentit les hanches de Scott bouger pour se plaquer un peu plus contre sa bite et n'attendit pas plus pour s'avancer dans l'antre chaud et humide.

Il le pénétra jusqu'à la garde et tout deux poussèrent un soupir lourd et extatique. C'était sûr cette fois, la pièce était chargée d'un désir qu'ils étaient en train d'assouvir. Un râle, un léger mouvement de hanche et le Hale sut qu'il pouvait entreprendre un va-et-vient, ce qu'il fit tout en se penchant un peu plus pour entraîner un nouveau baiser passionné entrecoupé de gémissements et de soupirs. Peter sentait qu'il était déjà proche. ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien fait, et encore plus longtemps qu'il n'avait été aussi excité. Il vint alors caresser la queue chaude du latino pour le branler au même rythme que ses coups de reins, plus pressés et plus profonds.

Il pouvait le sentir se contracter sur lui et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter son plaisir. Il continua ainsi quelques minutes, avant que Scott ne se libère dans un râle silencieux, se cambre et devienne étroit sur la queue de Peter qui ne put se retenir de jouir en lui dans un grognement intense.

Peter poussa un profond soupir avant de se rasseoir pour reprendre son souffle, mais il était encore dur, ce qui tombait bien puisque Scott aussi. L'alpha ne tarda pas à revenir l'embrasser tout en chevauchant sa queue.

Ils ont continué ainsi toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient totalement épuisés.

O O O

Au petit matin, les deux fûrent réveillés par le portable de Scott qui sonnait, les faisant grogner. À tâton et las, Scott chercha son portable et décrocha sans même faire attention à qui pouvait appeler si tôt.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?! aboya la voix de Derek, visiblement plus qu'irrité.

Scott cligna des yeux, réalisant enfin la situation, il avait baisé avec Peter. Toute la nuit. Et... Oh mon dieu.

\- Ça a marché ?!

à Bien sûr, sinon pourquoi je t'appellerai ! cracha l'autre.

\- Mais... enfin je pensais... Oh mon dieu... alors tu as tout ressenti ?

\- Oui, comme toute la meute.

\- Merde.

\- Je peux savoir qui t'a collé cette idée dans la tête ?

\- À ton avis ?

Un court silence s'ensuivit.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas croire Peter !

\- Mais ça paraissait tellement innocent dit comme il l'a dit...

\- Attends...

Il entendit Derek déglutir derrière le téléphone.

\- Tu étais avec Peter ?

\- Oui...

Nuveau silence.

\- Ok, je te laisse, faut que j'aille vomir.

Le BIP du téléphone se fit entendre, Derek lui avait raccroché au nez. Il soupira longuement, avant de se rendre compte que Peter était limite en train de s'étouffer de rire dans son oreiller.

\- Et ça t'amuse ?

\- Pas du tout... répondit le Hale avec un grand sourire.

\- T'as bien profité de la nuit, j'espère !

\- Et pas que... fit observer Peter alors que son regard roulait sur le corps toujours nu de l'alpha.

\- Pervers.

\- Je te signale que c'est toi qui n'a pas voulu arrêter de remettre le couvert, je ne te pensais pas aussi insatiable !

Scott rougit légèrement et envoya un oreiller sur Peter qui n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper en riant.

Ça faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé aux côtés de quelqu'un le matin de Noël.


	7. 7 décembre - Venda Davis

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : Venda Davis

Thème : Amour

.

7 décembre

.

L'amour dans les petites choses

.

Les rayons de soleil commencèrent à venir éclairer la chambre de leur appartement. Rien à voir avec l'ancien loft de Derek. Un petit deux pièces intime. Derek endormi dans le lit, un bras sur son ventre dénudé et l'autre tendu sous le deuxième oreiller de la couche, fronça légèrement les sourcils, parce que la luminosité le perturbait dans son sommeil. Il ouvrit lentement un œil pour découvrir qu'il était seul, ce qui, apparemment, n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il tourna dans le lit enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller d'à côté qui n'était définitivement le sien, car l'odeur agréable de son petit ami l'imprégnait. Il se rendormit un instant, se moquant que le bas de ses reins et une partie de son fessier soient visibles.

Il fallut attendre quelques minutes pour qu'il y ait d'autres mouvements dans la pièce. Une tasse fumante posée sur la table de nuit et un baiser furtif sur son épaule. Mais, de suite après, la pièce redevint silencieuse. Le loup ne commença à bouger et ouvrir vraiment les yeux que quand il entendit le son de la douche. C'était généralement le signe qu'une nouvelle journée commençait. Derek se redressa, sortant du lit tout en prenant la tasse pour en boire une première gorgée. Depuis toutes ces années, son petit-ami savait faire le café comme il l'aimait, mais il continuait à y mettre toujours trop de sucre. Ce n'était pas très grave, Derek s'y était habitué. Sans attendre, il rentra dans la salle de bain et se plaça devant le miroir. Posant sa tasse près de l'évier, il finit de se réveiller en se passant les mains sur le visage pour disparaître dans ses cheveux en bataille. Les réveils étaient parfois durs et il semblerait que ce soit le cas encore aujourd'hui. Derek se frotta la barbe d'une main en s'observant dans la glace.

L'inconvénient de sortir avec son petit ami venait de ses réactions parfois excessives. S'il se laissait trop pousser la barbe, le jeune homme se mettait à bouder comme un gosse et à l'inverse, si de temps en temps, il lui prenait l'envie de se raser de près, c'était pire. Il avait droit à des monologues incompréhensibles, des refus de se laisser embrasser sous prétexte qu'il piquait et que cela ne lui allait pas, et cela durait les quelques jours que sa barbe soit à la taille idéale pour lui. Alors, il avait trouvé la solution, LA tondeuse avec le sabot parfait gardant ses poils à la hauteur qu'il fallait.

Derek ouvrit le tiroir où, normalement, elle trônait sans cesse, mais c'est perplexe qu'il le découvrit vide.

\- Bébé ? T'as vu ma tondeuse ?

Pas de réflexion sur le surnom, hein. Quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, ils s'étaient amusés à se donner les surnoms les plus trognons et en même temps, débiles que se donnaient les couples, et celui-là était resté, cherchez pas à comprendre. Attendez d'entendre le sien.

\- Je l'ai cassé !

Derek se tourna vers la douche, soudain interrogatif, inquiet de la raison qui aurait pu pousser son compagnon à l'utiliser. Il ouvrit la porte vitrée fumée ne permettant de voir que les ombres une fois fermée. Stiles, en train de se laver, lui fit un sourire en se décalant un peu pour le laisser entrer entièrement. Le loup vint se glisser sous l'eau chaude, content de pouvoir s'y délasser un peu les muscles. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Stiles, vérifiant leur longueur. Ils étaient devenus presque mi-longs. Derek n'était pas du genre à vouloir contrôler la coiffure de son amant ou sa façon de s'habiller, mais il avait craint une seconde que le jeune homme eût la même lubie que l'année dernière. Il était rentré un soir pour le retrouver les cheveux coupés à ras. Au-delà du fait qu'il trouvait que cette coiffure ne lui allait vraiment pas, cela l'avait beaucoup perturbé pendant les deux mois suivants, ayant cette impression de faire l'amour à cet adolescent de 15 ans qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois à Beacon Hills.

\- Comment tu as réussi à la casser ?

\- Je l'ai fait tomber hier soir, en menaçant Scott de lui raser les parties.

Derek ne réagit même pas. Fallait jamais trop chercher à comprendre avec Stiles. Même si cette fois, c'était encore plus bizarre que d'habitude étant donné que Scott ne vivait pas dans la même ville qu'eux.

\- Je t'ai commandé la même. Elle devrait arriver demain ou après-demain.

\- Tant que tu ne me fais pas toute une vie parce que ma barbe est trop longue.

Pour une fois, c'est Stiles qui fronça les sourcils.

\- La barbe de trois jours, ça fait super classe sur toi, mais quand c'est plus long, ça te vieillit.

Derek ne préféra pas rester sur le sujet. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Stiles et se mit à caresser doucement sa peau.

\- T'as cours à la fac à quelle heure ?

\- Neuf heure.

Derek tourna légèrement son amant et le plaqua contre la paroi fraîche de la douche alors qu'il l'embrassait passionnément.

\- T'as du temps pour t'occuper de moi alors, soupira le loup alors qu'il montait les bras de Stiles au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu as déjà utilisé cet argument hier matin.

\- T'es constamment crevé le soir en ce moment. J'utilise le seul créneau qu'il me reste.

\- Oh mon puppy se sent délaissé. Faut vraiment que je me fasse pardonner.

\- Tu devrais. Ton puppy va finir par aller se faire câliner ailleurs.

\- Sois encore patient. Mon mémoire est presque fini.

\- Il sera peut-être trop tard.

\- On va faire comme si je te croyais capable de me tromper, s'amusa à dire Stiles.

\- Les tentations dehors sont grandes.

Le jeune homme vint lui mordiller l'oreille, taquin, en prononçant quelques mots qui firent sourire le loup.

\- Mais tu préfères les miennes.

Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez répondre à ça ? Les tentations de Stiles étaient exquises, et le pire, c'est qu'il le savait, et bien que le loup le maintînt toujours fermement par les bras, l'humain colla son corps contre le sien et vint torturer son cou avec des mordillements et des léchouilles en guise de hors-d'œuvre. Derek le plaqua un peu plus contre la paroi en pressant leurs corps et se mit à glisser son genou entre les jambes de son amant qui poussa un soupir de bien-être. Il se figèrent brusquement tous les deux au bruit du téléphone fixe résonnant dans leur appartement.

\- C'est peut-être Scott.

\- Il rappellera, grogna le loup.

\- Et si c'est urgent ? Question de vie ou de mort ?

Derek le relâcha et sortit de la douche, à regret, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Stiles ne serait plus du tout dans l'optique câlin tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce que voulait son best.

\- Faudra qu'un jour il arrive à se débrouiller tout seul avec Liam. Ça fait quand même déjà trois ans qu'on a quitté Beacon Hills, et Lydia aussi.

\- Toi puppy, ça fait 5 ans, lui cria Stiles resté au chaud sous la douche alors qu'il s'approchait du combiné qui se trouvait dans la pièce de vie principale.

\- Allo ?!

\- Derek ?...

Le loup fronça les sourcils. Pas Scott. Shérif.

\- Désolé je m'attendais à tomber sur Stiles à cette heure-ci. Il est déjà en cours ?

\- Non, il est sous la douche.

\- Ah !

\- J'y étais avec lui.

\- Tu sais, c'est le genre de choses que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir.

\- Je ne fais rien sans son consentement.

\- Ce genre de phrases est tout autant rassurante qu'effrayante.

\- Et là, il était plus que consentant.

\- Derek ! fit avec exaspération le shérif. Il l'entendit se racler la gorge.

\- On ne dit pas ces choses-là à son beau-père.

\- Vous vouliez parler à Stiles ? demanda le loup faisant dévier la conversation **.**

Il entendit distinctement le soupir du quinquagénaire, soulagé d'avoir pu échapper à cette discussion gênante.

\- Je voulais savoir si vous veniez en voiture pour les fêtes ou si Stiles vous avait réservé des billets d'avion et dans ce cas, quand je devais aller vous chercher à l'aéroport.

Derek eut un moment de silence, tellement long que le Shérif crut que la communication était coupée.

\- Allo ?!

Le loup, sans même prendre la peine de poser sa main sur le micro, retourna à la salle de bain.

\- Bébé ? On avait pas décidé d'aller voir Cora pour les fêtes ?

\- Oh merde !

Stiles sortit de la porte vitrée, sa tête toute pleine de mousse et ornée d'une crête d'iroquois, mais cela n'émut pas Derek plus que ça.

\- J'ai complètement oublié de t'en parler. Cora a annulé la semaine dernière. Elle part en pèlerinage avec sa meute sur une montagne mexicaine, alors j'ai dit à papa qu'on rentrait pour les vacances. J'ai déjà fait changer nos billets d'avion.

\- Ah bon ?!

Pas vraiment perturbé par le changement de plan, Derek remit le téléphone à son oreille pour confirmer.

\- On prend l'avion.

\- J'ai entendu. Est-ce que... ? Mais le paternel s'arrêta en pleine phrase en entendant un drôle de bruit.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi le dernier au courant ? demanda la voix lointaine du loup.

\- T'es pas le dernier au courant. J'ai prévenu personne encore.

\- Scott est au courant ?

\- Ah oui, Scott le sait.

\- Et Lydia ?

\- Bah bien sûr que... D'accord, d'accord, j'ai deux choses à me faire pardonner.

Le reste ne fut que des bruits qui firent saigner les pauvres oreilles du malheureux pèrelégèrement dépassé par les événements.

\- Dites donc les garçons ? Vous vous rendez compte que je vous entends ?

Il n'eut pas vraiment de réponse, mais vu que les sons doublèrent en intensité, il se douta que le loup, lui, avait entendu, mais faisait tout pour accaparer l'attention de Stiles.

\- Je vous jure. Depuis que vous êtes amoureux tous les deux... Vous pensez à mon cœur fragile ? Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous bécoter pendant toutes les vacances. Sinon, je vous oblige à faire chambre à part sous mon toit. Derek, n'oublie pas de m'envoyer un sms pour me dire à quelle heure vous atterrissez.

Stillinski père raccrocha avec tout de même un petit sourire sur le visage, content du bonheur de son fils. Derek réussissait à calmer les angoisses de l'hyperactif et Stiles arrivait à sociabiliser le Sourwolf.

FIN


	8. 8 décembre - MonaLisa94

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : MonaLisa94

Thème choisi : le baiser

.

8 décembre

.

Pense à moi.

.

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il l'avait bousculé. Stiles fut subjugué par sa beauté atypique. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, pourtant, tout comme lui, il était lycéen et joueur de Lacrosse. Ce mec était l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Lacrosse d'ailleurs et il n'avait jamais fait attention à lui. Il découvrit aussi qu'il était dans quelques-uns de ses cours.

En réalité, Stiles remarqua que personne ne faisait attention à lui, même pas les professeurs. Cependant, ce garçon avait toujours cet étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas, comment ne pouvait-il pas avoir d'amis ? Il était beau, sportif, souriant…

Il monta dans sa Jeep et rentra chez lui. Il devait faire quelques recherches. En quittant le parking, il aperçut le garçon courir vers la forêt. Il était intrigué. Personne n'était assez fou pour se rendre dans la forêt, des histoires d'hommes garous vivant là-bas se racontaient. Qui était ce jeune homme ?

Arrivé chez lui, il chercha de fond en comble l'identité du jeune homme mais il ne trouva rien. Il n'avait même pas un compte sur les réseaux sociaux, pas une photo, rien. Il fouilla dans les dossiers de la police, ce fut le même résultat. Comme s'il n'existait pas. Pourtant, il ne rêvait pas, cet homme existait bel et bien.

Il appela son ami Isaac, lui aussi joueur de Lacrosse.

\- Hey Isaac.

\- Hey mec, ça va ?

\- Ouais, ouais et toi ?

\- On fait aller, tu voulais quelque chose !

\- Tu connais le métis de Lacrosse ? Tu sais, l'un des meilleurs joueurs ?

\- Euh… De qui parles-tu ?

\- Tu sais, celui qui a une gueule légèrement de travers ?

\- Ah lui… Je crois que c'est Scott.. Je ne me souviens pas du nom. Il est bizarre.

\- Scott.. Comment ça bizarre ?

\- Il parle pas.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ne parle t-il pas ? Il vient d'où ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui parle pas… Je crois qu'il parle espagnol. Tu sais moi et les langues étrangères.

\- Ok, ok. Merci..

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu connaître son prénom ?

\- Pour rien.. Tu sais que je l'ai vu entrer dans la forêt à la fin des cours ?

\- Vraiment ? Il est encore plus bizarre que je ne le pensais. Ne l'approche pas trop.

\- Ça va Isaac…

\- On dit qu'il y a des hommes-garous..

\- Ne me dis pas que tu penses cela possible ?

\- Stiles, ne l'approche pas.

\- Ok, ok. Bonne soirée mec.

\- Ouais, bonne soirée.

Bon, Stiles aussi croyait à l'histoire des hommes-garous. Il était curieux, c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait savoir qui était ce mec..

Il cuisina tout en attendant son père. Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser.

\- Je suis de retour !

\- Je suis dans la cuisine !

Le Sheriff se rendit dans la cuisine, se lava les mains et mit la table, avant de s'asseoir.

\- Bon ce soir, j'ai opté pour des macarons au fromage. Je sais, ce n'est pas très sain-

\- Cela me va. Pour une fois qu'il ne mangeait pas de légumes ou autres plats "saints", cela lui convenait.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Stiles se décida enfin à se lancer.

\- J'ai un gars de ma classe qui s'appelle Scott.

\- Ok.

\- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur lui.

\- Va lui parler.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. Je n'ose pas. Il dégage quelque chose de dangereux et de doux à la fois. Et puis, il est tellement discret..

\- Quel est son nom ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu as cherché dans les dossiers de la police ?

\- Oui, j'ai cherché et rien. Stiles releva aussitôt la tête. Il venait d'avouer à son père son effraction. Si cela se savait, ils risqueraient gros. Désolé…

\- Tu me fatigues. Ne te fais juste pas choper. À quoi ressemble t-il ?

\- Il à la peau mate, le visage légèrement de travers, les yeux en amandes, il a aussi un tatouage au bras...Ce sont deux cercles, je crois.

\- Ne t'approches plus de lui tu m'entends. Ne lui parle plus.

\- Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Personne fiston. Pour une fois, écoute-moi. Promets-moi de ne plus l'approcher ?

\- Je te le promets.

\- Je suis sérieux Stiles. Ne t'approches pas de lui.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon. J'ai compris.

En réalité, l'hyperactif n'avait rien compris. Pourquoi devrait-il l'éviter ? Ce garçon n'avait pas l'air dangereux..Il s'insultait intérieurement. Il lui fallait à tout prix trouver une nouvelle source de curiosité si il ne voulait plus enquêter sur ce fameux Scott.

Stiles se posa devant la fenêtre de sa chambre et regarda l'étendue d'arbres qu'il voyait au loin. Ce jeune vivait-Il dans la forêt ? Il n'espérait pas.

Depuis quelques temps, la ville devenait de plus en plus silencieuse et triste. La prise de pouvoir des Argent avaient amené un vent d'incertitudes et de clivages. Stiles ne les percevaient pas, pour lui, tout le monde s'équivalait…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le latino se retourna surpris. D'habitude, personne ne lui parlait. On préférait l'éviter. Il regarda l'hyperactif silencieusement avant de répondre.

\- Scott.

\- Moi, c'est Stiles.

\- On ne devrait pas parler tous les deux.

Et c'est ainsi que leur première discussion s'acheva. C'était bref et étrange. Pourquoi évitait-il Stiles ? Durant cette brève discussion des regards suspicieux s'étaient posés sur eux. L'hyperactif n'y avait pas prêté attention, trop subjugué par le regard profond et terne de son interlocuteur. Il ne remarqua même pas la présence rapprochée d'Allison.

\- Salut Stiles.

\- Salut Allison. Il était surpris. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à lui. Pourquoi ce soudain intéressement ?

\- Je voulais juste te dire que tu ne devrais pas lui parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas comme nous.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ben, Il n'est pas comme nous… Il ne vient pas d'ici.

Elle lui tourna les talons après le silence interloqué du jeune homme. Décidément, Il avait du mal aujourd'hui. Entre la discussion rapide de Scott et celle-ci, il était encore plus perdu. Comment ça, il ne vient pas d'ici ? Il vient d'où alors ?

Il marcha pensivement jusqu'à son prochain cours. Il s'installa tranquillement au milieu de la classe, attendant calmement la venue de ce fameux Scott.

Ce dernier finit par arriver mais le professeur lui interdit l'entrée.

\- Je m'excuse de mon retard Monsieur.

\- Ce n'est pas ton retard Scott. Tu n'as juste plus le droit de venir au lycée.

Apparemment, Scott n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications. Il observa la classe, il manquait Boyd. Il comprenait. La tête baissée, il referma la porte.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et leva le bras.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Scott et Boyd n'ont plus le droit de venir en cours.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'hyperactif.

\- Ils ne sont pas comme nous. Ils doivent partir dans une école qui leur est destinée.

Le professeur enchaîna rapidement son cours. Il ne voulait certainement pas s'expliquer davantage.

La déception de Stiles fut grande. Lui qui espérait parler un peu plus avec Scott, il ne pouvait plus. De plus, Allison lui avait déconseillé de se rapprocher de lui. Son cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure. Il se tramait quelque chose de louche, il en était maintenant certain.

Il passa son heure à imaginer mille possibilités mais rien lui convenaient vraiment. Il était plus que perplexe face à la situation. Stiles sortit en trombe au retentissement de la sonnerie, il allait se rendre dans la forêt. Peut-être, qu'il aurait le début d'une piste pour retrouver ce fameux Scott.

\- Je sais ce que tu comptes faire mais n'y va pas… Du moins pas maintenant. Suis-moi.

L'hyperactif se retourna abasourdi, décidément, les gens qui ne le calculaient pas habituellement avaient vraiment envie de lui parler.

\- Qu'allais-je faire ? Demanda t-il à Théo.

\- Tu allais partir à la recherche de Scott en allant dans la forêt.

Stiles fut surpris et se sentit tout à coup ridicule. Il était si vraiment si prévisible ?

\- Pourquoi ne faut-il pas lui parler ?

Théo se rapprocha de lui et lui saisit le bras pour le forcer à avancer vers le prochain cours.

-Tu n'es vraiment au courant de rien ? Tu suis les infos ? Ton père est Sheriff, il ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Non. Que se passe t-il à la fin ?

\- Il est hispanique du côté de sa mère…

\- Et ?

\- Argent applique la nouvelle loi fédérale qui consiste à parquer les hispaniques, les noirs et les asiatiques sauf les chinois, ensemble. Même ceux qui ont un parent américain, doivent rejoindre les baraques à étrangers.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Le nouveau Président veut un pays à majorité blanche.

\- Mais, Gérard a le pouvoir d'éviter tout ça, non ? Ok, les Argent sont bizarres mais pas à ce point là.

\- Il a sauvé les riches mais le reste… C'est un opportuniste, tu sais.

\- Il est où alors ? Demanda l'hyperactif tout penaud.

\- Certainement dans la forêt. Il y a un camp là-bas.

\- Quoi ! Mais ce sont des humains !

\- Pas aux yeux de tous… Rendez-vous cette nuit à 1h30. On va leur rendre visite. Là-bas, ils n'ont pas assez de nourriture, pour certains pas d'habits. On leur apporte, ce que l'on peut. Retrouve-nous à l'entrée Est de la forêt et surtout fait attention, il y a des gardes.

Stiles avança vers sa prochaine classe tel un automate. Sa réflexion allait à vive allure, Scott vivait dans la forêt tel un animal parce que des gens l'avaient décidé. Il était outré, à cause de ces gens, il n'allait peut-être plus le revoir. Scott était un garçon qui n'avait rien fait de mal, Stiles en était certain, il suffisait de le voir.

C'est la mine grave qu'il entra en cours d'anglais. La journée allait être longue avant ce soir. Il espérait de tout son cœur, le retrouver.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il était une 1h30 pile. Stiles zieutait de gauche à droite à la recherche de gardes et de Théo. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'adrénaline. Il allait enfreindre la loi. Bon, cela lui arrivait souvent mais là, c'était autre chose. Il allait enfreindre la loi pour quelqu'un d'autre, un inconnu qui plus est. Il stressait, ses mains étaient moites, sa gorge sèche. La tension était telle qu'il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir ou de faire une crise de panique.

\- Je vois que tu es ponctuel. Déclara Théo. Stiles se retourna vivement avant de se figer. Théo n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné de Jackson, Danny et Isaac.

\- Isaac ? Que fous-tu là ?

\- Hé, moins fort.. tu veux alerter les gardes ? Soupira Jackson.

\- Tu m'as dis que tu ne savais rien et qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'approche de Scott.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes en danger inutilement.

\- Tu es qui pour prendre les décisions à ma place ? Stiles fit une moue. Il se sentait trahi par celui qu'il considérait comme son ami.

Au départ, Isaac et Stiles ne s'appréciaient pas, ils se détestaient même. Ignorants de l'histoire intime de l'autre, ils s'insultaient violemment. Sauf qu'un jour, ils partirent très loin, trop loin. Isaac et Stiles avaient fondu en larmes. Ils s'étaient quittés sans un mot et s'étaient évités pendant de longs mois. C'était le devoir en binôme du professeur de chimie qui les avaient de nouveau réuni. Ils avaient dans premier temps, opté pour une discussion Skype. C'était impersonnel , donc plus simplement pour communiquer. Peu à peu, Stiles et Isaac apprenaient à se connaître. Ils s'appelaient de longues heures et se moquaient, généralement, des professeurs et des gars de leur classe. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de Scott. À croire que ce mec n'avait jamais existé.

\- Stiles, ton père est Sheriff, je ne voulais pas le mettre dans une situation délicate s'il l'apprenait.

L'hyperactif avait oublié son père. Comment pouvait-il cautionner ce genre de choses ? C'était inhumain !

\- Vous discuterez après, il faut qu'on y aille. Dit Théo commençant à marcher avec ses paquets.

En file indienne, ils s'enfoncèrent silencieusement dans cette forêt sombre et menaçante. De nature maladroite, Stiles faisaient, pour une fois, très attention à l'endroit où il marchait. Il ne voulait pas tout faire capoter.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, et se cachèrent derrière des arbres. Un groupe de gardes passait par là. Ils pouvaient entendre leur discussion :

\- J'espère qu'on aura plus à faire ça.

\- Moi aussi, marre de surveiller ces animaux. Même pas capable d'être propre.

\- C'est clair.

Stiles marmonna dans sa barbe. Sa colère contenue au fond de lui était à deux doigts d'exploser.

Le petit groupe d'adolescents attendit patiemment que les soldats s'éloignent pour reprendre leur chemin.

Après quinze minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent, enfin, devant une grille déchirée et s'y faufilèrent.

Boyd, les attendait nerveusement adossé à un arbre. Il triturait son tee-shirt tout en regardant de droite à gauche dans l'espoir ne pas se faire prendre. Une telle rencontre pouvait lui coûter la vie.

Isaac, Danny, Jackson et Théo saluèrent chaleureusement le jeune homme noir, puis lui donnèrent des sacs d'habits, de nourriture et de médicaments.

\- Ce n'est pas trop risqué d'amener le fils du Sheriff ici ? Questionna Boyd légèrement suspicieux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas méchant, il veut voir Scott. Tu sais où il est ? Répondit Isaac.µ

\- Il étudie, il pense toujours qu'il va repartir en cours…

\- Vous n'allez pas au lycée ? Le professeur de Chimie a pourtant dit-

\- Ne crois pas ce qui se dit Stiles. On ne va nulle part. Je crois qu'on ne quittera jamais cette forêt.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises. On va trouver une solution. Dit Danny en réconfortant le jeune homme.

\- Attendez-moi là. Je vais chercher Scott.

Boyd s'éloigna rapidement tout en veillant à ce qu'aucun garde ne le trouve suspect.

Stiles prit le temps de découvrir cet endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu. C'était un vaste espace où plusieurs baraquements s'alignaient. Un drapeau américain surplombait le tout. Et c'était tout. Il n'y avait rien d'autres. C'était silencieux et triste. L'hyperactif frissonna. Depuis combien de temps, Scott vivait-il ici ?

\- Il se dit que les homosexuels, les transgenres et autres devront bientôt vivre dans ces baraquements. Chuchota Jackson

\- Où vivront ceux qui sont ici ? Demanda innocemment Stiles intéressé.

\- On ne sait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas bon du tout. Dit pensivement Théo.

Boyd et Scott finirent par arriver. Comme à son habitude, le latino affichait ce petit sourire niais. Cependant, quelque chose s'était définitivement éteint en lui. Sans doute l'injustice qu'il vivait.

\- Bon, vous avez dix minutes pour parler. On aide Boyd et on repart, ok ? Murmura Théo .

Scott et Stiles hochèrent la tête et attendirent que le groupe soit suffisamment éloigné pour discuter.

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Oui, comment vas-tu ?

\- ...

\- Je sais, question bête. J'aurais voulu te connaître dans d'autres circonstances. Tu penses qu'on aurait été ami ?

\- Tu veux être mon ami ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense.

Le latino souriait malgré ses yeux tristes. On le regardait enfin.

\- Il paraît qu'ils vont enfermer les homos. Dit le fils du Sheriff, histoire de dire quelque chose.

\- Je suis donc doublement foutu. Avait simplement dit Scott.

Le cœur de Stiles bondit à cette nouvelle. Le latino était gay ? Lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait, tant qu'il partageait un amour sincère avec quelqu'un... Néanmoins, il ne s'était jamais autant remis en question depuis que son regard s'était posé sur le brun à la peau café.

Stiles baissa la tête, dépité. Il ne pouvait plus se voir sauf illégalement. Cela ne servait à rien d'imaginer, d'espérer quelque chose qui était voué à l'échec.

\- Et.. que se passe-t-il ? S'approcha Scott en relevant la tête du fils du Sheriff.

\- J'aurais vraiment aimé te connaître.

\- Cela arrivera. J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas.

\- Non… Les regards s'accrochaient. L'hyperactif aurait pu y passer des heures à le regarder. Ses yeux sombres et en amande, sa mine souriante avec cet air si grave… Tout était craquant chez lui.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Questionna doucement Stiles.

\- Tu sais que je suis dans la même classe que toi depuis le collège. On fait le même sport. C'est comme ça que fonctionne la vie, on passe à côté de gens intéressants car à cet instant, rien n'était réuni pour créer une alchimie.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Tu n'as surtout pas à t'excuser. J'ai toujours été plus observateur que bavard.

\- Tu acceptes de me revoir ?

\- Bien sur. Mais, je ne veux pas te créer des ennuis. Dis Scott inquiet.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Si je n'étais pas si ignorant, je t'aurais aidé depuis longtemps.

\- Stiles, on y va. Déclara Jackson qui s'était avancé pour ne pas se faire repérer.

\- À bientôt. Tu veux quelques choses ?

\- Amène de l'eau s'il te plaît…

\- Je le ferais.

Et c'est sur un sourire partagé, que le jeune au regard whisky, repartit léger vers sa maison. Il devait réfléchir à comment libérer Scott.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant deux mois, Stiles et Scott se retrouvaient chaque jour discrètement pour parler pendant 10 minutes de tout et de rien. Une relation propre à eux deux s'était rapidement construite.

Stiles avait fini par se faire griller par son père mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le disputer. Au contraire, il laissa sortir sa colère et sa haine. Jamais Stiles n'avait parlé ainsi à son père, jamais il n'avait remis en cause leur amour profond et solide.

Le Sheriff était partagé entre le devoir et sa vision du monde. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était horrible et cela le tuait à petit feu de participer à cela mais il devait exécutait les ordres venus d'en haut.

Pour se faire pardonner de son fils, il tenta de récolter le plus d'argent possible et proposa à Stiles d'acheter la liberté de son ami. L'hyperactif lui avait simplement demandé : "pour en faire quoi ?" lorsqu'il avait vu le tas de dollars sur la table. Le policier avait répondu que les droits de vivre normalement sur le territoire avait un coût financier important et que ceux qui ne pouvaient pas payer, se retrouvait dans la forêt. À moitié pardonné, son fils le remercia et attendit très excité, sa rencontre journalière avec Scott.

Le soir venu, il ne s'était empêché de sauter dans les bras de Scott et de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Son ami, paraissait surpris et très touché par la démarche. Il ne pensait que quelqu'un se démènerait pour le sortir d'ici. Depuis le départ de Boyd et sa famille, qui avaient réussi à sortir grâce à Jackson et sa famille, il se sentait seul et ses journées étaient seulement animée par les retrouvailles rapides mais vivifiantes de son nouvel ami, Stiles. Il le remercia à chaudes larmes avant de s'en aller encore une fois. Mais, il avait, avec lui, le prix de sa liberté.

L'hyperactif lui avait raconté en long et en large de tout ce qu'ils feraient une fois libre. Il lui parlait de Noël qui avait lieu dans un mois. Scott avait complètement oublié Noël, il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps depuis qu'il vivait là-bas. Les jours étaient tristes, entre le silence pesant, les moqueries incessantes et les violences des gardes et les pleurs de sa mère, le temps n'était pas une de ses priorités.

Enfin arrivé dans son baraquement, sa mère ne disait rien. Elle avait tenté de lui expliquer que ce qu'il faisait était très dangereux et que cela pouvait lui coûter la vie mais il n'en avait que faire. Voir Stiles était sa seule réjouissance. Sa mère avait compris que son fils tenait plus amoureusement à ce garçon qu'amicalement mais elle n'avait rien dit. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Ils étaient là, enfermés comme des animaux, pendant que le reste gambadait joyeusement dehors. Les dés étaient jetés, aucun amour ne pouvait supporter autant de contraintes et d'inconnus.

Scott partit s'allonger joyeusement sur sa paillasse. Il n'avait pas le sommeil depuis sa nouvelle vie ici mais ce soir, il allait enfin dormir comme un chef.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Scott allait pouvoir sortir comme un homme libre.

Stiles ne tenait plus place alors qu'ils n'étaient que devant l'énorme portail planté en pleine forêt. Son père, reconnu par certains de ses hommes, fut accueilli dans l'enceinte de cette "prison" inconnue de tous.

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils, les habitants des baraquements étaient alignés tels du bétail et d'autres partaient au loin vers une destination inconnue.

Le Sheriff, tout aussi surpris de cet affairement, questionna le chef de cet prison qui les accompagnaient.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda t-il.

\- Ils partent.

\- Où ?

Le soldat ne dit rien pendant un bon moment. Il avait l'air de peser le pour et le contre. Puis, après réflexion, il consenti à répondre. Après tout, le Sheriff pouvait au moins savoir ce qu'il allait se passer sur le territoire.

\- Je ne sais pas où exactement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que beaucoup vont mourir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le but est d'éliminer la vermine Sheriff.

Stiles et son père se regardèrent dépassés. Un massacre venait-il d'être ordonné par les politiciens ? À quel moment, les choses avaient-elles dérapé ? Stiles souffla intérieurement d'extirper Scott de cette probable fin funeste.

Voici la personne que vous avez décidé de délivrer.

\- Mélissa ?

\- Sheriff.

\- Elle est désormais sous votre autorité. Si elle transgresse ne fusse qu'une seule fois la loi, elle sera emmenée vers les nouveaux lieux d'habitation réservés aux étrangers. Elle n'aura pas le droit de travailler et de se marier avec un américain. Tous les documents sont avec elle. Je vous invite à rapidement prendre connaissance de tout ça.

\- Où est Scott ?!

\- Mon fils m'a offert ma liberté. Dit la femme gênée.

\- Je peux le voir ?

Le Sheriff regarda le chef de ces lieux qui accorda 10 minutes à Stiles. Mélissa indiqua où se trouvait son fils.

\- Mélissa, cela fait tellement longtemps..

\- Ne te fatigue pas. Je repartirai au Mexique. Je n'y suis plus retournée depuis mon adolescence mais bon, apparemment je ne suis plus américaine.

\- Surveilles ton langage. Et personne ne te retient sur notre territoire. Retourne vivre avec tes sauvages de frères et sœurs.

Le Sheriff, agacé, prit Mélissa par la main et l'emmena vers la sortie.

Stiles finit enfin par retrouver Scott qui regardait son ancien baraquement.

\- Scott ?! Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Stiles ! J'ai sauvé ma mère.

\- Je vais te paraître méchant mais, je voulais que toi, tu sois libre.

\- Je sais mais, je ne pouvais pas accepter que ma mère vive ce genre de choses.

\- C'est ta mère… Tu es jeune…

\- Elle m'a dit la même chose… mais, c'est justement ma jeunesse qui va me sauver la vie.

Stiles grimaçait, il avait le cœur brisé. Scott avait tellement d'espoir alors qu'il avait de grande chance de ne jamais passer la nouvelle année.

-Scott, tu sais où ils vont t'emmener ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils ont dit qu'on allait partir travailler, se faire un peu d'argent. Si j'économise assez, je pourrais peut-être me payer ma liberté ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma mère subir tout ça, tu comprends.

Stiles acquiesça lentement la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Scott se rapprocha et lui caressa distraitement le visage.

\- Je t'aime Scott.

\- Moi aussi.

Stiles voulut s'avancer et lui arracher, sans doute, le premier et le dernier baiser qu'il pouvait échanger avec celui qui hantait son esprit depuis des mois. Mais ce dernier recula.

\- Non, Stiles. Je t'embrasserai le jour où je serais libre.

Scott s'avança vers son futur amant et l'embrassa que sur la joue avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Joyeux Noël en avance. À chaque Noël que je passerais loin de toi, pense à moi car moi, je penserais à toi.


	9. 9 décembre - Cassie Wright

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : Cassie Wright

Thème choisi : ours en peluche

.

2 décembre

.

Doudou d'amour

.

Scott avait merdé. A cause de sa jalousie, il allait perdre son compagnon.

XXX

Après le lycée, il devait aller travailler chez Deaton, mais avant de partir, il embrassa longuement son petit-ami, en lui donnant rendez-vous après son travail. Son compagnon s'excusa en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, qu'il devait aller à la bibliothèque. Il avait comprit et après un dernier baiser, il était partit à la clinique vétérinaire.

XXX

N'ayant presque rien à faire, Deaton l'avait libéré plus tôt. Il avait donc décidé d'aller voir son compagnon pour lui faire une surprise. Mais sur le chemin, alors qu'il était arrêté à un feu rouge, il avait vu son compagnon devant un café, enlacer une jeune fille rousse. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille, mais celle dont son petit-ami avait eu le béguin pendant de longues années, Lydia Martin.

Il avait vu rouge. Il s'était garé devant eux et sans réfléchir, il avait tiré son petit-ami jusque dans une ruelle, l'avait plaqué contre un mur et il avait déversé sa colère. Il ne se rappelait même plus tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais il se rappelait très bien de l'air dévasté et les yeux emplis de larmes de son compagnon. Il s'était tût à cette vision et s'était reculé, le laissant ainsi partir.

XXX

Il tapa contre l'une des étagères de son armoire qui était ouverte, mais ne faisant pas attention à sa force, celle-ci s'écroula.

\- Scott, nous n'avons pas les moyens pour des travaux, alors évite de casser quoi que ce soit. Cria sa mère.

\- désolé maman.

Il soupira et ramassa ce qui venait de tomber. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant une grosse boule de drap. Il le développa et sourit. Il s'assit sur son lit en se rappelant du jour où il avait reçu pour la première fois un cadeau de Stiles.

C'était quand il avait cinq ans, il était allé à l'hôpital après une grosse crise d'asthme. Il avait peur de cet endroit, alors Stiles lui avait donné son précieux trésor. Quand il avait voulu lui rendre en sortant de l'hôpital, il avait vu pour la première fois son futur compagnon rougir. Il l'avait trouvé adorable, très mignon.

Il serra ce fameux trésor dans ses bras. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Stiles, il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

XXX

Vérifiant que son compagnon était toujours sous la douche, il entra dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il posa le trésor et une lettre sur le lit, puis il ressortit par la fenêtre.

C'était la première fois qu'il écrivait une telle lettre, même quand il avait voulu se remettre avec Allison, jamais il n'avait fait cela. Il n'était pas allé aussi loin pour elle. Pas qu'il ne l'avait pas aimé, mais ce n'était pas comparable avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Stiles.

XXX

De retour chez lui, il finit de ranger son étagère.

Il eut à peine le temps de fermer son armoire, qu'il se fit enlacer par derrière. Il sursauta, car étant perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Il baissa son regard et vit le fameux trésor entre son ventre et les mains liées de son compagnon.

\- Stiles, je…

\- ne dis rien.

Il eut l'impression que son cœur se brisa en entendant les sanglots dans la voix de son compagnon.

\- j'ai lu et relu ta lettre. Ce que tu m'as dit, je l'ai toujours pensé. Si tu es devenu un loup-garou c'est de ma faute. Je t'ai gâché ta vie.

\- non ! Je…

\- Scott, laisses moi parler. J'ai eu mal, mais je n'avais pas pensé te quitter, je t'aime trop pour ça. Quand j'ai vu ''Pouki'' sur mon lit, même avant d'avoir lu ta lettre, j'avais prit la décision de venir te voir, mais j'étais trop curieux de savoir ce que tu m'avais écris. Une lettre de Scott McCall est tellement rare qu'il faut prendre son temps pour la lire. Et pas qu'une seule fois.

Il sourit en sentant le sourire de son petit-ami contre sa nuque.

\- tes mots… Scott, jamais je n'aurais imaginé…

Il défit l'étreinte de Stiles et se tourna. Il prit le visage de ce dernier et lui essuya ses joues où les larmes glissaient. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- je t'aime. Tu es tout pour moi. Je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais si jaloux de te voir avec Lydia que…

\- elle m'aidait pour ton cadeau de Noël. Je n'étais pas sûr de mon choix, alors je lui ai demandé son avis.

\- mon cadeau ? Tu l'as déjà acheté ? Nous ne sommes que le 9 décembre.

\- bien sûr que oui. Je ne m'appelle pas Scott McCall pour acheter mes achats de Noël au dernier moment.

\- comment ne pas m'en vouloir encore plus de ma colère ? Je ne me le pardon…

Il ferma les yeux un sourire aux lèvres, qui étaient cachées par celles de Stiles. Il l'enlaça plus tendrement en répondant au baiser.

XXX

Ils étaient à présent allongés et enlacés sur son lit.

\- tu l'avais gardé.

\- bien sûr que oui. C'était ton trésor.

\- étrange trésor quand même. Il a plusieurs couleurs, il a des yeux comme le chat potté….

\- c'est le plus bel ours en peluche que je n'ai jamais vu.

\- tu dis ça pour te faire pardonner.

\- non. Le jour où tu m'as donné cet ours en peluche, je n'ai pas eu peur car en le regardant, je te voyais toi. Il est adorable, unique, tout doux.

Stiles éclata de rire. Ce qu'il aimait le voir ainsi et l'entendre rire.

\- tout doux ?

\- oui.

Il se mit sur lui et l'embrassa.

\- je t'aime Stiles. J'aime vraiment un garçon incroyable.

\- je t'aime aussi Scott.

XXX

Pour Stiles, même s'il avait souffert par les mots de son petit-ami, son meilleur ami de toujours, le fait que Scott ait gardé son ours en peluche était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il avait pu lui faire. C'était d'ailleurs en le voyant sur son lit qu'il avait commencé à pleurer. Car Scott ignorait une chose, il ne lui avait pas donné simplement pour le rassurer, mais c'était un cadeau pour le garçon qu'il aimait. Sa maman lui avait expliqué après que son père lui ait offert un bouquet de fleur, que quand on aimait quelqu'un, on lui offrait des cadeaux pour lui prouver son amour, par envie et aussi pour le consoler. Alors en le sachant à l'hôpital, ne pouvant rien acheté, il lui avait son trésor à lui, son ours en peluche, car il voulait consoler le garçon qu'il aimait. Et sans le savoir, Scott venait de faire la même chose.

Il savait donc que peu importe les épreuves, les disputes entre eux, Pouki, l'ours en peluche, serait toujours là pour les aider à se réconcilier.

Fin.


	10. 10 décembre - Galifret HM Peck

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur :Galifret HM Peck

Thème choisi : minuit

.

10 décembre

.

L'heure du loup

 _._

Minuit.

Plus communément appelée, l'heure du crime.

En tout cas c'était sur cette pensée et le fredonnement du thème de mission impossible que Stiles se déplaçait furtivement, du moins le croyait il, en pleine nuit et entre le peu de meuble que le grenier comportait.

Bien qu'après le troisième piaillement de douleur qu'il avait laissé échapper en marmonnant, que même s'il y avait peu de mobilier, il fallait quand même qu'il se cogne le petit orteil dessus,la totalité de la meute, ou presque, qui était restée dormir là après toute une journée de célébration de prés Noel,ce doutaient bien qu'il était levé à présent.

C'était donc en sautillant quelque peu sur son seul pied valide, c'est-à-dire sans petit orteil fracasser par différent morceau d'ameublement diabolique, qu'il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre du plus vieux Hale survivant. Le pensant endormis, dans le but d'aller lui reprendre sa précieuse couette que l'aîné lui avait chiper quand il avait eu la bonne idée de la poser sur le divan, avec l'intention de s'emballer a l'intérieur façon sashimi pour la soirée film qui suivait la fête improvisée, qui avait été lancée sur une remarque pourtant sans but précis de son meilleur ami.

La chose qu'il n'avait pas prévus était que le CreepyWolf se l'approprierait pour son propre fauteuil, et qu'il l'amènerait avec lui en allant se coucher.

Et c'était donc pourquoi il se retrouvait en plein milieu de la nuit, tentant de passer inaperçus dans son cambriolage duveteux, dans un loft rempli quasiment, ou presque, seulement de loup-garou a l'ouïe fine. Même si pour Scotty, cela relevé plutôt d'un état de coma profond.

Se figeant comme une biche prise devant les phares d'une voiture, il ne put empêcher un long frisson d'effroi le parcourir, quand il sentit une présence dans son dos.

\- Alors comme ça on s'introduit dans l'antre du grand méchant loup ? Lui souffla le dit Bad Wolf à l'oreille.

\- Heuuu...Ce n'est pas les toilettes? Répondit-il avec ce qui lui passait par la tête. Parce que tu vois, j'ai bravé des trucs maléfiques qui se disent inanimées, mais qui en faite font tout pour se mettre sur ton chemin quand tu as la brillante idée de te lever et de ne pas allumer la lumière pour te rendre quelque part à minuit passé et d'ailleurs pourquoi on appelle cela une idée brillante si on n'allume pas hein! Commença-t-il à déblatérer à la hâte. En plus cela ne peut pas briller une idée, ce n'est pas solide, y a pas moyen que sa reflète quoi que ce soit et puis c'emmmppfff, continua-t-il avant de se faire couper par une main insidieusement placée sur sa bouche par Peter.

-Il me semble que tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais entré ici. Murmura le loup qui s'était à présent collé à son dos.

-Mmmmffppfffmmfff. Essaya-t-il d'articuler derrière la barrière de chair.

-Mais bien sûr. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé tout de suite. Feignit surpris le lycan. C'est pour récupérer ta précieuse couette bien sûr. J'étais pourtant certain que ton père t'avait appris à partager quand tu étais petit. Puis je ne t'ai jamais expressément dis que tu ne pouvais pas me rejoindre si tu le voulais. Je pense que tu aurais même pus en profiter. Après tout, n'est-ce pas toi qui disait à Kira, pas plus tard que cette après-midi, que j'étais, et je te cite, "le sociopathe le plus chaud que tu n'aies croisé jusqu'à maintenant" ? Continua le plus âgé, avant de retourner sa prise et de remplacer la main qui lui avait servi à le faire terre, par le fantôme de ses lèvres.

Il sourit à la rougeur qui s'était répandue sur ses joues et au parfum d'excitation qui avait rempli sa chambre lors de son petit monologue.

-Si tu réfléchis bien, j'ai également dis "Sociopathe" dans la phrase que tu viens de citer. Mais chacun ses priorité. Rétorqua-t-il, bien qu'il ne fit rien pour réfuter ce que venait de dire l'homme auquel il était glué et auquel une partie de son anatomie avait décidé de montrer sa présence plus que conséquente.

Peter laissa ses lèvres former un sourire carnassier et échapper un ricanement, avant de laisser le rouge de son nouveau statut d'alpha saigner dans ses iris.

-Je savais que j'avais raison de t'apprécier Stiles. grogna Peter avant de finalement l'embrasser.

De ce fait, ce fut la fin d'une tentative avortée d'un cambriolage duveteux.

Fin


	11. 11 décembre - Jenn Ship

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : Jenn Ship

Thème : Cadeau

.

11 décembre

.

Les fêtes de fin d'année...

.

Quelle plaie !

Trouver des idées de cadeaux à offrir...

La barbe !

Nom d'un concombre ! Qu'est ce qu'il détestait noël. Surtout depuis.. Enfin depuis.

Mais maintenant il y avait la meute et tout un tas de gens à qui offrir des cadeaux et il y avait lui aussi.

Raaaah ! Mais qui a inventé un truc pareil !

Déjà il avait évité le délire "père noël secret" cette année, heureusement l'année dernière avait suffit amplement ! Entre un service à thé qui prenait la poussière dans un coin et la plante qui avait crevé au bout de 2 jours. Merci bien.

Malheureusement ça ne l'aidait toujours pas...

Il avait fini par trouver pour tout le monde,enfin tout le monde sauf lui. La seule personne à qui il voulait vraiment faire plaisir, rien, nada, walou. Le néant.

Il écumait les boutiques à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir. Un livre ? Il en avait 1 millions déjà et puis lequel choisir. Un parfum ? Non, jamais ! Ne gâchons pas une telle fragrance. Un vêtement ? Aucune originalité..

" Un fer à repasser ! Évidemment ça sert toujours et c'est un super cadeau de grrrrrrrr " grogna-t-il en reposant l'objet avec rage.

Il rentra bredouille une nouvelle fois mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu, il trouverait le cadeau idéal. Un truc original et beau et qui ferait plaisir.

Ou pas. Il désespérait. Vraiment.

On était le 24 décembre. Ce soir toute la meute se réunissait au grand complet depuis longtemps et il n'avait pas de cadeau pour lui. Les magasins étaient sur le point de fermer, il les avait tous fait, plusieurs fois même, sauf celui là, et pour cause. Alors tant pis aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

_ Monsieur bonsoir ! Nous allons bien-

_ Je veux ça ! Lança-t-il sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il montrait du doigt.

La vendeuse le regarda et acquiesça. Il paya et parti avec son paquet. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr maintenant qu'il l'avait dans les bras mais tant pis. Ça fera l'affaire n'est ce pas ?

Raah ! Mais pourquoi il avait pris ça, chier !

L'odeur de nourriture remplissait ses narines au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait les bras chargés de cadeaux pour tous ses.. amis ? Mouais il n'était toujours pas convaincu mais qu'importe. Il toqua. Puis il se sentit stupide de toquer à sa propre porte, il leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans sa maison. Il dut éviter une montagne de chaussures en vrac sur le tapis de l'entrée et constata qu'il était le dernier. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on pensait à son dernier achat improvisé.

Tout le monde était là. Chez lui. Chez eux. Il salua chacun et posa ses paquets sous l'immense sapin qu'ils avaient coupé quelles-que semaines plus tôt, en faisant bien attention de ne pas écraser le dernier, il manquerai plus que ça.

On lui servit un verre et bien vite la bonne humeur ambiante et la multitude de petits fours eurent raison de lui et il ne pensa plus à son cadeau.

Enfin... Jusqu'à ce que...

_ Bon il est minuit les amis c'est l'heure des cadeaux ! S'extasia le deuxième maître des lieux. Tous semblaient ravis de ce qu'il recevait et ce fut bien vite à lui d'offrir son "cadeau" à son petit ami.

Il inspira un grand coup et tendit le présent en espérant qu'il ne secourait pas la boîte.

...

Le temps sembla terriblement long.

...

Le paquet était ouvert. Et les yeux ambrés de son homme restaient bloqué sur cette chose.

…

Il le vit inspirer et expirer et inspirer et expirer et – vous avez compris l'idée il respirait normalement quoi comme toute personne normalement constituée.

Son homme ouvrit la bouche et :

_ Un chat ? Vraiment ? Demanda Stiles se retenant de rire.

_ Euh oui. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ? Tu aimes les chats non ! ? S'agaça Peter.

_ Pour rien c'est juste que- tiens. Dit-il en tendant son présent à son tour tout en câlinant la petite boule rousse dans ses bras.

Peter prit délicatement la boîte, sans faire attention aux trous sur les côtés et l'ouvrit. Il retint le rire qui montait en lui et attrapa la bestiole grise qui gigotait dans la boîte.

_ Toi non plus tu ne savais pas quoi m'offrir avoue. Constata -t-il.

_ Nope ! C'était soit ça soit un fer à repasser..

Peter se mit alors à rire franchement et vint embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Ils posèrent les deux boules de poils par terre qui se mirent à courir dans tous les sens tellement elles étaient heureuses de sortir de leurs caisses.

_ Donc on a des chats maintenant.

_ Il semblerait.

_ Par contre si l'année prochaine tu sais pas quoi m'offrir ne prend de chien d'accord ?

Et Peter sera son homme dans ses bras.

Ooo

_ James ! Les chats sont tous parti, deux jeunes hommes sont venu et m'ont prit les deux derniers.

_ Tant mieux mon amour. Tiens joyeux noël.

_Oh ! qu'est ce que- un fer à repasser vraiment ! Gronda Amanda.

Fin

 **A la base je devais pas mettre celui là, enfin si je l'avais écrit pour le mettre mais j'ai eu une autre idée du coup je voulais mettre l'autre mais comme l'autre n'est pas terminé parce que finalement je veux aller plus en profondeur breff voila** **#RaconteTaVie**

 **Bisous**


	12. 12 décembre - Venda Davis

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : Venda Davis

Thème : soltice

.

12 décembre

.

Solstice

.

\- Prends-en un jeune ! demanda Isaac

\- Et mignon, précisa Erica.

\- Qui aimera courir avec nous en forêt, préféra implorer Scott.

\- Ce serait sympa que ce soit une fille, suggéra Boyd.

\- Non ! crièrent les trois autres bêtas.  
\- C'est chiant les filles, s'exprima la seule femme de la meute.

\- Je savais que t'en étais pas une, s'amusa à dire Isaac qui reçut en réponse une belle langue tirée de la part de son amie.

Derek, assis sur le canapé, entouré de ses bêtas, Erica sur ses genoux, Scott et Isaac en mode quasi jumeaux siamois sur l'accoudoir et Boyd placé de l'autre côté, contre lui, n'en pouvait plus. Depuis une heure, ils ne le lâchaient pas.

\- Dites donc, les louveteaux. Je ne vais pas à l'animalerie adopter un chiot. Je vais nous chercher un Emissaire.

\- Il faut que tu le choisisses bien, alors on te conseille, continua Isaac.

\- C'est pas juste que les bêtas aient pas le droit de venir à la fête des Druides, minauda Erica.

\- La célébration de Yule ! précisa Boyd adorant tous les anciens rites. Et personne ne sait comment se déroule la cérémonie. C'est peut-être l'émissaire qui choisit l'Alpha.

\- Oh non ! se désappointèrent encore tous les autres bêtas.

\- On va se retrouver avec un vieux croulant plein de règles chiantes, chouina Erica en calant son visage dans le cou de son Alpha.

\- On aura ce qu'on aura, ne chercha pas plus loin Derek, essayant de repousser un peu tous ses bêtas agglutinés.

Il ne comprendrait jamais comment en voulant se créer une meute, il se retrouvait finalement avec trois petits frères et une petite sœur, réclamant câlins et attention constante. Bon, il l'avait peut-être cherché aussi. Il était allé mordre un adolescent brutalisé par son père, une adolescente souffrant d'une maladie incurable et un solitaire n'ayant pas d'ami parce qu'il avait du mal à parler avec les autres. Sans évoquer le fait qu'il avait récupéré l'oméga que son oncle avait rejeté parce que, soi-disant, il n'était pas assez puissant.

En se levant, Derek jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait se trouver juste avant le coucher du soleil au plus profond de la forêt ce soir, la nuit du solstice d'hiver. Et qu'il devrait bientôt se mettre en route.  
Les bêtas étaient restés quelques instants sur le canapé à se regarder avant de tous se lever et l'entourer à nouveau. Boyd lui prit le livre des mains, Erica le recoiffa avec ses doigts, Isaac et Scott étaient en train de lui passer les manches de sa veste pour la poser sur ses épaules.

\- Tu fais pas trop ton grognon, recommanda Isaac.

\- Tu essayes de sourire, ajouta Erica.

\- Tu réponds gentiment si on te parle, continua Scott.

\- Tu évites de lui faire peur en gros, conclut Boyd.

Là, tous les bêtas acquiescèrent. Il se serrèrent tous contre lui et il fut incapable de dire si c'était pour humer son odeur avant de le laisser partir ou, au contraire, l'imprégner de la leur pour se revendiquer comme étant ses bêtas.

\- Vous savez que je ne pars pas me battre là ?

\- On en sait rien. Et si les Druides te demandent de combattre un autre Alpha pour mériter le droit de choisir ton Emissaire ? expliqua Isaac, le plus imaginatif d'entre eux.

\- Même si c'est le cas, ce ne sera pas un combat à mort. Les Druides sont le plus souvent pacifistes.

\- Tu ne choisis pas un Darach ! crièrent les quatre bêtas en même temps, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Un Darach ne voudrait pas de nous de toute façon, répondit-il en tentant de se dégager encore une fois de ses bêtas.

Bon, ils allaient finir par le laisser partir ou pas ? Il eut du mal à s'extirper d'eux. C'était toujours comme ça quand il devait aller quelque part sans eux. Il se demandait si toutes les meutes étaient aussi fusionnelles, ou s'il s'agissait seulement de la sienne. Heureusement que cette attitude ne se manifestait que quand l'un d'eux quittait Beacon Hills ou pour les cas particuliers comme aujourd'hui.

Il partit, rejoignant sa voiture rapidement, sans un regard en arrière. Pas qu'il n'adorait pas sa meute, mais il devait vraiment partir et cela allait s'éterniser s'il restait. Il savait que tous ses bêtas l'attendraient à son appartement toute la nuit. Il trouvait qu'ils dramatisaient cette fois. Il allait juste rencontrer leur émissaire. C'est vrai qu'il ignorait comment se déroulait la cérémonie, mais tous les Alphas en étaient revenus vivants.

Après les quelques minutes passées à rouler, il s'arrêta à l'orée du bois pour continuer le reste à pied. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, et ce fut quand le dernier rayon de soleil disparut, que le dernier brin de lumière naturelle s'éteignit, qu'il commença à entendre des bruits autour de lui. Il continua à avancer sur ses gardes, des bruits de course et des rires l'entouraient, le dépassaient, puis cela se rapprocha, des ombres le frôlèrent. On l'agrippa, le tira et le poussa tout en riant. Ils étaient au moins cinq. Il fit briller ses yeux pour activer sa vision de loup et comprit juste avant de s'énerver. Les ombres le guidaient vers le lieu du rassemblement. Le corps de ses guides tout autant que leurs visages étaient entièrement dissimulés sous une longue étoffe noire, ne laissant rien voir d'eux.

Il fut mené à une clairière aussi sombre que la forêt elle-même, mais en observant les alentours, il vit que quatre autres Alphas étaient escortés de la même façon que lui. Trois hommes et une femme. Il reconnut la femme. Depuis quelques mois, elle avait hérité de la meute de Satomi, cette dernière, de plus en plus fatiguée, avait préféré céder son pouvoir de son vivant. La meute avait déjà un émissaire pourtant. Ainsi, ce qu'on disait était vrai, un lien unique s'établissait entre un Alpha et son Emissaire.

La jeune femme et lui se regardaient encore perplexes quand un éclair les éblouit brusquement. Un immense brasero s'activa réchauffant et illuminant la clairière. Derek, le bras sur son visage pour protéger ses yeux, le baissa lentement pour voir tous ceux qui les avaient guidés accroupis au sol se mettre à psalmodier des murmures comme des prières.

Ce fut quand il remarqua la présence des trois Druides, tout de blanc vêtu et semblant les fixer malgré leurs visages cachés, que plusieurs de ceux en prière se levèrent soudainement pour s'approcher d'eux. Trois par Alpha. Les trois ombres lui retirèrent sa veste et son haut, le laissant torse nu, tout en se mettant à rire à nouveau. Un des rires lui parut différent des autres, mais il n'aurait pu dire de quelle ombre il provenait. Il fut encore un peu plus surpris quand on lui retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes le laissant pieds nus juste avant qu'il ne reste qu'une seule ombre devant lui.

Cette dernière ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'on lui apporte une sorte de bol fait en terre contenant un liquide noir. L'ombre prit le récipient tout en plongeant deux doigts dedans avant de venir les poser sur son torse et de commencer à y dessiner des sortes de runes.

Derek suivit des yeux la main créant toutes ces formes sur son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe dans son dos. Il sentit les doigts qui semblaient refaire les contours de son triskèle avant de continuer leurs autres marques. Ne pouvant plus voir son dessinateur, il constata que la jeune femme Alpha subissait le même sort que lui, les ombres avaient quand même eu la décence de lui laisser son soutien-gorge.

Le rire qu'il avait repéré retentit à nouveau et il réalisa qu'il venait de celui qui le peinturlurait. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais les doigts se posèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure et glissèrent jusqu'au creux de sa pomme d'Adam y laissant une ligne noire. Le contact se rompit brusquement et son ombre ainsi que celle de tous les autres Alphas se mêlèrent aux autres silhouettes disparaissant.

Les prières se turent petit à petit, ne laissant que le crépitement du feu pour seul bruit avant qu'un des druides, celui du milieu, tende les mains vers eux comme une invitation.

\- Alphas ! Nous célébrons Yule cette nuit. Il n'est pas question de territoire, ni de discorde. Il n'y a pas à choisir ou à être choisi. Vous êtes la terre et le feu alors que nous sommes l'eau et le vent. Ensemble, nous maintiendrons l'équilibre de nos terres et apporterons la paix à nos ancêtres. Nous vous offrons toutes nos connaissances pour protéger les vôtres. N'abusez pas de notre confiance. Nous savons qu'il est facile de se perdre en ces temps sombres, mais sachez que nous serons toujours à vos côtés. Enfants de la lune. Maintenant... Célébrons !

Derek dut avouer qu'il sursauta et que son cœur rata un battement quand toutes les formes noires se redressèrent d'un coup et poussèrent un cri de joie, tant il était concentré sur le discours.

Une musique rythmée, tribale, mais étonnamment moderne se mit à marteler tellement fort que le sol tremblait sous leurs pieds. Les ombres se découvrirent toutes en même temps pour laisser apparaître de jeunes hommes et femmes aux torses peinturlurés et aux pieds nus comme eux. Tous entamèrent leur danse et leur chant en rythme avec la musique.

Il les observa danser un moment sans savoir quoi faire. Les quatre Alphas sachant que c'était son territoire s'approchèrent de lui semblant attendre qu'il se décide à faire quelque chose. Simplement il n'en avait aucune idée.  
Est-ce qu'il devait attraper au hasard un des jeunes Druides dansants, le mettre sur son épaule et partir avec ? Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, devoir montrer sa puissance ainsi que ses capacités, devoir prouver qu'il était digne d'un Emissaire, peut-être combattre comme l'avait évoqué Isaac, mais s'il devait danser, il était mal barré.

Les jeunes Druides ne faisaient même plus attention à eux. Certains leur jetaient de petits regards, mais rien de plus. Derek lui sembla que quelques visages n'étaient pas entièrement inconnus, vu l'âge moyen des danseurs, il supposa qu'il les avait aperçus en allant chercher ses bêtas au lycée.  
Le voyant aussi perdu qu'eux, un des Alphas qu'il ne connaissait pas entra dans la foule, prit une jeune femme par la main et tenta de la tirer vers l'extérieur du cercle des Druides. La jeune femme se mit à rire, mais ne se laissa pas faire. D'ailleurs, elle fut soutenue par tous les autres danseurs qui firent tout pour bloquer l'Alpha.  
Bon apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée débile, et non seulement cela ne semblait pas la première fois qu'un Alpha essayait, mais en plus, ce n'était définitivement pas la solution.

\- Derek, tu as une idée de ce qu'il faut faire ? demanda la jeune Alpha.

\- Non, tu n'as pas demandé à Satomi comment ça se déroulait, Auryn ?

\- Elle m'a juste dit que ce serait différent pour chacun d'entre nous.

\- Différent de quelle façon ? s'enquit un des deux Alpha restants.

Celui qui avait commis l'erreur de rentrer dans le cercle des danseurs se retrouvant obligé de suivre le rythme. Quoique, cela n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire tant que ça, plutôt bien entouré de plusieurs jeunes Druidesses.

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus, avoua la femme Alpha.

\- C'est ridicule, s'énerva le dernier Alpha. Je suis venu chercher un Emissaire, pas...

\- Et tu crois en être digne ? demanda la voix ayant fait le discours quelques minutes auparavant.

Les Alphas se tournèrent pour voir Deaton descendre sa capuche tout en s'approchant.

\- Même Peter Hale n'a pas montré autant d'irrespect, continua l'ancien Emissaire.

Derek soutint son regard que le Druide dévia vers l'Alpha impoli qui se sentait assez mal étant donné la réputation d'égocentrique qui poursuivait l'oncle de Derek.  
\- Toute notre vie, nous vous conseillerons. Nous serons à votre service. Nous vous soutiendrons et nous resterons à vos côtés quels que soit vos choix et vos décisions. Il se peut même que nous risquions notre vie pour vous. Est-ce trop demandé que vous respectiez quelques heures, une de nos coutumes ?

\- Excusez-nous, Deaton, fut la première à réagir, Auryn. Nous sommes seulement perdus, ignorants de ce que vous attendez de nous.

\- Rien du tout, sembla s'en amuser Deaton. Détendez-vous. Soyez vous-même. N'essayez pas d'être plus puissant... Le regard de Deaton se posa sur le deuxième Alpha  
\- plus grognon...Cette fois il fixa Derek.  
\- plus stupide... Le druide se tourna vers l'Alpha danseur.

\- ou plus insensible que vous ne l'êtes en réalité, acheva-t-il en observant le dernier Alpha.

La jeune femme loup semblait avoir grâce aux yeux du Druide qui passa sa main sur son épaule avec un léger sourire.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer au lever du soleil, chacun d'entre vous aura trouvé son Emissaire.

\- Comment ? osa demander Derek.

\- C'est votre histoire. Je ne peux pas l'écrire à votre place.

Deaton se dirigea vers un immense banquet que les Alphas n'avaient même pas remarqué avant. Il scruta les différentes denrées faites de fruits, de vins épicés et autres liquides, de viandes rôties et d'aliments de toutes sortes, présentées telles des offrandes.

Derek vit Deaton détacher un raisin d'une grappe et le mettre à sa bouche, mais il le perdit de vue car, en voulant le suivre avec les autres Alphas, ils se firent carrément happés par une marée de jeunes druides qui les menèrent devant le festin sans leur en donner l'accè érentes flûtes et différents mets surgirent autour de Derek, ils étaient tellement nombreux que le loup en ignorait l'origine.

Il surprit un des Alphas qui tentait de se servir tout seul, son geste fut arrêté par une petite tape sur la main. Celui que Deaton avait sermonné sembla surpris, avant d'éclater de rire. Il attrapa celle qui l'avait stoppé par les hanches pour la soulever et la poser sur ses épaules. La jeune Druidesse n'eut même pas l'air surpris. Riant avec lui, elle se décida à le nourrir de cette façon.

Derek se tourna pour regarder une dernière fois la femme Alpha, et son regard lui fut rendu. Ils commençaient à comprendre. Ils ne choisissaient pas, ils cherchaient... Une personne qui leur correspondrait, qui les complèterait.

Derek revint à ceux qui l'entouraient, il faillit froncer les sourcils en réfléchissant à la meilleure attitude à adopter, car par deux fois, on lui avait dit de ne pas être trop grognon. Il prit au hasard une coupe et un fruit, se mettant à manger et boire en examinant les visages devant lui. Il fut surpris de voir que chaque regard était différent, mais il n'y avait ni envie ni intérêt, juste beaucoup de curiosité. Il sourit légèrement à une jeune fille qui semblait se demander s'il était réel, lorsqu'il sentit un contact sur son dos. Des doigts glissèrent de son omoplate à l'autre en se stoppant un moment très bref sur son triskèle, mais le temps qu'il se tourne, il n'y avait plus personne derrière lui.

Derek se dit qu'il l'avait imaginé. Ils étaient beaucoup autour de lui, le contact avait été très léger et tous ses sens étaient malmenés. Son ouïe en premier avec cette musique forte et scandée, son odorat avec tous ces effluves d'épices et d'encens, mais également son goût et sa vue lui semblaient moins fiables. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'on lui faisait manger, en plus du fait que depuis l'explosion du feu de tout à l'heure, il trouvait tout trop éblouissant.

Le loup ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, essayant de recentrer ses sens. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, sans bouger, essayant de faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, quand retentit à nouveau ce rire qui l'avait marqué depuis le début. Il résonna dans ses oreilles aussi clairement que s'il avait été dans un silence total. Ne voulant pas le perdre dans le brouhaha, il resta les yeux fermés et se dirigea vers ce son, continuant à essayer de faire abstraction de tout le reste. Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction, ne cognant bizarrement contre aucun des danseurs. Pourtant, sans savoir comment il sentit son nez se coller à une nuque dont il huma l'odeur par réflexe et il sentit tout le corps de l'inconnu sepresser contre lui. Il ou elle faisait à peu près sa taille, les cheveux qui caressaient son nez étaient moyennement courts et son odeur était enivrante. Il inspira plus profondément ce qui fit rire à nouveau l'être contre lui, mais lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir les yeux, le corps se tourna brusquement et posa sa main sur ses paupières pour l'en empêcher. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est trop tôt ! chuchota une voix tellement faible qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre.

Pourtant, le corps, définitivement masculin, bien que cela ne le dérangeât pas, continua à se coller à lui et à bouger en rythme avec la musique quelques temps. Encore une fois, Derek perdit la notion du temps, il s'imprégna de son odeur, il rechercha son contact. Sa main se posa au creux de ses reins et augmenta la pression entre leurs deux corps. Le jeune Druide n'eut pas l'air contre et se contenta de rire en acceptant le renforcement de leur proximité. Il poursuivit sa danse alors que Derek ne faisait que bouger les pieds pour suivre ses mouvements. La main toujours sur ses yeux, le petit doigt glissa jusqu'à sa bouche par inadvertance et il se mit à le mordiller et le sucer, faisant rire à nouveau l'inconnu. Il ne voyait rien, mais tous ses autres sens n'avaient qu'un seul but humer, écouter, toucher et goûter cet être dont il ne savait rien.

Il aurait pu trouver ça étrange. Il savait qu'il y avait un lien entre un Alpha et son Emissaire mais à ce point, si puissant, si profond, si unique. Pourtant à aucun moment, il n'eut la pensée que c'était trop intime. Quelque chose se passait entre eux et il avait envie de savoir jusqu'où ça irait. Il se sentait comme somnolent, comme enveloppé dans du coton, n'ayant plus conscience de rien d'autre que lui.

Tout s'arrêta brusquement, le bruit d'une corne de brume résonna dans toute la forêt. Derek ouvrit alors ses yeux qui s'illuminèrent de son rouge d'Alpha et tous ses sens se remplirent derechef de ces odeurs et de ces sons trop puissants. Derek poussa un rugissement de douleur ne réalisant même pas que les quatre Alphas en faisaient de même.

La musique s'éteignit subitement et Derek ne vit devant lui que les corps sombres cachés dans leurs capes comme au début. Avant qu'il ait le temps de se reprendre, le bruit de la corne se fit entendre une nouvelle fois. Contre sa volonté, ses crocs et ses griffes sortirent le faisant grogner à nouveau ne se sentant plus maître de lui-même. Il tomba à genou et posa ses mains sur sa tête essayant de reprendre le contrôle, mais de nouveau le vacarme retentit et Derek sentit tout son visage se transformer dans sa forme loup-garou. A bout de souffle, il eut un peu de répit et c'est perplexe qu'il vît les quatre autres Alphas qui semblaient avoir perdu la raison, grognant et raclant le sol comme s'ils étaient redevenus sauvages ou qu'ils avaient laissé la pleine lune les influencer.  
\- C'est un évolué, s'éleva une voix inconnue.  
Derek n'eut même pas le temps d'en chercher la provenance que la corne de brume fut activée encore. Il ne put plus lutter contre sa nature. Il grogna, siffla tout en déchirant ses derniers vêtements et prendre sa forme de loup. Il n'avait plus de raison, il n'avait que ses instincts.

Il n'était plus Derek Hale, il était un simple loup, un chef de meute à la recherche des siens, devant trouver une tanière, un point d'eau et un territoire riche en proies. L'imposant loup noir qu'il était devenu leva le museau à la lune et poussa son hurlement long et puissant faisant s'envoler tous les oiseaux et détaler toutes les bêtes à proximité.

A peine conscient sous le loup, il s'enfuit de la clairière courant à perdre haleine n'ayant pas de but ni de pensée. A bout de force, la langue pendante, il finit par s'arrêter après de longues minutes à courir et remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Des humains. Les bruits autour de lui n'avaient rien de discret, le crissement de leurs pieds sur les feuilles et leurs enjambées grossières. Toujours se méfier des humains. Il grogna pour imposer sa menace, mais ils étaient beaucoup. Ils ne semblaient pas provocants malgré leur nombre. L'animal continua pourtant à gronder et gonfler son poil. Ne jamais faire confiance aux humains. Ils pouvaient vous tendre la main d'un côté et vous mettre une laisse de l'autre. L'esprit de Derek réussit à remonter à la surface à peine une seconde avant de s'effacer à nouveau sous celui plus combatif actuellement du loup. Il ne pouvait sefier qu'à une seule personne, paradoxalement un humain, son Emissaire. C'était le seul, il devait le trouver. Il devait repérer son odeur et son rire, il avait encore son goût dans la bouche. Il le voulait lui, personne d'autre. Et si ces sales humains pensaient l'en empêcher en le cernant, ils se trompaient.

Le loup sauta sur une des ombres qui poussa un cri en tombant à la renverse et il se remit à courir, la gueule en l'air pour renifler l'effluve enivrant de son humain. Il était différent, mais il était mêlé à tant d'autres. Il bifurqua brusquement étant presque sûr de l'avoir senti, mais c'était tellement faible. Il gronda alors qu'il rattrapait la silhouette porteuse de l'odeur. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à agripper la cape dans sa gueule et tirer. Le vêtement lui resta entre les crocs alors que son porteur faillit tomber en arrière, mais finalement, réussit à continuer à courir. Sans abandonner le tissu, le loup le poursuivit, le dépassant rapidement pour lui barrer la route. Derek aboya deux fois avant de s'approcher, il sentit un peu, retroussa ses babines et se mit sur ses pattes arrière posant les pattes avant sur le torse du jeune homme devant lui. Il le renifla une fois de plus et son corps entier grognonna de déception en retombant sur ses quatre pattes. Ce n'était pas son odeur, ce n'était pas lui, cette chose puait la peur, lui ne serait jamais effrayé par sa forme animale. Cette chose n'était définitivement pas son humain. Il retourna à l'étoffe, plongeant son museau profondément. Son Emissaire avait porté cette cape. Il la prit dans sa gueule pour continuer ses recherches, mais après quelques mètres, il se figea à l'arrêt. Le rire avait retenti assez proche de lui. C'était son humain, le seul à rire alors que tous les autres sentaient le stress et la frayeur. Il le savait. Il partit à sa poursuite immédiatement. Il était là, le seul qui n'avait pas peur de lui et l'unique en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, la cape sombre se mit en mouvement se ruant en avant, mais ce n'était pas un humain fuyant un loup, cela n'avait rien à voir. C'était un Emissaire courant côte à côte avec sa meute. L'esprit de Derek refit légèrement surface, Scott allait être content. Ils continuèrent à courir, le rire de l'humain résonnant de temps en temps, mais avec de plus en plus difficulté. Le loup comprit qu'il s'essoufflait dangereusement au dernier rire. Il passa entre ses jambes, faisant s'écrouler le jeune homme dans les feuilles mortes. La forme ne bougea pas autrement que par les mouvements de son torse pour reprendre son souffle. Derek s'approcha et joua du museau pour retirer cette capuche qui l'empêchait de connaitre son visage.

Son humain était jeune et mignon, une bouche rieuse, de grands yeux ambrés pétillants de malice et d'intelligence, une peau pâle parsemée de grains de beauté et des cheveux en bataille lui donnant un petit côté foufou. Il allait plaire aux louveteaux.

Le jeune homme se redressa légèrement et vint poser son front sur le sien tout en passant ses mains sur la base de ses oreilles dressées.

\- Tu savais ? soupira dans un murmure l'humain.  
Derek répondit par un grognement sourd.  
\- Oui, on m'a prévenu que tu étais du genre ronchon, mais cela ne me dérange pas.

Le jeune homme voulut se relever, mais le loup amplifia son grognement et appuya ses deux pattes avant sur sa poitrine pour le plaquer au sol. Montrant ses dents dangereusement aiguisées juste à côté de la gorge de l'Emissaire, il se mit à gratter et griffer la cape, la déchiquetant rapidement, faisant attention de ne pas trop abîmer la peau sous l'étoffe. Pourtant, à aucun moment, la crainte se fit sentir dans l'odeur de son humain. C'est comme s'il savait qu'il agirait de cette façon.

Mais il se bloqua brusquement lorsqu'il vit toutes les capes les encercler et se rapprocher. Le peu de l'humain ayant refait surface se retrouvant poussé à nouveau sous l'instinct animal. Il se fit menaçant, le Druide était à lui, rien qu'à lui, il était prêt à sauter à la gorge de celui qui voudrait le lui prendre.  
\- Non ! cria son humain. Je sais ce qu'il veut, laissez-nous seuls.

Le loup attendit que les odeurs des autres soient assez éloignées continuant à grogner aux alentours pour les dissuader de revenir. La main du jeune homme se posa tendrement sur son pelage en une caresse affectueuse apaisant le loup. L'animal revint vers lui enfouissant directement sa gueule dans son cou, sniffant comme une drogue son odeur, tout en voulant le débarrasser entièrement de cette cape. Il couina légèrement en réalisant qu'il avait griffé le torse de l'humain dans son entreprise, sa langue passa lentement sur les blessures, puis continua en glissant sur les runes dessinées sur sa peau. En plein milieu, ses yeux prirent leur illumination rougeâtre découvrant cette aura qui enveloppait son Emissaire. Son corps entier gronda de satisfaction alors que lentement, il reprenait forme humaine au-dessus du jeune homme, son visage pourtant gardait tous ses attributs de loup-garou. Le calme apparent pendant ces quelques secondes de transformation fut vite balayé par un nouvel instinct moins animal peut-être, mais plus fougueux, car si le Druide sous lui apaisait petit à petit sa bestialité cela ne retirait pas son besoin d'urgence d'être lié à lui. Derek agrippa les hanches de son Emissaire voulant lui retirer ces derniers sans que cela semble le moins du monde perturber le jeune homme. Celui-ci se laissait faire, mais ne subissait pas pour autant, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter.  
\- J'ai rien contre un rendez-vous avant, tu sais. Un diner. Un ciné. Une soirée au coin du feu. Ce qui te plait.

Le sarcasme à peine dissimulé, au contraire, appuyé par un sourire en coin ne donna à Derek que l'envie de répondre par ce grondement qui semblait être sa seule façon de communiquer pour l'instant alors qu'il finissait de le déshabiller en soulevant ses hanches, ses griffes déchirant, sans le vouloir, les vêtements.

\- J'ai compris, tu dois assouvir tes instincts, mais t'as intérêt à te rattraper plus tard.

La phrase semblait vouloir dire 'J'accepte entièrement ton loup, mais n'oublie pas de redevenir humain' et portait en elle toute l'acceptation de ce qu'il était et de ce qu'il ferait. A tel point que le loup ne voulut pas attendre plus, se positionnant déjà prêt depuis qu'il était en humain.  
\- Hey ! T'as entendu parler des préliminaires ? s'inquiéta l'Emissaire sentant soudain l'appréhension et crispant son corps pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient en contact physique.  
Derek se mit à le fixer sans avoir l'air de comprendre, avant de tenter de l'amadouer avec un regard malheureux et des léchouilles sur le visage tout en couinant comme un chiot, chose que ses bêtas ne croiraient jamais si on le leur racontait. Pourtant, l'humain y tenait, car il insista en précisant.

\- Un peu quand même. Je fais pas ça tous les jours... pour ne pas dire jamais.

Le grognement de frustration était prévisible, mais agrémenté d'un léger sourire de la part du loup, ce qui empêcha à l'humain de réaliser qu'il lui soulevait un peu plus son bassin et que le visage animal y descendait lentement.  
\- Euh ?! Tu vas carrément y aller avec la ... ? Huuummm !

Derek redressa légèrement la tête, une expression réjouie visible malgré son côté loup.

\- Je dis plus rien si tu continues. Promis.  
Le grondement avait tout de l'amusement alors qu'il repartait titiller et mordiller l'entrée fragile sous les soupirs de plaisir de l'humain.

\- Doucement les crocs ! chuchota le jeune homme se crispant légèrement à chaque fois qu'il sentait les dents y aller un peu fort, mais ne pouvant nier qu'il adorait la savoureuse torture que lui faisait subir le loup.

Le cœur de l'humain loin d'être au repos s'emballa un peu plus quand il se rendit compte que l'Alpha le changeait de position par désir de le pénétrer enfin. L'appréhension revint légèrement, pourtant étonnamment la pénétration fut délicate, Derek faisait plus que doucement, le faisant à peine souffrir, retrouvantun peu plus l'homme qu'il était puisque le Druide pouvait voir sous ses yeux, le visage devenir de plus en plus humain. Le jeune homme vint caresser le visage du loup en souriant. Il ne lui restait que ses crocs et ses griffes alors qu'il commençait de tendres mouvements dans son amant.

\- Je crois que je te préfère comme ça, avoua-t-il tandis qu'il suivait les mouvements lancinants tout en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

Ils échangèrent leur premier baiser, plus humain qu'animal, qui fut pour Derek sa première véritable reprise de conscience. Il ne connaissait pas ce jeune homme, mais il ferait tout pour lui. Il sentait juste par sa présence, l'influence de la lune s'atténuer. Il s'enfonça plus profondément en lui et un effluve de désir et de plaisir venant du Druide chatouilla ses narines. Derek crispa ses griffes sur la peau pâle, marquant sans le vouloir son amant, alors qu'il se sentait perdre à nouveau le contrôle, mais celui qui était maintenant sans aucun doute son Emissaire, l'embrassa passionnément avant de l'obliger à plonger son regard dans ses yeux.

\- Reste avec moi, susurra son compagnon.

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus, juste quelques mots, un regard confiant, un contact rassurant et il redevenait Derek Hale, l'être pensant dominant le loup sauvage. Pourtant, les deux pour l'instant avaient ce même besoin de l'être dont ils étaient prisonniers.

Derek ressentit le moment exact où leur union pouvait s'intensifier, comme si une liaison inconnue s'était créée entre eux. Il augmenta la cadence sachant que le jeune homme serait incapable de retenir les bruits s'échappant de sa gorge à chaque mouvement. Le loup y répondait par un grognement de plaisir communicatif. Tout son corps recherchait à atteindre le Druide par chacun de ses sens s'étaient définitivement unis à lui et tout son corps recherchait à atteindre le Druide par leur biais. L'Alpha pouvait sentir, voir, entendre, goûter et toucher chaque infime partie de son compagnon.

Leur deuxième danse fut langoureuse et profondément intime sans que rien ne puisse les interrompre. Le loup illumina une dernière fois ses yeux d'Alphas en sentant la jouissance approcher, fasciné par cette aura qu'avait son Emissaire comme si elle cherchait à se lier à lui autant que leurs corps. Il lâcha les hanches de l'humain, qui avait atteint ses limites, pour le serrer plus contre lui et l'aider à venir. Le corps du jeune homme se tendit comme un arc, atteignant un orgasme puissant. Il l'embrassa alors qu'il se laissait aller en lui, sûr de n'avoir éprouvé à aucun moment une telle extase et une telle fusion.

Il s'effondra brusquement, ne s'étant jamais senti aussi épuisé qu'à cet instant de toute sa vie, faisant pousser un dernier cri de surprise à son Emissaire coincé sous son corps, alors qu'il perdait ses derniers attributs de loup.

\- C'était super et désolé de redevenir terre-à-terre, mais... La prochaine fois, sans tout l'attirail de loup et dans un endroit plus confortable, s'il te plait.

Il ne fut pas sûr de ne pas avoir émis un dernier grondement, une dernière pensée avant de sombrer, tout ce qu'il voudrait.

Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement en sentant qu'on le poussait. Il se redressa voyant Deaton devant lui en train de le secouer avec son pied. Il aurait pu s'en offusquer, mais une seule question lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Où est-il ?

Le Druide resta stoïque, n'ayant apparemment pas l'intention de répondre. Il lui jeta un tas de fringues. Sa veste, son tee-shirt, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes ainsi qu'un jeans ne lui appartenant pas, mais qui ferait l'affaire pour rentrer chez lui. Le loup passa rapidement le pantalon restant assis dans l'herbe tout en regardant autour de lui.

\- Tu as beaucoup de chance, Derek. C'est plutôt rare qu'un Emissaire soit également le compagnon de l'Alpha.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que j'aurais pu le blesser, le mordre, le tuer.

\- Cela a été assez sportif ce soir, c'est vrai. Tu es un évolué. Nous avons dû te faire régresser plus que les autres, mais tu as tort de croire que les loups-garous sont l'espèce la plus dangereuse dont nous sommes les Emissaires. Nous maintenons l'équilibre de toutes les espèces surnaturelles.

Derek s'en fichait et il le fit bien comprendre en redemandant sèchement.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Je l'ai fait raccompagner. C'était mieux pour lui. Rentre chez toi, Derek.

\- Je ne sais même pas son nom.

\- Tu en sais plus que tu ne le crois.

Le loup ouvrit la bouche voulant encore le questionner.

\- Et tu le reverras plus vite que tu ne le crois. Rentre chez toi.

Derek le vit disparaitre derrière les arbres et il aurait bien essayé de le rattraper, mais à quoi bon ? Il connaissait Deaton. Il parlait toujours en pseudo-énigmes et ne vous répondait jamais clairement. L'Alpha finit de se rhabiller, retrouva sa voiture rapidement pouvant enfin rentrer à l'appartement.

En sortant de la voiture, il claqua la portière, énervé et lança son poing de toutes ses forces dans le mur le plus proche pour s'éviter de hurler à la lune de colère, ne voulant pas inquiéter les louveteaux. Il resta là, perplexe un moment à observer le trou qu'il venait de faire et son poing cicatriser lentement. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à la meute ? Ses bêtas attendaient cet Emissaire comme on attend un cadeau de Noël. Comment leur dire qu'il avait trouvé l'Emissaire idéal, mais que son côté animal incontrôlable était sans doute allé trop loin. Même si cela n'avait pas semblé le cas, il l'avait peut-être effrayé, sinon il ne se serait pas enfui pendant qu'il était inconscient.

Plus las que jamais, il monta les marches les épaules basses, un sourire triste quand en ouvrant la porte de chez lui, il trouva ses bêtas endormis, lovés les uns contre les autres à terre, la télé tournant en boucle sur le générique d'un dvd de superhéros. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'aller s'allonger avec eux, prenant Isaac et Erica dans chacun de ses bras, pour une fois étant celui qui avait besoin de réconfort. Personne ne se réveilla à sa présence, mais il les sentit tous se serrer un peu plus contre lui avant qu'il s'endorme.

C'est au petit matin qu'il finit par émerger finalement en entendant un bruit qu'il crut avoir rêvé. Un rire léger, son rire, qui résonnait dans tout le loft. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur son Emissaire assis en tailleur sur la table, feuilletant un des vieux livres qu'il avait dû abandonner la veille, à moins que ce soit Boyd.

\- On dirait un ours avec ses peluches, dit simplement le jeune homme en le voyant réveillé.

Perplexe Derek n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Erica émergea et poussa direct un cri.

\- Stiles ?

Elle sauta aussitôt des bras de Derek à ceux de l'humain.

\- Stiles, c'est toi notre Emissaire ? Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui.

Le nouvel arrivant se contenta de sourire et de la serrer contre lui. Scott et Isaac abandonnèrent aussi vite leur Alpha pour les rejoindre.

\- Oh génial ! Derek t'as choisi ? C'est trop bien ! s'enflamma Scott.

\- J'suis sûr que de toute façon, c'était le meilleur et Derek a choisi le meilleur, expliqua Isaac sans savoir.

Boyd étant le seul à être resté auprès de l'Alpha, lui tapota l'épaule.

\- T'as super bien géré, Mec.

\- Stiles ?intervint Derek, pouvant enfin en placer une.

\- C'est lui, le Stiles dont vous me parlez depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Bah ouais ! firent en cœur les quatre bêtas.

\- Ce mec est génial, précisa Scott.

\- Peut-être, répondit enfin l'humain.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- ... Mais celui qui ne sera pas prêt dans 15 minutes ira au lycée à pied.

Etrangement, ce furent les trois garçons qui se précipitèrent vers la salle de bain comme des fous sachant que Erica y passerait des plombes.

\- Hey ! Priorité aux dames ! cria Erica en essayant de les rattraper.

Il y eut un joyeux brouhaha de l'autre côté de l'appartement alors que Derek se relevait et s'approchait du jeune homme avec une certaine appréhension ne sachant pas quelle réaction il allait avoir. Quand il vit qu'il n'avait pas de geste de recul, il s'approcha un peu plus pour le toucher, mais il n'osait pas encore le faire.

\- Tu savais ? murmura-t-il se rappelant des événements de la nuit dernière.

\- Que j'étais ton Emissaire ? Je n'étais sûr de rien jusqu'à ce que tu me trouves lors de la danse. Par contre...

Stiles fit un geste vers la provenance des bruits.

\- ... cela fait des mois que tes louveteaux me prennent pour leur mère. C'était même trop flagrant que tu me prendrais comme compagnon.

\- Tu aurais pu être mon compagnon sans être mon Emissaire ?

\- Oui, ça arrive plus souvent qu'on le croit. Le Druide prend la morsure généralement pour ne pas interférer avec le vrai Emissaire de l'Alpha.

Derek fit glisser sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et comme elle n'était pas repoussée, il osa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir plus tôt ?

\- C'est contre nos lois. Tu sais combien de règles j'ai enfreints en devenant simplement leurs amis ? J'ai failli être exclu de la cérémonie.

\- Je t'aurais trouvé quand même.

Stiles rit à nouveau amusé de la réponse.

\- C'est bien ce qui les a empêchés de le faire.

Stiles lui rendit son baiser avant de sauter sur ses jambes et d'aller à la cuisine.

\- Plus que dix minutes, les louveteaux, les prévint-il, haussant à peine la voix sachant qu'ils l'entendraient, ce fut d'ailleurs une vague de protestations qu'il eut en réponse.

Stiles se mit à préparer du café et sortit plusieurs verres pour servir des jus d'orange.

\- Toi aussi, tu devrais aller te débarbouiller, fit-il alors qu'il voyait Derek l'observer sans bouger.

Il s'approcha un peu et posa sonindex sur le col du tee-shirt plein de cette peinture noire. Il se frotta le doigt devenu tout sombre.

\- Tu as encore les runes sur ton corps. Je ne voudrais pas que tu redeviennes sauvage et que tu me cherches partout quand je serais au lycée. Comment j'expliquerais qu'un loup veut me faire l'amour ?

Stiles rit un peu plus devant l'expression fautive et honteuse de Derek.

\- T'es pardonné si j'ai mon rencard en bonne et due forme ce soir.

Derek n'eut pourtant pas le temps de répondre que l'ouragan meute déboula, n'ayant pas pour but de tout détruire sur son passage, mais plutôt de tout dévorer. Le jeune Druide réussit à sauver une tasse fumante de café pour en boire une gorgée et se rapprocher du loup. L'immobilité de l'Alpha et de son Emissaire, yeux dans les yeux, passa inaperçu jusqu'à ce que les ventres soient pleins. Stiles eut juste le temps de donner sa tasse à Derek avant d'être happé et embarqué.

\- C'est oui ? Demanda le jeune homme en essayant de résister à la poigne d'Isaac et de Scott.

\- Si t'arrives à te débarrasser des louveteaux, répondit avec un grand sourire l'aîné.

Stiles lui rendit son sourire et l'Alpha entendit son rire dans sa tête de longues minutes après qu'il ne soit plus là. Cet éclat sonore qu'il n'oublierait jamais, la première chose qu'il avait connue de lui.

FIN


	13. 13 décembre - Asuyo Heathcliff

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : Asuyo Heathcliff

Thème choisi : cheminée

.

13 décembre

.

L'âtre rougeoyant

.

Le temps était calme sur la ville de Beacon Hills, aucun bruit ne régnait dans cet endroit pourtant d'habitude si animé. Toute la meute était réunis dans le loft de Derek qui avait, en cet hiver, aménagé sa demeure d'un coin cheminée. Il ne l'avait certes pas fais de bon cœur, mais avait accepté la demande d'Isaac parce que bien évidemment il ne pouvait rien refuser à ce gamin. C'est donc sans son consentement que tout le petit monde squattait allégrement son chez lui. Il tolérait déjà son oncle et n'avait pas besoin que tous ces ados se remmènent ici.

Scott et Stiles étaient postés devant l'endroit où le feu avait été allumé, John et Mélissa était assis sur le canapé à sa gauche. Parrish, Lydia, Malia et Isaac discutaient près de l'énorme trou dans le mur. La cheminée était placé tout au fond et envoyait une douce chaleur dans tout le loft. Christopher avait était invité comme tout le monde, il l'avait vu rentrer pourtant il était introuvable. Enfin son odeur était perceptible mais il était beaucoup et Derek n'avait pas envie de s'y attarder.

Il était vingt heures et d'un commun accord ils décidèrent de manger. Il fut de la responsabilité de Scott de commander le bon nombre de pizza avec les bonnes saveurs pour qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard ils soient livrés. Scott avait eu la bonne idée de monter à l'étage pour demander leurs goûts au des hommes qu'étaient Peter et Chris. Tout le monde s'était rapproché du feu pour être plus au chaud, Derek avait quelques réticences mais accepta à condition qu'il soit à au moins dix mètres.

Chris était venu chercher leurs trois pizzas – parce que oui Peter avait vraiment faim – et commençait à repartir vers l'étage quand Stiles l'interpella.

 **« Pourquoi vous ne mangez pas en bas avec nous toi et Peter ?** Demanda le brun

 **\- Peter à horreur du feu et celui-ci** , dit-il en pointant le dit feu **, ne fait pas exception à la règle.**

 **\- Oh …** Lui répondit Stiles. **D'accord. »**

Et Christopher repartit de là où il venait sans rien dire d'autre. En arrivant en haut il retrouva Peter allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Le chasseur avait bien conscience qu'il était repéré lui et ses pizzas mais bon.

 **« Un problème Peter ?** Demanda le chasseur.

 **\- Non aucun.** Lui répondit le blond.

 **\- Alors tu ne vois aucun inconvénient si je descends pour manger.** Lui relança Chris.

 **\- Quoi ?** Dit Peter en se redressant.

Chris amorça son mouvement pour descendre quand Peter vint lui attraper le poignet. Posant les pizzas sur la surface plane la plus proche il se retourna ensuite fixant le loup garou dans les yeux. Chris souriait doucement à l'attitude de son petit-ami. Il est vrai qu'il pouvait être têtu, buté et obstiné, mais au fond Peter restait un homme traumatisé par sa famille. Les Argents avaient ruinés sa vie en brûlant sa patrie. Et ensuite il avait été abandonné par les survivants, laissé sur la touche, dans le coma. Alors oui il ne voulait pas s'approcher d'un feu, d'une cheminée, mais selon lui ne jamais les approcher est la pire des solutions.

L'odeur et le regard du chasseur ne montraient pas de possibilité de refuser, ils allaient descendre point final. Peter n'était pas ravi de ça, mais il faisait confiance au chasseur bizarrement. En même temps, comment ne pas faire confiance et dire 'non' à la personne que l'on aime ? Là est la question. Et quoi qu'il fasse, le loup garou n'y arrivait qu'en de rares occasions. Alors il se laissa guider vers le rez-de-chaussée de l'appartement. Il avait comme la sensation d'être en situation de danger, mais la main du plus grand qui enserrait la sienne le rassurait plus ou moins.

Tout le monde se retourna quand ils entendirent les deux hommes venir vers eux. Peter n'accepta pas plus près que le canapé. Il fixa, de ses yeux bleus, l'astre qui brillait intensément. La petite cheminée improvisée ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance et il se colla un peu plus à Chris. Le feu était l'un des rares points faibles qu'avait Peter et ce n'était pourtant pas des moindres.

Le feu crépitait à une vingtaine de mètre d'eux. Tout le reste de la meute avait décidé d'aller au marché de noël qui prenait place dans la ville alors que Peter et Chris étaient restés au loft pour profiter du calme présent. Peter était blottit dans les bras du chasseur qui avait posé sa tête près de son cou. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un petit sourire et ses doigts caressaient doucement l'un des poignets du loup garou. Ils étaient bien ici, tranquillement installés l'un sur l'autre.

Le loup de naissance relava un peu la tête et quémanda un simple baiser que Chris lui accorda sans problème. Le problème de la cheminée où brulait le feu n'était plus un souci pour lui, pas quand il avait son Christopher à côté.

Loup garou et chasseur ne pouvaient pas s'entendre. Mais les deux hommes avaient quelque chose de spécial, d'unique. C'est donc ainsi qu'avec des relations communes et une rivalité bien présente, la colère qu'éprouvait Peter envers les Argent s'était peu à peu émoussée pour ne pratiquement plus exister du tout, lui laissant la possibilité d'aimer et d'être aimé.

Le temps passait lentement quand le blond repensa à quelque chose.

« **On n'a pas mangé nos pizzas.** Dit-il dans le silence.

 **\- Heu … Je vais les chercher et les réchauffer**. Lui répondit le plus grand.

 **\- En espérant que Derek ait un micro-onde**. Rétorqua Peter sur un ton taquin.

 **\- N'en rajoute pas, il doit forcément en avoir un. »** Conclus Chris.

Chris laissa donc Peter seul et peu confiant. Ce n'était que pour une dizaine de minutes tout au plus, alors le loup n'allait pas l'embêter juste pour ça. Il s'aventura dans la pièce en haut et revint avec les trois boites. Quand il se dirigea dans le coin « cuisine », juste un buffet aménagé, Chris fut choqué de ne pas voir un seul outil pour réchauffer leurs pizzas et poussa un juron qui fut bien capté par l'autre homme.

 **« Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit.** Lança Peter de sa pièce vide.

 **\- Peter …** Dit Chris en revenant. **Tais-toi. »**

Mais c'est sans compter sur Chris qui avait toujours un atout dans sa manche. Il alla chercher une plaque de cuisson, pas forcément en bon état mais il ferrait avec, et la posa sur le feu avant d'y mettre deux pizzas. Il n'écouta pas les protestations de son amant quant au danger que représenté les flammes jusqu'à ce qu'il se brûle légèrement et que l'autre l'oblige à s'éloigner de cette chose maléfique. Il lui avait pourtant dit de fait attention mais il en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, fichu chasseur qui ne l'écoute pas.

Peter retira la plaque s'étant préalablement munie de gants puis la posant sur le sol il s'éloigna très vite du petit rond aménagé. Il se dirigea vers l'étage et revint avec une trousse de premiers secours. Il en sortit une crème et des bandages, força Chris à passer la toute petite brûlure sous un filet d'eau pendant un certain temps et appliqua la pommade et les bandes. Une fois son travail terminé et la douleur de Chris atténuée, il repartit chercher leur diner et ils se posèrent sagement sur le canapé sans rien dire, trop occupé à se remplir l'estomac.

Après leur repas qui pour une mi-décembre n'était pas fameux, Peter remonta en haut dans la chambre qu'il occupait. Chris lui alla chercher tous les matelas ramenés pour l'occasion et les disposé dans la pièce près de feu pour les autres. Une fois fait il monta à sa tour rejoindre le loup qui était déjà sous les couvertures n'attendant plus que lui. C'est souriant doucement qu'il vint embrasser son amant et le prendre dans ses bras pour passer une bonne nuit.

oOoOoOo

Quand la petite troupe rentra tous les membres furent surpris de ne pas voir les deux hommes alors que le feu frémissait à côté. Ils furent touchés des attentions qu'avaient eues les deux hommes et furent ravi d'avoir des matelas chaud. Evidemment il faisait quand même un peu froid et ils n'étaient pas tous des garous. Ils se couchèrent sans tarder et passèrent une vrai bonne nuit.


	14. 14 décembre - Solène Langevin-Gaudier

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : Solène Langevin (HSY)

Thème choisi : repas

.

14 décembre

.

Repas

.

Dans la meute Hale, un repas est tout sauf quelque chose de calme en tant normal. Chacun à son centre de discussion, Lydia essayait de prouver à Malia et Hayden l'importance du code vestimentaire durant les fêtes de noël et que les pantalons étaient à proscrire durant la soirée de noël et du nouvel an. Jackson était en plein débat avec Scott, Mason, Liam, Theo et Corey sur les différentes stratégies d'attaque durant les match de Lacross , tout en gardant un œil sur son petit-ami Stiles qui lui tentait de convaincre Derek de venir au réveillon de noël qu'il organisait chez lui avec toute sa famille et celle de Jackson.

Donc oui, on peut dire que le repas était légèrement plus mouvementé que d'habitude, cependant quand Stiles se leva d'un coup en décrétant que si « l'associable qui leur sert d'alpha alias Derek Sale Hale » ne souhaitait pas venir profiter des fêtes avec eux il pouvait très bien rester chez lui seul et que cela ne changerait pas de d'habitude.

Suite à cette phrase l'hyperactif sortit de table pour se rendre dehors, loin de toutes ces oreilles de loups-garou indiscret qui déciderait de l'écouter. Jackson rejoignit rapidement son compagnon tandis que le reste de la tablé avait interrompus toute discussion et regardait un Derek encore sous le choque, il avait l'habitude de se chamailler avec Stiles mais jamais ce dernier ne c'était autant emporter. Il décida de sortir de table à son tour et de rejoindre l'étage supérieur où se situait sa chambre, Scott le suivit peu de temps après afin de voir avec celui qu'il considérait comme son alpha, ce qui c'était passé pour que Stiles se mette dans cet état. Il signala à son compagnon, Theo, de reprendre la conversation avec les autres en attendant et rejoignit le propriétaire des lieux.

« - Sors de là Scott, c'est pas le moment.

\- Que c'est-il passé, demanda Scott, et je ne quitterais pas cette pièce tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliquer pourquoi Stiles c'est mis dans cet état.

\- Il y a rien à expliquer, il veut absolument que je vienne à sa fête et j'ai refusé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il c'est énervé comme ça, il sais très bien que je n'aime pas les soirées. Surtout ce genre là.

\- Et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu refuse d'y aller ?

\- Que veux tu que j'y fasse moi ? Les fêtes de noël sont une réunion de famille, je n'y est pas ma place ! Il le fêtera en compagnie de sa famille, de Jackson et de la famille de ce dernier, point ! Tout comme tu le fête avec ta famille et celle de Theo, de même pour les autres !

\- Je pensais pourtant que tu avais compris depuis le temps …

\- De quoi tu parle ?

\- Tu pense réellement que Stiles t'inviterais ce genre de fête sur un coup de tête ? Certes il agit souvent sur des coups de tête, mais je pensais que tu le connaissais assez bien pour savoir à quel point les fêtes tel que noël son sacré pour lui, qu'il ne te demanderais pas de venir sans y avoir réfléchis avant. Oui Stiles et moi somme meilleur ami, mais le lien qu'il a tissé avec toi est tout aussi fort, il te considère comme son grand frère et cette invitation c'était le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour te montrer que lui et son père t'accueillaient dans leur famille et que tu y serais toujours le bienvenue. Il a du prendre ton refus d'aller au réveillon comme un rejet, comme si tu rejetais sa famille et pire que tu le rejetais lui.

\- Mais comment il voulait que je devine aussi … Je pensais que pour lui c'était juste un moyen de ne pas se sentir coupable de me laisser seul …

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne ferait jamais ça ! Alors maintenant va le voir et rassure le, puis accepte, tu as le droit d'avoir une seconde famille Derek, personne ne te jugera pour ça, bien au contraire. »

Derek ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, il se précipita dehors sous les regards des autres membres de la meute heureux que tout s'arrange, afin de retrouver Stiles pour pouvoir s'excuser et tout lui expliquer. La porte d'entrée de passé, il suivit l'odeur du couple qui c'était diriger vers la forêt. Quelque minutes plus tard il atteint une clairière où il put voir Jackson assis contre un tronc d'arbre avec Stiles dans ses bras. Ce premier tourna la tête vers lui et signala à Stiles son arrivé, le plus jeune tourna à son tour la tête vers lui et Derek se maudit d'être à l'origine de sa tristesse. Jackson se leva afin de les laisser parler mais prévint quand même Derek qu'il avait plutôt intérêt de s'excuser.

Le plus vieux alla vers Stiles et s'assit à ses côtés, il commença par s'excuser puis lui expliqua que Scott était venue le voir et lui avait tout raconté. Il s'excusa de nouveau de ne pas avoir crû en lui et qu'il ne pensait pas un jour avoir la chance de se trouver une famille. Stiles le traita d'imbécile avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que son père était ravit de pouvoir l'accueillir dans leur maison et qu'une chambre nouvellement aménagé l'attendait. Sous le coup de l'émotion Derek laissa couler quelque larmes pendant que Stiles lui caressait tendrement le dos comme le ferais un petit frère voulant réconforter son grand frère.

Une fois calmé et toute trace de larme disparus, Derek et Stiles rejoignirent la meute qui était heureuse que les deux hommes ce soient parler et que tout redevienne comme avant.

Comme avant ? Non, maintenant il y avait un membre de plus dans la famille Stilinski, et ceci ne changera jamais. Quel meilleur cadeau aurait pus souhaiter Derek ?


	15. 15 décembre - ZephireBleue

Calendrier de l'Avent

.

Auteur : ZéphireBleue

Thème : Flocon de neige

Avertissement : je n'ai personnellement pas pris de drogue à l'écriture, mais peut-être qu'en prendre vous aidera à entrer dans le trip X)

.

15 décembre

.

Hume la neige

.

C'était un loup, pelage fauve parsemé de givre, dents blanches et griffes aiguisées, férocité mouvante à l'œil acéré.  
C'était l'hiver, air frais embaumant les résineux, nature endormie et lacs gelés, nuages gris et blanc recouvrant d'une couverture moelleuse le ciel azuré.

Il était la course entre les arbres, la flèche brune et meurtrière dans la froidure, le cri solitaire dans la nuit, intense et déchirant.  
Elle était l'eau flottant gracieusement dans les airs, le liquide devenu cristal scintillant, éphémère et gracieux, doux et piquant.

Un loup observe la pluie duveteuse tomber mollement et tapisser son territoire de blanc.  
Les flocons de neige dansent et tournoient au gré du vent.  
L'un d'eux voltige, imprudent et joueur, jusqu'au museau du loup placide.  
Celui-ci souffle et le flocon s'envole plus haut pour mieux revenir vers la truffe noire et humide.

Le loup louche sur le blanc cristal et, à nouveau, souffle vers les cieux.  
Le flocon danse dans les airs, paraissant rire de ce petit jeu.

Pour la troisième fois, le loup expire à son approche,  
Un véritable éclat de rire résonne dans l'air silencieux et glacé.  
Le loup se détourne, un peu craintif et pourtant intrigué.  
Le flocon prend forme, silhouette blanche et éthérée,  
Celle d'un jeune humain flottant au-dessus de la roche.

Le loup se relève, ses pattes s'allongent tandis que son corps se redresse  
Un humain à la peau caramel et aux cheveux noirs, vêtu de fourrures fauves épaisses,  
Apparaît au milieu du paysage hivernal couvert d'une blancheur enchanteresse.

Le flocon regarde l'homme-loup de ses yeux ambrés,  
S'approche de lui et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol gelé.  
Il prend consistance, jeune humain à la carnation lunaire,  
Couvert d'une étoffe aussi immaculée que légère,

Le loup l'observe avec fascination cet être sorti des nuées,  
Descendre vers lui et se révéler.  
Il est ébahi, les sens affolés et le coeur en émoi,  
Par la créature opaline au si charmant minois,

Le flocon prend sa main et se met à courir dans un éclat de rire, entraînant le changeforme à sa suite.  
L'homme-loup sourit à son tour, court, trébuche, se métamorphose à nouveau et galope dans la neige fraîche à sa poursuite.  
A côté de lui, le flocon se met à flotter dans le vent, reprend sa forme première et s'envole après le mammifère.  
Ils atteignent ensemble l'entrée d'une caverne où rougeoient des braises chaudes à la lisière du repère.

L'homme loup tend sa main en direction de l'inconnu,  
De doigts pâles, lentement réapparus, se posèrent dessus.

La saison fut longue, froide et rude, la forêt noyée sur plusieurs mètres de neige et les lacs, de glace revêtues.  
Pourtant, dans une caverne blottie sur les contreforts d'une montagne, ce fut l'un des hivers les plus doux jamais connu…

.

fin

.

Hm… je l'ai écrite comme un sciles, mais vu qu'il n'y a pas de nom, on peut tout à fait y voir un sterek ou n'importe quel autre couple !

Au passage, oui, je suis une fumiste sur ce coup X) J'ai plus d'une fois eu l'occasion de faire part de mon goût très modéré pour la poésie et... Et v'la ce que je sors XD


	16. 16 décembre - Scriboulette

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : Scriboulette

Thème : Fièvre

.

16 décembre

.

Bleu de cœur, rouge de sang, peins tes yeux avec mon or

.

Derek était en train de mettre sa veste en cuir, il regardait durement Peter qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, campé devant la porte. Ils se toisaient depuis quelques secondes maintenant et l'aîné commençait sérieusement à sentir poindre les crispations dans tous ses membres. Un peu plus et il ouvrait la porte du loft pour en éjecter Derek, directement à l'extérieur. Derek lança un dernier regard à l'étage et soupira. Il avait un émissaire à la retraite à qui rendre visite et devait s'en aller. Pas le choix.

_ Tu ne montes pas à l'étage, grogna l'alpha , pas très à l'aise à l'idée de laisser Peter seul chez lui.

_ Bien sûr que non, qu'est- ce que tu veux que j'aille faire là haut, s'agaça l'outsider de leur meute.

_ Ne me prends pas pour un con, Peter.

_ C'est ça, et à force de rester ici à me convaincre, la situation s'aggrave.

Derek fit un effort considérable pour ne pas saisir Peter et lui en coller une, mais il se retint, se contentant de lui lancer une œillade assassine et lourde de menaces avant de partir. Peter resta parfaitement calme et immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il entende seulement le son de plus en plus étouffé d'un moteur, annonçant que la Camaro s'éloignait définitivement. Il savait que Derek devait être autant concentré sur la route que sur lui. Il ne devait absolument pas l'alerter et le pousser à rebrousser chemin. Pas maintenant. Dès que la voie fut dégagée, il bondit vers l'escalier qu'il monta quatre à quatre et ce fut avec une démarche fluide mais précipitée qu'il fondit tel un oiseau de proie sur la porte close dont Derek lui avait interdit l'accès. Pour autant, cette dernière restait désespérément fermée. Il soupira avant de coller son front contre le panneau devant lui.

_ Isaac... Ouvre cette porte, ordonna t-il doucement.

_ Non, gémit l'autre, d'une voix croassante et rauque.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Isaac, ne fais pas l'enfant, ouvre.

_ Non.

L'aîné dut vraiment coller son oreille sur la porte pour l'entendre cette fois. Il sentait bien qu'Isaac était sur le point de se rendormir.

_ Isaaaac ? l'appela Peter d'une voix plus forte et profonde dans l'espoir de le tirer de son sommeil.

_ Laisse- moi tranquiiiille, geignit le bêta.

_ Isaac, si tu n'ouvres pas, je vais défoncer cette porte et Derek va s'en apercevoir...

Peter se recula lentement de la porte. Après quelques minutes de silence décisives, il entendit le bruissement de la couette rabattue lentement, comme à regret, et perçut la légère friction produite par des vêtements frottant les uns contre les autres. Le sol était à peine martelé par les pieds du jeune loup c'est pourquoi Peter redoubla d'attention pour bien discerner la progression du blond dans la pièce. Il esquissa un sourire vainqueur quand la poignée s'abaissa violemment avant que la clé ne tourne deux fois dans la serrure. Il laissa à Isaac le soin d'ouvrir et quand sa bouille blafarde et cernée se dévoila enfin, il tira le gamin à lui d'un mouvement leste. L'adolescent nicha spontanément sa tête dans l'intérieur du coude de Peter. Sa respiration était sifflante, il était bouillant et transpirait à grosses gouttes.

_ Putain, Isaac, qu'est- ce que tu m'fais là ? le fustigea Peter en l'attrapant pour le porter complètement. Pas aujourd'hui...

Isaac avait commencé à baragouiner des paroles à peine articulées et totalement incompréhensibles même pour le loup entraîné qu'était Peter. Ce dernier le cala un peu mieux contre lui et l'emmitoufla davantage dans les lourdes couvertures qu'Isaac avait traînées avec lui pour venir lui ouvrir. Isaac, égaré dans le brouillard épais de la maladie, n'avait pas conscience de ce qui se jouait autour de lui. Il ouvrit un œil difficilement, l'esprit complètement embrumé par la chaleur qui l'oppressait.

_ Mmmhh...dé...suis désolé, marmonna le blond avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

 _Isaac était dans le parc attenant la réserve, juste en face d'une friperie. Il était installé sur un banc de pierre, les bras étendus sur le dossier, le nez vers le ciel, il prenait les rares rayons de soleil qui perçaient le ciel ombragé. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que sa vie n'avait rien de formidable. Il était en fuite perpétuelle, Derek était une figure paternelle plus que douteuse, Boyd et Erica se montaient la tête mutuellement pour organiser une vendetta contre leur Alpha et sa famille lui manquait atrocement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait écouter les arguments plutôt bancals de ses deux compagnons d'infortune, rester avec Derek ? Trouver une autre meute ? Toutes ses priorités et le sens de ses exigences avaient changé depuis sa transformation bien qu'il résidât dans cet événement qui l'avait métamorphosé loup, une sorte de familiarité singulière, une facilité toute naturelle et instinctive, comme l'écho d'un souvenir ancien, une réminiscence étrange. Il ne s'expliquait pas cette impression mais elle était en tout cas réelle._

 _Il redressa la tête et regarda maintenant autour de lui, cherchant la provenance de cette odeur. Un mélange d'aconit, de mort et de...d'euphorie, elle était légère, s'effaçait à présent doucement mais elle avait envahi son nez de manière si soudaine qu'il s'était complètement redressé, prêt à se défendre contre un nouvel ennemi. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il aperçut de l'autre côté de la route un loup, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, rentré dans le petit magasin de fortune avec une sérénité et une aisance pour le moins surprenantes. Comme si rien dans son apparence n'était ni étrange ni inapproprié, ni encore impudique. Il avait attendu, là, sur son banc, figé dans la même position. Et quand le loup était sorti, vêtu, il avait tout simplement tourné la tête vers lui. Il l'avait regardé d'une façon totalement indéchiffrable et avait traversé la route sans se soucier des voitures arrivant droit sur lui à toute allure. Le monde ne semblait pas exister pour ce loup étrange. L'une des autos faillit faire une embardée dans un fossé, les klaxons retentirent comme une musique assourdissante mais cela ne changea rien au flegme inhérent de cet inconnu._

 _Isaac vécut l'instant en spectateur._

 _Cet homme arriva face à lui et lui saisit le visage pour planter son nez dans sa chevelure ondoyante. Il respira son odeur à grandes goulées avant de venir délicatement embrasser ses lèvres closes et de disparaître dans la réserve._

 _Isaac n'avait jamais parlé de cette rencontre fortuite à qui que ce soit, même pas à Scott._

Isaac ouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Il était dans les bras de Peter. Il ne se souvenait plus comment il avait atterri là alors qu'il s'était pourtant si bien emmitouflé dans son lit. Il se souvint vaguement que Derek lui avait dit partir chez Deaton pour trouver un remède. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans un tel état qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur rien. Ce qui ne faisait partie des plans de personne. Ce chasseur l'avait bien eu avec sa fléchette. Il était vraiment fatigué de devoir se battre pour avoir le droit de vivre.

Peter l'installa sur le canapé et partit rapidement dans la cuisine. Isaac se redressa légèrement. Il pouvait entendre des bruits tonitruants parvenir jusqu'à lui, comme si son aîné retournait totalement la pièce. Il se laissa retomber lourdement dans les coussins moelleux et s'abandonna au repos quelques minutes de plus. C'était bien la première fois que Peter semblait inquiet pour lui. Si tant est qu'il l'était. Le jeune adolescent se redressa de nouveau. Il se sentait tellement lourd. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi faible et fragile, mais il lui semblait vaguement que c'était un jour particulièrement froid d'hiver, après avoir passé la nuit entière à gratter les parois du vieux congélateur défraîchi. Il ne s'était rien produit de glorieux dans son existence qui aurait pu le distinguer des autres et il n'avait jamais compris cet intérêt suspect que Peter avait toujours eu pour lui.

Isaac souleva difficilement ses long cils pour tourner son regard vers l'adulte qui s'assit sur la table basse face au canapé pour lui tendre une tasse fumante d'un breuvage à la couleur peu ragoutante. Il fit tourner la mixture, la texture en était épaisse, l'odeur ne lui disait rien qui vaille et cette couleur verte presque noire ne le mettait clairement pas en confiance.

_ Bois, lui indiqua Peter d'un geste nonchalant.

Isaac lui fit un petit sourire désabusé.

_ Je suis malade, pas crétin.

Peter se recula lentement sur la table pour mieux observer l'adolescent et le défia du regard d'aller à l'encontre de ses conseils. Isaac soutint son regard un instant avant de fixer de nouveau la boisson nauséabonde, d'un air méfiant.

_ Je te jure que si je ne vais pas mieux, tu me le paieras, marmonna Isaac en fronçant le nez frissonnant de dégoût par anticipation.

Peter lui offrit un sourire goguenard et se pencha en avant pour reposer son menton entre ses mains et observer le jeune homme.

_ Tu sais que je ne prends jamais tes menaces à la légère, rétorqua l'aîné.

_ Comme si j'allais y croire... souffla le blond avant de prendre une gorgée du remède. Ce truc est infect ! râla t-il avant de replonger ses lèvres dans la mixture. Son teint était presque du même vert que le liquide qu'il ingérait.

_ C'est pour ton bien.

_ Pour le tien, oui, rétorqua le jeune homme.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

_ Je sais ce que tu veux faire Peter, révéla alors l'adolescent.

 _Il venait de se disputer avec Boyd. Dans un sens, il était d'accord pour dire que Derek n'était pas la meilleure option qu'ils avaient à leur disposition mais il savait que les alphas se faisaient rares. Il ne voulait pas courir après des chimères alors qu'il avait conscience qu'un loup ne pouvait vivre très longtemps sans meute. Même Scott avait fini par « s'allier » à Derek. Il avait parfaitement saisi le danger que représentait Gérard. Bien plus dommageable que les conséquences que pourrait engendrer l'incompétence affligeante de Derek dans son rôle de meneur. Il aurait bien aimé que les choses soient plus simples, que Scott soit l'alpha que Derek pensait qu'il soit. Que l'inconnu qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt ne soit pas l'oncle fou de Derek qui avait tenté de tuer tout le monde. Il aurait voulu que Peter soit sa rédemption, mais il n'y avait pas d'équation possible entre ses attentes et ce qu'il avait appris de l'homme._

 _Il s'adossa à un mur, soupira avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux._

 _Par moment, il rêvait juste de dormir sans ne jamais se réveiller. Il voulait que son frère ne soit jamais parti, qu'il ne l'ait jamais abandonné, laissé aux mains de son père violent. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Camden avait toujours eu l'approbation de leur père mais ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que sa présence l'avait toujours préservé des coups. Il était encore persuadé que son père le tenait pour responsable de la mort de sa mère. Il sentait les larmes monter et il ne savait pas comment arrêter cette déferlante. Il sentait un feu le ravager de l'intérieur, quelque chose de brutal et de primitif. Il frappa dans la cannette à ses pieds, et il commença à s'avancer vers le mur face à lui pour y porter quelques coups avant qu'il ne se sente soulevé du sol pour être plaqué contre la surface dure et plane du béton. Les yeux d'un bleu azote perçaient l'obscurité en l'observant. Isaac ne chercha même pas à se débattre, ils continuaient de se toiser, lui, les pieds à vingt centimètres du sol, conservant un calme qu'il ne se connaissait pas, l'autre avec cette expression toujours aussi trouble et imperméable._

 _Le temps passa. Des secondes ? Des minutes ?_

 _Isaac voulait savoir ce que ce fou attendait de lui. Quel plan tordu il avait monté pour lui. Peter était bien le seul qui semblait jouir de cette partie d'échecs contre le chasseur. Ou même, le seul qui semblait ne serait-ce que la comprendre. Son loup répondait doucement à celui de son aîné. Il savait que ses yeux brillaient désormais d'un jaune d'or incandescent et leurs yeux semblaient s'alimenter mutuellement. Il ne vit pas le moment où Peter passa l'un de ses bras sous ses jambes pour le ramener contre lui, fourrageant son autre main dans ses boucles indisciplinées et ravageant ses lèvres comme si aucun lendemain n'existerait plus. Leurs respirations butaient l'une contre l'autre alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient encore et encore. Ils se mordaient par instants, gémissant face à cette douleur passagère. Se griffant parfois en représailles. Mais c'était bon. Et Isaac se fichait bien de savoir s'il se faisait manipuler au non. Il y avait quatre vingt dix pour cent de chance que ce soit le cas mais ça lui était complètement égal à cet instant. La saveur dans la bouche de l'autre n'avait pas de prix. Bien meilleure que tous les baisers inexpérimentés d'adolescents qu'il avait partagés. Cet échange avait un goût de danger qui faisait frissonner tout son corps. Il aimait ça. Jouer avec la mort. Il sourit contre les lèvres de l'adulte et ce dernier lui répondit de la même façon, étirant ses lèvres pour lui rendre son sourire._

 _Il y avait quelque chose de beau dans cette rencontre. Quelque chose d'unique que seul Peter arrivait à réveiller en lui. Ce fut lui qui finit par attraper les cheveux de son aîné pour un autre baiser. Il voulait plus. Il voulait se découvrir, vibrer, vivre et s'écorcher à expérimenter les limites de l'existence. Cette envie résonnait entièrement dans son corps, il savait que c'était beau ce qu'il faisait, cette douceur qui lui léchait le corps le lui soufflait_ _et il aimait la manière qu'il avait de jouer avec le feu. Le feu. Un feu bleu. Un feu qui n'avait pas fini de lui échauffer le corps et l'esprit. Il relâcha sa prise et sursauta quand il vit des flammes chaudes caresser leurs corps. Elles étaient belles et tout aussi bleues que les yeux du loup qui le maintenait fermement contre lui. Elles parcouraient son être par vagues et l'adolescent se demanda un instant si l'adulte l'avait remarqué. Peter l'avait ramené à lui pour un autre baiser et il lutta quelques secondes avant de se laisser bercer quelques minutes encore, savourant l'instant présent._

 _Cependant, l'urgence qui faisait rage dans son corps ne le laissait plus en paix et il commençait à avoir peur de lui-même. Que se passait-il avec lui ? Il tenta de se dégager de la prise du loup aliéné mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il le relâcha pourtant quand il ressentit dans ses chairs la morsure avide des flammes qui émanaient du garçon. Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes à Peter pour guérir. Ils se contemplèrent encore, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. L'adulte essuyant sa lèvre inférieure encore recouverte de sang et de salive alors qu'Isaac essayait de reprendre l'ascendant sur sa respiration filante et ce feu naissant qui le nimbait d'une lueur azurée. A peine les flammes s'étouffèrent-elles que Peter tenta de saisir derechef l'adolescent mais Isaac le repoussa avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes._

 _Qu'est- ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?_

Isaac se laissa retomber lourdement sur le canapé, lâcha la tasse. Peter l'avait rattrapée à la volée. Il l'avait posée à côté de lui et s'accroupit à côté d'Isaac pour lui toucher le front. Instantanément, des flammes bleues vinrent lécher sa main , comme un petit animal heureux de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Peter fronça les sourcils, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer de cette manière. Son état empirait. Il regarda l'adolescent se remettre à délirer, cherchant à attraper quelque chose d'invisible dans l'air alors que son corps se recouvrait peu à peu de cet élément tout aussi bleu que les yeux du garçon.

Il regarda la grosse horloge en fer au- dessus de leur tête.

Derek était parti depuis dix minutes. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il ne tarderait pas à rentrer avec le vétérinaire, il devait faire vite maintenant.

_ Isaac.

_ Camden ? appela le jeune loup d'une voix lointaine.

_ Non, Isaac, concentre- toi, rétorqua un peu plus durement Peter.

Isaac se crispa et n'osa plus bouger alors que les flammes bleues partaient dans une envolée de dégradés de couleurs froides. Peter se recula par prudence alors que l'air battait l'intérieur du loft, portant ce feu ravageur qui faisait se tendre l'oméga.

_ Shhht Camden, papa me crie dessus, je n'aime pas les punitions de papa, murmura à peine le jeune loup.

_ Isaac, ton père n'est pas là, souffla plus doucement l'adulte pour calmer le blond.

_ Non ? interrogea le garçon d'une petite voix craintive.

_ Non. Mais il va bientôt revenir, on doit partir vite.

Peter avait fait le choix de rentrer dans le délire d'Isaac. Il espérait que de cette manière il le suive sans rechigner.

_ Pour aller où ? Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on se cache ? Il va nous retrouver... gémit Isaac alors qu'il commençait à sangloter.

_ Non, Isaac, non, il n'a jamais su où j'habitais, c'est pour ça que c'est toujours moi qui viens et pas l'inverse. Tu comprends ?

Le jeune loup vint se blottir contre lui en hochant la tête alors que ses yeux ne s'arrêtaient plus de produire des larmes. Il s'accrochait désespérément à Peter en le regardant fixement. Il était si faible, mais il avait tant de volonté à travers les brumes de sa fièvre, il avait tant envie de vivre que Peter se surprit à sourire tendrement et l'encercla doucement dans une délicate étreinte.

_ Allez, viens, l'encouragea Peter.

Il le porta contre lui et l'adolescent l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait, s'accrochant à lui comme un bébé koala. Les joues du garçon étaient rouges, son regard vitreux mais malgré tout brillant d'un espoir que Peter ne se savait pas capable d'insuffler à qui que ce soit.

_ Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça... Mais j'ai été patient , hein ? La guerre , c'est dur, tu es bien plus courageux que moi. Papa me fait tellement peur, à moi.

_ Shhhht, n'y pense plus, je t'emmène avec moi, loin de tout ça.

_ Merci, merci, merci mer...ci... Isaac s'était un fois de plus endormi, épuisé.

 _Il était rentré. Rien de ce qu'auraient pu dire Stiles ou Scott ne l'aurait empêché de revenir vers l'alpha. Avec Erica et Boyd disparus dans la nature, ses souvenirs complètement anéantis avec, pour seul espoir, les trois éléments fugaces que Peter avait réussi à percer dans sa psyché, il ressentait ce besoin excessif de proximité avec son alpha. Et Scott n'était toujours pas un alpha. Il avait besoin de se sentir, entouré, rassuré...réconforté, surtout maintenant qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir Peter dans la tête. Lui et tous ces souvenirs atroces qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Est- ce que Peter avait également les siens dans le crâne ? Il avait peur de la réponse, tout comme il l'espérait pourtant. Il mentirait s'il disait ne pas se sentir plus proche de « l'oncle chapelier » - comme il l'appelait dans sa tête - depuis ce « rituel ». Peter savait ce que c'était que de vivre enfermé, il savait ce que c'était que de perdre ses repères, l'amour de ses proches, la sécurité, sa...lucidité. Il savait ce que c'était que de sentir ce feu, cette rage bouillir au fond de ses tripes._

 __ Derek ?_

 __ Il n'est pas là, répondit Peter, faisant sursauter le blond._

 _Isaac s'éloigna de trois pas en s'apercevant de la proximité de l'adulte. Il désirait vraiment se laisser aller. Écouter son loup qui couinait au fond de lui. Mais il avait conscience que Peter était un feu plus dévorant que celui qui faisait rage dans son corps meurtri. Il trembla comme une feuille en le voyant approcher. Peter souriait. Il souriait d'une façon qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Isaac, aussi attirant que fût son aîné._

 __ T'approche pas ! lui cria Isaac._

 _Le sourire de Peter redoubla._

 __ De quoi as-tu peur...petit louveteau ? se moqua le loup, il n'avait plus rien d'un chapelier désormais mais plutôt d'un Cheshire's Cat._

 _Isaac fronça le nez et des arabesques de flammes bleues se mirent à tournoyer autour de son bras, dansant tranquillement. Il observa Peter, regarda son bras et se remémora un souvenir._

 __ Tu as eu peur, souffla Isaac, osant à peine y croire. Tu craignais qu'ils ne me tuent, Je suis plus facile à tuer que les autres. Tu ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent, tu ne veux qu'aucun ne sache à propos de moi... Tu… Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Isaac._

 _Le sourire de Peter n'était plus. Le jeu s'était inversé et désormais c'est lui qui reculait à l'approche de l'adolescent._

 __ Qu'est- ce que tu sais, Peter ?_

 __ Et toi ? attaqua l'adulte pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation._

 __ L'incendie... C'est de ta faute... Si tu n'avais pas fait ça à Paige, Derek n'aurait pas..._

 __ Tais-toi !_

 __ Et Laura... Tu avais tellement d'autres possibilités, même si tu étais brisé… Tu as enfin découvert ce que c'était que de perdre ton lien avec ton alpha, ta famille, si bruta..._

 __ La ferme ! Tais-toi ! Tais- toi ! Tu vas la fermer ?_

 __ De quoi as-tu peur..._

 _Isaac ne termina jamais son jeu de provocation. Il s'était senti tellement fort quand il avait perçu la faille béante chez l'autre, ses faiblesses, son histoire, qu'il en avait oublié qu'il était désormais un chapelier, aussi fou que le reste des créatures peuplant l'univers d'Alice. Que c'était un loup renégat, un mort-vivant, un oméga, instable et meurtrier, impulsif et opportuniste. Il se retrouva au sol en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Le loup grondant l'acculait complètement, bien que rien dans sa gestuelle ne trahît une réelle intention de l'attaquer. Il s'agissait juste de l'impressionner, de le remettre à sa place. Mais Isaac avait bien compris le jeu que Peter tentait de lui faire jouer. Il resta calme. Allant même jusqu'à offrir son cou à son aîné qui grondait désormais de manière plus diffuse, comme un animal blessé, tentant de reprendre prise sur la réalité. Peter planta ses crocs dans la chair tendre juste offerte, là, devant ses yeux, totalement subjugué par sa blancheur de lys. Il avait besoin de sentir que le jeune loup lui appartenait. Même un peu, un instant, un moment, il voulait juste le posséder, avoir quelqu'un pour lui, quelque chose d'unique et de précieux, comme une pépite d'or qui réchaufferait son cœur gelé, son cœur exilé en hiver_ _et qui ferait battre son sang dans tout son corps. Et Isaac avait tellement besoin de se sentir aimé._

 _Après avoir consciencieusement léché chaque goutte de sang perlant de la peau diaphane jusqu'à sa guérison complète, Peter le saisit par les hanches, lui souleva le bassin et le ramena durement contre lui à deux reprises avant de faire sauter le bouton du jean parasite. Il le griffait par moments. Le sang tachait la peau blanche et s'écoulait sur le sol de bitume. Il avait besoin de le mordre ou de le marquer à des endroits sensibles, vulnérables. Il tira brutalement sur le pantalon et le sous-vêtement, laissant le jeune loup, fesses à l'air et incapable de bouger. Peter le marqua au pelvis à plusieurs reprises. Il savait que d'ici une heure tout au plus, toutes ces marques auraient disparu, mais il se sentait fort, et dominant à cet instant, il se sentait grand. Comme avant._

 _De le voir là, abandonné, vulnérable, Peter le ramena contre lui dans une étreinte maladroite, à cause de ce trop-plein de force dont il ne savait quoi faire, de cette envie maladive de l'avoir pour lui, de fusionner avec cet être. Il le savait, il s'en doutait mais il l'expérimentait et le feu d'Isaac était un spectre bien plus métaphorique que littéral, Peter ne le découvrait que maintenant. Il y avait quelque chose de dévorant et d'intransigeant qui obligeait l'aîné à se plier à ses instincts. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr de maîtriser quoi que ce fût mais cette complétude qu'il ressentait à l'avoir dans ses bras valait bien le prix de ce sacrifice. Ils restèrent là, comme ça, fermement enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Isaac finit même par s'endormir dans ses bras et ses yeux bleus n'en finirent pas d'étinceler dans la pièce qui les berçait d'obscurité._

Peter n'allait pas vers son appartement. Il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la réserve à chaque minute qui avançait. Il sentait qu'il était proche. Et Derek ne l'empêcherait pas de procéder à ce rituel. Il doutait même du fait que Derek sache réellement quel était son plan par rapport à Isaac. Cet abruti ne savait même pas quel précieux trésor il possédait dans sa meute. Lui l'avait senti dès qu'il l'avait rencontré. Cette odeur d'argile cuite et de chaleur brutale. Un loup rouge...des loups d'une rareté inestimable, avec des capacités hors du commun. Ils apportaient une puissance inégalée aux meutes en possédant un. Encore fallait-il savoir comment l'éveiller, encore fallait-il savoir ce qu'il était. Et les dissonances dans sa meute d'adolescents en mal de vivre n'étaient certainement pas un terrain propice pour ce genre de découverte fastueuse. Il faut dire, à la décharge de Derek, qu'il est facile de faire la différence entre un nagual, un loup ou un coyote, mais réussir à discerner qu'un membre de sa meute fait clairement partie d'une catégorie bien distincte de loup est plus complexe. Il faut avoir des connaissances, beaucoup de connaissances, et Peter en avait à revendre. C'est ce qui ferait la différence. Il ne laisserait pas Isaac s'enfuir, ni mourir.

Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps maintenant que rien ne pourrait le faire reculer. Même pas l'état du garçon. Il ne voyait même pas le paysage changer autour de lui, trop concentré qu'il était sur son objectif. Le Nemeton n'était plus très loin.

Il soupira de soulagement quand il trouva la souche en plein milieu d'une petite clairière à l'orée des bois. Derek devait être rentré depuis belle lurette mais il ne les trouverait jamais à temps pour empêcher ça. Il ne s'était pas assez méfié de lui et cette histoire de sacrifice l'occupait bien trop pour qu'il exerce une vigilance constante sur son oncle. Il regarda dans le ciel bien haut la lune, pleine et rouge, cette Super-Moon en plein solstice d'hiver arborant les apparats de Mars pour la nuit. La couleur du sang, des alphas, de la vie, d'Isaac.

Tout était en place.

Il déposa son fardeau toujours aussi bien emmitouflé. Le vent faisait rage et s'engouffrait tout autour de ces deux- là. Peter dut monter avec le gamin sur la souche pour l'installer correctement et à peine en eut-il atteint le centre qu'une barrière de flammes bleues se forma tout autour du Nemeton. Elle s'élevait dans le ciel pour s'arquer en un dôme imparfait.

Isaac ouvrit un œil et observa passivement son feu les protéger de toute attaque extérieure. Peter avait déclenché un rituel et il se doutait bien duquel. Il ne savait peut-être pas tout sur sa propre condition mais il était loin d'être un imbécile né. Il se sentait prêt à faire ce sacrifice pour lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris quel était le sens de son existence alors autant le donner à quelqu'un qui saurait s'en servir. Peter se pencha au -dessus de lui et analysa scrupuleusement son visage. Toujours cette expression indéchiffrable et Isaac en aurait ri s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi fiévreux. L'adulte passa une main douce dans ses boucles trempées de transpiration et Isaac s'appuya davantage contre cette main calleuse quand elle migra jusque vers sa joue. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, appréciant le contact et les rouvrit, plein d'une détermination qu'il n'était pas certain de garder jusqu'au bout, mais tant pis.

_ Fais- le, Peter.

L'aîné se recula, brûlé par les paroles de l'adolescent. Il savait que le blond ignorait son objectif réel mais le jeune loup se doutait bien qu'il en résulterait un grand changement dans leurs vies. Il regarda le canif qu'il avait dans les mains et maintenant il avait peur. Et si la fièvre d'Isaac ne passait pas, si le rituel se passait mal ? Est ce qu'il ne devait pas attendre encore une vingtaine d'années de plus ? Mais Peter sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit une main tâtonnant le long de son bras.

_ Fais-le, on sait tous les deux que j'ai moins d'importance que ce que tu ne veux bien me faire croire. Prends, après tout, c'était ton plan depuis le départ, non ? Me séduire pour obtenir ce que tu veux de moi... Tu me crois idiot à ce point ? Scott et Stiles m'ont tout raconté. Et je suis dans ta tête, sourit Isaac de manière désabusé.

Peter était sous le choc. Ce gamin le menait de découverte en découverte. Comment pouvait-il se laisser faire de cette manière ? N'avait-il pas d'instinct de survie ? Il sentait une colère sourde monter en lui, contre Isaac, contre lui-même et il l'attrapa durement pour l'approcher à quelques centimètres de son visage, ses yeux luisant d'un éclat si bleuté qu'ils se reflétaient dans ceux du gamin.

_ Arrête avec ton mélodrame à la con ! Alpha ? Et après ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça si je ne t'ai pas avec moi ? Un loup n'est rien sans sa meute, tu le sais !

Isaac se mit à rire difficilement cette fois.

_ Ouais... C'est pas grave, tu sais, Peter, j'ai toujours été plus ou moins fatigué de me battre. Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix alors fais ce que tu as à faire, et on avisera pour la suite, ok ?

_ Je ne te laisse pas le choix, gamin, tu vis ou j'arrête ce rituel ici. Tu veux un alpha ? Je veux un bêta, alors fais- moi le plaisir de suivre le plan à la lettre et ferme-la.

 _Peter regardait le gamin dormir. Il tremblait dans son sommeil et s'agitait inutilement. Cauchemar ? Une main posée contre son dos et l'état du louveteau se stabilisa entièrement. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici. Il ne savait pas comment Isaac avait trouvé où il habitait, lui qui faisait toujours tout pour brouiller ses pistes et garder son jardin privé, inconnu des autres loups de la meute dégénérée de son neveu et de ces deux abrutis de niais qui arpentaient la ville dans l'espoir de pouvoir se la jouer Batman et Robin. N'importe quoi...Ces gamins névrosés lui donnaient mal au crâne. Pourtant, la différence avec Isaac ne semblait pas seulement résider dans son statut mais également dans ce qu'il faisait résonner chez lui._

 _Le calme._

 _Tout lui paraissait plus calme avec cet adolescent- là. Malgré le feu, malgré la tempête et il ne comprenait pas. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais supporté personne dans son espace personnel. Encore moins dans son lit. Et là, il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de ce louveteau dormant paisiblement et sereinement. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Il n'aurait pas dû être si confiant, surtout pas avec lui. Pas Isaac, pas après ce qu'il avait vu. Pas après son père. Pourtant il se surprenait à apprécier qu'il soit ici, avec lui, dans ce lit. Tout était simple, là. Il se redressa légèrement pour tendre une main vers lui et la passer dans ses boucles qui devenaient de plus en plus longues. Le gamin se tourna vers lui pour se blottir davantage contre sa chaleur et Peter se statufia quand quelques flammes vinrent caresser son corps. Isaac avait le don pour le confronter à ses propres peurs sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Dans un sens, il aimait le fait que le gamin ait une arme contre lui. Qu'il ne soit pas juste une petite marionnette impuissante et frustrée quand elle s'aperçoit s'être fait manipuler depuis le départ. Il se cala de nouveau dans son lit et ramena Isaac sur son torse pour l'entourer entièrement de ses bras._

 _Peter ne se réveilla que le lendemain à une heure incertaine, sorti de ses songes par de légers baiser papillons déposés sur son corps. Il s'interrogea même un moment sur cette sensation avant de saisir avec qui il se trouvait, encore trop plongé qu'il était dans le brouillard confus du sommeil. Isaac était un drôle de garçon. A peine fut-il réveillé que ce dernier lui sourit avant de se lever prestement et partit dans la salle d'eau attenante à la pièce. Peter regarda la porte close sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Pas qu'il se sentît timide ou qu'il fît des manières face à un gamin dont il pourrait sans doute être le père mais… il prenait le temps de réfléchir. Il avait besoin de comprendre certaines choses qui se produisaient dans son propre corps. Dans son esprit._

 _Est ce qu'il aimait toutes ces choses qui évoluaient autour de lui ? Il devait encore méditer dessus._

 _Isaac sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette sur les hanches, les cheveux ruisselant d'eau et la porte claqua violemment alors que Peter le plaquait contre mur tout en essayant de le ramener un peu plus contre lui. Isaac avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Peter et l'une de ses jambes se vrillait contre la chute de reins de l'adulte. Le contact était un besoin irrationnel entre eux, surtout pour deux loups brisés par la violence de leur existence._

 _Peter passait ses mains exigeantes sur le torse de l'adolescent quasiment nu. Il apprenait inconsciemment la carte du corps sous lui, les anciennes brisures, fêlures, fractures, celles qui ne guériraient pas malgré la morsure. Ils s'observèrent et Peter emporta Isaac jusqu'au lit où il le renversa, gardant cette serviette agaçante dans ses mains pour la jeter au loin._

 _Isaac était mal à l'aise, il tenta de se recroqueviller sur lui-même mais Peter l'en empêcha dans un mouvement leste et sûr. Il garda ses mains parfaitement ancrées sur l'aine de l'adolescent sans jamais le quitter du regard. Il s'accroupit lentement entre les jambes d'Isaac, son sourire de chacal accroché aux lèvres. A mesure que l'adulte se penchait, Isaac rougissait pour devenir aussi écarlate qu'une pivoine._

 _Il cria, surpris._

 _Peter venait de le prendre en bouche alors que ses mains s'activaient contre son corps. Il le redressait en position assise sur le matelas et le tirait contre lui. Exigeant. Il voulait tout. Le garçon ne savait plus comment bouger, comment se taire alors que l'aîné le dominait totalement dans cet acte si intime. Il aurait voulu le dégager, le faire partir, il n'était pas habitué à ressentir quoi que ce fût, et surtout pas le plaisir. Il voulait le brûler, le repousser, mais ses capacités si utiles en temps normal étaient par ailleurs très capricieuses. L'adolescent était tellement ensuqué, emporté dans son plaisir, enivré par toute cette luxure, qu'il s'abandonna, qu'il n'avait plus de prise sur rien dans son corps et Peter adorait ça. Isaac retomba sur l'adulte, haletant alors que Peter le prenait durement puis ce dernier lui saisit violemment les fesses pour le ramener plus près encore, faisant basculer le blond en arrière. Un autre cri surpris retentit et il essaya vainement de se retenir de gémir, la main tremblante contre sa bouche. Les mots bloqués au fond de sa gorge, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il voulait quand Peter s'interrompit, le défiant du regard. Isaac rougit, mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de lui._

 __ Je t'interdis de faire ça._

 _Et d'un seul geste, il renversa le jeune homme au sol. Isaac ne comprenait rien à cette invective impérieuse. Peter lui, était reparti dans sa tâche. Il semblait ne vouloir rien laisser à Isaac, aucune force, aucune vigueur, et ce dernier avait juste l'impression que l'adulte voulait aspirer son âme par sa queue tant il mettait de volonté à le rendre totalement désarticulé et hagard entre ses bras._

 __ Je t'en prie, souffla l'adolescent._

 _Peter le relâcha, proférant un son particulièrement obscène avant d'afficher son plus beau sourire fier et carnassier._

 __ C'est bien, Isaac. C'est parfait._

 _Il se pencha de nouveau, soulevant son bassin pour l'avoir plus près, encore, encore... Il tirait sur le corps du gamin, il voulait tout, il voulait le ravager, qu'Isaac n'ait plus que lui en tête, toujours, toujours, il voulait le marquer, plus, plus et rien ne serait jamais suffisant. Isaac finit par jouir dans la bouche de Peter après une vaine tentative pour ne pas faire ce que Peter attendait de lui. Mais le garçon ne comprenait pas toujours l'adulte et l'orgasme l'avait terrassé de manière si terrible qu'il se demanda un instant si ce serait toujours ainsi._

 _Peter regarda le réveil sur la table de chevet juste à ses côtés. Probablement qu'Isaac serait un peu en retard. Il se détacha gracieusement du jeune loup. Isaac était toujours fasciné par la manière si particulière qu'avait Peter de se mouvoir. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la cuisine et regarda un flacon qu'il avait volé chez Deaton une semaine auparavant. Il grimaça en l'ouvrant pour en retirer une pastille et la tendre au jeune homme. Isaac regarda la main offerte et se tourna vers Peter, sans comprendre._

 __ Qu'est -ce que c'est ?_

 __ Les odeurs... tu ne voudrais pas que tes amis ou ta meute apprennent ce que tu fais avec moi, n'est- ce pas ?_

 _Peter détestait l'idée d'effacer son passage sur le blond mais il le devait. Il ne voulait pas se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied. Il regarda Isaac prendre la pastille d'une main hésitante et l'avaler avec le verre d'eau que Peter avait apporté. Le garçon avait certainement souhaité l'espace d'un instant que tout le monde sache. C'était instinctif pour eux. Il aurait aimé lui faire cracher, vomir cette satanée pastille, mais il avait pris sa décision et c'est le cœur au bord des lèvres qu'il laissa Isaac partir, sans autre trace olfactive que cette odeur d'argile cuite et de chaleur brutale sur lui. Peter se ramassa au sol, c'était dur pour un loup de laisser son compagnon partir sans ses marqueurs olfactifs mais il devait continuer de se montrer impassible et distant aux yeux des autres._

Isaac n'arrivait pas à dire à Peter que sa mixture infâme avait fait son office. Il ne se sentait plus malade, ni fatigué, ni délirant. Il n'arrivait pas à le faire car il trouvait adorable la manière qu'avait Peter de s'inquiéter pour lui sans parvenir à le formuler. Faisant autant de cercles que le Nemeton possédait de stries.

_ Comment veux-tu que je reste en vie ? l'interrogea Isaac dans l'espoir de le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Peter se tourna d'un bloc vers lui.

_ Ce rituel n'est pas censé te tuer, gamin. C'est une capacité inhérente à ton espèce, et tu as une parcelle en toi qui ne t'appartient pas, quelqu'un s'est sacrifié pour te garder en vie. N'espère vraiment pas pouvoir m'échapper, louveteau.

_ Quoi ?

Peter s'approcha et le respira, comme la première fois.

_ Je dirais... ta mère, ta mère a fait ça. Vous deviez avoir des chasseurs aux trousses parce qu'on ne rend pas un loup humain si facilement.

_ Mais qu'est- ce que tu me racontes comme conneries ? s'énerva Isaac.

_ Tu es précieux, Isaac. Et je ne te laisserai pas un jour de plus à Derek, il ne saura jamais te faire briller.

_ C'est vrai que me baiser est tellement efficace pour me faire briller, rétorqua Isaac, sarcastique.

Peter afficha un sourire carnassier qui calma bien malgré lui Isaac.

_ Non. Ça, c'est juste le service après -vente.

Isaac arqua un sourcil.

_ Tu prends ton boulot de commercial très à cœur, alors.

_ T'as pas idée, gamin.

_ Fais-le, Peter, fais le rituel. Je veux un vrai Alpha. Je te veux, toi.

Isaac le sonda, cherchant à démêler le vrai du faux et finit par retirer délicatement les couches de draps qui entouraient l'adolescent. Il passa son haut au- dessus de sa tête pour le jeter dans les flammes et allongea doucement le blond contre le bois à demi-mort. Tout comme lui. Il saisit le canif et perça leurs paumes, faisant couler le sang en abondance suffisante sur Isaac. Peter inscrivit les runes dont il avait besoin sur le garçon et le ramena à lui pour le mordre au cou. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment spectaculaire dans ce rituel, rien de vraiment compliqué en apparence. Ce qui l'était pourtant, c'était la nature de leur relation. Elle était le point essentiel à la réussite de ce rituel et Peter se rendit compte à cet instant que des deux loups, c'était bien lui qui s'était le plus perdu dans cette parade amoureuse. Il n'était pas gentil, il n'était pas aimant, il n'était pas compatissant ou complaisant. Il ferait sans doute un alpha pire que ce que pouvait être son neveu. Mais... Il avait besoin d'être celui d'Isaac, il avait besoin de posséder quelque chose à lui et ce gamin-là l'acceptait. Malgré son manque de romantisme, son égoïsme, ses jeux de manipulation et son narcissisme. Aujourd'hui, il découvrait malgré lui qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un de ce genre dans sa vie. Présent sans rien demander, sans rien attendre de lui. Rien de plus que ce que lui-même souhaitait. Est- ce qu'il l'aimait ?

Quand Peter rouvrit les yeux, les flammes avaient cessé, le vent s'était calmé et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat rouge qu'il avait presque oublié.

_ Le bleu de ton cœur va me manquer, murmura Isaac en lui caressant la joue, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

_ Sale gamin insolent.

Peter se demandait si Isaac savait de quoi il parlait, car l'étincelle qu'on lui avait accordée n'était pas de celles qui se transmettaient.

 _Isaac était sous la douche de Peter, l'eau coulait en abondance sur son corps mais rien ne changeait. Les flammes n'en finissaient pas de lécher les murs carrelés tout autour de lui. Il avait peur, tellement peur, il s'était réveillé en sursaut dans le lit de Peter, entouré de ce grand brasier calme. Il avait fait un cauchemar et l'adulte était absent, parti. Il avait complètement paniqué. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire face à ce phénomène. Il avait juste trouvé la force de s'enfermer dans une barrière de sorbier pour ne pas faire de mal à Peter._

 _Son père avait raison. Il n'était qu'un déchet parmi les hommes. Un moins que rien. Il méritait bien les coups et la haine. Il se prit la tête entre les mains alors que ses larmes n'en finissaient plus de couler. Il voulait tant les retenir, être un homme, être digne. Il martela sa tête contre la paroi dure et froide. Ça lui rappelait tellement ce foutu congélateur. Son cercueil._

 __ Isaac._

 _Le gamin sursauta et se plaqua contre le mur alors que Peter ne pouvait rien faire de plus que le contempler à travers la barrière de sorbier. L'adulte avait cette expression neutre et l'adolescent ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait pas ce que ressentait l'autre et il avait encore plus peur maintenant qu'il le voyait face à lui. Pourtant Peter ne fit rien, il attendait. C'est probablement ce qui tuait le plus le jeune loup._

 __ Qu'est- ce qui se passe Isaac ? Le ton restait impitoyablement neutre et Isaac avait la cage thoracique qui menaçait d'exploser tant il se sentait oppressé._

 _Il regarda autour de lui le feu gronder davantage. Il gémit pitoyablement quand il s'aperçut que Peter traversait sa barrière, la réduisant à néant._

 __ Va- t'en... Pars... loin, je vais te faire du mal, expliqua le garçon dans un sanglot étouffé._

 __ Isaac._

 __ Non._

 __ Isaac._

 __ NON._

 __ ISAAC !_

 _La respiration du jeune blond se coupa et Peter se pencha sur lui._

 __ Regarde._

 _Isaac ouvrit un œil timide alors que l'adulte montait dans la baignoire avec lui. Ses vêtements se trempaient doucement, pesant plus lourd sur son corps mais il ne réagissait absolument pas au fait d'être léché par le feu ardent qui émanait du garçon._

 __ Mais._

 __ Tu veux me faire mal ?_

 _Isaac secoua la tête de gauche à droite de manière frénétique._

 __ Alors tout ira bien. C'est toi qui décides, Isaac. Ce feu ne brûle que si tu le décides. C'est le tien. Ton armure._

 __ Et si Derek le découvre, Scott ? Ou pire...Stiles ? Je ne veux pas être une bête de foire._

 __ Ils ne le découvriront pas._

 __ Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? Ce genre de crise m'arrive tout le temps en ce moment !_

 __ Calme- toi gamin, ton feu ne se réveille qu'à mon contact, l'enjoignit Peter alors qu'il le ramenait contre son torse pour lui masser la nuque._

 __ Je comprends rien, tu me caches toujours tout. Tu me fatigues...souffla Isaac alors que le massage l'apaisait lentement._

Il était exactement deux heures treize du matin quand Peter était revenu avec Isaac, épuisé jusqu'à la moelle. L'adolescent avait tout l'air d'être mort tant son état paraissait inquiétant, du moins, en apparence seulement. Peter y avait veillé, le gamin allait bien. Il avait juste besoin de beaucoup de repos. Beaucoup. Il savait que l'accueil ne serait pas chaleureux. Loin de là.

Scott lui avait presque arraché Isaac des bras tandis que Derek le plaquait durement contre la première poutre venue du loft. Les coups plurent alors que le reste de la meute s'attroupait autour du jeune blond pour s'enquérir de son état. Isaac geignit d'avoir été bousculé si violemment et le froid qui le saisit soudain le fit se réveiller complètement.

_ Peter, appela Isaac en le cherchant du regard.

Tout le monde s'était figé à cette complainte, regardait le jeune homme, totalement médusé. Derek sentit la colère monter en flèche dans ses veines et il se tourna derechef vers son oncle pour lui asséner une énième droite.

_ Qu'est- ce que tu lui as fait ?! hurlait l'alpha en continuant de le frapper sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Isaac se débattit avec Scott, Boyd et Stiles pour se libérer de leur emprise. Ils le tenaient fermement mais à force de se mouvoir comme une anguille dans leurs bras puissants, il finit par se dégager et à réussir à courir vers Peter pour le protéger. Il se laissa complètement tomber sur l'adulte alors que Derek avait le poing encore brandi en l'air, et le recouvrit du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_ Stop. Arrête, j'en prie, arrête, le supplia l'adolescent.

_ Isaac dégage de là, gronda Derek à bout de nerfs.

_ C'est hors de question ! cria à son tour le bêta.

_ Isaaac... tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, ce taré t'a fait quelque chose, jugea bon d'intervenir Scott.

Isaac se redressa , furibond.

_ Il ne m'a rien fait que je ne voulais pas, Scott ! Tu sors bien avec une fille qui a tenté de tous nous tuer jusqu'au dernier, qui a laissé son grand-père torturer les miens et personne n'est venu te faire une leçon de morale. Je croyais que toi, plus que les autres, tu comprendrais !

Derek lui attrapa le poignet avec la ferme intention de le rejeter sur le côté mais il relâcha le garçon à la morsure de ses flammes sur sa peau. L'alpha fit plusieurs pas en arrière, l'esprit soudain tourmenté par ses souvenirs, des cris d'agonie résonnant partout dans sa tête.

_ Ne vous approchez pas ! cria Isaac en tenant fermement Peter contre lui, laissant les flammes se répandre dans le loft.

_ Isaac , ce malade te manipule. Ressaisis- toi ! tenta Stiles, assez déterminé mais Scott le retint par l'épaule, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Mais...

_ Regarde- le. C'est pas aussi simple qu'un sort ou de l'hypnose. Il l'aime.

_ Scott, il lui a forcément fait quelque chose, regarde ces flammes tout autour d'eux, rétorqua Stiles qui ne voulait vraiment pas admettre que Peter eût réussi à se faire aimer de quelqu'un.

_ Non, intervint Derek qui sortait doucement de sa transe traumatique. C'est un loup rouge.

Derek déglutit. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qu'avait fait Peter ce soir-là.

_ Un loup rouge ?

_ Tu l'as fait, n'est- ce pas ? attaqua Derek, ignorant la question de Scott. Tu es un alpha. C'était ça ton plan, le pousser à te transformer !

_ Quoi ? hurlèrent Scott et Stiles d'une seule et même voix.

_ C'est un... un cadeau unique que les loups rouges peuvent faire une fois dans leur vie, lors d'un rituel complexe, expliqua Derek sans quitter son oncle des yeux, et l'adjectif haineux n'était pas assez fort pour exprimer l'intensité de sa colère. Ils peuvent faire le don d'une étincelle d'alpha, différente de toutes les autres. C'est... rare, et... J'aurais dû t'arracher la tête de ton corps quand je t'ai tué, enfoiré !

Peter rit doucement aux paroles de son neveu, crachant une gerbe de sang alors que son corps guérissait déjà, ses yeux luisant d'un rouge qui n'avait rien de comparable à celui de Derek.

_ Inutile de revenir sur le passé Derek, j'ai toujours eu quinze coups d'avance sur toi.

_ Il ne t'appartient pas !

_ Tu arrives bien trop tard, il m'appartenait déjà avant le rituel de ce soir. Mais il faut dire que tu m'as facilité les choses, ta prestation de meneur est si lamentable...

_ Espèce de...vociféra Derek avant de s'interrompre, les flammes bleues le menaçant déjà.

_ Réfléchis pour une fois dans ta misérable existence, Derek, on est bien plus forts contre la meute d'alpha et contre le darach de cette manière !

 _Scott s'assit à côté de lui, il était gêné et avait tout l'air du mec qui marchait sur des œufs pour trouver ses mots. Isaac ne disait rien, il attendait, tout simplement. L'hispanique avait sorti une photo de son sac et son regard n'arrêtait pas de naviguer entre le blond et le morceau de papier glacé._

 __ Je ne sais vraiment pas comment te le dire. Je suis vraiment désolé, mec..._

 __ Dis- le simplement alors, juste avec des phrases, tu sais ? Comme font les gens normaux... cherche pas plus loin._

 __ Je crois qu'on a découvert que Peter est ton père._

 _Isaac devint livide si rapidement que Scott eut un mouvement de recul. Il lâcha la photo qui s'agita dans l'air pour se poser délicatement au sol alors qu'Isaac, les yeux totalement écarquillés, l'esprit dévasté, était en train de se rendre malade à tout remettre en question. Il avait l'impression que le monde tanguait et la main pressante de Scott qui tentait de le réconforter ne l'aidait pas. Putain, comment peut-il juste lui dire qu'il est désolé de manière si condescendante alors qu'il vient tout simplement de mettre un grand coup de pied dans ce semblant de stabilité qu'il avait enfin réussi à ce construire ?_

 __ SCOOOOOTT !? rugit Stiles en arrivant devant leur table au réfectoire. On avait dit que tu ne disais rien tant que je n'ai pas tout vérifié ! s'agaça Stiles, fulminant presque._

 __ Mais..._

 __ Peter n'est pas son père ! Regarde comme tu lui as fait peur ! Il est devenu vert ! Imagine que je déboule un jour pour te dire que ton père est le fils caché de Gérard, tu réagirais comment ? continua Stiles sans se soucier d'Isaac qui était complètement focalisé sur la photo au sol. Peter et sa mère, bras dessus dessous, souriant à l'objectif._

 _Isaac attrapa le morceau de papier et partit, plus en colère que jamais._

 __ Isaaaac, reviiiens, je suis désolé mec ! J'aurais pas dû tirer aussi vite des conclusions comme ça ! Isaaaaaac ! cria Scott, désespéré._

 _Il n'en avait rien à foutre de sécher les cours. Il était tellement en colère qu'il n'aurait rien produit de constructif en cours de toute manière. Il était arrivé à l'appartement en claquant la porte. Il n'avait rien fait pour calmer sa colère, Peter pouvait de toute manière tout sentir à travers leur nouveau lien depuis le rituel. Pour autant ce dernier était toujours confortablement installé sur le canapé en train de lire « les mystères du point P ». Il leva le nez de sa lecture quand Isaac arriva à quelques centimètres de lui, une aura glaciale émanant de lui. Il prit garde de bien placer un marque page et referma le livre précautionneusement avant de le poser sur le petit guéridon juste derrière sa tête._

 __ Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, connard !_

 _Peter se redressa en position assise, arquant un sourcil._

 __ Tu savais depuis le départ ! Je me demandais aussi comment tu pouvais en savoir autant sur moi, sur ma mère, j'ai vraiment été trop con !_

 __ De quoi parles- tu au juste ?_

 __ De ma mère, enfoiré ! hurla Isaac en jetant la photo dans la pièce. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu la connaissais ?!_

 _Peter se pencha pour ramasser la petite photo qu'il observa longuement avant de relever son regard sur Isaac._

 __ C'est...ta mère ? l'interrogea Peter avec une tête tellement incrédule qu'Isaac aurait pu croire à sa sincérité mais cela ne fit que redoubler sa colère._

 _Isaac qui jusqu'alors se contenait un tant soit peu éclata complètement et son corps était désormais incandescent , nimbé de flammes. Elles grimpaient haut et enflaient tout autour de lui._

 __ Est- ce que j'ai l'air du dernier abruti de cette terre ? Tu m'as dis toi- même que les loups de mon espèce sont rares ! Pas besoin de sortir de Harvard pour savoir que tu savais qui j'étais à notre première rencontre._

 __ Isaac, commença Peter en se levant pour faire un pas vers lui._

 __ M'approche pas ! Je te jure que si tu n'as pas une très bonne explication à me fournir , je te renvoie dans ton hôpital de merde et je me démerde pour que tu y restes !_

 __ Ok. Ok. Ma blague était douteuse...peut-être. Calme-toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer._

 _Il se tut aussitôt qu'il reçut une envolée de flammes sur les bras._

 __ J'en ai marre de tes conneries, Peter ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas elle ? T'as toujours voulu être un putain d'alpha, je le sais ! cria l'adolescent alors que le feu s'intensifiait de plus belle tout autour de lui._

 __ C'est toi, c'est tout ! Arrête de poser des questions idiotes ! Ça n'aurait jamais marché avec elle !_

 __ POURQUOI ?_

 __ Parce que je ne lui aurais jamais fait confiance ! se mit à crier à son tour Peter._

 __ A qui est-ce que tu essaies de faire croire que tu me fais confiance ! Tu es tellement doué pour me cacher des choses ! cracha Isaac._

 __ A personne, sale gamin arrogant ! Et je te signale que tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé non plus. Et tu savais où tu mettais les pieds avec moi dès le départ. Je ne t'ai jamais fait miroiter une romance du style Harlequin._

 __ Tu t'en es bien assuré ! Tu es un tel connard que ça ne risquait pas de toute façon !_

 __ Mais qu'est- ce que tu attends de moi, à la fin ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu une année de fac en commun avec ta mère que ça doit chambouler ta vie ! C'est toi, mon compagnon ! Ç'a toujours été toi depuis ta putain de naissance ! Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir, alors pourquoi tu te mets autant en colère d'un seul coup ? Qu'est- ce que tu veux ?!_

 __ Je... J'aurais voulu... Je voulais... Je voulais que tu arrives plus tôt ! Je voulais que tu viennes me chercher ! Que se soit moi que tu mordes et pas Scott ! Je voulais pas de Derek, je veux pas de Scott, je voulais avoir plus d'importance que ça ! Je voulais...je...Je ne voulais pas vivre ça, gémit Isaac en se ramassant sur lui-même contre la moquette roussie du salon._

 _Peter en profita pour s'approcher prudemment._

 __ Mais Isaac, j'étais..._

 __ JE SAIS ! Je sais que tu étais dans le coma. Et j't'en veux putain ! Je t'en veux parce que si tu ne t'étais pas mêlé de la vie amoureuse de ton neveu, tu aurais été là ! Tu aurais été là ! Et ça aurait sans doute fait toute la différence ! Je te déteste de m'avoir abandonné ! Isaac pleurait maintenant à grosses larmes. Ses paroles complètement insensées firent soupirer l'adulte alors qu'il se penchait pour soulever le jeune loup du sol et le porter contre lui. Isaac s'accrocha à son cou sans pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer et Peter ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il ne comprenait même pas d'où cette crise sortait. Isaac était un jeune homme intelligent. Il avait tout de suite compris ce que le loup comptait faire avec lui. Il savait tout et il avait tout accepté. Mais il faut croire que parfois les stigmates du passé font ressortir des blessures que l'on pensait oubliées._

 _Ils passèrent la nuit blottis l'un contre l'autre et Peter ne chercha à aucun moment à se défaire de la prise du jeune blond. Il ne voulait pas le conforter dans ses craintes, il tenait trop à sa peau pour ça. Même si ce n'était pas la motivation première, il mentirait s'il disait ne pas avoir eu de sueurs froides lorsqu'Isaac avait vociféré ses menaces._

OoO

Isaac était en train d'installer l'étoile sur la cime du sapin. Tout indiquait qu'il était très concentré sur sa tâche : le bout de sa langue à demi-apparente, son corps hissé sur la pointe de ses orteils, son bras tendu. Peter lui, sortait un plat en céramique vide du four pour y mettre, l'air de rien, une magnifique dinde fumante ainsi que toute sa garniture. Ils avaient reçu leur plat il y avait plus d'une demi-heure maintenant et Peter avait tout fait pour que tout laisse à penser qu'ils avaient entièrement fait eux-mêmes le repas. Isaac n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi son amant avait tenu à inviter la meute de Scott et le reste de sa famille pour... l'anniversaire de son statut d'alpha ? Peter ne fêtait jamais Noël, mais ça, ça ! Il y mettait un point d'honneur. Isaac était persuadé que c'était une bonne manière de renvoyer à la figure de Scott, Stiles et Derek qu'il était puissant et qu'il jouissait comme un diable de connard de ce fait-là. Isaac soupira en regardant les lumières clignoter dans le sapin. Il aimait Peter. Vraiment. Mais il le fatiguait souvent. Il sursauta quand la sonnette de la maison retentit dans tout l'intérieur, le sortant de ses pensées.

Peter continuait sa mise en scène : il avait entrepris d'enfiler un tablier qu'il avait pris grand soin de salir, et Isaac comprit donc que ce serait à lui d'aller ouvrir à leurs invités. Il lui lança une œillade désabusée pour la forme et se dirigea comme un condamné à mort vers la porte d'entrée. Il respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte en se forçant à arborer un sourire heureux sur son visage. N'allez pas penser qu'il n'était pas heureux de les voir, bien au contraire, c'était devenu de plus en plus compliqué de réussir à réunir tout le monde avec les années, mais il savait exactement comment la soirée finirait à peine celle-ci aurait-elle commencé. C'était une routine bien huilée depuis quelques années maintenant. Et plus personne n'était dupe.

Ils étaient tous là, il n'en manquait pas un seul. Scott, Stiles, Liam, Mason, Corey, Hayden, Lydia, Malia, Derek, Cora et...Deucalion. Ne posez surtout pas de question à ce propos, Isaac avait déjà mal à la tête rien qu'à le regarder. Le pire dans cette histoire était sans doute le fait que Derek avait gentiment suivi cette décision alors qu'il avait été le premier à vouloir tuer tout le monde quand il l'avait rencontré. Ils avaient perdu Erica et Boyd à cause de lui. Cora avait viré barge et par moments quelques stigmates de sa séquestration resurgissaient. Sans parler de cette sorte de rivalité qui subsistait entre Deucalion et Peter, non clairement non, on pouvait le dire carrément, mettre Peter et ce mec dans la même pièce ne faisait jamais, JAMAIS bon ménage.

_ Scoooott, le salua Peter. Cette année, j'ai hésité à innover, avec du pigeon farci aux poires mais je me suis ravisé à la dernière minute pour cette bonne vieille dinde traditionnelle.

_ Ça aurait pu être bon pourtant, indiqua l'alpha, ne comprenant pas le sous- entendu de Peter.

Tout le monde grimaça en regardant le True Alpha.

_ Putain, Peter... Fais ça l'année prochaine ! s'exclama Stiles avec un soupir désabusé. Je n'ai jamais compris qu'ils ne le laissent partir comme ça après tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais bon, tu me diras, Scott était du genre à pleurer avec Isaac quand tu partais une semaine donc...

L'humain de la meute avait aussi payé le prix des décisions de son meilleur ami, et bien qu'il aimât profondément Scott, il n'en revenait toujours pas de voir à quel point il pouvait se montrer crédule et compatissant envers... N'importe qui. Les rapports entre Stiles et Peter s'étaient largement adoucis depuis que ce dernier avait arraché le cœur et la tête d'un certain Théo qui tentait de molester Isaac dans une ruelle sombre. Isaac s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Peter l'avait simplement regardé en lui disant qu'il s'assurait simplement que le scélérat ne reviendrait jamais à la vie. C'était un secret qu'il gardait pour lui.

_ Sa gentillesse le perdra un jour, commenta Lydia en suivant Peter vers la cuisine afin de l'aider à rapporter tous les amuse-gueules dans la salle à manger.

_ Est ce que...vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas présent dans la pièce ?

_ NOPE ! lancèrent plusieurs voix avant que tous partent dans un grand éclat de rire.

Ils festoyèrent donc comme à leur habitude, chaleureusement, de manière animée, dans les sourires et les fous rires, dans la joie de vivre, dans l'euphorie, les larmes de peine, de bonheur, d'émotion, les cris aussi, outrés, surpris, des cris de colère, parfois, mais tous adoraient ça, même s'ils ne le disaient pas. Jamais. Et surtout pas devant Peter.

Cependant la soirée se termina abruptement après des échanges de présents de manière très théâtrale et cependant fort traditionnelle depuis des années désormais : « Vous seriez priés de foutre le camp de chez moi, n'est-ce pas? J'ai une érection douloureuse depuis trois heures et maintenant que je vous ai montré une fois de plus à quel point je suis beau, heureux, chanceux et puissant, vous me vrillez carrément les tympans avec vos conneries. Alors salut, à l'année prochaine et ne m'appelez pas surtout, pour rien, Jamais ! » avait claironné Peter avec son plus beau sourire d'enfoiré. Charmant, en somme.

Il ne leur laissa même pas l'occasion de dire au revoir à Isaac, les poussant tous sans ménagement vers le vestibule. Les cris de protestation fusèrent mais une fois de plus, c'était devenu une sorte de jeu pour tout le monde...

Il y eut pourtant quelque chose que Derek lui glissa qu'il préféra mettre de côté pour ne pas trop y penser. Oui... Il préférait largement penser à où son petit louveteau d'amant avait bien pu se cacher pour pouvoir lui échapper. Isaac lui faisait le coup chaque année. Cela ne faisait qu'exciter davantage ses instincts de prédateur. La traque ne rendait le sexe que meilleur encore. Il finit par le trouver dans la cabane de jardin, planqué derrière la table de travail, entouré d'outils et de plantes. Peter le délogea de sa petite niche de fortune et le sourire heureux d'Isaac et sa joie furent sur le moment très communicatifs. Ils ne sortirent pas vraiment de cette baraque en bois. Ils y avaient songé pendant quelques minutes mais Peter était bien trop pressé d'avoir son amant nu contre lui.

Il avait fait un tapis de fortune avec leurs vêtements sur les planches vieillies du sol et y avait déposé le jeune loup qui riait en entendant ses commentaires cyniques sur leur famille. _« Derek veut toujours faire concurrence à Schwarzenegger dans sa folle jeunesse ? N'espérons pas qu'il suive le même chemin de carrière, la Californie aurait tout à craindre autrement. » « Est ce que Scott essaie de composer sa meute de gens tout aussi limités intellectuellement que lui ? Ces couples collés les uns aux autres comme des mollusques... On est des loups, pas des invertébrés. A force Stiles n'arrivera bientôt plus à redresser la barre... C'est lamentable. » « Qu'est ce que cette gamine rousse a à toujours jouer avec sa bouche comme si elle était irrésistible ? Fais moi penser la prochaine fois, d'y fourrer des vers ou de la terre, après tout c'est son truc les mecs mort ressuscité. Elle doit connaître... »_

Peter déposa de chauds baisers le long du corps d'Isaac. Il aimait savoir que ce garçon n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il aimait savoir que plus d'un l'enviait de le posséder même si personne ne l'avouerait jamais. Il passa ses grandes mains calleuses sur le corps bouillant d'Isaac. Il aimait voir ce corps s'arquer à son contact, comme s'il ne voulait jamais le quitter. Il aimait voir les plaques rouges de plaisir se former ici et là et les petites flammes bleues se réveiller à sa proximité. Ils se fichaient bien du froid quand l'un d'entre eux était capable de réchauffer une pièce à lui seul. Depuis qu'il connaissait le garçon, le feu n'avait plus la même signification pour lui. Il n'était plus quelque chose de dangereux et mortel, bien au contraire. C'était devenu une chaleur indispensable pour lui, sa chaleur, son foyer, une fièvre dont Isaac l'avait contaminé. Et peu à peu, il avait appris à aimer cette partie du jeune loup rouge. Unique bien que vorace.

Isaac fourragea ses mains dans les cheveux longs de Peter qui, dans son impatience, avait préparé de manière précaire son amant pour le prendre le plus rapidement possible. Il s'occupait de lui voler sa douleur alors qu'il entamait maintenant des va et vient brutaux et inquisiteurs. Il se rattraperait plus tard. Pour l'heure il avait besoin de faire parler son loup. De marquer Isaac de la plus pure des façons. Une rage qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, inexplicable, bouillait à l'intérieur de lui. On aurait pu penser que Peter ne faisait que prendre. Comme avant. Mais les paroles de son neveu ne faisaient que tourner en boucle dans sa tête maintenant qu'il avait Isaac entre ses bras. Il le tenait fermement contre lui, l'empêchant totalement de bouger. Il avait besoin de le sentir. De savoir qu'il était là, qu'il ne s'envolerait pas. Il le rudoyait peut- être un peu trop fort mais le blond ne s'en plaignait pas. Il ne faisait que gémir ou crier, se laissant porter et malmener par les exigences de son amant.

Peter ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte, mais il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment beau et touchant de le voir si proche de son amant, lui mordant le cou tout en l'embrassant, cachant son visage contre sa peau pour mieux sentir son odeur. Le savoir en vie et là, avec lui. Peter ne se sentait bien qu'avec lui et il se redressa surpris quand il sentit quelque chose couler contre ses joues.

Des larmes.

Son regard surpris et choqué rencontra celui, tendre et compréhensif, d'Isaac. Sa respiration hachée martelait d'une bouffée de vapeur la pièce alors que son jeune amant se redressait lentement pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de l'obliger à s'allonger à son tour sur le sol et de reprendre le contrôle de leurs ébats. Isaac avait attrapé ses mains qu'il tenait désormais fermement entre les siennes, probablement pour s'aider dans ses mouvements anarchiques, probablement pour se sentir plus proche de son aîné mais pour le moment Peter ne pouvait qu'observer Isaac s'abîmant dans le désir de ressentir et _lui_ faire ressentir des sensations exquises. Il n'y avait que l'un avec l'autre qu'ils ressentaient autant la vie en eux. Alors, Peter n'arrivait plus qu'à voir les yeux bleus d'Isaac briller, humides et légèrement voilés, un peu ailleurs, un peu ici, il y avait tellement de choses à y lire qu'il sentit une boule se former au fond de son cœur et sa respiration devenir de plus en plus difficile. Il expérimentait une chose appelée l'amour. Et rien n'aurait pu l'y préparer, lui qui avait toujours tout fait par intérêt. Où était-il pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ne s'en apercevait-il que maintenant ?

_ Je t'aime Peter, souffla Isaac, perdu dans son plaisir.

Les larmes continuaient à couler le long du visage de Peter mais il ne les sentait pas. Elles n'avaient rien de triste ou de dramatique. Elles étaient juste sa libération. Un réveil, un éveil, une naissance, pour quelque chose de beau, quelque chose qui existait déjà, quelque chose dont il ignorait la présence depuis tout ce temps.

Ils finirent par jouir et Peter laissa Isaac retomber sur lui, toujours ailleurs à réfléchir, malgré son orgasme ravageur et son cœur au bord des lèvres. Il se sentait complet et à la fois étranger à sa propre personne. Foutu Derek.

« Tu sais Peter, il y a six ans, tu ne m'as pas volé Isaac. Il t'a arraché à ton propre cauchemar et si tu veux savoir, j'en suis vraiment heureux. Il nous a prouvé que même chez une personne comme toi, il y a encore quelque chose de merveilleux qui brille quelque part. Ce garçon est bien ta plus belle découverte et notre plus beau trésor... à tous, allez, à l'année prochaine »

Derek se trompait pourtant sur un point. Ils ne devaient pas la révélation d'Isaac à Peter mais à Sarah. Elle qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour protéger son fils lorsque les calaveras les avaient chassés jusqu'au dernier, ne voyant en eux que des suppôts de Satan plus impies encore que leur cousins les loups. Elle avait procédé à un rituel complexe, transformant alors son jeune cadet en un être tout aussi humain et inoffensif que pouvait l'être son frère Camden. Ce n'est qu'une fois mordu par Derek que son héritage s'était alors rappelé à lui. Et ce feu ravageur, né de sa colère et de sa souffrance, avait miraculeusement jailli. Peter voyait pourtant en lui quelque chose de plus : toute la puissance de sa mère, la prédisposition de Sarah pour un autre élément, son souffle de vent subtil qui s'alliait sans en avoir l'air aux capacités déjà extraordinaires du garçon. Bientôt ce dernier n'aurait plus besoin de personne pour se défendre et protéger sa vie. C'était bien une chose que les chasseurs n'avaient jamais envisagée. Le fait que moins cette race se faisait nombreuse et plus ses rares survivants devenaient puissants.

Oui, Isaac était son trésor et bien plus encore.

_ Je t'aime aussi, idiot... souffla Peter en jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux bouclées qui retombaient sur le visage du blond.

Le jeune loup était endormi, épuisé, depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il ne savait pas si toutes ces choses étaient faites pour lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment lui. Si tout cela tiendrait la route mais il avait envie de voir et d'expérimenter.

Isaac était une belle maladie, la plus sexy des fièvres et sa plus grande folie.


	17. 17 décembre - Kitsune Aquatik

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : Kitsune Aquatik

Thème choisi : Enfance

.

17 décembre

.

Un conte de Noël

.

Quelques jours avant noël…

Le petit Stiles Stilinski, six ans, enfant aux cheveux bruns et aux grands yeux brun-miel, grimpa sur une chaise et colla son petit nez en trompette contre la vitre pour regarder un peu ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de la maison. La rue était calme, pas un chat à l'horizon. Il faisait froid, extrêmement froid et maman avait dit, ce n'est pas un temps à mettre un petit garçon dehors, alors Stiles était dedans. Mais le froid, ça n'empêchait pas d'être curieux. Le petit garçon sursauta quand il aperçut un être humain sur le trottoir. Un petit garçon blond qui le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté gauche. C'était qui, celui-là ?

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux quand il comprit que ce n'était pas normal que ce petit garçon soit là dehors, en pyjama, si tôt le matin. Pieds nus et tremblant, les bras enroulés autour de son corps frêle. Stiles descendit de sa chaise et alla réveiller son père, l'adjoint du shérif de Beacon Hills, lui, il saurait quoi faire. Papa-policier était un genre de super-héros, après tout.

\- Papa ! hurla littéralement le petit garçon une fois la porte de la chambre parentale ouverte.

L'adulte sursauta et se redressa brusquement.

\- Stiles… tu es blessé ? s'inquiéta le père en sortant de son lit rapidement pour venir contrôler son fils sous toutes les coutures.

\- Il y a un garçon sur le trottoir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a un petit garçon en pyjama sur le trottoir.

\- Tu es sûr ? Mais… il est sept heures du matin. C'est un peu tôt pour…

Le shérif ne termina pas sa phrase. Pouvait-il croire Stiles ? Le petit garçon avait-il rêvé ? Il décida finalement de le croire, enfila ses pantoufles laissées au pied du lit, passa une robe de chambre sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, la main de son fils dans la sienne. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison et jeta un œil à l'extérieur. Il cligna des yeux deux fois, lâcha la main de Stiles et se précipita dehors pour aller ramasser la petite masse inerte qui gisait sur le trottoir en face de la porte d'entrée de la maison Stilinski. Il souleva le môme sans effort et le ramena dans sa maison pour l'allonger sur le canapé du salon.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais pas dit des salades, fit remarquer Stiles en regardant le petit garçon blond allongé sur le canapé. C'est qui, lui ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n'ai jamais vu ce gosse par ici. Merci Stiles, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Le petit garçon fit un sourire géant qui illumina son petit visage et dit fièrement en zozotant un peu :

\- Je suis auszi un super héros comme toi.

Le père sourit légèrement et laissa seul son fils avec le petit blond dans le salon pour aller chercher une couverture. Il revint dans la pièce, enroula l'enfant inconnu dans la couverture et Stiles s'assit sur le canapé à côté du petit blond, attendant que celui-ci reprenne un peu des couleurs.

\- Je vais préparer un chocolat chaud, ne le lâche pas des yeux.

Stiles acquiesça à s'en décrocher la tête et se tourna sur le canapé de manière à avoir son regard bien fixé sur le visage du garçon. Il ne le quitta pas du regard une seule seconde et sursauta quand les yeux sombres du petit blond s'ouvrirent brusquement. L'air paniqué sur le visage du garçon le fit reculer et tomber du canapé et il appela son père qui accourut aussitôt avec une tasse dans les mains.

\- Oh, tu es réveillé, dit-il au petit garçon. Je suis John Stilinski, l'adjoint du shérif de Beacon Hills. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Où est ma maman ? demanda le petit garçon au bord des larmes.

\- Je ne sais pas. Attends, bois une gorgée de chocolat chaud pour t'aider à te réchauffer et après, dis-moi ce qui t'est arrivé.

Le petit blond s'assit sur le canapé et prit dans ses mains la tasse que lui tendait l'homme. Il but une gorgée et soupira de bien-être. Il remarqua à ce moment-là le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns, assis par terre qui le regardait par en-dessous.

\- Je m'appelle Stiles, lança le petit brun avec le sourire. Enfin pas vraiment, mais je sais pas comment prononcer juste mon vrai prénom et genre, Stiles, c'est plus classe, en plus. Tu t'appelles comment. ?

\- Euh… Tate… Tate Langdon.

\- Ben ça, ça me dit rien du tout. C'est pas un prénom Tate. C'est le nom de famille de ma copine de classe. Elle s'appelle Malia Tate. Mais Tate, c'est pas son prénom.

Tate fronça les sourcils face au débit de paroles du petit brun. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat chaud et se leva pour poser sa tasse sur la table basse devant le canapé. Stiles se leva d'un bond.

\- Faut qu'on te ramène chez toi. On est des super-héros, papa et moi, alors on va retrouver ta famille.

\- Te donne pas ce mal, ma famille est morte de toute façon.

Stiles se figea et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. John demanda à Tate de s'asseoir et de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

\- On a emménagé dans la Murder House, à la sortie de la ville et mes parents sont morts, là-dedans.

\- Quand ?

\- Cette nuit, je crois. Je ne voulais pas rester dans la maison alors je suis sorti, mais il faisait froid.

\- Je vais te conduire à l'hôpital et appeler le shérif.

Stiles resta immobile, toujours ébahi, regardant le petit blond sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. Comment un papa et une maman pouvaient mourir ?

…

Juste dix ans plus tard…

Stiles se leva de son lit et s'étira quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre et de regarder la rue. Il regarda la date sur le calendrier posé sur son bureau. C'était aujourd'hui ! Cette date qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Ce jour où il avait rencontré Tate… le même où il l'avait perdu de vue, aussi. Son père et lui avaient emmené le jeune garçon à l'hôpital, le shérif était arrivé et avait pris l'affaire en main. Et cet incompétent avait perdu l'enfant.

\- Abruti d'alcoolique, souffla Stiles en serrant les poings.

Il quitta la fenêtre et regarda sa chambre. Il s'habilla avec un jean et un pull laissés sur sa chaise de bureau et alla ouvrir son armoire. Il passa un sweat rouge à capuche, haussa les épaules et quitta sa chambre. Il faisait encore sombre et la maison était silencieuse. Papa shérif dormait encore… ou alors, il n'était pas là… dans les deux cas, Stiles s'en fichait pas mal. Ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait ce matin-là. Il jeta un œil dans la chambre de son père au bas de l'escalier et grimaça. Ça ronflait sévère ! Il quitta la maison sans bruit et sortit dans la rue. Le froid le frappa de plein fouet et il serra les bras autour de son ventre, les passant dans la poche de son sweat rouge. Il se dirigea rapidement vers une jeep bleue garée dans l'allée de la maison et grimpa dedans.

\- Salut Roscoe, je te réveille tôt ce matin, mais on a une mission. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

Il démarra la voiture et sortit de l'allée. Il conduisit jusqu'à la sortie de la ville et s'arrêta devant une bâtisse. Le soleil se levait à l'horizon, inondant déjà la rue de lumière. Il coupa le moteur, ouvrit la portière et posa un pied sur le trottoir, puis l'autre et claqua la portière de sa jeep. Il regarda la maison devant lui. La Murder House.

Un lieu qui alimentait beaucoup de légendes dans la ville. Des plus étranges aux plus morbides. Mais une, plus que toutes les autres avaient retenu l'attention de Stiles. Celle parlant d'un jeune homme blond qui vivait dans la maison et que parfois, les voisins apercevaient furtivement quand une lumière était allumée dans la bâtisse censée être privée d'eau et d'électricité. Stiles avait tiqué dès qu'il avait entendu cette histoire au lycée. Scott, son meilleur ami, s'était empressé de la raconter à Stiles après que Jackson lui en avait fait part.

Stiles était donc ici ce matin-là pour aller éclaircir ce mystère par lui-même. Il soupira et inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur d'entrer dans cette maison, comme n'importe qui à Beacon Hills, d'ailleurs, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. Si Tate était en vie, il devait le voir et le savoir. Juste pour pardonner un peu à l'ancien shérif de la ville.

Il s'avança vers la maison, lentement, regardant autour de lui, scrutant les fenêtres pour tenter de voir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, inspira de nouveau profondément et l'ouvrit doucement. Il pénétra dans la Murder House et s'étonna de voir à quel point c'était beau à l'intérieur. On n'aurait jamais dit que la bâtisse était abandonnée depuis dix ans.

\- Bonjour…, lança Stiles, peu sûr de lui. Est-ce que… y a quelqu'un ?

Le silence était lourd et Stiles déglutit avant de continuer.

\- Je… je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski et je… je cherche un jeune homme qui doit avoir à peu près mon âge. Il est blond, avec des yeux sombres et il… il s'appelle Tate. Tate Langdon.

Un craquement dans l'escalier fit sursauter Stiles et il recula contre la porte fermée… fermée ? Stiles se retourna vivement. Il n'avait pas fermé la porte !

\- Oh God, souffla-t-il.

Un nouveau craquement le fit sursauter et se retourner pour regarder l'escalier devant lui.

\- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il. Bon sang, j'ai un peu l'air abruti de parler dans le vide. Je… j'aurais pas dû venir, je vais partir, en fait.

Il se retourna à nouveau et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte… mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Sérieux ?

\- C'est un cauchemar… Je vais me réveiller et je vais en rire. J'ai vu trop de films d'horreur, je crois. Je vais m'acheter le DVD de Titanic pour compenser.

Stiles s'énerva à tenter d'ouvrir la porte et il hurla quand une main se posa sur son épaule...

… il ouvrit les yeux et se releva brusquement, assis sur un lit… il regarda autour de lui et son regard se fixa sur Tate Langdon qui le regardait avec douceur.

\- Bordel de… j'ai fait un cauchemar. Ta Murder House…

\- Encore ? s'étonna Tate, un peu blasé.

Les cauchemars de Stiles à propos de la Murder House étaient courant à cette période de l'année. Depuis des années, Tate était habitué, et Stiles aurait dû l'être aussi.

\- Stiles, on est loin de la maison. Ça ne peut pas se reproduire. Je suis désolé pour ta mère qui est morte là-bas, mais tu sais que tu ne dois jamais y retourner. On ne doit pas mettre les pieds dans cette maison. C'est la porte de l'Enfer.

\- Je sais… mais tu… pardon… je ne voulais pas reparler de ça.

Stiles se souvint : ça s'était passé ainsi. Stiles avait dix-huit ans quand il était allé dans la maison la première fois… enfin pas dedans, juste devant. Sa mère était entrée pour aller voir si Tate habitait vraiment dedans, et elle n'en était jamais ressortie. Tate, avait en fait fui l'hôpital, sachant très bien, même à peine âgé de sept ans, que personne ne devait entrer dans la maison et qu'il ne voulait pas non plus y retourner. Il s'était enfui dans une autre ville, avait été recueilli par un homme âgé et avait grandi auprès de lui, dans la chaleur d'un foyer qui lui avait offert une vie on ne peut plus normale et banale. Loin de la Murder House. Mais des rumeurs avaient circulé à son propos et, un jour, Tate était allé revoir la maison. Il en avait fait le tour et avait aperçu quelques fantômes du passé qui avaient tenté de l'attirer à l'intérieur de la demeure. Il avait tenu bon et s'était installé en face dans une maison abandonnée. Il avait vu ce jour-là, le jeune homme et sa mère devant la maison, il avait réagi trop tard pour retenir la femme. Elle avait déjà pénétré dans la maison de son enfance. Mais il avait pu retenir Stiles. Il l'avait reconnu à ce moment-là, le petit garçon super-héros qui l'avait aidé quand il avait sept ans. Il l'avait aidé à son tour en l'empêchant d'entrer dans la Murder House. C'était trop tard pour sa mère par contre... et ils avaient fui tous les deux. Loin, très loin de cette horreur, de cette ville et du shérif, le père de Stiles auquel ce dernier ne se sentait pas la force d'être confronté à cause de la disparition de sa mère. Il avait valu mieux fuir.

Stiles se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se retourna quand il sentit une présence dans son dos.

\- Stiles… tu devrais peut-être retourner vers ton père. Fuir n'apportera rien et ne réglera pas le problème. Je pense que ton père croit que ta mère et toi avez disparu dans la maison.

\- Je ne peux pas… imagine qu'il m'en veuille d'avoir laissé ma mère y entrer. Je ne peux pas… son rejet… Tate…

\- Stiles, ça fait quatre ans. Ça fait quatre ans que tu cauchemardes.

Stiles ancra son regard miel dans les yeux sombres de Tate et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient fui ensemble, ils s'étaient disputés, ils s'étaient fait la tête pendant des mois, vivant ensemble, se supportant juste ce qu'il fallait pour que le minimum d'harmonie règne dans leur cohabitation, puis ils s'étaient appréciés, apprivoisés et enfin, ils s'étaient aimés… et ils s'aimaient encore. Ils avaient des rêves, des projets. Un mariage, une maison, des enfants… mais Stiles devait régler son passé avant de pouvoir avancer vers l'avenir.

\- J'irai, mais avec toi !

Tate acquiesça. Il était prêt à suivre Stiles n'importe où… même dans la Murder House s'il le fallait.

Stiles suivait les actualités de Beacon Hills sur le net, il savait donc que son père était toujours en vie, toujours shérif et qu'il avait longtemps placardé dans toute la ville des avis de recherches pour retrouver sa femme et son fils, mais qu'il avait dû se résoudre à abandonner.

Stiles regarda la maison de son enfance avec un pointe de nostalgie dans le cœur. Il inspira pour se donner du courage et tourna son regard vers Tate, à ses côtés, qui lui tenait la main.

\- Vas-y, tu en as besoin, Stiles.

Et mon Dieu, le blond avait tout à fait raison. Stiles avança, accompagné de Tate, et s'arrêta devant la porte de la maison. Il pressa sur la sonnette et attendit en retenant son souffle. Il serra plus fort la main de son amour quand il entendit du bruit dans la maison et faillit tomber dans les pommes quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le shérif. Fatigué, affaibli… paraissant au moins dix ans de plus que son âge réel. John cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis se les frotta et finalement, referma brusquement la porte.

\- Allez-vous- en tout de suite ! Comment… comment avez-vous pu sortir de la maison ? cria-t-il, paniqué.

\- Je n'y suis jamais entré, cria Stiles en retour. Et Tate non plus.

Stiles entendit du bruit dans la maison de son père et il attendit sans bouger. La porte se rouvrit et John tendit un papier à son fils. Stiles le prit. La porte se referma de nouveau brusquement et Stiles déplia le papier. Ses yeux s'arrondirent quand il regarda la photo représentée sur le papier. C'était une photo de l'entrée de la Murder house, porte grande ouverte et deux masses gisaient sur le sol. Il plissa les yeux puis se tourna vers Tate, l'air incrédule.

\- Tu le savais ? demanda-t-il à Tate.

\- Je voulais que tu t'en rendes compte par toi-même. J'ai essayé de te le dire Stiles, mais tu n'as jamais voulu m'écouter. Ça fait seize ans et tu ne m'as jamais écouté. Tu as juste imaginé la vie que tu aurais voulu avoir. Tu as imaginé la mort de ta mère dans la maison, parce que c'était trop dur pour toi de savoir qu'elle était morte de chagrin suite à ta disparition.

Stiles regarda à nouveau la photo. C'était lui, à six ans, couché à côté du corps d'un garçon blond, au bas de l'escalier dans l'entrée de la Murder House. Il y était entré avec Tate, en lui tenant la main et ils s'étaient couchés par terre en attendant que les morts précédents viennent les prendre avec eux.

Ça s'était vraiment passé ainsi...

John était parti de la maison avec Tate et Stiles dans sa voiture et l'enfant blond avait déconcentré l'adulte, ce qui avait provoqué un accident. Le policier avait sombré dans l'inconscience durant quelques minutes et quand il s'était réveillé en entendant le bruit des sirènes de l'ambulance, il n'avait pas trouvé Stiles à ses côtés, ni Tate, d'ailleurs.

Aussitôt après l'accident, Tate était sorti de la voiture en tendant la main à Stiles.

\- Je veux voir ma maman et retourner chez moi, avait gémi le petit blond, tu viens avec moi ?

Stiles avait acquiescé. Tate lui avait pris la main et ils étaient partis ensemble, quittant le quartier sans que personne ne les remarque. Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison, avaient parcouru l'allée jusqu'à la porte. Le policier était revenu à lui tout doucement, puis, ne trouvant pas son fils dans la voiture, il était parti en hâte, laissant les ambulanciers derrière lui, pour se diriger vers le seul endroit où son cœur lui disait de se rendre, la Murder House. Il était arrivé essoufflé et avait vu Stiles et Tate sur le seuil de la maison. La voix de l'adjoint du shérif avait retenti dans la rue à ce moment-là, comme pour tenter de les retenir, mais Tate avait déjà ouvert la porte. Stiles avait déjà posé le pied dans la maison et s'était retourné quelques secondes et puis, il avait pénétré dans la bâtisse et s'était allongé à côté de Tate, déjà couché sur le sol. John s'était arrêté devant la porte. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin. Il avait pris une photo et la porte s'était refermée sur les deux jeunes garçons, les emprisonnant à jamais entre les murs de la Murder House. Soudain, John fut traversé d'un frisson d'angoisse et eut l'intuition de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Le jeune Tate devait être déjà mort la veille, en même temps que ses parents, mais il ne s'en était sans aucun doute pas rendu compte. John pleura, assis sur le seuil de la maison. Comment allait-il expliquer cela à sa femme ? Ça allait la briser, elle qui était déjà un peu fragile par moments. Elle qui était si attachée à son petit garçon. Tellement heureuse aux côtés de son petit Stiles.

John n'avait jamais pu lui raconter la vérité, il avait dit simplement que leur petit avait disparu après l'accident. Ça laissait un espoir à sa femme. Mais ça ne l'avait pas maintenue en vie bien longtemps. Deux ans plus tard, il enterrait sa femme et se retrouvait seul. Oh, il avait songé plusieurs fois à entrer dans la Murder House, pour au moins être avec Stiles, mais il n'en avait jamais eu le courage. Et là, là… Stiles et son ami blond étaient devant lui. Venaient-ils le chercher ? John rouvrit la porte brusquement et tendit la main à son fils.

\- J'en peux plus d'être seul, invitez-moi chez vous, implora le père, les larmes aux yeux.

Stiles regarda Tate qui acquiesça, alors Stiles, prit la main de son père et ils partirent ensemble.

Un an plus tard…

Stiles regarda par la fenêtre de la Murder House. Il aperçut un ami qu'il connaissait quand il était enfant. Scott ! Pourquoi était-il ici devant la maison ? Il le vit déposer une rose devant la grille et lever la tête pour regarder les fenêtres de la maison. Stiles sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers Tate et chuchota :

\- Pas lui, pas maintenant. S'il te plaît Tate, pas lui. Il vient de devenir père d'une petite fille.

\- C'est uniquement parce que tu me demandes de le laisser en vie.

\- Je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas la maison le problème, c'est la première âme qui est morte dedans, à savoir, la tienne, quand tu avais sept ans et que ta mère t'avait noyé dans la baignoire de l'étage. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu en a mis du temps pour comprendre.

\- C'était quand ?

\- C'était en 1994, le 17 décembre. Ma mère m'a assassiné et je ne peux jamais être en paix depuis ce jour. Je ne peux sortir de la Murder House qu'un jour par an, le jour de ma mort, et je peux prendre l'apparence que je veux. Enfant, adolescent, jeune homme … et même, je peux prendre l'apparence qui correspondrait à l'âge que je devrais avoir maintenant. Je suis obligé de ramener une âme nouvelle à la maison pour ne pas tomber en enfer. Pour cette année, je ferai cela cette nuit. Tu sais, normalement, ils savent tous qu'ils sont morts, quand je les amène ici, tu es le seul qui m'ait causé des problèmes. Tu étais sûrement trop jeune, tu ne pouvais pas comprendre et je t'ai laissé croire que tu étais encore en vie et que tu menais la vie que tu t'étais choisie. Sauf que, tes cauchemars te ramenaient toujours dans la maison, avec à chaque fois, une situation et un âge différents. Bon, on décore le sapin cette année ? Les autres s'impatientent déjà.

Stiles sourit, embrassa Tate puis délaissa la fenêtre pour aller installer le grand sapin dans le salon et appeler les autres occupants de la maison pour décorer l'arbre de Noël.

Après tout, Noël, c'était seulement dans neuf jours.


	18. 18 décembre - ZephireBleue

Calendrier de l'Avent

.

Auteur : ZéphireBleue

Thème : Chocolat

Avertissement : Digne de la collection Arlequin, vous pourrez pas dire que j'ai pas prévenu !

.

18 décembre

.

Nuit Blanche

.

Stiles sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, grimaçant lorsque la porte se referma dans un grincement aiguë. Il attendit quelques secondes, l'oreille tendue, de voir si l'un de ses camarades de chambré avaient été réveillé par le bruit.

Rien. Silence totale.

Stiles soupira de soulagement et rejoignit la grande salle du chalet en baillant, une main passée sous sa polaire pour se gratter le ventre. Toutes les lumières à l'intérieur étaient éteintes et il se dirigeait à l'aide de son portable. Il râla quand il glissa sur une moufle oubliée et agonisante sur le sol mais il réussit à arriver sain et sauf au salon. Il éteignit l'application lampe-torche bouffeuse de batterie et, toujours en baillant, se dirigea vers l'un des canapés grâce à la lumière du feu de cheminée mourant.

La poisse, n'empêche… C'était une bonne idée à la base cette classe de neige ! Et tout le monde était ravi ! Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Ravi, mais crevé… Parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu amener son oreiller de peur de passer pour encore plus bizarre qu'il ne l'était déjà, seul gars de seize ans pas foutu de pioncer sans son doudou… Bah du coup, il pionçait pas du tout. Depuis trois nuits. Après des journées sportives à skier et crapahuter dans la neige. Il était mort de fatigue… Mais toujours insomniaque. Donc la poisse.

Épuisé mais définitivement incapable de dormir en l'absence de son oreiller, il s'affala sur le canapé moelleux et dégaina son portable, mode eco, prêt à passer la nuit à construire des machines loufoques pour des cochons débiles voleur d'oeuf de poulet. Sa vie était passionnante…

Il bailla à nouveau et hurla.

The Grudge était devant lui !

\- Schhht ! Tu vas tous les réveiller, chuchota le fantôme japonais.

Ou peut-être pas si fantomatique que ça… Stiles éblouit le faux-fantôme avec sa lampe et plissa des yeux.

\- Hé ! Mais t'es… heu… Kiri ?

\- Kira, soupira la jeune fille. Tu peux éteindre ton truc ?

\- Hein ? Ah oui ! Pardon, s'excusa aussitôt Stiles en rangeant son téléphone. Et… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? En dehors d'essayer de faire mourir les autres de peur...

\- Rien. Rien de particulier. Rien d'intéressant. Rien…

\- Ok. C'est cool. Bon bah… On va faire du rien à deux, hein ? railla Stiles en démarrant son jeu vidéo.

Ils tinrent cinq bonnes minutes sans rien se dire, Stiles jouant, Kira regardant les dernières flammes danser dans l'âtre. Et puis Stiles bailla.

\- Tu devrais peut-être… aller dormir ? murmura Kira.

\- J'peux pas dormir. Et toi alors ?

\- Moi je ne baille pas.

\- La journée qu'on a fait n'a pas suffit à te crever ? lança Stiles, perplexe, avant de s'éclairer. Ah ! Kira ! Celle qui s'est…

\- … fait une entorse dès le premier jour, acheva la jeune fille avec tristesse.

\- Merde. Désolé.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Stiles avant de reprendre son jeu vidéo.

Nouveau silence entrecoupé par les craquements du bois.

\- C'est moche de me faire culpabiliser sans raison, lâcha soudain le brun en éteignant son portable.

\- Je n'ai rien dit !

\- Mais tu me regardes ! Ça suffit, bailla Stiles une énième fois.

\- Tu devrais vraiment aller te coucher.

\- Servirait à rien, peux pas dormir, marmonna-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Ça te dit un chocolat chaud ?

Kira cligna des yeux en le regardant. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de suivre le fil de pensée du garçon. Enfin, pas grand monde dans le lycée ne semblait y arriver de toute façon, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était souvent seul… Et parlait quand même, dans le vide.

Pour autant, elle décida de le suivre, n'ayant pas grand chose à perdre, et clopina à sa suite dans les couloirs.

\- Heu… Star ?

\- Stiles, rectifia-t-il aussitôt.

\- Les distributeurs sont par là, osa-t-elle timidement en pointant la direction opposée à là où ils allaient.

\- Du chocolat chaud de distributeur ? Tu veux ma mort ? Je vais te montrer ce que c'est un vrai chocolat chaud !

\- Tu vas utiliser les cuisines? hoqueta Kira, toujours à voix basse.

\- Ouaip ! Bon, tu viens ?

Kira hésita à suivre le type étrange mais bon… Elle n'avait vraiment rien à perdre. En admettant qu'ils se fassent découvrirent par les profs, qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ? D'être privé de ski ? De sortie ? Sa cheville avait fait le nécessaire pour que ce soit déjà le cas… Elle continua donc de boitiller derrière lui tout en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle.

Sitôt arrivé dans la cuisine, Stiles fit comme chez lui et alluma la lumière. Il fouilla ensuite dans les placards, à son aise, sortant casserole, lait, chocolat et épices comme s'il était chez lui. En silence, il prépara sa popote sous le regard fasciné de de Kira.

\- On croirait que tu fais ça souvent, remarqua-t-elle, surprise.

\- Il y a de ça, confirma Stiles en sortant les tasses.

Kira fronça les sourcils en voyant trois récipients au lieu de deux.

\- Emmerdeur premier du nom va débarquer d'ici quelques minutes, répondit Stiles à la question non formulée de sa camarade. Je sais pas comment ce prof fait, mais c'est comme s'il savait quand je me fais un casse-dalle ou un chocolat ! Il doit avoir du pif…

\- Où des oreilles vu le boucan que tu fais, Stilinski.

Kira se raidit d'angoisse en voyant leur prof de français, M. Hale, passer la porte de la cuisine.

\- Bonsoir Kira, la salua-t-il avant de s'approcher de Stiles. Tu nous as préparé quoi de bon ce soir ?

\- Chocolat chaud, espèce de goinfre, râla le brun. T'en fais pas Kira, ce type est corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, il dira rien sur notre présence ici, fit Stiles en voyant la jeune fille stresser de façon très visible.

\- Je n'appellerais pas ça de la corruption, plutôt… Un échange de bon procédé.

\- Ripoux.

\- Passez une bonne nuit et évitez de faire trop de bazar. Le prochain à se lever est M. McCall et le dernier tour est pour Mme Krasikeva, vous êtes prévenus.

Aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, le professeur repartit, une main alourdie par une tasse de chocolat chaud.

\- On n'aura pas à se planquer cette nuit, conclut Stiles. Scott m'aime bien et Paige a pitié de moi. Tiens, ton chocolat. Recette maison ! Breveté Stilinski, t'en trouveras pas de meilleur sur ce continent ! Encore qu'il parait que celui des Aztèques étaient bon… mais spécial. Il le buvait avec trois fois plus d'épice, ça devait arracher la tronche ! Faudrait que je trouve la recette un jour… En attendant, personne ne m'a jamais fait de reproche avec ce chocolat-là !

Kira récupéra sa tasse fumante, tellement perdue qu'elle ne savait même plus qu'elle était sa plus grande interrogation du moment.

\- Scott ? releva-t-elle en premier.

\- Scotty. M. McCall. Je passe souvent du temps avec lui au lycée, il est cool pour un prof ! dit l'adolescent en rangeant la cuisine.

Kira hocha la tête, ses joues rougissant alors qu'elle repensait à la période où elle avait eu le béguin pour lui.

Elle trempa délicatement ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud et gémit pratiquement de plaisir. Elle regarda Stiles avec surprise et découvrit un éblouissant sourire.

\- P-pitié ? bégaya Kira pour masquer sa gêne.

Elle venait à l'instant de réaliser que Stiles n'était pas particulièrement laid, loin de là.

\- Ouais, confirma le brun sans s'étaler pour autant. Elle pense que je ne le vois pas mais ça crève les yeux. Parfois je me demande si elle est pas de mèche avec Scott mais… Naaan ! C'est pas le genre de Scotty… En revanche ce serait le genre de Peter… Pas d'avoir pitié ou d'être sympa, mais de comploter, ça, ça lui va complètement ! acheva Stiles en baillant.

\- T'es sûr de pas vouloir dormir ? insista Kira.

\- J'ai pas dit que je voulais pas, j'ai dit que je pouvais pas, soupira Stiles en sortant de la cuisine, tasse en main.

Kira le suivit en boitillant, son chocolat précieusement serré contre sa poitrine. Elle éteignit la lumière derrière elle et ils retournèrent silencieusement au salon.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? demanda l'adolescente en s'asseyant à côté de Stiles sur le canapé.

\- Je… Je peux juste pas. J'ai voulu faire le malin et maintenant ça me retombe sur le coin du bec… Mais toi, tu peux aller dormir ! T'en fais pas pour moi, ça me dérange pas d'être seul, j'ai l'habitude !

\- Non, c'est bon, je ne suis pas fatiguée, mentit légèrement Kira en se retenant de bailler à son tour.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait vraiment avec quelqu'un du lycée, et pas juste pour les cours ou un exposé. Alors, d'accord, c'était le type le plus bizarre de l'école ! Mais… En fin de compte, il était plutôt sympa, et mignon, et il faisait un chocolat chaud à tomber par terre. En revanche, il était plutôt nerveux, il suffisait de voir son débit de paroles, sa jambe qui tressautait toute seule et ses doigts qu'il n'arrêtait pas de triturer.

Machinalement, Kira posa sa main sur celles de Stiles pour tenter de le calmer. Tout le corps du garçon s'immobilisa et Kira releva les yeux pour tomber une visage surpris. Très vite, ils détournèrent tous les deux le regard.

\- Oreiller, chuchota Stiles sans quitter leurs mains jointes des yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai pas pris… mon oreiller. Je ne peux pas dormir sans, avoua-t-il tout bas.

Stiles était deux fois plus nerveux maintenant. Cette dépendance idiote… il ne l'avouait pas à tout le monde, loin de là, seulement ce soir… Il avait envie de… de tenter sa chance, de pousser un peu plus loin, de se faire peut-être une amie, en dehors du corps enseignant. Ce serait sympa après tout ! Ce serait même vraiment bien...

Et puis Kira retira sa main et s'éloigna de lui. Stiles sentit son coeur se briser en mille morceaux. Il avait encore tout gagné. Demain, toute la classe de neige allait savoir pour ce… cette.. cette connerie de dépendance, et il allait être la risée, un peu plus… Sauf que ça comptait ce "un peu plus", ça comptait toujours.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant la fatigue physique et émotionnelle prendre le pas sur ses nerfs, des larmes s'accumulant derrière ses paupières. Et puis, le bruit d'une tasse se posant sur la table basse, suivi de deux mains sur ses épaules, l'encourageant à s'allonger.

Stiles sursauta, surpris, et regarda Kira avec des yeux humides.

\- T-tu devrais… t'allonger, sur mes genoux. Peut-être que… Ça peut fonctionner ?

Stiles acquiesça silencieusement, la gorge nouée et se coucha sur le canapé, sur le côté, dos à Kira. Il posa lentement sa tête sur ses cuisses, aidées par deux mains fines. Il se détendit lentement, par étape, avant de finir par oser fermer les yeux.

.

Scott se leva pour faire son tour des chambres et découvrit avec surprise deux adolescents dormant dans le salon. Une adolescente malchanceuse qui risquait le torticolis dans sa posture et un adolescent bardé de problème qui semblait avoir au moins résolu celui de l'insomnie.

Souriant, le professeur de biologie alla chercher deux couvertures et recouvrit ses deux élèves avec.

.

Paige hésitait. Elle hésitait beaucoup. Ça lui crevait le coeur de devoir réveiller les deux tourtereaux mais… si ce n'était pas elle, ça risquait d'être un de leur camarade et ça allait être beaucoup moins drôle pour eux…

\- Debout, chuchota-t-elle à Stiles en lui secouant gentiment l'épaule.

L'adolescent papillota des yeux comme un hibou en plein soleil avant de brusquement se redresser, réveillant Kira et faisant tomber la couverture au passage. L'adolescente eut à son tour une réaction de surprise et s'étala sur Stiles en tentant de se lever.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Il est bientôt six heures, leur annonça doucement Paige. Je ne vais pas tarder à réveiller tout le monde.

\- D-d'accord, bredouilla Stiles, encore à demi ensommeillé. C'est… heu…

\- Vous devriez retourner dans vos chambres, comme si vous y aviez passé la nuit, les aida leur professeur de musique.

\- On va faire ça, accepta Kira en se frottant les yeux.

Paige sourit et les laissa reprendre seuls leurs esprits.

Les deux adolescents n'osèrent pas se regarder gêné.

\- Merci, pour cette nuit, chuchota Stiles. Désolé de t'avoir prise pour un coussin mais… Merci.

\- De rien, c'était normal.

\- Parce que tu permets souvent à des garçons de dormir sur tes genoux ? plaisanta Stiles.

\- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est juste la situation, j'allais pas te laisser comme ça et il y avait une infime possibilité pour que ça fonctionne alors c'était normal de… Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? rougit Kira, gêné par le regard chaleureux du brun.

\- Parce que tu t'embourbes encore plus facilement que moi, dit-il avec amusement. Encore merci… Et si tu pouvais… Tu sais, ne rien dire…

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention et… Stiles ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ça ne m'a pas dérangé… et si jamais tu as de nouveau besoin de dormir… Enfin, tu as besoin de dormir toutes les nuits puisque tu es humains mais si jamais…

\- C'est noté, la coupa Stiles, sans se départir de son sourire décidément trop gênant.

Dans un dernier hochement de tête, les deux adolescents se séparèrent enfin et rejoignirent en silence leur lit au milieu de leurs camarades toujours endormis.

.

Paige sourit, attendri, en voyant ses deux élèves faire ensemble un devoir donné précédemment par Peter pour les occuper. Le matin-même, alors que tout le monde avait enfilé doudoune et chaussure de ski, Stiles était arrivé en chaussure de ville et polaire, demandant s'il pouvait rester pour tenir compagnie à Kira. Harris avait voulu protester, juste pour le plaisir d'ennuyer son élève, mais Paige avait soutenu le jeune Stilinski, de même que Scott et, très bizarrement, Peter… Qui leur avait même filé un devoir bonus pour qu'Harris leur fiche la paix, tout en sachant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de difficulté dans sa matière.

Le groupe était parti et Paige était resté au chalet en compagnie de Stilinski et Yukimura. Depuis, elle les observait avec amusement se tourner maladroitement autour, tout en pariant avec Peter sur le temps qu'ils leur faudra pour se mettre en couple.

Hale paria sur la fin du séjours, Paige sur une semaine supplémentaire. Ce ft Scott qui remporta la mise en pariant qu'ils s'embrasseraient avant deux jours…

.

Fin

.


	19. 19 décembre - Cassie Wright

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : Cassie Wright

Thème choisi : réception

.

19 décembre

.

Il fallait une danse pour tout changer

.

Stiles regardait les deux seuls ensembles qu'il avait. Il devrait mettre le complet bleu, comme les deux dernières années, mais cette fois-ci, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne lui ferait pas plaisir. Il choisit donc son costume noir avec chemise blanche. Simple, mais élégant. C'était son grand-père maternel qui lui avait offert le Noël dernier. Il le voyait rarement, mais quand ce dernier venait, il les couvrait de cadeaux, son père et lui, et remplissait le compte en banque sous les grognements de son père. Tiens, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il s'était vite habitué aux grognements des loups-garous.

Il arrangeait ses cheveux quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

\- oui.

Son père entra.

\- tu es beau mon fils.

\- toi aussi papa.

Son père avait troqué son uniforme de shérif pour un costume gris avec cravate.

\- tu es prêt ?

\- oui, allons-y. Répondit-il en soupirant.

En ce soir de 19 décembre, c'était le jour de réception de Noël du maire. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, comme les cinq dernières années, mais il n'avait pas le choix en tant que fils du shérif.

XXX

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils avaient salué un bon nombre de personnes, le sourire poli aux lèvres. Il s'excusa pour aller boire, quand le maire commença à leur parler pour la millième fois de son voyage en Asie.

Il posa son verre de soda quand il sentit un souffle contre son oreille droite et un corps contre son dos.

\- tu n'as pas mis ton magnifique costume bleu.

\- je l'ai mis l'an dernier, c'est suffisant. Il faut passer à autre chose.

\- que veux-tu dire ?

\- ce que j'ai dit.

La personne derrière lui, le fit tourner pour lui faire face en lui tenant le coude droit.

\- tu veux rompre ?

\- rompre ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne m'accordes de l'attention qu'à l'abri des regards. Je ne considère pas que nous sommes ensembles.

\- je tiens à toi tu le sais, sinon je ne t'aurais pas offert ce costume bleu.

\- pourtant ton grand amour est Lydia, c'est elle qui t'a aidé à redevenir humain.

\- Stiles.

Jackson allait le prendre dans ses bras, mais il recula.

\- non. Tu ne voudrais pas ruiner ta réputation.

Il avait un sourire triste aux lèvres en disant cela. Il prit son verre et un autre pour son père, puis sans un regard pour son amant très occasionnel, il retourna auprès de son père.

Jackson et lui avaient commencé à ''se voir autrement'' un soir de réception il y avait deux ans. Ils avaient commencé à s'envoyer des pics quand ils se croisaient, puis à se disputer comme à leurs habitudes alors qu'ils s'étaient aux toilettes. Puis sans vraiment comprendre comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés à s'embrasser passionnément. La surprise ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Il avait pensé que Jackson cri au scandale quand leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées, mais au lieu de cela, il l'avait étreint une seconde fois.

Après cela, dès qu'ils le pouvaient, cacher derrière les gradins, dans les toilettes du lycée, dans une salle vide, ils s'embrassaient, se câliner. Pendant les vacances d'été, étant donné que Scott était parti chez ses grands-parents, il avait passé son temps avec Jackson. Ils avaient eu leur première fois ensemble un soir d'orage.

Mais à la rentrée, avec l'histoire des loups-garous, ils s'étaient éloignés et pour finir, quand Jackson était un kanima, c'était son amour pour son ancienne petite-amie qui l'avait sauvé, et non celui qui les unissait. Il se doutait que le co-capitaine n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui, mais il y avait cru un petit peu quand Jackson avait quitté Lydia. Mais il avait eu tort.

Il soupira, puis força un sourire en arrivant près de son père.

XXX

Malgré lui, il regarda en direction de son ancien amant à force de sentir son regard sur lui. Il était vraiment beau. Il portait un costume gris foncé, avec un nœud papillon assorti, sur une chemise blanche. Croisant le regard ce dernier, il détourna la tête, le cœur battant la chamade.

Il l'aimait. Il l'avait réalisé pendant l'histoire du kanima. Mais il devait arrêter cette histoire entre eux, car cela ne mènerait à rien, cela le faisait souffrir tout simplement.

Il écoutait Madame Linka parlait de ses chiots quand il entendit un raclement de gorge à ses côtés.

\- Jackson ?

\- Stiles, me ferais-tu l'honneur de cette danse ?

\- tu es sérieux ?

\- oui. Je veux danser avec mon petit-ami.

Il ne put, ni ne sut quoi répondre qu'il se trouva sur la piste de danse, accolé à Jackson.

\- tu te rends compte que tout le monde nous regarde ? Ta réputation va…

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis les ferma pour apprécier le baiser que lui donnait le châtain.

\- je me fous de ce que pensent les gens.

\- oh vraiment ?

\- oui, surtout si cela veut dire que tu restes mon petit-ami.

\- Jackson, je…

\- je t'aime Stiles. Si j'ai tant voulu devenir un loup-garou, c'était pour avoir la force nécessaire de te protéger. Tu es le seul à me connaitre réellement. C'est vrai que Lydia m'a aidé à redevenir humain, mais il y a une chose que tu ignores, ce n'était pas nos souvenirs à elle et moi que je voyais, mais les nôtres.

La main droite de Jackson quitta sa main gauche pour venir caresser sa joue gauche.

\- je ne veux plus me cacher. Je veux que tout le monde saches quel petit-ami incroyable j'ai.

Etait-ce un miracle de Noël ? Un sourire dessina ses lèvres, mais aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres. Il répondit à cette déclaration en l'embrassant, sa main droite glissant dans ses cheveux.

\- je ne pensais jamais voir Stiles Stilinski à court de mots.

\- parce que tu crois que j'aurais pensé entendre une déclaration d 'amour de Jackson Withmore ?

\- un partout.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

\- même si j'aurai préféré que tu mettes l'ensemble bleu, celui-ci te va à merveille, tu es encore plus beau dedans.

\- merci. Je mettrai l'autre costume pour d'autres occasions. J'y tiens énormément, car c'est le garçon que j'aime qui me l'a offert.

Son cœur battit la chamade en voyant le sourire des plus éblouissants de Jackson.

\- doucement, tu as plus de force qu'avant.

Le loup l'avait enlacé fortement.

Les bras de ce dernier autour de sa taille, ses mains dans les cheveux du loup, le sourire à leurs lèvres, ils s'embrassèrent.

Il ne voulait pas venir à cette réception, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Jackson lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Il lui avait fallu d'une danse pour tout changer.

FIN


	20. 20 décembre - Michael Affortit

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : Michael Affortit

Thème : écharpe

.

20 décembre

.

L'écharpe de la discorde

.

 **20 Décembre 20XX**

 **Chez Derek Hale - 14h27  
**

Stiles était immobile au milieu du salon de Derek, le loft était d'un silence à couper au couteau, pas un bruit ne filtrait, pas un mouvement. La respiration saccadée de l'hyperactif était la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre. Mais au-delà de ça, l'odeur que dégageait Stiles terrifiait les membres de la meute présents.

Honte, colère, frustration, humiliation, trahison, tout cela dans un si petit corps humain. L'adolescent foudroyait les loups face à lui et même Lydia n'osait dire un mot. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu le visage de son ami aussi froid et autant frappé par la douleur, la trahison et la peine.

Il en avait vécu des aventures, reçu des coups, perdu des amis, cependant, jamais Lydia n'avait vu cette expression de mal être sur son beau visage clair.

Ce fut la seule à amorcer un mouvement vers lui mais le jeune homme posa un pied en arrière, prêt à reculer au prochain pas, prêt à fuir la scène de crime, crime passionnel mais crime quand même.  
Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, les trois loups incriminés dans cette histoire devaient présenter leurs excuses, surtout un, qui n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre la situation et qui rendait son ami complément fou de chagrin.  
C'est elle qui l'avait trouvé à moitié mort dans sa chambre, c'est elle qui avait alerté l'hôpital, c'est elle qui avait dû appeler le shérif en catastrophe au poste et c'est encore elle qui l'avait veillé pendant des heures.

Malgré le soleil tapant sur les baies vitrées, on avait l'impression d'être un jour de pluie, comme si les nuages s'amoncelaient dans la pièce, couvrant la clarté et ne laissant que le néant de l'obscurité.  
Elle n'était pas louve mais c'était comme si elle pouvait sentir les émotions des garçons. La douleur d'Isaac, les remords de Scott et la culpabilité de Derek.

Qu'avaient donc en commun ces trois loups hormis Stiles ? Justement, Stiles et son état actuel. Le jeune homme était venu leur annoncer son départ de Beacon Hills mais aussi celui de la meute et son envie de ne plus les voir.  
Il souffrait trop et ne pouvait rester dans la ville qui lui avait volé sa vie, ses amis, sa famille et la personne dont il était tombé amoureux. Il ne pouvait vivre ici sans souffrir atrocement de toute cette agitation surnaturelle qui lui avait donné envie d'en finir avec la vie. Savoir qu'il serait près des personnes qui l'avaient laissé tomber lui était impensable, de même que rester dans la meute alors que la personne qu'il aimait y était présente. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça. Il ne pouvait plus.

_ _Stiles ?_ Lydia avança prudemment vers lui. Le regard perdu du jeune homme lui faisait mal, elle savait qu'il avait pris une décision, elle n'avait pas imaginé celle-là.

Partir pour la Californie, c'était quand même disproportionné, mais avec Stiles, tout était disproportionné.  
L'amour qu'il lui avait porté, son amitié fraternelle limite incestueuse avec Scott, sa nouvelle relation amicale avec Jackson, les blagues nulles qu'il faisait avec Peter, les nuits qu'il passait à parler avec Malia et, surtout, son amour pour Derek Hale.  
Oui, cela était disproportionné, mais c'était du Stiles tout craché et c'était comme ça que les gens l'aimaient.

_ _Désolé ma Lydia_ , Stiles lui fit un petit sourire contrit. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine seulement, tout cela lui faisait horriblement mal. Il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça, _c'est ma décision_ , il laissa échapper quelques larmes.

Il savait que les loups ne l'approcheraient pas, l'aconit qui se trouvait dans sa poche les empêcherait d'approcher. Il n'y en avait pas assez pour tuer, uniquement une dose suffisante pour que les loups lui laissent de l'espace. Il avait aussi placé du sorbier autour de sa maison, seule Lydia pouvait passer le seuil sans problème. Scott pourrait essayer, mais vu la dose et la mixture qu'il avait confectionné, le véritable alpha ne s'y risquerait pas.

 __ Je peux plus vivre ainsi_ , Stiles ancra son regard dans celui de Derek et porta sa main au niveau de son cœur _, tout ça m'est trop douloureux_.

Il lui mima un "je t'aime" et partit en courant sous le regard désespéré des loups, surtout d'un qui venait de comprendre son erreur.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé des explications à son compagnon au lieu de lui fermer son cœur et sa maison, tout ça à cause d'une écharpe et de sa stupide peur d'être trahi ? Il n'en avait pas voulu à Isaac alors pourquoi à Stiles ? Même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient en faute, non, c'était de sa faute à lui. Problème de confiance. Et pourtant, Stiles était, avait été maintenant, le seul à qui il avait pu donner son cœur, les yeux fermés.

_ _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ supplia Scott devant Derek. Il savait qu'il avait merdé et il voulait se rattraper pourtant, comment faire quand votre ami portait la seule chose qui pouvait vous tuer ou vous tenir à l'écart, loin, très loin ?

Il sentit une main prendre la sienne et la serrer très fort. Le contact de la main d'Isaac lui fit beaucoup de bien mais pas assez pour l'apaiser de la perte de Stiles.

_ _Laissez-moi faire_ , dit Isaac, malheureux. Il regardait toujours la porte en fer d'où venait de s'échapper Stiles. _Je cr_ _ois savoir …_

 __ Tu ne crois rien du tout_ , grogna Lydia, faisant sursauter les trois loups.

Ils pouvaient sentir sa peine et sa colère. Derek l'observa attentivement et comprit que la jeune femme avait déjà dû tout tenter pour garder l'hyperactif auprès d'eux. Il devinait aussi que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas, comme par exemple s'excuser.

Mais l'ancien alpha n'y arrivait pas, il n'avait jamais eu à le faire. Malheureusement, il allait devoir se jeter à l'eau, il était hors de question qu'il perde son compagnon. Il avait déjà perdu une famille alors perdre Stiles équivaudrait à perdre sa raison de vivre.

 __ Je vais m'en occuper_ , grogna Derek dont les yeux flashèrent. Lydia crut apercevoir une lueur rouge y passer fugacement. _Il es_ _t hors de question qu'il parte sans que j'ai pu lui parler._

Derek prit sa veste et sortit du loft. Isaac le suivit des yeux alors que Scott le prenait dans ses bras.  
Lydia observait tout ça avec une furieuse envie de distribuer des baffes. Elle se souvenait de comment tout cela avait commencé, par une belle journée, un jour d'école, alors que Jackson était revenu et que Stiles commençait à s'inquiéter du silence du né-loup. Normal, me diriez-vous, quand il s'agissait de Derek Hale, le silence primait, mais avec Stiles, les choses étaient différentes.

 **12 Décembre 20XX**

_ _Hey Lydia_ , la héla Stiles quand la jeune fille sortit de la superbe Ferrari de Jackson. _Salut beau blond_ , s'écria Stiles en voyant Jackson sortir à son tour.

Ledit beau blond lui fit un sourire charmeur et lui répondit en hochant légèrement la tête.

_ _Dis-moi Lydia, tu aurais des nouvelles de Derek ?_ demanda-t-il. Lydia put voir son visage s'assombrir et ses yeux se teinter de douleur, _ça fait une semaine que je n'arrive pas à le joindre et il n'est pas chez lui …_

 __ Ben, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Stiles_ , s'écria Malia qui arrivait à son tour. _I_ _l est chez lui, j'habite au loft, mais c'est étrange que tu en parles car quand tu arrives, il disparaît, et quand tu appelles il ne répond pas …_

Lydia vit le visage de Stiles se décomposer au fur et à mesure que Malia parlait. Elle n'était que Banshee et pourtant, elle pouvait entendre le cœur de Stiles se briser à chaque mot prononcé.

_ _Mais, vous n'étiez pas ensemble ?_ La question de Jackson fut comme le couperet aiguisé d'une guillotine, elle trancha dans le vif. Il vit les muscles de Stiles se contracter et son odeur changer.

_ _Je …_ balbutia Stiles dont l'odeur âcre de la peine s'échappait par tous ses pores, _je sais plus, je ne sais pas, je croyais …_

 __ Stiles ?_ La voix de Scott se fit entendre, l'hésitation et l'inquiétude s'entendaient parfaitement dans son ton. _Q_ _u'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 __ Il croit que Derek l'a quitté, il ne lui répond plus au …_

Stiles recula. Le penser était une chose mais l'entendre en était une autre, il s'était dit que le loup aurait au moins pris le temps de lui expliquer, de lui dire pourquoi il l'évitait et même, s'il voulait le quitter, qu'il le lui aurait dit en face.

Le silence de Derek lui faisait plus mal que s'il lui avait annoncé qu'il le quittait, cela le laissait dans l'incertitude. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour que le loup réagisse comme ça.

_ _Je ne me sens pas bien, je crois que je vais rentrer …_

 __ Stiles, calme-toi, si ça se trouve, ce n'est rien de bien méchant. Tu connais Derek, il est grave des fois, tu verras, il va revenir et demander des câlins._ Scott lui tourna le dos en riant sur cette phrase et partit en direction du lycée, main dans la main avec son compagnon Isaac. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de regarder Stiles. Il se sentait mal pour lui, c'était leur humain, il ne devrait pas souffrir. Le blond décida qu'il irait parler avec Derek, pour comprendre.

Ce que Scott ne vit pas, ce fut les larmes de Stiles le soir-même, ce qu'il n'entendit pas, ce fut les hurlements qu'il poussa au milieu de la nuit, la souffrance dans ses yeux quand son père le réveilla d'un cauchemar qu'il avait cru réel, le torrent de liquide lacrymal qui s'échappa de ses yeux. Il n'eut pas à supporter les appels de Stiles envers un loup devant son père qui n'y comprenait rien.

John dut bercer son fils de dix-sept ans une grande partie de la nuit.

Durant les cinq jours suivants, Stiles ne vint pas en cours. Le shérif avait prévenu l'école.  
Scott avait tenté de voir son best mais la porte et la fenêtre étaient restées closes.  
Isaac aussi avait tenté sa chance, il était tombé sur le Shérif et malgré qu'il l'aimât bien, John l'envoya paître.  
Malia ne réussit pas mieux.  
Jackson eut droit à un message texte.

Le sixième jour, John demanda à Lydia Martin d'aller voir son fils car il devait faire double journée et que son fils ne répondait pas au téléphone.

 **17 Décembre 20XX  
**

Lydia trouva facilement la clé cachée dans le pot de fleur derrière la maison. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, ses sens de Banshee qui lui murmuraient des choses à l'oreille se mirent à hurler. Elle dut se tenir au mur tant la migraine qu'elle traînait depuis l'appel du shériff lui comprimait la tête. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, la jeune femme monta les marches rapidement, ayant enlevé ses escarpins à l'entrée pour aller plus vite.

La porte à peine ouverte, elle sut, oui, elle sut, que son ami n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Elle alluma la lumière et trouva Stiles, gisant au sol, amaigri, les joues creuses et le teint encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Elle découvrit une boite d'Adderall neuve à ses côtés, vide. Paniquée, elle appela les urgences tout en essayant de garder éveillé son ami.

Quand l'ambulance arriva enfin, la jeune femme avait réussi à le faire vomir mais Stiles restait dans un état semi conscient, divaguant sur Derek.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut le trajet le plus long que Lydia ait jamais fait. Elle avait mis son téléphone en kit main libre et avait appelé Melissa qui les attendait à l'extérieur, accompagnée de brancardiers.

Lydia avait passé quelques coups de téléphone pendant qu'elle avait été forcée à rester dehors tant sa nervosité et sa colère agaçaient le monde.  
Scott arriva en premier, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude et la honte.  
Puis ce fut au tour du shériff, le pauvre avait perdu sa femme quelques années auparavant et l'angoisse de perdre son fils se lisait sur son visage. Chris était à ses côtés, tentant de la soutenir. Lui aussi avait perdu sa femme, de même que sa fille, il comprenait les sentiments du shériff.  
Isaac, Jackson, Peter et Malia suivirent à leur tour. Étant en entraînement avec Derek, ils arrivèrent dans le SUV de l'aîné des Hale.  
Lydia s'étonna de l'absence d'une personne, Derek Hale. Peter lui expliqua qu'il s'était enfermé dans la salle d'entraînement après son coup de fils, le plus jeune des Hale devait sûrement se défouler sur plusieurs sacs.

Aux alentours de 21 heures, Melissa et le service d'aides-soignants durent les faire partir. Seuls le Shérif, ainsi que Chris et Lydia, autorisés par l'homme de loi, attendaient des nouvelles du jeune homme.

A 23 heures, assis dans le fauteuil le plus inconfortable qui lui avait été donné d'utiliser, Lydia somnolait à côté d'un Stiles sorti du bloc. Chris avait emmené John boire un énième café, histoire de l'éloigner du triste spectacle d'un Stiles assommé par les médicaments.

_ _Derek ?_ susurra péniblement Stiles alors qu'il ouvrait difficilement les yeux. _Derek ?_

 __ Non, petit poussin_ , répondit doucement Lydia. Elle lui caressa le front et lui présenta un verre d'eau.

 __ Tu m'aides à m'asseoir, s'il te plaît ?_

 __ Tu devrais plutôt te reposer …_

 __ J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, s'il te plaît_ , quémanda le jeune homme.

Lydia l'aida malgré ses réticences à se mettre assis mais n'alluma pas la lumière qui aurait pu agresser ses yeux. Elle voulait que le jeune homme s'endorme et se repose.

_ _Tu sais Lydia, je n'ai jamais rien fait de bien dans ma vie, je ne suis qu'un raté …_

 __ Tais-toi Stiles, tu es sous morphine, tu dis des conneries …_

 __ Non sérieux, regarde ! J'ai bousillé la vie de Scott en l'emmenant dans la forêt, j'ai bousillé la vie de ma mère, j'ai failli détruire la carrière de mon père, j'ai tué Allison et Aiden …_

 __ Chut Stiles, chut !_

 __ Même Derek ne veut plus de moi. Je suis agaçant, hyperactif, je ne sais pas rester en place ni fermer ma bouche, je comprends qu'il ne veuille plus de moi, j'ai déçu tellement de gens, même toi tu devrais m'en vouloir …_

_ _Raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu es un héros à mes yeux, sans toi plus de monde serait mort …_

_ _Ou personne ne serait mort, je suis un monstre._ Stiles se mit à bailler et se rallongea correctement dans le lit d'hôpital. _J'_ _ai du sang sur les mains, j'ai l'alcoolisme de mon père sur la conscience, la mort de ma mère sur le cœur et l'écœurement de Derek sur mon âme._ Stiles ferma les yeux et commença à sombrer. _J'au_ _rais dû mourir, ça aurait arrangé tout le monde._

Lydia écouta et regarda son ami s'endormir avec le poids de ses erreurs et celles des autres sur les épaules. Comment pouvait-il croire tout ce qu'il venait de dire ? Car elle le savait qu'il le pensait, ce n'était pas la faute à la morphine, non, pas du tout, elle était persuadée que son ami pensait chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer.

Un bruit attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et s'aperçut que Chris tenait John dans ses bras. Le père avait dû entendre tout ce que son fils avait dit. Il s'était effondré comme une poupée de chiffon désarticulée au sol et se vidait maintenant de ses larmes.

 **19 Décembre 20XX**

 **Chez John Stilinski  
**

_ _Es-tu bien sûr ?_

 __ Je n'ai pas le choix et puis Oncle Keith m'attend de pied ferme. Depuis que Veronica est partie pour Washington, il doit se sentir un peu seul._ Stiles se stoppa comprenant ses propres paroles, _désolé papa._

L'homme de loi prit son fils dans les bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il se recula ensuite et prit la direction de la porte. S'arrêtant à quelques centimètres, il se tourna vers son fils et lui assura que son bonheur et sa vie lui était plus importante que tout le reste. Il sortit de la chambre, laissant son fils, le cœur lourd et l'estomac noué.

 **20 Décembre 20XX**

 **Chez Derek Hale – 14h07  
**

 __ C'est pour ÇA ?_ La voix de Lydia raisonna dans le loft, faisant grogner de colère l'ancien Alpha Derek Hale. _N_ _on mais t'es sérieux là …_

 __ Parle-moi autrement ou je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents …_

 __ En temps normal, cette phrase m'aurait faite sourire mais actuellement je suis furieuse contre toi, Hale,_ cracha la blonde.

Scott et Isaac étaient dans un coin, tentant de tout remettre en place dans leur tête. Donc, si Derek avait sciemment abandonné Stiles, c'était à cause d'eux. Le latino n'en revenait pas, toute cette tragédie pour une écharpe et leur odeur.

Quelques semaines auparavant, Isaac était revenu de France avec Chris et, pour fêter son retour, il était allé voir Stiles.

Ce soir-là, c'était jeu vidéo-pizza avec Scott. La joie de retrouver Isaac était à son comble jusqu'à l'appel de John Stilinski qui avait besoin de son fils. Sa voiture était en panne et il devait aller sur le lieu d'un crime. N'ayant pas le choix, Stiles abandonna ses amis et partit rejoindre son paternel.

Il avait toute confiance en eux, c'est pourquoi il n'aurait jamais imaginé à ce qui allait arriver. Les retrouvailles de Scott et Isaac s'étaient terminées dans le lit de Stiles, les deux anciens amants ayant retrouvé le feu de la passion qu'ils avaient cru éteint quelques années plutôt.

Le jour d'après, Derek découvrit l'odeur de Stiles et celle d'Isaac mêlées dans son lit, ainsi que l'écharpe du blond bouclé à l'intérieur. Il était devenu fou de rage et de douleur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son compagnon lui avait fait une telle infamie, surtout après toutes les trahisons qu'il avait vécues.  
Le loup s'enferma dans son mutisme et évita soigneusement l'humain, s'échappant du loft quand il le sentait arriver et mettant son téléphone sur silencieux quand celui tentait de l'appeler.

Étrangement, Stiles n'en avait pas voulu à Isaac, surtout que le jeune homme s'était remis en couple avec Scott. Il ne comprenait pas pour autant la réaction de Derek et il avait voulu à plusieurs reprises en discuter avec Scott ou Isaac mais le né-loup avait la rancune tenace.

Aujourd'hui, tout s'expliquait. Lydia était arrivée furieuse dans le loft, suivie de Scott et Isaac, pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi leur ancien alpha se comportait comme un trou du cul enfant unique pourri gâté.

Et la vérité avait été dévoilée.

Tout cette souffrance pour rien.

Lydia avait appelé Stiles pour qu'il vienne. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas besoin de lui dire qu'il était déjà sur le pas de la porte, leur expliquant qu'il partait de Beacon Hills, définitivement, et qu'il coupait les liens, tous les liens avec la meute.

 **Chez John Stilinski 18h59**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Stiles était assis sur son lit, sans bouger, le regard vide, perdu dans ses pensées. La musique sortait doucement de son téléphone, le son de la chanson "Say Something", le duo entre Christina Aguilera et A Great Big World, lui rappelait sa propre situation.

Il voulait se mettre en boule, sur ou dans son lit, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre mouvement, comme si un simple geste pouvait enclencher ses larmes jusqu'à se tarir de liquide lacrymal.

Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il voulait rire, aimer, parler, il voulait revenir en arrière et faire semblant que tout allait bien, comme il avait réussi à le faire toutes ses années.

Mais voilà, la tuile de plus avait détruit la barrière qu'il s'était construite. Le barrage avait cédé et fais place à une cascade d'émotions aussi fracassantes que les chutes du Niagara.

Il connaissait les sentiments de son père sur sa situation. Stiles lui avait expliqué ses propres sentiments sur Derek Hale et l'homme de loi avait failli sortir de ses gongs mais surtout, il avait failli partir à sa recherche pour lui trouer le corps de balles. Stiles lui avait fait promettre de ne rien lui faire quand il serait parti.

De toutes les façons, John ne sera pas seul à son départ, il y avait bien Chris qui le soutiendrait et même plus, l'aimerait. Oui, il les avait vus tous les deux, s'embrassant sur le pas de la porte alors qu'il était censé dormir, mais une insomnie, ce n'est pas réglable comme une alarme.

Stiles se laissa glisser au sol et s'allongea sur le tapis. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et attendit que la fatigue l'emporte vers des contrées oniriques lointaines pour oublier sa vie minable et sa nouvelle déception amoureuse. Ils auraient dû fêter leurs quatre mois, c'était ridicule mais Lydia y tenait. Et le voilà, à pleurer sur son sort, comme une collégienne de 13 ans.

Stiles crut entendre des bruits, comme un grognement de loup furieux. Reprenant contenance, il se leva subitement et observa par sa fenêtre l'extérieur et le spectacle qui s'y déroulait.

Derek, à moitié transformé, se battant contre la barrière invisible que la poudre de sorbier mettait entre lui et la demeure du shérif. Plus la barrière l'empêchait d'accéder à Stiles plus sa colère affluait dans ses veines.

Stiles prit peur. Pas peur pour lui, enfin pas dans le sens où les gens le croient, mais peur que le voisinage aperçoive un individu déjà fiché au poste de police se battant seul devant la demeure Stilinski, surtout que l'homme était limite transformé en une créature effrayante.

Stiles descendit en courant dans la maison, esquivant les meubles qui menaçaient de lui occasionner des bleus, et cavala dans les escaliers en évitant la gamelle mortelle. Arrivé devant le seuil de la porte, Stiles sursauta devant le visage complément transformé de Derek, mais ce qui le choqua le plus, c'était la teinte rougeâtre qui emplissait les yeux de son ancien petit ami.

_ _Derek calme-toi_ , chuchota Stiles alors qu'il brisait la barrière d'un coup de pied et qu'il tirait sur la veste du loup.

L'entraînant de force dans l'entrée, Stiles poussa du pied la porte pour la fermer et plaqua le loup contre le mur. Stiles observa Derek reprendre visage humain et baisser la tête. Même si Stiles n'était pas un loup garou, il pouvait sentir la culpabilité du loup comme si c'était la sienne.

_ _Derek, regarde-moi !_ Stiles pencha la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir son visage caché dans son cou, comme les tortues qui enfouissaient leur tête dans leur carapace dès qu'elles se sentaient en danger. R _egarde-moi, bordel ! C'est pénible d'avoir à discuter avec toi_ , râla Stiles en s'éloignant d'un pas rageur.

Stiles se sentit partir en arrière et une chaleur réconfortante se répandit dans son dos. Deux bras entourèrent son corps, Stiles sentit un souffle chaud glisser sur sa nuque et des lèvres se posèrent dans le creux de cou. Derek le caressa délicatement de ses lèvres. Il sentit Stiles se détendre sous ses doigts qui parcouraient doucement le long de son bras.

_ _Derek laisse-moi …_

 __ Je ne peux pas te laisser partir._ Derek sentit Stiles se tendre. _Je_ _… Je peux pas te laisse me quitter sans que je puisse m'expliquer ou me faire pardonner. Après, si tu veux toujours me quitter, je ne t'en empêcherai pas, mais sache que j'en mourrai si tu me quittais …_

_ _Derek ?_ _Commencer par me faire du chantage affectif n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée …_

 __ Mais ça marche ?_ Stiles sentit le sourire de Derek contre l'arrière de sa nuque.

_ _Je suis désolé, Stiles. J'ai encore des problèmes de confiance, pourtant tu es la seule personne à qui je confirais ma vie …_

 __ Laisse tomber, Derek. J'ai pris ma décision et je ne changerai pas d'avis parce que tu te seras excusé_. Stiles sortit des bras de Derek et s'éloigna, puis il se tourna vers lui, plantant ses yeux dans les siens, _Derek tu m'as repoussé, ignoré, humilié et tu reviens la queue entre les jambes t'excuser et tu crois que je vais te pardonner comme ça ?_

Derek ne savait plus où se mettre, il ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire pour que Stiles lui donne une seconde chance. Il huma l'air et sentit une étrange odeur. Il leva la tête vers son ancien compagnon et vit un sourire sarcastique figé sur son visage.

_ _Qu'est-ce que …_

 __ Je pars chez mon oncle pour noël car mon père est d'astreinte. Je veux juste te donner le temps de trouvé une idée pour te faire pardonner._

Stiles se déplaça jusqu'à vers le buffet de l'entrée et ouvrit un tiroir d'où le jeune homme sortit trois petites enveloppes. Il en tendit une à Derek.

Le loup fronça les sourcils. Il récupéra le morceau de papier et l'ouvrit.

 __ Il y a dans cette enveloppe mes exigences de réconciliations, dans ces deux-là_ , Stiles montra les deux autres enveloppes, ce _sont celles de Scott et Isaac_.

Stiles lui refila le tout et s'apprêta à monter dans sa chambre. Il s'immobilisa au dernier moment et fit machine arrière. Il se rapprocha de Derek, se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser fugace sur ses lèvres.

Derek regarda Stiles disparaître à l'étage supérieur. Il sortit de la maison en se touchant les lèvres du bout des doigts, l'esprit rêveur et légèrement apaisé.

 **24 Décembre 2XXX  
Chez Derek Hale**

 _"Sourwolf,_

 _Tu es bête, stupide, idiot, un crétin de loup._

 _J'ai installé dans ma chambre des caméras wifi parce que beaucoup de monde passe dans ma chambre et aussi pour ma sécurité car tu ne peux pas être tout le temps présent et me sauver en permanence._

 _Je sais tout depuis le début et j'ai attendu que tu viennes me voir pour mettre les choses au clair.  
Personne d'autre que moi, n'était au courant pour les caméras, même pas toi, car je venais de les installer et de les mettre en route._

 _Ce qui me désole, c'est que tu n'as pas pris la peine de venir t'expliquer avec moi. Tu es devenu le juge, le jury et le bourreau._

 _C'est ce qui m'a fait le plus mal._

 _J'ai décidé de partir le temps des fêtes de fins d'années voir mon oncle qui se sent un peu seul depuis le départ de sa fille._

 _Je reviens juste après le nouvel an et je pense que tu vas devoir trouver quelque chose dans la liste ci-dessous pour te faire pardonner._

 _Tu peux faire réparer Roscoe, la liste des réparations est jointe derrière la lettre._

 _Trouver une nouvelle écharpe à Isaac. J'ai brûlé la sienne car j'étais en colère contre lui et Scott pour m'avoir caché leur relation après sa rupture avec Alison._

 _Trouver quelque chose qui peut me surprendre._

 _Je t'aime Sourwolf, je veux bien te donner une nouvelle chance, mais ne me fais plus jamais aussi mal car mon cœur ne le supportera pas._

 _Smack, Ton Stiles_ "

Derek posa la lettre sur la table du salon et se précipita dans sa chambre, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il passa une heure à farfouiller sur internet. Stiles aurait fait ses recherches en deux minutes mais le loup n'était pas vraiment un accro à la technologie et encore moins un Nerd ou un Geek comme son compagnon.

La première chose qu'il fit, fut de commander les pièces dont le garagiste aurait besoin pour réparer la Jeep. Puis il trouva la plus belle, la plus douce et la plus chère des écharpes en cachemire de couleur bleu cyan pour Isaac. Et finalement, il trouva la surprise de Stiles.

Il se mit à sourire et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil que lui avait fais acheter Stiles. Il regarda le papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains et sourit.

_ _Tu veux une surprise, tu vas l'avoir._

 **31 Décembre 2XXX  
Chez Keith Mars**

Keith sortit le rôti du four et huma son odeur appétissante. Pour une fois, il pourra manger sans culpabilisé. Veronica n'était pas là pour l'empêcher de se nourrir avec de la viande.

_ _Oncle Keith, c'est pas raisonnable, tu as …_

 __ On dirait Veronica. Elle n'est pas là alors laisse-moi savourer ce …_

Des petits coups à la porte interrompirent l'ancien Shérif de Neptune qui regarda Stiles, la mine interrogative.

 __ Tu attends quelqu'un ?_ demanda Stiles qui se dirigeait vers la porte, son oncle lui infirma sa demande.

 __ Oui, oui j'arrive …_ Stiles s'immobilisa devant les personnes présentes devant lui. Son cœur se mit à s'emballer comme celui d'un cheval en pleine course.

_ _Surprise_ , sourit Derek, positionné derrière John, Lydia et Jackson, tous heureux d'être là pour fêter le début de la nouvelle année avec leur ami.

 __ Alors, heureux ?_ demanda Keith dans son dos.

 __ Oh oui ! Je suis le plus heureux du monde et pour une surprise -_ Stiles se tourna vers Derek qui se retrouva seul face à lui, alors que les trois autres personnes étaient entrées dans la demeure - _ça c'est une surprise._

Derek s'approcha du jeune homme et attendit qu'il fasse un geste. Stiles s'engouffra dans ses bras, le loup l'enlaça et le serra contre lui. Stiles déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **XX Janvier 2XXX  
Chez Peter Hale**

 __ Intéressant tout ça, je me demande comment Lydia a eu cette vidéo._ L'homme observa la scène qui se déroulait sur l'écran de son ordinateur, puis il éteignit la vidéo et retira la clé USB du socle. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre.

Il retira les encyclopédies sur les créatures mystiques et tapota sur les touches de son coffre-fort qui s'ouvrit dans un petit bruit électronique. Souriant de toutes ses dents, comme un gamin à qui on aurait offert le plus beau cadeau de noël, il posa la clé USB sur les autres objets qui pourraient lui servir un jour.

Non pas qu'il voulait recommencer à se servir de ce qu'il savait pour augmenter son pouvoir mais avec tout ça, personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de vivre sa vie avec son compagnon.

Il regarda les photos compromettantes de Chris avec le Shérif et la vidéo de Scott et Isaac.

Après quoi, il s'allongea sur le lit et fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon pour prendre son portable et envoyer un message.

" _Je suis libre ce soir, ça te dit une séance câline devant un bon vieux film d'horreur des années 70 ?_

 _Baiser, ton dévoué Peter."_

Il eut à peine le temps de s'affaler qu'un message arriva. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se leva pour aller accueillir son invité qui était déjà à la porte d'entrée. Il était revenu de son voyage et s'était dirigé directement chez son amant.

D'un geste gracieux, le loup ouvrit la porte et s'accouda dans une posture conquérante et sensuelle, laissant son vis-à-vis se délecter de la vision d'un Peter en boxer moulant poutre apparente et prête à l'emploi.

_ _Je croyais qu'on devait regarder un film d'horreur avec option séance câline ?_

 __ Je n'ai jamais dit dans quel ordre !_

 __ Pervers !_

 __ Tu aimes ça !_

Jackson s'approcha tel un jaguar affamé de Peter et se jeta dans ses bras.

 **FIN**


	21. 21 décembre - ZephireBleue

Calendrier de l'Avent

.

Auteur : ZéphireBleue

Thème : le pardon

Avertissement : pas de couple à proprement parlé même si... Les deux personnages font partie d'un ship perso X)

.

21 décembre

.

Une raison de rester

.

Christopher Argent était un homme qui en avait beaucoup vu dans sa vie, énormément même.

Il était né dans une famille de chasseur, il s'était marié avec une chasseuse et avait vécu sa vie en tant que chasseur, du moins... Jusqu'à ce que toute sa vie prenne un tournant sanglant, sordide et définitif.

En l'espace de quelques mois, il avait enterré sa femme, sa fille ainsi que sa sœur - deux fois - et son père avait manqué de très peu y passer à son tour. Il avait aussi pratiquement adopté un loup-garou, mais celui-ci était rapidement parti mené sa vie ailleurs, en Angleterre, avec un ancien lézard auto-désigné gendre parfait.

Et aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui Chris était seul, habitant un appartement dans la ville qui avait vu mourir la presque totalité de sa famille, veillant de loin à ce que son père ne conçoive pas à nouveau un quelconque plan tordu qui lui permettrait vaincre sa propre mortalité et aidant des loups-garous quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Ce qui n'arrivait pas si fréquemment en fin de compte, c'était même assez rare. McCall, quoi qu'il ait pu avoir à reprocher à ce gamin lorsqu'il sortait avec sa fille, était un garçon responsable qui veillait sur les siens. Sa meute se tenait, le True Alpha n'avait pas besoin d'un vieux chasseur dans les pattes...

Chris soupira, fataliste, le front appuyé contre le verre froid de sa fenêtre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait encore à Beacon Hills ? Il aurait pu être n'importe où ailleurs, dans un endroit moins déprimant, moins rempli de souvenirs douloureux. Alors pourquoi restait-il ?

Peut-être, tout simplement, parce que, ici ou ailleurs, dans les faits, c'était du pareil au même pour lui. Il se laissait vivoter, attendant la prochaine grande menace pour se remettre à vivre tel le robot combattant qu'il était devenu, avant de se replonger dans une veille lente et morne avant la prochaine bataille.

Les épaules alourdies par son fardeau personnel, Chris s'éloigna de la fenêtre, posa sa tasse de café encore pleine sur la table et enfila sa veste. Ses clés en poche, il sortit de chez lui, pénétra dans sa voiture et se dirigea jusqu'au cimetière de la ville.

Trois tombes, alignés les unes à côtés des autres. Femme, fille et sœur - au cercueil plein, cela avait été vérifié.

Chris ne pleurait pas, il compartimentait ses émotions, comme il l'avait toujours fait, comme on lui avait toujours appris à le faire. Le problème, quand on compartimentait, c'est que parfois, souvent dans son cas, on ne réussissait plus à ouvrir les tiroirs quand il était enfin temps de souffrir son deuil. Il y avait la crainte de ne plus pouvoir éteindre les émotions, bien sûr, mais, le plus souvent, il avait tout simplement perdu la clé des compartiments après avoir attendu trop longtemps. Il venait tout de même au cimetière, au moins mettre des fleurs fraîches, nettoyer les dalles, prier, essayer de paraître normal.

Un frisson dans son cou et ses sens de chasseur se mirent aussitôt en éveil. Chris se retourna, la main discrètement glissée dans son dos, là où son beretta était cachée, entre sa ceinture et son dos. Il croisa deux yeux dorés surpris qui glissèrent lentement vers les trois stèles. La surprise fut rapidement remplacée par la tristesse et la culpabilité sur le visage juvénile.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, ne put s'empêcher de préciser Chris à l'adolescent.

\- Allison...

\- … a été tué par le nogitsune, pas par toi.

Stiles Stilinski baissa les yeux, visiblement peu convaincu.

\- Passe une bonne soirée, déclara le chasseur, mettant fin à la discussion avant de faire demi-tour pour sortir du cimetière.

Il marcha rapidement, remonta dans son véhicule et disparut aussi vite que possible de la vue de l'adolescent.

Toute cette ville lui rappelait à quel point sa vie était un désastre et pourtant... il restait. C'était à ni rien comprendre, soupira intérieurement Chris en se garant dans le parking de son immeuble. Un autre que celui dans lequel il avait vécu avec Allison, il y avait des limites au masochisme, même pour lui.

000

Chris enfourna son plat tout préparé dans le micro-onde et alla se faire un café pendant que son repas chauffait.

C'était le vingt-quatre au soir et, depuis sa fenêtre, le chasseur pouvait voir les voitures défiler, le coffre et la banquette arrière pleine de denrées et de cadeaux. Il pouvait même entendre ses voisins recevoir leur famille à grand renfort de prénoms criés joyeusement et questions fondamentales posées concernant la santé de la belle-mère et celle du petit dernier.

Les fêtes en sommes.

Chris avait eu sa part de réveillon de ce genre, Victoria cuisinant une succulente dinde dans la cuisine, parfois aider par son père et ses recettes quasi-miraculeuse. Et puis il y avait eu Allison, tout petit bout de chou d'abord, tenant mal sur ses jambes, véritable paquet de couche regardant les adultes avec de grands yeux surpris. La même un peu plus grande, sautant partout d'excitation à l'idée des cadeaux à venir, se jetant sur sa tante Kate adorée qui savait faire l'avion mieux que personne. Allison adolescente, têtue comme une bourrique, amoureuse, déterminée, magnifique, décédée…

Le micro-onde sonna et Chris alla récupérer ses macaronis au fromages tous prêts. Il s'installa dans sa salle à manger silencieuse et vierge de toutes décorations.

Il s'apprêtait à plonger sa fourchette dans le mélange jaune et spongieux, quand on sonna à sa porte. Probablement un voisin qui s'était trompée de numéro…

Chris se releva et allait aimablement renseigner le père de famille accompagné de sa femme et de sa fille sur l'appartement où vivait sa sœur, elle aussi mariée. Il fut aimablement remercié, après quoi, il put retourner chez lui, fermer la porte et admirer son appartement sombre et morne…

Sur un coup de tête, il attrapa son manteau et enfila ses chaussures, abandonnant son plat de pâte sans saveur, sans aucun regret.

Où est-ce qu'il allait ? Il n'en savait rien, il avait juste envie de sortir, de ne plus entendre ses voisins faire la fête, quitte à rouler toute la nuit.

C'est en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble qu'il tomba sur la surprise de la soirée. Un adolescent anciennement possédé à la capacité de concentration quasi nul et à la curiosité maladivement suicidaire. Stiles Stilinski.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda aussitôt Chris.

\- Je me baladais, il fait plutôt beau ce soir, non ?

Le chasseur fixa l'adolescent de ses yeux bleu glacé en attendant une meilleure réponse. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le jeune homme ne se tortille de malaise sous son regard.

\- En fait, ça doit faire genre un quart d'heure que je suis là… Je crois même que l'un de vos voisins a prévenu les flics mais ça m'inquiète pas vraiment. Ils me connaissent tous au poste donc ce sera facile de les faire partir. Sauf peut-être Mackenzie parce que c'est un chieur mais Parrish m'en débarrassera sans problème, je sais qu'il est de service ce soir. Le truc c'est que mon père va être au courant aussi et lui, par contre, je sais pas du tout ce que je vais lui dire pour expliquer ma présence ici, ce soir.

\- Et si tu commençais par me l'expliquer à moi ? soupira Chris, déjà fatigué par le verbiage de Stiles.

\- Vous êtes seuls ce soir, non ? J'étais pas sûr mais ça parait logique vu que… Enfin…

\- En quoi ma "solitude" te concerne ? releva Chris, perplexe devant la gêne de plus en plus évidente de l'adolescent.

\- Ça vous dit d'être seuls à deux ? proposa tout d'un coup Stiles.

Le vent siffla dans le silence. Chris mit un certain moment à comprendre la proposition.

\- Je cuisine plutôt bien ! Et c'est déprimant de faire les fêtes seul alors…

\- Ton père n'est pas là ?

\- Au poste, c'est toujours agité les soirs de fête, expliqua Stiles en regardant ses pieds. Et Scott et Melissa sont chez M. McCall. Scott m'a bien invité mais… Je veux pas l'ennuyer alors qu'il essaye de se réconcilier avec son père.

\- Stiles, le mieux c'est que tu rentres chez toi, souffla Chris avec compassion mais fermeté. Je ne serai vraiment pas d'une bonne compagnie.

\- Vaut mieux une mauvaise compagnie que pas de compagnie du tout. S'il vous plait ? insista l'adolescent, un brin suppliant.

\- Stiles…

\- Sinon je squatte chez vous. Ou je reste ici, jusqu'à ce que tous les flics du coin me traînent de force au commissariat !

\- Très bien.

Chris s'en alla, sans un regard. Compartimenter. C'était là tout le secret des chasseurs. Compartimenter les émotions, les remettre à plus tard, pour des moments sans danger.

Le veuf se figea soudainement sur place. Un moment sans danger ? Comme maintenant en somme… Pas de créatures surnaturelles dangereuses en maraudes - autre que les loups qu'il connaissait déjà. La ville était tranquille. Mais un chasseur ne l'est jamais, se souvint-il.

Il se retourna et tomba sur le regard plein d'espérance de Stiles.

Chris vida aussitôt son visage de toutes expressions et planta ses yeux couleurs de glace dans les billes chaudes jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent détourne le regard.

\- S'il te plaît ? tenta misérablement Stiles.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, annonça Chris d'une voix atone.

\- Tu sais où j'habite, si jamais...

Le chasseur hocha la tête et fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui.

000

Stiles avait le front appuyé contre la barre de la porte du four. Sous ses yeux, il pouvait voir l'imposante dinde rôtir lentement. Il allait y avoir des restes jusqu'au nouvel an chez les Stilinski... C'était sa faute aussi, il s'était emballé. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

Son père lui avait dit que, peut-être, cette année, il allait pouvoir venir au moins une petite heure. Alors Stiles s'était emporté au supermarché et avait commencé à prévoir un vrai repas du réveillon ! En oubliant complètement que Scott, son meilleur pote aussi affamé que lui aux heures de repas, ne viendrait pas, pas plus que Melissa. Raphael McCall les avait invité à passer la fête de Noël chez lui, en signe de paix et de réconciliation, et Stiles avait largement poussé Scott à y aller.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, au supermarché, excité par la perspective de faire le réveillon, il avait oublié. En moins temps qu'il n'en fallait pour épeler lycanthrope, il s'était retrouvé devant le coffre de sa voiture avec une dinde de 3 kilos bien emballée, de quoi faire la farce, ainsi que deux fonds de tartes et un plein filet de patates douces.

Sa carte bleue avait pleuré et il n'avait pas été loin de faire pareil ce jour-là, devant son coffre ouvert, en confrontant ce qu'il avait imaginé à ce qui allait réellement se passer...

Résultat, quand il avait vu Chris seul, au cimetière, une idée avait germé dans sa tête. Une idée stupide apparemment puisque cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il avait quitté le chasseur et... Rien. Pas un appel, pas un message, pas un seul coup de sonnette.

Et la dinde cuisait.

Et son père ne viendra finalement pas, il le lui avait dit à midi, quand Stiles était allé lui déposer son déjeuner. Il y avait deux absents imprévus au poste, un agent dont le petit garçon était à l'hôpital et un autre cloué au lit par la grippe.

Il aurait dû prévoir des pizzas. Comme les années précédentes. C'était bien les pizzas, et puis elles pouvaient rester au congélo pour plus tard si jamais les projets tombaient à l'eau.

Stiles poussa un long soupir, commençant à réfléchir à la façon de découper le volatile pour pouvoir la mettre au congélateur après la cuisson. Il pouvait toujours passer au poste pour en apporter un morceau à son père... Mais c'était souvent la folie le soir du réveillon, les cellules de dégrisement étaient pleines et les gens se battaient pour la dernière sauce à la canneberge du supermarché.

Le premier coup de sonnette ne réussit pas à traverser l'humeur morose de Stiles pour atteindre son cerveau. Ce fut le deuxième coup qui réveilla brusquement l'adolescent et le fit regarder le couloir de l'entrée comme si un monstre allait débarquer sous peu - il existait une réelle probabilité pour que cela arrive !

Le troisième coup le fit enfin réagir et il se précipita à la fenêtre, le cœur battant, essayant de se préparer à la déception d'un voisin venant lui demander de la farine alors que tout en lui sautait déjà intérieurement de joie.

Sa bouche se décrocha en voyant qui était à la porte.

Il se retourna précipitamment, manqua se vautrer au sol, déposa rapidement assiettes et couverts sur la table basse du salon en criant à son inviter de patienter avant d'attraper un bonnet de père noël pour ouvrir la porte, tout sourire. Et tout essoufflé aussi...

Christopher Argent lui fit un sourire crispé en retour et lui tendit un sac en papier.

\- Pour le repas. Il était tard et il n'y a pratiquement plus rien en rayon dans les magasins alors... Je sais que les ados aiment ça, en général...

Stiles tendit timidement le cou et regarda à l'intérieur du sac.

Curly fries. Plein de curly fries ! Une montagne de curly fries ! Dans des étuis en carton provenant de son fast-food préféré !

L'hyperactif attrapa le sachet comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor - mon précieux... - et se décala pour permettre à Chris de rentrer.

\- Hé bien... Bienvenu chez moi ? hésita Stiles en serrant son paquet – de curly fries ! - contre lui.

Chris acquiesça lentement.

\- Merci de m'avoir invité.

\- Merci d'être venu, répondit aussitôt Stiles.

Les premières minutes furent longues et un peu embarrassantes. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était habitué à se côtoyer, pas sans une histoire de loup-garou beaucoup trop amoureux pour la santé de ses neurones ou de créature millénaire dangereuse en vadrouille.

Ce qui détendit l'atmosphère ? Gérard Argent, ce qui, déjà, était une aberration en soi, ainsi qu'une histoire sombre de tabassage ce qui n'était normalement pas non plus sujet à rire ! Mais c'était un chasseur à la famille décimée qui parlait à un adolescent, seul humain dans une meute comprenant des être surnaturelles de toutes sortes. Alors un simple tabassage d'humain à un humain... Ça devenait un point commun parfait pour démarrer une conversation, surtout avec des excuses de la part du fils du psychopathe concernant cet événement qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Stiles fut particulièrement touché par l'attention, pour une fois que quelqu'un s'excusait de l'avoir maltraité...

Après cela, les deux humains cessèrent de faire semblant de passer un réveillon comme la majorité des gens et se mirent à comparer leurs expériences avec le surnaturel tout en mangeant dinde, curly fries et tarte aux pommes. Ce fut aussi libérateur pour l'un que pour l'autre et cela anima largement la soirée.

Le sujet du surnaturel épuisé - du moins la partie neutre - , ils en arrivèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, puis de film... Stiles étant Stiles, ils en vinrent à parler de Star Wars et de Chris qui n'avait pas revu les films depuis leur sortie au cinéma. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que l'adolescent court jusqu'à sa chambre - et manque de peu de se rompre le cou dans les escaliers - et revienne avec le dernier coffret collector en main.

Seulement, si Stiles adorait ses films au point d'avoir créé un mini-autel à la gloire de Han Solo et Luke Skywalker dans sa chambre, il n'en restait pas moins que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu une nuit complète, pour une bête raison d'insomnie chronique...

Star Wars en fond, qu'il connaissait par cœur, un chasseur en qui il savait avoir confiance - l'une des rares personnes à ne pas avoir essayé de le tuer parmi ses ennemis et ses amis - et le ventre pleine, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le marchand de sable vienne tout naturellement exiger son dû. L'adolescent papillota bien des yeux en se gavant de soda dans l'espoir de rester éveillé, mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

Chris observa avec un certain amusement le jeune garçon lutter puis s'affaler lentement dans le canapé, avant de s'endormir dans une position non seulement improbable mais aussi inconfortable. Le veuf se leva et allongea l'adolescent, Stiles Stilinski, avant de le recouvrir d'un plaid qui traînait un peu plus loin.

Le chasseur bloqua un cours instant alors qu'il remontait la couverture jusque sous le menton du plus jeune. Des souvenirs nostalgiques remontèrent à sa mémoire, des souvenirs d'Allison.

Chris soupira un bon coup et, d'une main tremblante, vint caresser la crinière ébouriffée avant de s'éloigner.

Pourquoi restait-il à Beacon Hills ? Peut-être pour ça, pour Stiles, pour des ados comme lui, humains ou garous, un peu perdus, qui essayaient de se montrer forts et adultes mais qui gardaient encore au fond d'eux la tendresse et la naïveté de leur jeune âge.

Des adolescents qui avaient besoin d'un vieux chasseur expérimenté, d'un shérif ouvert d'esprit, d'un vétérinaire druidique ou d'une infirmière bienveillante lorsqu'ils s'égaraient un peu trop sur le chemin de la maturité.

Il allait resté encore un peu à Beacon Hills. Il y avait peut-être de mauvais souvenirs mais il était un chasseur, il pouvait faire face, il pouvait compartimenter. Ce qui comptait le plus, c'est qu'il y avait des personnes qui avaient encore besoin de lui. C'était ça le plus important.

.

fin

.


	22. 22 décembre - MonaLisa94

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : MonaLisa94

Thème choisi : 10

.

22 décembre

.

Pourquoi je t'aime

.

\- Tu sais quoi ?! Je suis fatigué de me disputer constamment avec toi ! Tu ne fais aucun effort ! A chaque fois que je viens, tu me fais des reproches. Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé mais je n'avais pas le choix ok ? C'était pour le bien de tous. Tu me laisses jamais l'occasion de te montrer à quel point je t'aime ! A chaque fois que je viens, je te fais l'amour avec passion, aucune personne ne t'aimera comme je l'ai fait, ok ? Je t'ai ouvert mon coeur, je t'ai offert mon âme, ma vie, que veux-tu de plus ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans JE T'AIME ?! Je suis tellement fatigué.. Tu veux que j'arrête de te voir ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Mais moi non plus, je ne veux pas que ça se termine… Je suis heureux de t'avoir comme compagnon. Tu sais, je pense constamment à toi. Tu es si beau, si puissant… Regarde comment tu me rends quand je pense à toi. Mais non… Je ne pense pas qu'au sexe ! Arrête avec tes remarques désobligeantes ! Tu sais très bien que pour rien au monde, je te quitterais. Quoi ?! Pourquoi je t'aime ? Tu me demandes vraiment ça ? C'est la meilleure, vraiment ça me saoule de devoir me justifier à chaque fois. Il me semble ne pas remettre en doute ton amour pour moi. Non, je suis blessé ok ?! Tu crois que cela m'enchante d'entendre que tu doutes de moi. MOI, celui qui te rend chaque jour visite ? Qui te fait des cadeaux ? Qui crie son amour à chaque jouissance ? C'est bon, ok, ok…

 **Je t'aime** parce que tu es discret, calme et prévenant. Tu m'as toujours protégé et dieu sait le nombre de fois où la mort est venue toquer à ma porte.

 **Je t'aime** parce que tu es un excellent amant. Oui, je parle encore de sexe mais, c'est une réalité. Tu es doué et j'aime nos moments intimes.

 **Je t'aime** car tu m'es fidèle. Bien que je ne te le caches pas, j'ai eu de gros doutes. Oui, j'ai eu des doutes ! Tu es tellement gentil et serviable...Tu veux toujours aider tout le monde, je suis jaloux ok ?!

 **Je t'aime** parce que tu es simple. Tu me demandes peu de choses, tu ne te contentes que de mon amour et cela me rend à chaque fois heureux de t'avoir comme amoureux. Tu es parfait.

Oui, il peut m'arriver d'être jaloux… Ben, quand Scott et ses amis viennent te voir, ça m'énerve. Tu as raison, je suis un peu possessif mais à qui la faute ? Tu es si désirable. Je sais que tu ne veux pas mais, le mariage aurait au moins eu le bénéfice de clarifier les choses… Je sais que tu ne veux pas, par contre, j'ai réfléchi et je suis prêt à m'installer chez toi. Je sais que c'est une grande décision mais je suis prêt et puis, on pourra se voir tous les jours. Oui, ce serait merveilleux.

Tu veux que je reprenne les raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime ?

Et bien, **je t'aime** car tu me comprends. Il suffit que je pose mon regard sur toi et tout de suite, tu comprends ce que je pense, ce que je ressens.

 **Je t'aime** parce que tu as réussi à combler ma solitude. Je suis, grâce à toi, une personne complète et heureuse.

 **Je t'aime** pour les conversations que tu mènes. Tu es intelligent. Tu as toujours des paroles pertinentes et justes. Et tu sais comment cela me fait du bien de discuter avec quelqu'un qui a un vrai vocabulaire et une vraie culture générale. Tu me trouves trop dur ? Tu rigoles j'espère ?! Nous n'allons pas revenir dessus… Non, il est hors de question que je parle avec Stiles ou un autre énergumène de ce type. Non, j'ai déjà fait beaucoup trop d'efforts là. Non, je ne veux pas parler avec eux. Non. Bon, je verrai, satisfait ? Tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça.

Où j'en étais ? Ah oui, **je t'aime** car tu m'as accepté avec mes qualités comme mes défauts. Tu es humain plus que n'importe qui sur cette Terre. Tu ne juges jamais, tu pointes du doigts des réalités qui dérangent. Il m'arrive souvent de me demander ce que tu me trouves. C'est vrai, tu mérites tellement mieux qu'un pauvre professeur de chimie. Merci. Je pensais que partager mes connaissances me feraient plaisir. C'est gentil, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Je ne peux plus faire machine arrière. Tu penses que je devrais demander un congé pour travailler dans mes recherches ? C'est super beau ce que tu viens de me dire là… J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Mon amour, **je t'aime** parce que tu m'étais destiné. Je ne m'imagine pas loin de toi. Je ne m'imagine pas vivre autrement qu'à tes côtés. Si tu savais comme **je t'aime.**

0000000000000000000000

\- On fait quoi ? Peter regarde Scott avec un drôle de regard.

\- On repart chez Deaton.

\- Mais on doit le faire.

\- Tu te vois toujours t'installer sur le Nemeton ?

\- Ben, on a pas le choix… Dit Scott incertain.

\- Non mais ce mec, Peter pointe , se tape ce tronc d'arbre et éparpille sa semence partout. Tu veux vraiment tenter quelque chose là ? L'Alpha tremble à la vision d'une scène imaginaire entre son professeur de chimie nu et le Nemeton.

\- On fait quoi du coup ?

\- On oublie pour toujours cet endroit. Il est hors de question que je touche quelque chose là-bas.

\- Pff… Scott suit Peter qui se dirige déjà vers l'entrée de la forêt.

\- Tu penses vraiment que le Nemeton l'a sauvé comme il le dit ? Je veux dire, il a disparu pendant très longtemps et puis il est humain. Franchement, il n'aurait pas pu survivre au Darach.

\- Sincèrement, je préfère oublier tout ce que je viens d'entendre.

\- Hmm tu as raison, je devrais aussi oublier.

0000000000000000000

\- Et voilà pourquoi on ne s'est pas connecté au Nemeton. Termine le True Alpha d'une voix dépitée.

\- Ce mec est complètement glauque. Moi qui me sentais jamais à la hauteur dans son cours… Dit Stiles.

\- Que faisons-nous du coup ? Demande Lydia à Deaton.

\- Et ben.. On va éloigner ce Monsieur Harris du Nemeton.

\- Quoi ?! Je ne m'approche plus de ce truc ! Il s'est tapé un arbre ! Répond Peter sur la défensive.

\- Ce n'est pas le premier illuminé à avoir couché avec le Nemeton et ce ne sera pas le dernier. Il faut le chasser de là. C'est dangereux.

\- Parce qu'il y en a plein qui aime se taper un bois ? Questionne Stiles ahuris.

\- Vous vous rappelez du Docteur Valack ? Déclare calmement Deaton.

\- Oh non, c'est dégoûtant. Je ne sauverais pas un mec qui veut se marier avec un arbre ! S'emporte Peter.

\- Le Nemeton a des vertus qui pourraient vous surprendre. Quand Monsieur Harris jouit, c'est parce qu'il-

\- Trop d'informations. Dit Scott.

\- Sauvez le Nemeton. C'est aussi ça le job d'une meute vivant aux alentours d'un phare surnaturel. Répond simplement Deaton.

\- Merveilleux. Chuchote Peter, le visage atterré.

Et ce sont sur les recommandations du vétérinaire que la meute se rend dans la forêt afin de libérer le Nemeton du professeur Harris.

\- J'ai hâte de voir les dégâts. Dit Isaac souriant. Tous les regards convergent vers lui dans un silence absolu.

\- Quoi ? J'ai envie de rire.

\- Mission sauvetage du viol envers le Nemeton. Ca sonne bien non ? Là encore, tout le monde regarde Malia. Quoi ? On m'a dit que c'était bien de faire de l'humour.

\- Pas comme ça et pas maintenant. Répond Lydia concentré sur la "mission".

\- Tu es vraiment coquin. Arrête ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien faire ? Bon, c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi. Dit Harris, nu et embrassant le tronc d'arbre.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'il bande… Soupire Peter en levant les yeux.

\- C'est absolument génial.

\- Non Isaac, c'est dégueulasse. Dit Derek sur les nerfs tout en fusillant du regard Stiles et Malia qui rigolent. Déjà qu'il doit s'occuper d'un fou, il ne faut pas que Isaac s'y mette. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire des blagues.

\- On le laisse finir ? Demande Malia.

\- Quoi ? Dit Stiles.

\- T'es malade ? Surenchérit Lydia.

\- J'ai toujours su que ma fille était bizarre. Tout ça vient de sa mère !

\- On le laisse finir. Tout le monde regarde Scott avec de gros yeux.

\- Tu as dis quoi ? Redemande le cadet des Hale voulant être sur d'avoir bien entendu.

\- On le laisse finir… On va le frustrer si on débarque comme ça. Et puis, de toute manière, on va pouvoir se relier pour Noël. Cela ne change rien si on attend un peu...

\- Non mais t'es pas bien ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! On y va là ! Dit Derek qui s'avance d'un pas déterminé vers le Nemeton.

Les autres finirent par suivre l'ancien Alpha. Après tout, ils devaient sauver le tronc druidique d'un être pervers et psychotique.


	23. 23 décembre - Asuyo Heathcliff

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : Asuyo Heathcliff

Thème choisi : froid

.

23 décembre

.

La folie des grands froids

 **.**

Toute la meute avait décidé de partir quelques jours à la montagne c'était bien évidemment sans compter sur Peter, Chris et Derek qui n'avait pas du tout envie de bouger de chez eux. Evidemment les enfants étant ce qu'ils sont, ils n'avaient pas laissés le choix aux adultes et ils étaient tous, soit Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Peter, Derek, Melissa, Parrish, Christopher et le John. Ils étaient peu mais allaient passer un week-end sensationnel à embêter les six adultes. Evidemment Lydia allait juste profiter avec Allison et peut-être Mélissa et John donc il n'y aurait que Scott et Stiles pour faire les quatre cents coups.

Les adultes avaient réservés un chalet assez grand pour accueillir tout le monde. Les deux garçons étaient ensemble, les autres étaient répartis de telle façon que Peter et Chris étaient ensemble, John avec Derek et Parrish, Melissa avec Lydia et Allison. Les répartitions avaient étaient faites par John et Mélissa alors elles ne pouvaient pas plaire à tout le monde, évidemment. Chris était le premier à se plaindre, il n'aimait pas les loups garous mais avait accepté de venir parce que sa fille le voulait, mais finir dans la chambre de Peter c'était inconcevable.

Toute la petite troupe était plantée devant la grande bâtisse. Les deux meilleurs amis s'y dirigèrent insoucieusement. Les autres suivirent plongés dans leur silence ou leur morosité. Ils prirent quelques temps pour s'installer et puis finalement se retrouvèrent autour de la table pour manger des pizzas achetées par les trois filles. C'était vendredi soir et ils étaient tous fatigués alors ils partirent se coucher tôt, enfin tôt pour la majeur partie des gens, Scott et Stiles eux n'était pas du tout fatigué et ils n'avaient pas envie de se coucher.

Stiles en bon hyperactif qu'il était avait pris son ordinateur portable pour ses films et jouer à ses jeux. Les deux amis se couchèrent dans le lit et posèrent l'ordinateur devant eux. Scott en bon loup garou s'était mis au-dessus des couvertures, alors que Stiles lui était blotti dedans.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait vraiment froid ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas … »

Et la discussion pris fin. Stiles grelottait, il était frigorifié. Ce froid l'empêchait de se concentré sur son film et Scott l'avait bien remarqué.

« Hey Stiles t'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai vraiment froid, je ne sens plus mes extrémités.

\- Stiles …

\- Je ne rigole pas Scott ! »

Scott sentit quelque chose chez son ami, quelque chose de différent. Dans le couloir la lumière s'alluma. L'odeur que dégageait Stiles était vraiment intense et il était difficile de ne pas la sentir. Mais Scott avait vraiment l'habitude de lui et n'avait pas vu le changement. C'est Peter qui avait réveillé les occupants pour leur demander de faire deux trois bricoles sans qu'ils n'en comprennent la raison. Scott amena sa moitié dans le salon ou certaines personnes s'activait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- On ne sait pas trop, c'est Peter qui nous a ordonné de faire ça. Il a dit que ce serait utile dans pas longtemps. Il est allé chercher du bois dans la forêt. » Répondit Chris.

La porte s'ouvrit et un vent glacial pénétra la pièce, le morceau de bois fut refermer le plus vite possible et Peter alla allumer un feu pour réchauffer la pièce.

« Ramène les fesses de Stiles sur ce canapé et occupes-toi de lui. Tu fais en sorte de le réchauffer et on ira acheter des médicaments demain matin. Maintenant tout le monde retourne dans sa chambre et va dormir. Vous deux dit-il en pointant les deux amis, vous repartez dans la vôtre quand il ira mieux.» Dit Peter froidement.

Tout le monde repartit et ils laissèrent les deux ados seul dans le petit salon, assis à distance raisonnable de la cheminée. Le latino pris son ami dans ses bras et ils commencèrent à parler, riant doucement et s'amusant avec des blagues. Stiles se leva, alluma la télé, et repartit s'asseoir. Ils mirent un programme télévision, et le regardèrent pendant quelques heures.

Au réveil des autres, ils les retrouvèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, dormant paisiblement sur le canapé. Celui-ci ne devait pas être confortable mais bon. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres de Peter alors qu'il s'avançait tranquillement vers les deux jeunes. Il s'apprêtait à les réveiller à grand sonnet mais fut arrêté par un Christopher Argent trop content de pouvoir l'embêter. Mélissa partit les réveiller alors que les autres allèrent manger dans la cuisine.

« Les garçons réveillez-vous.

\- Humm … » Dirent les deux en concert.

Scott et Stiles mirent une dizaine de minutes à se réveiller et partirent aux aussi dans la salle à manger. Ils y passèrent trente bonnes minutes avant que John ne revienne avec un sachet de médicaments juste pour son fils.

« Prends-les. Ça ira mieux après. » L'informa son paternel.

Stiles abdiqua et pris les cachets et retourna se coucher dans la chambre suivit de près par Scott. Ils étaient tranquillement posés dans les couvertures quand Lydia entra dans la chambre.

« Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va, ça va. Dit tu peux demander quelque chose à Peter de ma part ?

\- Oui ?

\- Demande lui comment il peut encore allumer un feu après ce qu'il sait passer au manoir Hale.

\- D'accord. »

Et elle repartit d'où elle venait laissant les deux amis ensemble. Stiles avait encore un peu froid mais plus autant qu'avant. C'est timidement qu'il vint se blottir dans les bras de garçon à la peau mate. Ce dernier ne dit rien et accepta le brun. Il était content que Stiles vienne ainsi. Pendant les quelques mois où il n'était plus avec Allison Scott avait été vraiment mal, et la seule personne encore là fut Mélissa, Stiles et le Shérif. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés encore plus qu'ils ne le pensaient et l'ado en était content.

Scott caressa doucement les cheveux de Stiles et vint nicher son nez près du cou du jeune homme posant ses lèvres sur la peau. Il savoura la texture et s'enhardie un peu. Stiles se retourna dans les bras et, ne faisant pas autant de manière que l'autre prit possession des lèvres, embrassant et léchant la bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent encore avant qu'un Peter vienne profaner la chambre et gueuler tout haut ce que les deux garçons ne voulaient pas ébruiter. C'était le début d'une longue vie mouvementée. Quoi que c'était peut-être déjà le cas au final.

Au final le froid qui régnait au chalet ne dérangeait plus les habitants et ils passèrent un excellent week-end quelques jours avant de fêter noël.


	24. 24 décembre - TeenStiles24

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : TeenStiles24

Thème: Père noël

Pairing: Stiles/Peter/Damon (Vampire Diairies)

.

24 décembre

.

Sapin

.

 _\- PETEEEEEEEER !_ Hurla Stiles en courant.

L'humain recherchait le loup depuis déjà une bonne demi heure. Il courait à travers le manoir Hale en claquant les portes de chaque pièces pour le trouver mais le manoir était immense et il sentait que ça allait lui prendre encore quelques minutes avant de le retrouver, ce satané loup.

L'humain voulait se vengé de ce qu'il avait osé lui faire ! Peter avait mis de la coloration dans son shampoing et maintenant il avait les cheveux coloré en jaune fluo. Alors Stiles avait tout simplement décidé de se venger en bonne et du forme mais d'abord il devait le trouvé.

Heureusement que la meute était partis dans la ville voisine pour rencontrer une meute qui voulait s'installer ici sur leur territoire. Derek avait décidé d'emmener tout le monde au cas où il y aurait un piège. Seul Stiles devait rester ici var il était trop faible. Et Peter était rester car personne ne l'aimait –A part son compagnon, Stiles- et donc il avait été obligé de rester pour qu'il évite de mettre en rogne l'Alpha de l'autre meute.

Donc Stiles, cheveux jaune flottant au vent, essuie de bain autour des hanches et retenu par une main pour éviter la chute fatidique du tissu, et le visage rouge de colère, courrait dans chaque couloirs pour trouver son compagnon, Peter.

Finalement plusieurs minutes de course après, Stiles retrouva son compagnon dans leur chambre. Il l'avait retrouvé dans une position plus qu'équivoque ….

Peter était allongé sur leur lit King Size, les jambes bien écartées, une main caressant son torse tandis que de l'autre il dilatait son anus avec trois de ses doigts. Stiles grogna et retira d'un geste leste son simple habit –en l'occurrence l'essuie de bain. En même pas une minute son mini-Stiles était droit et fier devant la beauté sublime de son amant et compagnon. Stiles s'approcha tel un fauve et sauta sur Peter pour venir l'embrasser sauvagement. Il mordait, suçait et léchait les lèvres si tentatrice du loup de naissance.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se touchèrent avec délectation. Stiles trop excité avait oublié qu'il devait se venger de son compagnon. Deux minutes plus tard Peter se retrouva avec le sexe gorgé de sang de son Humain dans ses fesses qui faisait des vas et vient brutes et rapide. C'était trop bon pour qu'ils ne s'arrêtent en si bon chemins. Ils firent 'amour une bonne heure avant que Stiles ne s'écroulent sur le loup à peine essoufflé.

 _\- Il faut encore travailler ton endurance quand tu me prends._ Rigola Peter en caressant les fesses dénudé de son petit-ami.

Stiles pour seul réponse lui tira la langue avant de s'endormir dans un profond sommeil.

L'humain se réveilla en sentant quelque chose d'humide sur son entrée. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et se releva sur ses coudes pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ce qu'il vit le fit gémir d'anticipation. Peter était entre ses jambes et utilisait sa langue pour humidifié son anus. Il entrait et sortait sa langue en la tournant de façon régulière, avec une de ses main il masturbait son humain pour lui procurer encore plus de plaisir.

Peter se releva et plaça son sexe à son entrée avant d'y entré d'un coup de rein bien placé. Le pénis de son compagnon toucha directement sa prostate se qui fit crier de plaisir Stiles qui se cambra.

Peter lui faisait l'amour avec délice quand un courant d'air fit frissonner les deux tourtereau.

 _\- Et bien et bien, on dirait qu'on s'amuse ici._ Rigola une voix masculine.

Peter arrêta ses coups de rein et tourna sa tête en grognant, ses yeux bleus électrices et les crocs sorties.

 _\- Damon !_ Grogna Peter.

En moins d'une seconde Peter se retrouva écraser sur son compagnon et un sexe en lui. Il grogna et essaya de se dégager mais impossible de faire sortir le vampire de lui. Damon sortit de ses fesses avant de revenir d'un coup de bassin souple. Dans ce même geste le sexe de Peter vint frapper la prostate de Stiles sous les deux créatures.

Stiles cria et serra le matelas dans ses poings. Le vampire sourit et commença des vas et vient rapides et puissants, faisant claquer les hanches de Peter à celle de son compagnon. Sous la force des coups de Damon le bassin de Peter craqua et celui-ci hurla. Stiles gémit en se mordant la lèvre inférieur en voyant son amant transformé au dessus de lui et Damon les yeux noirs avec les veines autour des yeux. Cela l'excita et il bougea son bassin contre celui fendu de Peter. Le loup-garou gémit et planta ses griffes dans le coussin à côté de la tête de Stiles.

 _\- Putain vous êtes ... AH ! Sexy !_ Gémit Stiles en se cambrant de plus en pus afin de sentir le sexe de son compagnon entrer en lui plus profondément.

Damon rigola et accéléra un peu pus vite, utilisant sa vitesse vampirique. Peter jouit d'un coup se qui suivis la jouissance longue de Damon et enfin celle de Stiles qui hurla de plaisir.

Les deux créatures s'effondrèrent sur le pauvre Stiles qui essayait déjà de reprendre une respiration normale. Il grogna et après maintes efforts il réussit à sortir de la masse humaine. Il rigola et prit rapidement une photo pour lui-même avant de partir se laver. Il revint après cinq minutes et retrouva Peter en mode étoile avec Damon debout à côté de lui en tenu ... de père noël.

 _\- Hum ... Damon c'est quoi ça ?_

 _\- C'est mon cadeau de Noël pour vous deux. Ho Ho Ho !_ Rigola Damon.

Et il disparu en une seconde. Stiles souffla et vint s'allonger sur son compagnon en essayant d'oublier Damon déguiser en père noël ...

.

.

Moi-même je trouve que c'est nul :'D :'D Avouez-le XD Excusez-moi de ... ce truc là et bon réveillon de noël. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne fête en famille et/ou en amis. Et pour ceux qui sont seul je suis de tout cœur avec vous ! 3 3 3 Bye Bye.


	25. 25 décembre - DarnessM

Calendrier de l'Avent

.

Auteur : Darness M

Thème : marché de Noël

.

25 décembre

.

L'amour secret de Scott.

.

Les soupçons de Stiles avaient commencé quand lui et Scott s'étaient rendus au marché de Noël. Ils y allaient tous les ans, avec la jeep, c'était un truc entre eux, un truc de « Bro » comme le disait Stiles. Il n'avait jamais été question qu'ils emmènent leur copine et ils appréciaient ça. Même pas Lydia, juste eux. C'était d'ailleurs un des moments préférés de Stiles quand noël approchait. Tous les ans, ils le fêtaient tous ensemble, lui, Scott, Melissa et son père, c'était un moment qu'il lui rappelait la douce chaleur d'une famille unie, quand sa mère était encore vivante. Ce genre de choses les rendait tous encore plus proche et Stiles avait vraiment l'impression que Scott et lui étaient frères.

Cependant, les deux dernières fois où ils étaient venus, il avait remarqué que Scott avait disparu quelques minutes. Il avait essayé de le retrouver mais autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Cependant, Scott ayant ses pouvoirs de loup-garou, il n'avait pas tardé à le trouver, lui. Stiles avait aussi remarqué qu'il avait acheté quelque chose, mais il avait eu beau demander, ce que c'était et pour qui... rien à faire. Et par un tour de passe-passe qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Scott avait réussi à faire dévier la conversation et à lui faire oublier ça. Mais cette fois, pas question !

Cela arriva de nouveau cette année, bien sûr. Seulement cette fois, Stiles le chercha plus activement. Scott ne devait pas être loin, il était forcément dans ce marché ! Enfin, il le trouva en train d'acheter quelque chose à un stand de bonnet. Pourquoi un bonnet ? Certainement pas pour Scott, il n'avait plus jamais froid depuis sa transformation. Pas pour lui non plus, il détestait les bonnets.

« Scott ? » Le sus-nommé lui jeta un regard surpris et cacha vite ce qu'il avait dans les mains. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Le latino haussa les épaules.

« J'achète un truc.

\- D'accord mais pour qui ? » Nouveau haussement d'épaule, comme s'il voulait se donner un air détendu.

« Pour quelqu'un... qui me plaît. » avoua-t-il. Stiles fronça les sourcils, quelqu'un plaisait à Scott et il n'était même pas au courant ?

« C'est pour Kira ?

\- Non...

\- Pour... ho. C'est pour Lydia ? » Scott rit doucement, comme si l'idée était saugrenue et Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Lydia était charmante et belle, elle faisait partie de la meute. Elle était parfaite.

« Malia ? » tenta-t-il de nouveau.

« Non plus. » Stiles chercha dans sa mémoire qui pouvait plaire à Scott. Il n'allait quand même pas offrir à Allison un cadeau sur sa tombe ? Voyant son air confus, le brun reprit. « Ne cherche pas, c'est mieux comme ça.

\- Je ne la connais pas ? » Scott soupira doucement, se passant la main dans les cheveux, visiblement embarrassé.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas quelqu'un à qui je plais alors... ne cherche pas, s'il te plaît. »

Stiles était quelqu'un de têtu, qui cherchait toujours la vérité, mais face à la demande de Scott, et surtout son regard, il ne pouvait pas. C'était un des rare cas qui obligeait Stiles à renoncer, et c'était vraiment parce qu'il tenait beaucoup, énormément, à son meilleur ami. Surtout que ça allait trotter dans sa tête et qu'il allait devenir parano jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie cette histoire.

S'il n'avait pas posé la question à son meilleur ami, là, il aurait pu demander à Lydia. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus, ce serait comme trahir Scott et il s'y refusait. Peu importe ce que les gens pensaient de l'alpha, il était pour lui un rayon de soleil et prenait soin de lui depuis tellement d'années qu'il ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos du jour au lendemain. Impossible.

Ce soir-là, il déposa Scott chez lui et rejoignit sa maison où l'y attendait son père avec une bonne pizza, tout de même heureux de cette journée. Il passait vraiment des moments agréables avec Scott.

Le latino attendit sagement que la voiture s'éloigne avant de se mettre en route pour un endroit où il n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis longtemps. Ses pas résonnèrent dans l'espace vide. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait personne. Le contraire aurait été plus étonnant. Il soupira, le cœur serré. Peut-être ne le reverrait-il jamais, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était sa faute. Tout était sa faute. Il était triste à cette idée mais il ne pouvait rien dire à Stiles.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda une voix grave derrière lui. Scott sursauta de tout son corps et fit face à l'homme.

« Euh... je peux te retourner la question. » répondit-il, pris de cours. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu. »

Derek fit quelques pas vers lui et Scott ne put s'empêcher de se raidir un peu, mal à l'aise, alors que son cœur se mettait à battre trop vite à son goût.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment revenu... » Scott fronça un peu les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il était pourtant bien là, devant lui. À moins, bien sûr, qu'il ne rêve. Ce n'était pas exclu.

« Je .. heu... je t'ai pris ça... » annonça Scott en lui tendant le petit paquet. Derek fronça les sourcils à son tour et prit ce qu'il lui tendait, déballant le petit bonnet noir, dénué de toute décoration. Il pouvait au moins accorder une chose à Scott : il comprenait son style vestimentaire.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'offres ça ?

\- Hm... pour... te réchauffer les oreilles ? » Scott semblait gêné de son propre mensonge et il y avait de quoi. C'était parfaitement ridicule.

« La première fois, je t'ai dis que ce qui s'était passé ne signifiait rien, et tu m'as répondu que tu le savais. L'année d'après, pareil, et tu as même ajouté que tu n'attendais rien de moi. Je me demandais si tu viendrais cette année... » Scott se sentait honteux. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Derek.

« Je suis désolé, je voulais juste... » Juste quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Le voir ? Il n'était même pas sûr de le trouver ici. Il était même plutôt persuadé du contraire. Il voulait surtout se raccrocher à son image, oui.

« Est-ce que tu vas mentir cette année aussi ? » demanda Derek à voix basse, faisant frémir l'alpha.

« Tu n'aimerais pas la vérité... » murmura le latino.

Il ne s'attendait pas à sentir la main du Hale se poser sur sa joue pour lever son regard vers le sien. Ses yeux étaient tellement envoûtants que Scott aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures, à les contempler. Les lèvres de Derek vinrent frôler les siennes avant d'entreprendre un baiser brûlant auquel Scott répondit sans se faire prier, étouffant un grognement. Il avait presque oublié à quel point ses baisers étaient merveilleux, même s'il y avait repensé de nombreuses fois. Trop pour son bien.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent un instant, le temps de sentir leur souffle à présent déjà lourd de désir. Scott se demandait vaguement si Derek avait envie de recommencer depuis longtemps, lui aussi. Mais son esprit était déjà passablement ailleurs, surtout quand Derek le fit tomber dans le lit, que leurs vêtements disparurent, et vu le bien que l'autre loup-garou lui faisait, il se demanda comment il avait fait pour s'en passer pendant tant de temps.

Pourtant c'était évident, il ne lui avait simplement pas laissé le choix. La première et dernière fois était arrivé lors d'une pleine lune, alors que Scott était déprimé parce qu'Allison l'avait rejeté. Derek n'avait encore personne à cette époque. Ils n'estimaient pas vraiment avoir perdu le contrôle, ils avaient eu envie l'un de l'autre et avaient assouvi ce désir. Pourtant ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Cette année-là, Scott avait offert son premier « cadeau de noël » à Derek qui n'avait pas compris ce geste, il avait alors préféré être clair et lui dire que ce qui était arrivé, ne se reproduirait plus.

Scott avait Allison. Puis Derek eut Jennifer. Puis Breaden. Scott avait perdu Allison mais avait trouvé Kira. Tout devait être simple.

Pourtant, Scott savait pertinemment qu'il aimait Derek. Il lui avait offert un autre cadeau l'année d'après, et Derek avait de nouveau insisté sur le fait qu'il ne se passerait plus rien. Scott ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il faisait une fixation sur lui. Quelques mois plus tard, Derek partait et Scott s'était senti vide, anéanti.

À présent, il comprenait pourquoi il l'aimait tant. Il se sentait si bien dans ses bras qu'il en oubliait tout le reste. Il se sentait enfin complet. Il n'avait pas seulement envie de Derek, il en avait besoin.

Leurs corps enlacés, recouverts de sueurs, ils reprenaient leur souffle et leurs esprits. Scott n'avait jamais eu un orgasme aussi intense et il resta fermement accroché au plus âgé qui n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier.

« Scott... » grogna-t-il.

Mais Scott raffermit son étreinte plutôt que de s'éloigner. Non, il n'était pas question qu'il lâche Derek. Il allait encore lui dire que ce n'était pas possible, que ça ne se reproduirait plus, et il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Vraiment pas. Il ne le supporterait pas.

« Tu pleures ? » Scott était aussi surpris que lui, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait.

« Je.. heu... non... » Il était ridicule, non seulement il pleurait, mais en plus il disait que ce n'était pas le cas. Pathétique. Il se détacha doucement de Derek, tremblant légèrement, mais contre toute attente, l'ancien Alpha le ramena contre lui.

« Je suis là... » murmura celui-ci. Scott se mordit la lèvres en essayant de ne pas pleurer plus mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ce débordement d'émotion. Pas seulement son amour pour Derek, il repensait aussi à ces derniers mois sans lui, à comment il avait failli perdre Stiles... tout était sa faute.

« Ne pars plus... »

Scott ne le vit pas mais Derek acquiesça silencieusement. Il n'avait plus l'intention de partir. Et peut-être que, demain, il mettrait le bonnet au lieu de lui faire rejoindre les deux autres objets qu'il avait précieusement entreposés dans son petit coffre fort personnel avec les autres souvenirs de famille.


	26. 26 décembre - Zephirebleue

Calendrier de l'Avent

.

Auteur : ZéphireBleue

Thème : Main dans la main

Avertissement : fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, humour ! , fluff, lime, fluff et refluff. Ça résume assez bien X) Et tout en sciles )

.

27 décembre

.

Ensemble

.

Qui des deux étaient le plus stressé ? Cela aurait été difficile à dire tant leurs manifestations de nervosité étaient différentes. Les jambes et doigts de Stiles tressautaient, son bavardage était hachuré et ses cheveux pointaient dans tous les sens à force d'avoir passé et repassé sa main dedans. Du côté de Scott, c'était l'inverse. Il était encore plus silencieux que d'habitude, immobile, presque une statue, et son sourire était figé. Seuls ses yeux hurlaient sa détresse intérieure.

Pourtant, rien dans leur situation n'était stressante a priori ! Pas de changeforme, de druide maléfique ou autres dopplegangers à leur trousse ! Juste un repas au fast-food avec toute la bande après noël pour savoir quelle soirée du nouvel an ils allaient squatter d'ici quelques jours ! Que du bonheur en somme ! Ils étaient vivants, hors de danger et il neigeait doucement sur la ville – phénomène rare à Beacon Hills, ce qui avait conduit Stiles a passé deux nuits blanches pour faire des recherches, avant que les simples prévisions météos, vent du nord et autres la niña, ne lui fassent admettre que le comté vivait juste un hiver exceptionnellement frais.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Et même plus que mieux ! A noël, alors que le shérif et Mélissa épongeaient lait de poule alcoolisé et mousseux, Stiles et Scott s'étaient parlés… Encore qu'il n'y avait pas eu tant de mot échangés que cela, mais ils avaient tout de même parlé. Parce que Scott était de nouveau célibataire, parce qu'il se sentait seul, Stiles aussi depuis le départ de Malia, parce que la fin leurs histoires d'amours les déprimait…

000

Assis sur le canapé devant le sapin de noël décoré par Stiles – ce qui expliquait les R2D2 sur plusieurs branches et le Spiderman au sommet -, les deux garçons soupirèrent de concert en réalisant qu'ils allaient commencer la nouvelle année en célibataire, sauf miracle d'ici les sept prochains jours.

\- Retour à la case départ, dit Scott, en souriant comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague.

\- Avec ce bon vieux Stiles à tes côtés, répliqua l'hyperactif en passant sa main sur ses épaules. Pourquoi aller avec une fille quand tu m'as moi ?

Scott secouant la tête en riant avant de poser son front sur l'épaule de son ami.

Dans la cuisine leurs parents rirent à leur tour, puis il y eut un bruit de verres qui s'entrechoquent. L'alcool coulait bien ce soir ! Faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les ans que Mélissa comme le shérif avaient le droit de prendre leur soirée.

\- Ouais, pourquoi, hein ? On se le demande, plaisanta Scott en se calant plus confortablement contre son ami dont le corps irradiait d'une douce chaleur.

Stiles ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux du loup. Il attrapa ensuite la télécommande du bout des doigts, en tirant la langue dans son effort pour ne pas déloger Scott, puis mit une chaîne quelconque. Il était presque minuit mais les films de noël mêlant magie et bons sentiments continuaient de défiler à l'écran.

Les minutes s'allongeant, une étrange ambiance de gène mêlée d'excitation s'installa entre les deux amis lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Scott ne prit pas particulièrement d'initiative, pas plus que Stiles, ce fut plutôt comme une succession de petits pas l'un vers l'autre. Des lèvres très près de la peau, des doigts se rapprochant de leurs consœurs, deux corps de plus en plus imbriqués l'un dans l'autre…

\- On n'est pas forcé de… de commencer l'année en célibataire, souffla Stiles timidement alors que son palpitant accélérait brusquement sa course.

\- Non ? Mais… On n'a personne, ni toi ni moi, répondit Scott sur le même ton, ses yeux vissés sur leur main, si proche.

\- Ça… ça pourrait… s'arranger ?

Les longs doigts fins de Stiles se décalèrent de quelques millimètres supplémentaires vers ceux de Scott.

Le cœur du loup battait fort dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement la proposition informulée. La température ambiante paraissait avoir brusquement augmenté et les sons étaient comme étouffés. Et puis, brusquement, la main de Stiles s'éloigna complètement de la sienne et retourna se poser sur la télécommande qu'elle agrippa avec force.

\- Non, c'est une mauvaise idée, rectifia Stiles d'une voix fébrile en tentant de se reconcentrer sur le film dont il ne connaissait ni les personnages ni l'intrigue.

\- Et si… Et si moi je trouve que c'est… pas une si mauvaise idée ? demanda Scott en rougissant, ses lèvres s'appuyant sur le coton du tee-shirt que Stiles portait.

\- Scotty, t'es une fleur bleue, soupira nerveusement son ami avec un rien d'exaspération dans la voix. Ça m'énerve la moitié du temps parce que tu peux vraiment raconter des trucs débiles quand tu as une fille dans la tête, mais t'es une fleur bleue. Tu peux pas être… être avec que tu n'aimes pas… Et moi je… J'ai pas envie de refaire comme avec Malia. Vraiment pas…

Scott se réinstalla plus classiquement dans le canapé, quittant la douce chaleur de son meilleur ami, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran mais son cœur battant toujours aussi fort. Les paroles de Stiles avait du sens, c'était certain mais…

Le latino se mâchouilla les lèvres tout en respirant les fragrances de l'humain à côté de lui. Déception et tristesse exsudaient par tous les pores de sa peau, sans parler de son rythme cardiaque plus qu'irrégulier.

Scott prit sa décision.

Avec une lente détermination, il avança sa main vers celle de Stiles puis la posa lentement par-dessus. Le cœur de son ami eut un accro qui chanta à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie.

\- Je trouve quand même que… ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Même en sachant que je suis une « fleur bleue », murmura Scott, comme un aveu.

Stiles sursauta. Une odeur d'eau salé envahit un bref instant l'atmosphère accompagnée d'un raclement de gorge étranglé, avant que l'hyperactif ne lâche la télécommande pour retourner lentement sa main et entrelacer ses doigts dans ceux de Scott, sans un mot. Le loup se lova de nouveau contre Stiles en souriant doucement.

000

Stiles observa Scott du coin de l'œil et constata chez lui le même stress qui était en train de lui tordre les entrailles. Probablement pour la même raison. Toute la bande était là, tous leurs amis et même quelques connaissances – identifier Peter comme un « ami » était beaucoup trop perturbant…

Il y avait la dernière chimère, Corey, avec Mason à ses côtés, épaule contre épaule. Lydia, la banshee aussi ancienne qu'eux dans ce groupe de fou et Peter, le fou en question. Jordan aussi, qui tentait de ne pas montrer l'effet que le pied de Lydia glissant sur sa cheville faisait sur lui et Liam et Hayden dans leurs petites bulles d'amour. Chris et Isaac surveillaient Peter ainsi que Theo, revenu de chez les morts sans plus aucun pouvoir et qui regardait tout le monde avec méfiance. Il y avait même Derek et Cora, venus voir Peter pour les fêtes de fin d'année, à moins que ce ne soit pour le surveiller et s'assurer qu'il ne prépare pas un nouveau coup fourré…

Bref, il y avait tout le monde, toute la bande, et aucun d'eux ne savait encore que Scott et Stiles étaient désormais Scott-et-Stiles.

Leur dire ou ne pas leur dire ?

Stiles regarda ses amis un à un, se demandant quelle serait leur réaction. Si n'importe qui dans le groupe était venu lui faire part de ses craintes à l'idée de se dévoiler gay, il lui aurait probablement ricané au nez, lui aurait parlé d'Ethan et Danny, lui aurait montré Corey et Mason... Mais là il s'agissait de lui, de lui et Scott, de ses angoisses, de sa crainte d'être regardé de travers par ceux avec qui il avait noué des liens forts. Il en avait le cœur comprimé et le cerveau bourdonnant.

Pour se donner un peu de courage, Stiles redirigea son regard vers Scott, son petit-ami. Et même un peu plus, son amant.

Il rougit un peu en songeant à quel point cela avait été rapide, à quel point, alors qu'ils hésitaient au réveillon à l'idée d'être ensemble, ils avaient rapidement sauté le pas dès le lendemain… A croire qu'ils n'attendaient que ça depuis trop longtemps.

000

Abrité sous le porche de la maison Stilinski, Scott et Stiles regardaient la neige qui tombait depuis leur sortie du cinéma avec les garçons du groupe. Un certain malaise était installé entre eux du fait de leur toute nouvelle relation et probablement aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient encore rien osé dire à Liam, Mason et Corey.

\- C'est étrange, avoua un Stiles stressé en prenant la main du latino pour mieux jouer avec ses doigts. Toi et moi, ici, on a dû faire ça des centaines de fois, sans aucune gêne ni rien et puis là… C'est pire qu'avec Malia, qui pourtant ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était à moi de la raccompagner et non l'inverse ! Elle disait toujours qu'elle savait mieux se défendre que moi et... C'était un peu difficile à contredire, surtout quand elle sortait ses crocs pour me le prouver.

\- Et tu l'as fait ?

\- De quoi ?

\- La raccompagner, répondit Scott en se rapprochant de son nouveau petit ami.

\- Malia ? Bien sûr ! ricana Stiles sans bouger. Je chevauchais une licorne blanche, la tenant d'une main tout en terrassant un dragon avec mon épée Excalibur de l'autre ! C'était Malia, Scott. Tu sais, mon ex-petite-amie, à moitié louve, toujours prête à mordre. Le plus drôle, c'est que ça continue, c'est encore moi qui me fais raccompagner... Et c'est toujours aussi gênant. J'aimerais bien pouvoir être le mec fort, parfois !

\- Ça n'a pas à l'être, tu sais, souffla Scott en faisant un nouveau pas en avant. Gênant je veux dire...

\- Ouais, soupira Stiles, visiblement peu convaincu. Tu veux monter dans ma chambre ? Hé merde… Tu vois ? Même ça, ça me paraît gênant maintenant ! Est-ce qu'on sait ce qu'on fera dans ma chambre, hein ? Avant on…

\- … jouait aux jeux vidéos, finit le loup pour lui. Et on peut continuer de le faire. Tu as toujours speed racing ?

\- Et les DVDs Star Wars aussi, railla Stiles. Qu'il va falloir que tu regardes un jour !

\- On trouvera bien un moment, sourit Scott.

\- Tu parles, j'te connais, tu vas encore tout faire pour y échapper, maugréa l'hyperactif que le stresse rendait rendait bavard en ouvrant la porte de chez lui. On est rentré, p'pa ! P'pa ? T'es au boulot ? Je m'égosille pour rien ou pas, là ? Papa !

\- Il ne doit pas être là, pouffa discrètement Scott.

\- On dirait bien. Et ça veut dire qu'il a encore mangé des cochonneries au boulot !

Scott écouta son petit-ami faire mille récriminations sur le régime alimentaire de son père et sa mauvaise habitude de manger tout ce qui risquait de lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque, en montant les escaliers à sa suite.

Un sentiment étrange le prit alors qu'il fermait la porte de la chambre derrière lui pendant que Stiles continuait son monologue. Pourtant, il connaissait bien cette chambre, c'était toujours la même, celle de son meilleur ami, avec ses posters, son bureau, son lit et ses bibliothèques pleines. Rien n'avait changé...

En fait, si, il y avait bien une différence ! Ce n'était plus la chambre de son meilleur ami, c'était désormais celle de son petit-ami. Dont le père était absent.

Une sensation chaude et grisante lui envahit le corps, de son torse à son bas-ventre. La chambre de son petit-ami...

Scott tourna son regard vers l'hyperactif et le détailla lentement du regard. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé mais pour tous les deux cela semblait logique et naturelle qu'ils prennent leur temps, qu'ils découvrent leur nouvelle relation et en apprivoisent les nouveautés. Ça paraissait normal. Pourtant, alors qu'il observait Stiles, son petit ami, une bouffée d'affection l'envahit brusquement suivit d'une forte envie de… de...

\- Scotty ? T-tu me regardes bizarrement… Et, mec, t'as les yeux rouges, ce qui n'est pas du tout flippant pour moi, du tout du tout… La pleine lune est loin, non ? Non ? Scott ? paniqua à moitié Stiles alors que Scott s'approchait lentement de lui, le regard décidé.

Le latino continua d'avancer et l'hyperactif recula en trébuchant, jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur, un Alpha dans toute sa puissance juste devant lui. Scott posa ses mains de chaque côté de Stiles, puis colla son torse au sien. L'atmosphère se réchauffa, s'électrisa et Scott respira toute l'excitation nerveuse que pouvait ressentir son grand bavard d'ami. Son loup geignait d'impatience et exigeait d'en avoir plus, plus d'odeur, plus de contact, plus de Stiles…

Scott vint embrasser la bouche entrouverte de son petit-ami en état de choc.

Son besoin primaire satisfait, son oup interier se calma et le latino put se remettre à réfléchir à la situation, à ses sentiments. Aimait-il Stiles ? Vraiment ? C'était la question qu'il se posait tandis que sa langue venait apprivoiser les lèvres tendres et le muscle agile de son petit-ami. Quoique non, la question n'était pas de savoir s'il aimait Stiles, ça, c'était une évidence ! La question était de savoir s'il l'aimait comme un petit-ami, s'il l'aimait assez pour le renverser sur un lit et parcourir son corps de ses mains et de sa bouche, pour déboucler son pantalon, descendre son boxer et apprivoiser la raideur qu'il y trouverait...

Ses mains s'agrippèrent plus fermement sur les épaules de l'humain et celui-ci gémit sous les assauts de sa langue. Stiles sentait son corps s'échauffer à une vitesse presque alarmante. Tellement plus vite, tellement plus puissant, c'était tellement plus tout qu'avec Malia… Scott le dirigea jusqu'à son lit tout en dévorant sa nuque, son tee-shirt fut relevé puis son pantalon ouvert…

\- Scott ! Attend… Trop… Trooop ! gémit-il violemment quand l'un de ses tétons fut happé par une bouche gourmande.

Après son pantalon, ce fut le tour de son caleçon d'être descendu par un loup affamé suivi de… Stiles perdit tout cohérence, dans ses mots comme dans esprit. Il se laissa juste porter vers des cieux bien plus doux alors que Scott prenait les choses en main. Et en bouche.

.

Nu dans son lit, Scott allongé à ses côtés, Stiles essayait de reprendre son souffle. Son corps était parcouru de frissons qui ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'arrêter, quand bien même l'acte final était passé. Des larmes de contentement coulaient sur ses joues après la façon dont ses nerfs avaient été mis à vif. Il avait l'impression d'être liquide et cotonneux, traversé par un léger courant électrique de plaisir pur. En trois mot : il était bien. Et pourtant, dans sa tête, rien n'était aussi clair ni aussi « bien ».

Soudain, il se mit à rire nerveusement, incapable de contrôler son corps et les sensations que celui-ci lui faisait subir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, avoua Scott, tout penaud, en se servant de son regard de chien battu.

\- Oh bordel Scott… Je suis… Je suis incapable de … de penser ou même de… de parler là, lâcha Stiles d'une voix tremblante. Je suis… Oh merde… J'ai l'impression de… de pas réatterrir. Tu m'as tué. Littéralement. Je sais pas où… Oh bordel, gémit-il alors qu'un nouveau frisson, plus violent, lui faisait lâcher un sanglot de plaisir.

Scott observa son ami avec un regard teinté d'inquiétude avant de poser une main sur son bras pour apaiser une éventuelle douleur. Ce ne fut clairement pas de la douleur que son don de garou lui transmit par ce contact. Rougissant, l'Alpha se plaça lentement et tendrement contre son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras et les couvrir de la couverture, les enveloppant dans un monde de chaleur douce.

Les frissons de Stiles se calmèrent grâce aux lentes caresses post-orgasme de Scott et il put reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions mise à vif par les mains et la langue de son désormais amant.

Il avait supplié, repensa Stiles en frissonnant. Il avait supplié, plusieurs fois. Et il n'y avait pas eu pénétration. Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand ça arrivera…

\- Définitivement pas comme Malia, déglutit Stiles.

\- Et mon côté fleur bleue est très satisfait, ajouta Scott en souriant contre sa peau.

\- Parce que tu veux me faire croire que c'est ton côté « fleur bleue » qui m'a fait ça ? le railla Stiles.

\- Mon loup aussi est satisfait, compléta le changeforme avec malice.

\- Il est pas « très » satisfait, lui ? s'offusqua l'humain.

\- Il en veut beaucoup, beaucoup plus…

Stiles frissonna à nouveau, d'excitation et d'appréhension. Pour le moment, il avait besoin de temps avant d'envisager un second round mais il osait déjà en rêver.

Les mains de Scott attrapèrent les siennes collées contre son torse et les enveloppèrent, rassurantes et protectrices.

\- J'dois avoir un petit côté fleur bleue moi aussi, avoua timidement Stiles à mi-voix.

\- Tu n'es définitivement ni comme Allison ni comme Kira.

Scott sourit contre l'omoplate de Stiles et ils restèrent un long moment enlacé, somnolant dans leur chaleur commune, conscients de ce qu'ils avaient osé s'avouer à demi-mots.

000

Leurs amis continuaient de discuter du nouvel an à venir sans leur prêter attention et pour cause, aujourd'hui, Stiles se faisait discret et Scott particulièrement silencieux. Seul Lydia, en bonne cheffe d'orchestre de la réunion, remarqua leur étrange attitude mais l'hyperactif la rassura rapidement en secouant furtivement la tête de gauche à droite avec un sourire nerveux. Il n'y avait pas de problème, ni chez lui ni chez Scott, que ce soit surnaturel ou non, pas la peine de s'inquiéter…

Une dose supplémentaire de stress envahit Stiles alors qu'il regardait Lydia se détourner d'eux en fronçant élégamment les sourcils, les lèvres pincées. Ce n'était que partie remise. Elle saura, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle saura ce qui clochait chez ses deux amis.

Stiles jeta un coup d'oeil à Scott, assis à côté de lui, et nota la tension de ses épaules et son sourire crispé. Discrètement, il lui attrapa la main sous la table. Les doigts de Scott étreignirent aussitôt les siens, preuve supplémentaire, s'il en fallait une, de la nervosité du loup. .

Leur dire ? Non ? Oui ? Stiles hésitait, souhaitant à la fois se débarrasser de la révélation mais craignant aussi, malgré la stupidité de l'idée, que cela ne passe très mal auprès de leurs amis.

Il resserra un peu plus sa main dans celle de Scott pour obtenir son attention. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête en réponse aux yeux interrogatifs de Stiles.

Ils posèrent leurs mains liées sur la table, à la vue de tous.

Cela mit quelques secondes avant que tout le monde ne repère ce détail et les conversations s'éteignirent petit à petit.

Ils resserrèrent un peu plus leurs doigts.

Envers et contre tout, quoi qu'il puisse désormais se passer, ils le feront ensemble.

.

Fin

.

Je suis en plein trip sciles et fluff X)

Ça se voit un 'tit peu je crois…


	27. 27 décembre - Galifret HM Peck

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : Galifret HM Peck

Thème choisi : fée

.

27 décembre

.

Fééries glacés

.

Tous les sapins autour de la patinoire étaient illuminés de plusieurs guirlandes lumineuses, qui donnaient l'impression aux conifères, d'être habité de milles et une petites fées.

Et pourtant je ne voyais que lui.

...

Bien que Stiles n'ait jamais vraiment su patiné, il avait pourtant suivi Allison, Kira, Parrish, Liam et Scott quand ils l'avaient réveillé après que la nuit soit tombée, tous armés de leurs patins. Son meilleur ami lui avait fait ses yeux de chiot perdu et il avait finalement céder, leur disant de l'attendre pendant qu'il se préparait et laissait une note à son père qui devait rentrer de son service plus tard dans la nuit.

Tous entassé dans la voiture de la mère du True Alpha, il avait froncé les sourcils quand il avait remarqué qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers la ville, mais dans la direction des bois.

Quand il avait posé la question, c'était l'adjoint de son père qui lui avait répondu.

-Nous n'allons pas patiner dans le centre ville. Avait-il commencé. Derek nous a dit qu'il y avait un petit lac près du manoir sur lequel, lui et sa famille avaient l'habitude d'aller s'amuser une fois qu'il était complètement gelé.

Bien que de se rendre dans un endroit pareil au beau milieu de la nuit ne soit pas l'idée la plus lumineuse du siècle, il n'avait rien ajouté et s'était laissé conduire jusqu'au point d'eau.

A présent qu'ils y étaient, il était loin de regretter de les avoir accompagné.

Devant lui, sur la surface glacée, se trouvait Peter, vêtu d'une tenue au ton sombre, glissant sur la glace comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Ce qui pouvait très bien être le cas, de ce que l'ancien Alpha avait dit.

La grâce de ses mouvements, était à couper le souffle. Il était tellement émerveillé du spectacle auquel il assistait, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que ses amis avaient rebroussé chemin et qu'ils l'avaient laissé seul.

Bouche bé, il n'avait, au premier abord, pas su quoi dire quand le plus âgé était revenu vers le bord face à lui, illuminé par plusieurs guirlandes.

-Tu vas rester planter là longtemps ou bien me rejoindre ? Lui demanda le loup.

Et ce fut seulement à ce moment, qu'il s'aperçut que ses compagnons avaient fuit, puisque le lycan ne s'adressait qu'à lui.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à se décider, se laissant tomber dans la neige pour enfiler ses patins à la lueur surnaturelle que projetaient les ampoules. Ce qui d'ailleurs devait être le fait de Kira.

Il était venu pour cela, alors que cela soit avec ses camarades ou avec celui qui hantait ses rêves la nuit tombée, quelle importance?

Au contraire même. Depuis quelques jours, il tentait de passer plus de temps avec le plus vieux. Il n'allait sûrement pas cracher sur l'occasion d'être dans cet endroit avec lui, qui avait tout du conte de fées.

Peu sûr, il fit quelques pas sur la surface glissante avant de perdre l'équilibre.

Se préparant au choc inévitable, il fut surprit de ne ressentir aucune douleur.

Se redressant, il pu constater que le plus âgé des Hale l'avait rattrapé in extrémiste, avant qu'il ne puisse s'étaler complètement.

-Merci. Souffla-t-il.

Mais au lieu de lui répondre, le brun l'amena avec lui plus loin sur la glace.

-Comme ça. Dit le loup en faisant quelques mouvements avec lui.

En peu de temps, il avait acquit les bases et c'était éloigné quelque peu, même si le loup ne restait pas bien loin, pour essayer par lui même. Et bien qu'il ne se débrouille pas trop mal, il réussit tout de même à trébucher sur ses propres pieds avant de se faire, une nouvelle fois, récupérer de justesse par l'ainé, qui cette fois le garda contre lui, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour le relâcher.

Leurs souffles se mélangeant, il plongea ses yeux dans les iris du plus grand. Déglutissant, il ne se donna pas le temps de réfléchir avant de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres sur celles de celui qui peuplait ses pensées.

Déçu, même s'il aurait dû si attendre, quand il ne reçut pas de réponse, il commença à s'éloigner tout en ouvrant la bouche pour s'excuser. Presque aussitôt, Peter avait repris possession de ses lèvres, profitant qu'elles étaient entrouvertes pour venir caresser sa langue de la sienne.

Surprit, il mit quelques secondes avant de se détendre dans l'étreinte. Soupirant de plaisir, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Peter avant de clore ses paupières pour profiter pleinement du moment.

Fin


	28. 28 décembre - TeenStiles24

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : TeenStiles24

Thème: étoile

Pairing : Peter/Stiles/Derek

Rating : M

.

28 décembre

.

Etoile

.

Je suis affalé sur mon lit entrain d'écouter de la musique en réfléchissant à tout et à rien. On est dimanche et je dois dire que je m'ennui énormément. Heureusement cela ne dure pas longtemps car le vibreur de mon téléphone me tire de mes pensées. C'est un SMS de Scott.

 **Scott** : réunion de meute. 13h00. Loft Derek.

 **\- Ahh enfin quelque chose à faire d'intéressant !**

 **\- Fils, depuis quand tu parle tout seul ?**

 **\- Papa ! Tu m'a fait peur ! Et, pour ta gouverne j'ai juste penser à voix haute, rien de plus.**

 **\- Très bien, alors qu'est-ce qui est si intéressant à faire aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Réunion de meute dans 50 minutes. J'y vais déjà.** Dis-je en me levant et en lacent mes chaussures.

 **\- Ne rentre pas trop tard. Moi, je pars travailler vers 19 heure mais demain on dînera ensemble.**

 **\- D'accord ! À plus, pa'**

J'embrassa mon père sur le front et dévala les escalier rapidement pour ensuite sauter dans ma voiture et démarrer.

J'arrive au loft 20 minutes avant l'heure donc je suis le premier. J'entre et quel fût la surprise de voir un Peter de retour après un ans d'absence et un Derek souriant. Souriant !

 **\- Waw, depuis quand tu sourit Derek et depuis quand t'es revenu Peter ?**

 **\- Je suis rentrer depuis deux jours et vus que j'ai besoin d'un logement je suis venus dormir chez mon neveu.**

 **\- Je dirais plutôt squatter chez moi, que dormir.** Dit Derek amusé.

 **\- Tu as sûrement raison. Mais pour moi c'est la même chose.** Répliqua l'oncle psychopathe tout aussi amusé.

 **\- Tu viens t'asseoir ou tu va encore rester debout à l' entrer ?** Me demande Derek en me fixant.

Je sortis de mon état de choc pour venir me diriger sur le canapé en face des Hale.

 **\- Je peux savoir quel épisode j'ai manqué ?** Demandais-je finalement.

 **\- On a fait la paix. Me réponds Peter. Nous sommes une famille et sa nous blesse de se détester alors on s'est réconcilier.**

 **\- C'est vrai ?! Mais c'est génial ça ! Je suis méga heureux.** Dis-je en souriant de toute mes dents.

J'étais vraiment content. Ils se sont enfin réconcilier. Voir l'oncle et le neveu se sourire comme sa au lieu de se faire la gueule est juste la meilleur chose qu'il sois arrivé.

 **\- C'est pour sa la réunion de meute ?**

 **\- Oui, pour annoncer que Peter va rejoindre la meute.**

Mon visage s'illumine d'avantage et je ne résiste plus à la tentation de leur sauter dessus.

Je pousse sur mes jambes et leur fait un gros câlin. À ma gauche Peter et à ma droite Derek, ils sont tout les deux figer et ne savent pas comment réagir à ce geste.

Je finis par me redresser et je les regarde chacun à leur tour.

 **\- Pourquoi ce câlin ?** Demande Derek perplexe avec un sourire en coin.

 **\- Mais parce que je suis heureux voyons !**

Ils ricanent doucement avant que je me redressent et me dirige vers la cuisine.

 **\- Surtout fait comme chez toi, ne te gêne pas.** Dit Derek à nouveau le sourir aux lèvres.

 **\- Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis comme Peter, je squatte chez toi. Alors bien sûr que je fait comme chez moi.**

 **\- Mais vous êtes tout les deux de mèches contre moi ! C'est pas juste dit donc.**

Je rigole en continuant mon chemin.

Arrivé à destination j'ouvre les placard et cherche les quelques ingrédients dont j'ai besoin. Une fois fait je commence ma préparation en écoutant attentivement les deux Hale rire.

5 minutes plus tard la petite pâtes est prête et je me dépêche de mettre sa dans le four. Le temps presse car le reste de la meute risque d' arriver d'une minutes à l'autre.

 **\- Tu fait quoi Stiles ?** Demande Peter accompagné de Derek juste à l'entrée de la cuisine.

 **\- Surprise surprise alors oust ! Vous le saurez dans exactement 7 minutes ! M'exclamais-je pour le moins du monde surpris.**

 **\- Donc on te laisse petit chaperon rouge.** Me taquine Peter.

 **\- Hé ! Si moi je suis le chaperon rouge, vous vous êtes quoi ?**

 **\- C'est pourtant évident, non ?** Rigole Derek.

 **\- Nous on est les grand méchant loups !**

 **\- Nan, sa ne va pas trop, dans le compte il n'y a qu'un loup !**

 **\- Pas obliger de respecter le nombre qu'il y a dans l'histoire.** Me dit Derek.

 **\- Très bien alors ... Moi, je suis le chaperon rouge, toi, Derek, tu sera Sourwolf et Peter, tu sera le Big Bad Wolf ! Ça vous va ?**

Ils me regardent surpris tandis que moi je pars dans un four rire. Une minutes après je fût rejoins par eux deux dans mon rire. Lorsque j'entends la minuterie du four sonner je m'arrête de rire et essuie les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

 **\- Bon, allez sortez ! Je ne veux pas que vous voyez ce que j'ai préparer.** Dis-je en les poussant doucement.

 **\- D'accord chaperon rouge, ne montre pas les crocs c'est pas ton style.** Ricane Derek suivis de Peter.

 **\- Du calme Sourwolf, si vous sortez je n'appellerai pas le chasseur qui vous as eu dans le compte.** Les menaçais-je.

 **\- Très bien.** Fit semblant de Râler Peter.

Ils sortirent et je pût souffler.

Je sors ma surprise du four et commence à couper les morceaux débordant pour y faire une forme spéciale. Je pris une poche à douille avec de la crème dedans et commença à écrire un petit mot soigneusement. Je finis au moment où j'entendis la porte du loft s'ouvrir.

Je me précipita au salon après avoir déposer mes ustensiles.

Je m'arrête en voyant que Scott était transformer et en colère comme tout le reste de la meute. Allison tenait son arc et Kira sont katana. Chris son arme comme Jordan. Et Lydia avait une batte en bois. Voleuse d'idée de survie ! Pensais-je. Tous avait leurs arme pointer vers Peter qui ne souriait plus, comme Derek.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Finis-je par demander.

Personne ne me réponds mais je sais que tout le monde m'a entendu.

 **\- Moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe ?!** Demanda finalement Scott, rouge de colère.

 **\- Peter va rejoindre la meute.** Annonça Derek.

 **\- Quoi ?! Hors de question ! Il te manipule, encore !** Cria Lydia.

 **\- Je ne manipule personne.** Dit calmement Peter.

 **\- Oh la ferme toi ! Tu n'es qu'un psychopathe sans cœur qui ne sait que tuer et manipuler les gens. Un vrai salopard !** Vociféra Lydia.

 **\- Elle a raison. Pourquoi Peter devrait rejoindre la meute ?!**

 **\- On s'est réconcilier lui et moi.** Dit Derek le regard fier.

 **\- N'importe quoi ! Il te manipule ! Ouvre les yeux Derek. C'est un con qui veux prendre ton pouvoir d'Alpha !** Hurla Scott.

 **\- Non, c'est mon oncle, mon meilleur ami et mon confident ! Ma famille !**

 **\- Ta famille est morte dans un incendie, lui également.** Dit Chris.

 **\- Vous ne comprenez rien !** Hurla Derek les griffes sortit.

 **\- Derek, calme toi.** Dit doucement Peter en posant une main sur l'épaule de son neveu.

 **\- Regarde il commence déjà en utilisant une voix douce. Tu es tellement aveugle. Pauvre Alpha que tu es sérieusement.** Commença Jackson.

 **\- Vous avez faux. Derek et moi, on s'est expliquer. Je me suis pardonner pour la mort de ma nièce, je n'étais plus moi-même. C'était mon loup, trop furieux d'avoir perdu notre famille. Je ne savais plus qui était qui. C'est pour sa que je ne savais pas que j'avais tuer Laura. Je n'étais pas moi ! Et sachez que je m'en veux d'avoir agressé Jackson. D'avoir mordu Scott et Lydia, d'avoir -**

 **\- Ta gueule enculé ! Personne ici ne veux de tes excuse bidon. Tu n'es qu'un menteur et un spycho-**

 **\- Lydia, la ferme ! Je ne veux plus voir personne ! Dégagez ! Vous ne respectez pas ma famille alors foutez le camp !** Cria Derek hors de lui.

 **\- Pff, tu n'est qu'un Alpha de merde !** Cria Scott suivis du reste de la meute.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes avant que je ne crie :

 **\- Tous des salaud de merde !**

Les deux Hale se retournèrent vers moi.

 **\- Quoi ?** Demanda Derek perplexe.

 **\- Ce sont tous des cons ! Pourquoi ils sont si ... Si ... Putain !**

 **\- Pourquoi tu dit sa ?** Me demanda Peter le visage triste.

 **\- Parce que ils n'ont pas vus à quel point Derek est à nouveau heureux, que tu as changé, que tu disait la vérité, que vous avez retrouvé votre famille, qu'ils n'ont pas vus plus loin que leur nez ! Bande d'égoïste !**

Mon cœur se serrait parce que personne ne connais leur douleur, que personne n'a vus leur tristesse et leur solitude.

 **\- Personne ne sait pourquoi Peter à tuer, pourquoi Derek avait un visage froid et fermé. Personne ne sait, personne ne veux comprendre et sa me rend malade ces gens qui ne comprenne rien à rien. Vous avez souffert tellement longtemps et eux ils ne veulent que vous enfoncer dans votre douleur.**

 **\- Stiles ...** Commença Peter.

 **\- Non, Big Bad Wolf, ne dit pas que c'est faux ! Tout ce que je dit est vrai. Pourquoi personne ne vous aimes ? Ou vous en veux ? Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Vous n'y pouvez rien. Peter, tu ... Se n'était pas ta faute. Tu était dans cette maison et dans ce coma ! Comment veux tu rester normal après sa ?! Tuer les coupable à été tout à fait normale ! Pour Laura ... Tu n'y pouvait rien car se n'était pas toi. C'était ton loup, un loup fou de colère et de tristesse. En plus tu ne savais pas encore que Derek était vivant ... Tu ne savais rien. Tu était seul ... Seul dans ce cauchemar.**

À présent mes larmes coulait et coulait sans s'arrêter. Mon cœur saignait. J'avais si mal. J'était à genoux, par terre et mes larmes s' effondrait sur le sol. Je renifle et continuais.

 **\- Ils disent ... Que tu es un psychopathe. Ce n'était que ton loup, pas toi. Scott a aussi failli tuer mais sa, il s'en fou. Chris à tuer aussi des innocent dans son adolescence. Mais pourtant personne ne dit que cette personne est un psychopathe. Toi, tu n'a jamais tuer. Et puis on te détruit et là ... Il ne comprenne rien à ta souffrance. Derek, toi aussi tu as souffert. Tu as perdu ta famille et ... Ils disent que tu es un mauvais Alpha. Pourquoi ? Tu es mauvais parce que tu es rester fort ? Tu es mauvais parce que tu as récupéré ta famille ? Tu es mauvais parce que tu es rester seul pendant tant d'année ? Tu n'es en aucun cas un mauvais Alpha. Tu es justement un Alpha aussi fort et incroyable que Talia. Mais personne ne le vois, pourquoi ?! Vous ne m'eriter pas ça.**

J'arrête de parler au moment où je sentis des bras m'enlacer et un torse dans mon dos ainsi que devant.

 **\- C'est eux, les mauvais bêta.** Sanglot-ais.

Je releva la tête et découvrit un Peter en larme et derrière moi un Derek dans le même état. Je pivote un peu sur le coté pour passer mon bras gauche autour des épaule de Derek et le droit autour de celle de Peter en posant ma tête dans le cou du plus vieux. Suivis de Derek qui posa la sienne dans le creu de mon cou à moi.

J'étais bien là. Entouré de Peter et Derek. Mes larmes s'arrêtent et je me releva. Je me dirige de suite vers la cuisine suivis des deux Hale qui ont perdu leur humeur du matin.

Je pris mon gâteau aux chocolat et me retourna avec un grand sourir.

 **\- Surprise !**

C'est un petit gâteau au chocolat sous la forme de deux loup, leur pâtes se touchant avec écrit sur leur corps "Bienvenu dans la meute, et dans la famille Peter ! Stiles. "

Peter et Derek rigolèrent en retrouvant leur sourire. Peter me pris dans ses bras en guise de merci et on coupa le gâteau pour le manger. Je ne l'avait fait que pour quatre personne car je ne voulait partager sa que avec eux et personne d'autre. J'avoue que je suis pas insensibles aux charmes des deux plus vieux. Surtout que je suis gay ...

 **\- Bon ! Il n'es que 14 heure et je m'ennuie mais heureusement nous avons un ami ici présent qui va pouvoir jouer avec nous.** S'exclama Peter.

 **\- Jouer ? À quoi ?** Demandais-je curieux.

 **\- Oh non Peter ...**

 **\- Allé Derek, on jouais toujours à ce jeu avec Cora et Laura. Ce jeu est nul à deux mais vus qu'on est trois ...**

 **\- D'accord. Au tant s'amuser un peu.**

 **\- Alors c'est quoi le jeu ?** M'impatientais-je.

 **\- Cap ou pas cap. Ce jeu nous as donner au tant de fou rire que de pleure.**

 **\- Hm. Rassurant je dois dire.**

 **\- Alors tu veux bien jouer ?** Me demanda Peter malicieusement en connaissant déjà ma réponse.

 **\- Bah bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour qui ?! Les défis, il n'y a rien de mieux. En plus je suis chaud patate !**

 **\- D'accord j'apporte une couette.** Rigola Derek en montant à l'étage.

Il redescendus avec une grosse couette qu'il déposa au sol près du canapé où je m'adossais-je. Peter vint se mettre à mes côtés et Derek en face de nous.

 **\- Alors le but ?**

 **\- C'est simple tu dois donner des défis à la personne de ton choix et il doit le faire sinon il a un gage de force. Si tu le fait tu demande à quelqu'un de ton choix encore de te faire quelque chose. Un goûter, ou tout ce que tu veux. Compris ?** Me demanda Derek.

 **\- Ouais génial ! Qui commence ?**

 **\- Moi ! Je suis quand même le plus beau par mis nous !** Dit Peter.

 **\- Ouais si tu le dit.** Rigolais-je.

 **\- Bon, alors ... Stiles ! Cap ou pas cap de couper une mèche de cheveux de Derek ?**

 **\- Quoi ?! Il va me tuer !**

 **\- Pas mon problème ! Alors, cap ou pas cap ?**

Je regarde Derek et je vois qu'il a un sourire en coin en regardant par la fenêtre. Je crois qu'il m'ijote un truc. De toute façon je savais que j'allais mourir par lui. Un jour où l'autre allait bien que sa arrive après toute ces menace.

 **\- Cap !**

Je me lève rapidement et cours prendre un ciseau dans la cuisine. Je reviens et je vois Derek à croupir. Don Je suppose que si je touche à sa chevelure il pourrais me sauter dessus en même pas une seconde.

 **\- Sourwolf, rassit toi correctement. Je sais que c'est une position où, si je te touche, tu bon dis. Mais t'inquiète je coupe un millimètre et dans un endroit où on verra pas.**

Il se rassit et moi je m'approche prudemment en mettant une main derrière son oreille et j' approche les ciseaux.

 **\- Ne bouge pas ou tu perdra une oreille.** Le préviens-je à l'avance.

Il ne bouge pas et je commence à couper doucement. Je n'ai couper que un centimètre. Je souris et montre la petite touffe de cheveux que j'ai dans ma mains.

 **\- Tada j'a-**

Je fût couper par une masse me tombant dessus. Mes poignets était retenus et je ne pouvais plus bouger. Derek me fixait dangereusement tandis que Peter rigolais à gorge déployer.

 **\- Au secours ! Peter ! Big Bad Wolf ! Sourwolf va me manger, aide-moi !**

 **\- Tu as couper mes cheveux.** Souris Derek en me regardant avec amusement.

 **\- Je n'ai presque rien couper je t'assure ! Si tu veux je le recolle.**

 **\- Bien sûr.** Rigola Derek en me lâchant. **Tu va voir après.**

Je me redressa et souris.

 **\- C'est à toi Stiles tu peux demander un service et en plus tu dois faire un cap ou pas cap.**

 **\- Ok. Peter, je me venge alors va chercher la tondeuse et rase toi les dessous de bras devant nous. Cap ou pas cap ?**

 **\- Cap mon petit chaperon rouge. Je me sentirais tout nus mais c'est pas grave.** Sourit-il.

 **\- Génial et aussi avant sa porte moi jusqu'à la cuisine. C'est mon service.**

Je pouffa et Peter me porta en princesse puis il me posa et partit chercher le matériel nécessaire. Je bus un peu d'eau et revint.

Lorsque Peter arrive, il était torse nus avec un rasoir et une chaise ainsi qu'un bac. Il s' installe sur sa chaise et commence à se raser en rigolant. Je lèche les lèvres inconsciemment en regardant se torse musclé juste devant nous. Je secoua la tête pour remettre mes idées au clair et je rigola en voyant un Peter gêné et souriant même temps. Il remporta la chaise et revint s'asseoir.

 **\- Voilà. Stiles va chercher une chaise.**

J'obéis vus que je dois le servir et revint avec une chaise. Il me demanda ensuite d'aller la rapporter mais ramener une bouteille de whisky. J'obéis.

 **\- Voilà votre majesté. À quoi servait cette chaise ?**

 **\- Juste à t'embêter. À toi Derek.**

Celui-ci me regarde et son sourire s'agrandit.

 **\- Stiles. Cap de te faire peindre le torse ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. C'est pas sa qui va m'arrêter Sourwolf.**

Il sourit et partit chercher quelques pots de peinture. Il revint avec une serviette et la couleur.

 **\- Mais c'est mon cadeau de noël de l'an dernier non ?**

 **\- Ouais mais tu as oublier des pinceaux.** Me fit-il remarquer.

 **\- Mais pourquoi tu ne la pas jeté ?**

 **\- Je savais que sa allait me servir un jour.**

 **\- Ouais et tu l'utilise contre moi.**

Il rigola et me demande de m'allonger et de retirer mon haut.

Une fois fait il se met à ma droite et Peter à ma gauche. Tout deux sourir alors que moi j'étais assez mal à l'aise. Quand même c'est gênant d'être observé comme sa par deux top modèle super canon. Ils commencent à tremper leur doigt dans la couleur et pose ceux-ci sur mon torse. Je frissonne involontairement. Rien que de voir leur visage me scruter et me toucher me rend fou. Je veux plus putain ! Leurs sourire me rends dingue alors que je mord l'intérieur de ma joue. Derek passa son indice sur un de mes tétons pour continuer ses dessin. Son sourire s' agrandit comme celui de Peter qui passe deux doigt à mon nombril. Je pourrais devenir fou mais je fût tirer de la réalité quand je ne sentis plus de chaleur sur moi. Je regarda mon torse et rigola en voyant le dessin sur moi. À droite il y avait des arc en ciel, des chevaux ou ... Non ce sont des licorne, des ourson et des petits cœur. Alors qu'à gauche on voyant un bonhomme rouge avec une capuche avec un micro dans une main et l'autre en l'air. À côté du chaperon rouge un loup qui pleure et se bouche les oreilles avec ses pâtes. Les dessins étaient mignon.

 **\- Dit donc Derek, je ne savais pas que tu était si ... Gnangnan avec tout ce rose sur la moitié de mon torse.**

 **\- Tu me connais mal mon p'tit Stiles.** Rit-il.

 **\- Et mon dessin ?** Demanda Peter avec une mou boudeuse.

 **\- Il est ... Très proche de la réalité et très beau comme vous.**

Un silence s' installa alors que je compris le sens de mes mots.

 **\- Euh ... Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est les dessins qui sont beau pas vous ! Enfin je ne veux pas dire que vous n'êtes pas beau. Au contraire. Enfin, je veux dire que je- euh ... Laisser tomber ?**

Ils rigolaient alors que moi j'étais clairement rouge de honte.

 **\- Ça va c'est rien.** Assura l'aîné. **Bon, ton service ?**

 **\- Sa peux être un service à longue durée ?**

 **\- Une heure seulement mais pas des trucs trop dure.**

 **\- Ok. Je veux que Derek** **ne dise que la vérité. Même si c'est confidentiel ou personnel.**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- Parfait. À nouveau à moi.** Annonça Peter. **Je dois dire que l'action d'il y a quelques minutes m'ont donner envie de faire un truc. Sans compter de certaines paroles. Derek tu me le revaudras. Cap ou pas cap d'embrasser un certain chaperon ici ?**

Bug. Attend quoi ?! Le chaperon ici c'est moi ! Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'une paire de lèvres se pose sur les miennes. J'écarquille les yeux en découvrant ceux émeraude d'un ancien grognon. Le baiser s' arrête mais je suis tellement en état de choc que je ne réagis pas aux paroles suivante du loup.

 **\- J'ai pas de service. À toi !**

 **\- Cap d'également l'embrasser ?**

 **\- Carrément !**

On me maintien le menton en le fêtant pivoter par la droite pour rencontrer des yeux glacé et bleus de Peter qui déposa également ses lèvres sur mes miennes.

Je n'ai toujours aucun réaction alors qu'il se retire et se pose à côté de Derek.

Je ne remarque qu'à cette instant que j'étais excité et que les Hale me regardais avec envie mais aussi avec inquiétude. Mes premières paroles sortir toute seule :

 **\- Recommencez.**

Ils ne se firent pas prier pour que Derek se mettent derrière moi et pose ses lèvres dans ma nuque alors que celle de Peter est venue s' emparer de ma bouche. Cette fois-ci j'y répondis.

Un mordillement derrière mon oreille me fit gémir et entrouvre la bouche. Peter en profita pour insérer sa langue en quête de trouver la mienne. Il la trouvit et un allais endiablé commença.

Une langue chaude dans mon cou me faisait gémir tandis qu'une autre s'amusait avec la mienne, me faisant haleter.

Une paire de main vint caresser mes flans tandis que d'autre flattais mon dos, me procurant d'étrange frison. je savais avoir un faible pour Peter et Derek mais eux ? Pourquoi font)ils ça ? C'était sa le but du jeu ? Finir à embrasser des gens comme sa.

Je ne finis pas mes pensées car la bouche de Peter s'est déplacer à ma gorge. Il me mordais et suçais la peau blessé.

 **\- Peter ... Derek ...** Gémis-je.

Derek finit par s'allonger en m'emportant avec lui alors que Peter se pose sur nous.

On se retrouve vite en caleçon. Les jambes écartée et maintenues par Derek tandis que Peter s'est placé entre. Il se frottais contre mon érection. Tout comme Derek qui lui se frottais sur mes fesses.

 **\- Stiles ... Veux tu passé à la vitesse supérieure ?** Chuchota Peter.

 **\- Oui. S'il vous plaît.**

Je voulais tellement plus. Je les aimes depuis longtemps. Et j'ai horriblement souffert de la disparition de Peter.

Je me retrouve nu sous Peter qui lèche mon gland gonflé et gorgé de sang.

Derek, lui, rapprocha une de ses mains entre mes fesses pour venir caresser l'endroit que personne n'avait déjà vus. Rapidement un doigts mouillé vient faire son intrusion.

Je me cambra et planta mes griffes sur les biceps du jeune Hale.

Quelques minutes plus tard plusieurs doigts était en moi, élargissant le plus possible. J'avais deux doigts de Derek et trois de Peter.

Certains doigts se retira alors que Derek me demanda :

 **\- Tu es sûr ?**

 **\- Derek ... Si tu ne viens pas je demande à Peter de le faire tout de suite et sans douceur. Alors vas-y putain.**

Un grondement plus tard et la verge du loup aigris s'inséra en moi, en plus du reste des doigt de Peter.

Je grimace de douleur mais bien vite Derek commence un va et viens qui fait que la douleur est descendue. Seulement je ne veux plus attendre alors je supplie Derek de s' arrêté pour permettre à son oncle de venir rejoindre Derek.

 **\- Stiles ... Tu risque d'avoir très mal ...** Commença Peter.

 **\- Je vous fait confiance. Viens Peter.**

Et il vint. Il commença doucement à entrer le bout de son gland. Puis voyant ma souffrance sur mon visage, il s'arrêta. Derek me caressait le ventre et le torse pour me soulager face à cette double pénétration.

Soudain Peter ne tiens plus et s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde, m'arrachant un cris de douleur. Une douleur vite passer face aux deux loup-garou avec des pouvoirs, aspirant ma douleur.

 **\- Putain de merde ... C'est ... Trop bon ! Bougez !** Leur ordonnais-je en gémissant bruyamment.

Un lent vas et viens commença. Mais sentir deux sexe dans mon anus me donnais des sensations tellement forte que je jouis avant même que sa n'est réellement commencer.

À peine mon orgasme passer que je bandais à nouveau alors que les mouvement de bassin s'intensifièrent. Les sexe de mes amant glissaient en moi avec rapidité et souplesse. Peter me maintenais la taille avec force alors qu'il me pilonnais sauvagement. Il s'abaissa soudainement et suça goulûment un de mes tétons non peint. Je hurla de plaisir lorsqu'on tapa ma prostate violemment.

Je tourna subitement la tête vers Derek et l'embrassa ardemment. Nos langues dansaient et se taquinaient alors que je le sentais se crisper. Signe qu'il va bientôt jouir, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. S'en que je ne le demande vraiment la main droite de Derek commença à me masturber aux rythme des coup de reins de Peter.

Derek jouis, suivis de moi et de Peter quelques secondes après. En moi, je sentais le sperme de mes deux loup-garou s'écouler en moi et le long de mes fesses jusqu'à atterrir sur le sol. Ils se retirent chacun à leurs tour doucement en reprenant doucement leurs souffle.

Peter se laissa retomber lourdement sur le sol à côté de nous alors que moi je me releva et vint m'installer sur le plus âgé, qui me pris dans ses bras. Il me porta et monta les escaliers. En ouvrant un œil je vis Derek nous suivre en souriant joyeusement en me regardant.

Nous entrons dans la chambre de Derek qui étrangement n'était pas si froide qu'on pourrais le croire. Les murs son bordeaux. Un lit double avec un table de nuit de chaque côté du lit. Une armoire pour les vêtements. Et une bibliothèque avec un bureau sur lequel se trouve un ordinateur portable et un téléphone fixe.

Big bad wolf me déposa sur le lit et partit vers la porte à côté de l'armoire, où se trouvait une salle de bain. Il revint quelques secondes alors que je commençais déjà à somnoler. Il essuya les preuves de nos ébat et s'allongea à ma droite, suivis de Derek qui n'avait pas bouger.

Je fut pris en cuillère par Sourwolf alors que je déposais ma tête sur le cœur de Peter pour me caler sur ses battements. Je m'endormis rapidement en sentant le souffle léger sur ma nuque et mes cheveux.

Avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond je murmura rapidement :

 **\- Je vous aimes ...**

 **\- Nous aussi ...**

Quelques heures plus tard je me réveilla dans les bras de mes amants. Au dehors, la nuit noir mais quelques chose dans le ciel illumine l'obscurité. Une étoile filante ... Je continue de regarder au travers de la fenêtre quand je vois d'autre étoiles filante traverser le voile épais de la nuit. Je sourit à moi-même et fait le vœux d'être heureux pour toujours avec Peter et Derek.


	29. 29 décembre - Asuyo Heathcliff

Calendrier de l'avent

.

Auteur : Asuyo Heathcliff

Thème choisi : gui

.

29 décembre

.

L'amour d'un loup Garou

.

Noël était passé depuis quelques jours mais Stiles était encore en train de profiter de ses cadeaux. Son père était désespéré par son comportement mais relativement heureux qu'il se laisse aller comme cela et qu'il retrouve un peu le sourire. C'était plutôt encourageant parce que depuis qu'il avait les mains dans ses affaires surnaturelles son fils avait peu à peu perdu le moral et l'envie de la vie.

Après tout le peu de personne dans son entourage qui étaient au courant du grabuge dans Beacon Hills l'ignorait de plus en plus. Scott s'occupait d'Allison et l'avait beaucoup laissé sur le côté, même durant leurs activités extra scolaires. Derek ne faisait que de le plaquer contre les murs, Jackson le détestait un peu moins mais n'avait pas tellement changé sa relation dans le cadre scolaire. Lydia et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés mais cela ne changeait rien il se sentait seul. Quant à Peter c'était … une longue histoire, Peter quoi.

Comme avec tout le monde Peter restait discret, moralisateur, sarcastique et méchant, mais de temps à autre quand ils se retrouvaient seuls sans autres loups ou personnes autour, Peter devenait quelqu'un de sympathique voir gentil, mais il ne lui dirait jamais au risque de se manger un mur ou le sol voir même un menace de mort et des coups de griffes. Leur relation avait donc changé et Peter s'avérait être un bon conseillé même si Stiles se disait qu'il utiliserait ses confessions contre lui.

Son père et lui ne discutaient plus beaucoup parce qu'il était toujours en cour et son père au poste.

Stiles se sentait vraiment seul et son père - accoudé au chambranle de la porte - pouvait penser qu'il allait bien c'était tout autre. Il déprimait encore plus qu'avant.

Stiles s'arrêta dans son jeu et vit son père partir, il empoigna son téléphone portable, composa le numéro de Peter et attendit que celui-ci réponde. Il avait besoin d'être avec quelqu'un et autant ne pas compter sur Scott qui passait ses vacances avec Allison et son père - oui, oui, Christopher Argent passe ses vacances avec un loup garou -. Peter répondit au bout de trois sonneries.

« Oui Stiles un souci ? Demanda Peter

\- Je peux venir te voir ? Questionna Stiles

\- Oui pourquoi ? Je suis au loft, Derek n'est pas là. Lui répondit le loup.

\- D'accord j'arrive. Annonça l'hyperactif. »

Il n'avait pas répondu à la question du « pourquoi ? » mais s'en fichait un peu. Stiles s'habilla un minimum correctement, prit on téléphone et ses écouteurs et partit jusqu'au loft sans prendre sa voiture. Il avait prévenu son père qu'i sortait et mis son casque sur ses oreilles avec la musique à fond. S'il marchait vite il arriverait vingt minutes après.

0o0o0o0o0

Stiles avait gravi les marches qui devaient le mener à Peter. Arrivé devant la porte il avait retiré ses écouteurs réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait appelé Peter. Parce que tout le monde était occupé ? Non Lydia ne faisait rien ce jour elle lui avait dit la veille. Parce qu'il était le seul à le remarquer sans le menacer de quoi que ce soit ? Non plus. Mais Peter le comprenait lui. Et Stiles était sûr à quatre-vingt-dix prouvent que le blond l'aimait bien.

Peter venait d'ouvrir, il n'avait eu besoin que de son flaire pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il invita le garçon à entrer puis referma rapidement la porte. Stiles s'était déjà précipité en haut des marches dans l'antre chaud et doux du loup. Le rejoignant, celui-ci ne fut pas surpris de la retrouvé allongés dans les couvertures, la tête dans les cousins semblant pleurer.

Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché, mais Stiles n'avait, tout du moins à sa connaissance, jamais céder avant qu'il ne lui ait longuement parlé. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi, démuni et seul, même pour Peter. Le loup s'approcha du brun et s'assit sur le matelas attendant que les sanglots se tarissent. Pour son plus grand malheur Stiles ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de pleurer. Peter se vu dans l'obligation de se mettre sur le lit et de le prendre dans ses bras puissants, le réconfortant le temps qu'il fallait.

« Stiles, hey Stiles regarde-moi, Stiles … » Dit Peter d'une voix quelques peu rassurante. Ledit Stiles relava la tête après avoir séché ses larmes et fixa le loup du regard. Celui-ci fut déstabilisé par la tristesse qu'il put lire dans ces orbes chocolat.

« Stiles que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Peter

\- J'ai l'impression que … que les gens autour de moi m'oublie. Se confessa Stiles au plus âgé.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Lydia est là, ton père, la meute …

\- Non … Lydia certes mais les autres … Ils … J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne me considèrent que comme un simple humain inutile. Même Scott ne passe plus autant de temps avec moi. » Lui dit le petit brun.

Le sourire qu'arborait Peter ne réconfortait pas Stiles, loin de là.

« Contrairement à ce que tu penses Scott se soucie de toi. Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu ne viens pas aux réunions ou que tu t'enfermes sur toi-même il s'inquiète, vraiment. Insista Peter. Il se demande pourquoi tu fais ça et pense que tu veux faire ta vie un peu, loin de nous. Lui dit le loup de naissance.

\- Mais Scott est meilleur ami, pourquoi je voudrais l'éloigner ?

\- Va savoir mais tu devrais aller lui dire plus tard.

\- Hum … »

Peter ne lâcha pas Stiles pour autant. Le plus jeune était bien dans les bras alors il ne dit rien.

« Par contre, interrompit Peter, tu devrais aussi lui parler longuement parce que la relation que tu as avec ton dernier parent ne devrait pas devenir aussi distante.

\- J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit un peu moins au travail. Juste un eu. Dit Stiles tremblant. »

Peter délaissa Stiles une dizaine de minute lui ayant préalablement demandé de rester à l'étage. De se reposer si possible parce que le garçon était exténué.

Dans la pièce principale du loft Peter téléphonait à plusieurs personnes. Il avait déjà contacté Lydia, Derek, Allison, Melissa, Chris, Deaton, Isaac, Boyd et Erica. Il ne lui rester qu'à parler a Scott et au Shérif. Il avait une petite idée plutôt bien derrière la tête et compter bien la mettre à exécution. Il donna rendez-vous à Scott et au sheriff le midi même pour discuter.

0o0o0o0o0

En remontant il retrouva le cadet Stilinski endormi, il s'était mis à l'aise dans son lit mais bon il lui avait autorisé alors il ne dirait rien par rapport à cela. Il vint remettre les couvertures sur e corps et parti se préparer pour son futur rendez-vous.

0o0o0o0o0

Arrivé près du poste de police il vit les deux hommes l'attendre. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils étaient là en même temps mais comprirent qu'ils attendaient la même personne. C'était le moi de noël alors ils pouvaient faire une trêve pour l'humain qu'ils connaissaient tous et pour lui rendre le sourire dans sa déprime où il était. Il engagea donc la conversation :

« Bonjour.

\- Salut, dit Scott, pourquoi sommes-nous là Peter ? Tu ne nous as pas tellement donné de détails.

\- Scott a raison, dit le sheriff, je suis intrigué de ce que tu veux faire. Pour redonner le sourire à mon fils.

\- Humm. »

Peter était dans le vague et réfléchissait comment leur dire. Il lança :

« Pour commencer il faudrait que vous parliez respectivement à Stiles pour lui montrer que vous ne l'avez pas abandonné ni rien parce que vous êtes les rare de qui il aimerait des explications et du réconfort.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda le sheriff.

\- Parce qu'avec toutes ces histoires surnaturelles il … se sent seul. Il a trop menti, trop caché de choses, il a besoin de vous plus que tout alors pour son bonheur montrez lui que vous êtes là. Répondit Peter. »

Les deux autres étaient bien d'accord t trouveraient bien un moment pour le faire avant la fête qu'avait prévu d'organiser Peter la semaine d'après pour le jour de l'an.

0o0o0o0o0

Quand Peter revint au loft Derek lisait un livre sur le canapé levant à peine les yeux vers son oncle qui, lui, monta à l'étage, laissant échapper un vague « Salut ».

« Salut Peter enfin rentré, lui balança l'hyperactif quand il entra, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau ?

\- Juste quelques bricoles pour l'an. Dit Peter.

\- Ah ? »

Le loup de naissance ne lui donna pas plus de détails et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau. Stiles était frustré du peu d'info qu'il avait et vint embêter le loup. Stiles se leva discrètement pensant que le loup ne l'avais pas entendu et noua rapidement ses bras autour des son cou. Sans réaction.

« Vraiment Stiles tu pensais que cela allait marcher ? Demanda Peter

\- J'avais de l'espoir, dit Stiles tout penaud, aller Peter joue un peu quoi !

\- Vraiment Foxy. Renchérit Peter en regardant l'ado étrangement.

\- Oui ?

\- Nan … Laisse tomber.

Peter se leva rapidement surprenant Stiles. Le prenant il le mit sans rien dire sur le lit. Stiles ne savait pas comment réagir jusqu'à ce que Peter ne l'amène à la mort par les chatouilles se marrant juste par le fait de mettre mal sa victime mais aussi heureux que le jeune se remette à sourire. Peter s'arrêta quand il remarqua que sa proie souriait plus da façon nostalgique que par pure envie. L'ainé s'allongea à son tour et pris le plus jeune dans ses bras, le réconfortant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Tout ira mieux Foxy, soit en sûr. Le réconforta le loup.

\- Vraiment. » Répondit Stiles sans conviction.

Pour toute réponse il reçut une douce étreinte et un baiser réconfortant sur le temps le poussant à se blottir dans ses bras.

0o0o0o0o0

Stiles rentra chez lui le soir et aperçu la voiture de son père. D'habitude il rentrait tard, alors Stiles se dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et s'engouffra rapidement dans la maison. Son père n'avait rien, il lisait le journal dans le salon. Sur la table il y avait deux assiettes et assez pour qu'ils mangent tous les deux. C'est ainsi que père et fils discutèrent longtemps de tout et de rien mais surtout de Stiles et de ses soucis. Cette discussion avec son père réconforta beaucoup Stiles qui alla se coucher le cœur léger.

Sa nuit ne fut pas ponctuée de cauchemar ou autre chose du genre comme à son habitude. C'est bien n forme et plein d'énergie qu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin. Sur l'écran de son téléphone il y avait un message de Scott.

« Scottie. 27/12 - 08 :17

Salut Stiles, faut qu'on parle, tu peux passer à la maison ? Ton meilleur pote :) »

Sur le coup Stiles se demanda pourquoi il voulait parler mais il s'en fichait il allait pouvoir être avec son meilleur pote. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller il était déjà dix heures trente et Scott n'allait pas attendre indéfiniment. L'hyperactif se prépara donc et alla manger. Sur la table il y avait un mot de son père.

« Bonjour fils.

Je ne rentre pas tard ce soir, maximum vingt heures. On mangera ensemble.

Ton père qui t'aime. »

Ce mot le ravi encore plus et le garçon retrouva encore un peu de sa bonne humeur. Il mangea et parti en voiture vers la maison de son ami. Quand il arriva la mère de Scott était en train de partir. Elle le héla et lui dit que Scott attendait dans la cuisine puis lui souhaita une bonne journée ne sachant pas quand elle rentrerait.

Il rejoignit son ami, lui fit un bref câlin entre frère et ils partirent vers le salon, là où il y avait la télé, la console et les jeux. Les deux jouèrent une bonne heure avant que Scott n'engage vraiment la discussion.

« Tu sais Stiles je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement envers toi en ce moment parce que je sais que je t'ai souvent laissé de côté et je ne veux plus que ça arrive. T'es mon meilleur, mon frère et je n'ai pas à faire cela aussi souvent. Alors je voulais que toi et moi on se fasse une soirée ou même beaucoup plus juste toi et moi. Comme avant parce que cela me manque et que toi tu me manque. »

Stiles n'avait pas répondu mais arborait un grand sourire et son odeur était... comme avant. Scott était content. Il y avait eu l'effet escompté.

« Bien sûr que je suis partant mon Scottie, toi et moi comme avant tout ça ! » Répondit plus tard son ami.

0o0o0o0o0

Les deux jeunes avaient joués quatre heures durant avant et méritaient bien un encas. En passant dans la cuisine Stiles remarqua que sous chaque porte il y avait une branche de gui. Il se demanda pourquoi Melissa ne les avaient pas enlevé mais garda sa réflexion pour plus tard parce que ces petites branches pourraient bien lui servir et il commença à mettre son plan machiavélique en marche.

Stiles avait appris pas son frère de cœur que Peter comptait organiser une fête au lof pour le jour de l'an. Pile le bon moment pour utiliser ce gui qu'il avait si bien remarqué.

0o0o0o0o0

Le jour promis arriva, c'était bientôt à fin des vacances et Stiles avait retrouvé un peu -beaucoup même- le moral et était content que son entourage se soit manifesté autour de lui. Il était sûr que Peter était dans le coup et le remercia intérieurement.

Quand à cette soirée il comptait bien la mettre à profit. Il voulait le loup, les autres n'étaient pas forcement ravis de voir Peter dans leurs pattes mais puisqu'il ne tentait rien il avait pris l'habitude de le voir. Surtout que seul Stiles savait où habitait l'oncle de Derek. Donc ils s'y pliaient.

Stiles avait demandé à Melissa s'il pouvait garder les branches et - en si bonne mère qu'elle était- elle ne lui avait pas refusé. Stiles avait été très content de cette nouvelle et avait pris un malin plaisir à les accroché où il pouvait dans le loft. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup mais assez pour embêter tout le petit monde qui allait venir.

C'est donc dans cette bonne humeur que Stiles rejoignit Peter un peu avant que les premiers invités n'arrivent. Ceux-ci n'arrivèrent pas longtemps après Stiles, a commencé par Derek, Boyd, Isaac et Erica suivis d'une dizaine de minutes par Mélissa, John et Scott - qui alla directement saluer son meilleur -. Puis arrivèrent Christopher, Allison et Deaton -qui avait étrangement répondu présent à cette invitation-. Jackson et Danny furent les derniers arrivés dans cet endroit peuplé d'étranges personnages.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Il n'y avait pas de dinée à proprement parler mais plus un apéritif dinatoire bien chargé en tout cas assez pour que tout le monde mange bien. Quelques personnes avaient été prises dans le piège de Stiles. Les plus drôles furent celles où Chris et Derek durent s'embrasser. Autant dire qu'Allison avait pris beaucoup de photo pendant ce court moment. Riant de la gêne de son père. Mais aussi quand John fut forcé d'embrasser Isaac devant tout le monde, et bien sûr que Scott et Stiles c'était fait un bon fou rire -et pas qu'eux d'ailleurs-. Le pire moment fut quand Erica du embrasser le docteur Deaton … Il fallait vraiment ça pour conclure le début de soirée. Deaton avait pris un malin plaisir à embêter Erica mais l'avait laissé ne l'embrasser que sur la joue. Il ne fallait pas être fou.

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que la soirée continua. Peter s'était approché de Stiles et l'avait entouré de ses bras. Le fils du sheriff savait pourquoi il l'avait appelé lui. C'était évident. Les deux hommes étaient sous une jolie branche de gui qui les narguait allégrement de sa jolie porte. Tout le monde était tourné vers eux, les regardant s'embrasser comme si tout était normal. Comme si Stiles n'avait pas dépéri un temps, comme si Peter n'avait pas tué tous ces gens. Comme s'ils étaient tous une grande famille… Mais finalement c'est ce qu'ils sont : Une meute … Une famille.

« Je t'aime Foxy. »


	30. 30 décembre - Darness M

Calendrier de l'Avent

.

Auteur : Darness M

Thème : spécial Darn

.

30 décembre

.

Heureux Anniversaire

.

Je n'aime pas et je n'ai jamais aimé mon anniversaire, du moins, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Peut-être parce qu'il se trouve pile pendant les fêtes de fin d'année et que tout le monde l'oublit. Je ne leur en veux pas, tout le monde est occupé à ces dates-là et puis, de nos jours, qui pense encore aux anniversaires ? Mis à part grâce à l'agenda sur portable ou encore les réseaux sociaux, voire même Skype. Mais qui y penserait encore s'il n'y avait pas tout ça ? Qui connaît précisément les dates d'anniversaires de ses amis ? Moi. Pas que je veuille me mettre sur un piédestal, c'est juste plus fort que moi, quand quelqu'un me dit sa date d'anniversaire, c'est limite si je ne l'encadre pas quelque part dans ma tête pour être sûr d'y penser. Et j'offre des cadeaux, bien sûr, même si je sais qu'ils ne me seront pas retournés, je le fais parce que j'adore surprendre, faire plaisir et voir le sourire joyeux des gens. Malheureusement, comme chacun le sait, on oublie vite les bonnes actions de chacun mais on lui reprochera toute sa vie ses erreurs. Ça a l'air injuste dit comme ça, mais la vie est ainsi faite. Hé oui, la vie est injuste, même si je n'ai vraiment pas de quoi me plaindre.

C'est vrai ça, je suis Scott McCall, j'ai 31 ans aujourd'hui et je suis un homme comblé. Mon père est un connard mais ma mère est une femme admirable avec le cœur sur la main qui mérite tellement mieux que lui. Cela fait quelques années maintenant que je vis avec mon petit-ami aussi maladroit qu'adorable. Je suis vétérinaire, ayant pris la suite de celui qui m'a tout appris, c'est à dire Deaton qui a pris sa retraite après avoir appris ce qu'il fallait à notre émissaire. Mais non, pas Stiles, Danny voyons. Pourquoi tout le monde pense à Stiles comme émissaire ? C'est censé rester discret ces trucs-là, et surtout secret. Stiles se cramerait avec n'importe qui et j'aurais bien trop peur pour lui.

Danny semble d'ailleurs être heureux avec Jackson. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il fait pour le supporter mais je suppose que l'amour ne s'explique pas. L'amour à ses raisons que la raison ignore, c'est tellement vrai.

Je ferme la clinique et soupire dans le froid. Ça a beau être mon anniversaire, j'ai fini tard à cause d'une urgence de dernière minute mais ce n'est pas grave du tout puisqu'on a rien prévu, on en a même pas parlé et je ne suis pas sûr que mon petit-ami lui-même y a pensé. Il a tendance à être un peu dans la lune et je ne lui en voudrais même pas s'il n'y pensait pas, ça n'a même aucune importance. Fut un temps où je détestais noël parce que je considérais qu'il avait volé mon anniversaire. Puis je détestais mon anniversaire d'être justement à ce moment-là, alors je n'aimais pas donner ma date de naissance et je ronchonnais quand on me disait « Oh, mais tu es né presque à Noël ! » Comme si je ne le savais pas, franchement...

Puis, finalement, je suis arrivé à un âge où on s'en fiche, on se voit vieillir et on n'a plus tellement envie qu'on nous rappelle qu'un an est encore passé. Je rentre chez moi et étouffe un soupir. J'espère qu'il a fait à manger ou au moins qu'il a commandé parce que je sais qu'il n'est pas très doué en cuisine. Puis, mon visage s'illumine d'un sourire lorsque deux petites choses énergiques arrivent à toute allure et se jettent sur moi. Non, ce ne sont pas des animaux.

« Papa ! » Elles s'exclament en cœur visiblement ravies de me voir.

« Vous êtes en forme à ce que je vois ! » Je ris doucement en enlevant mon manteau pour le pendre au porte-manteau. Hé oui, vous l'aurez compris, j'ai deux filles, la plus grande de sept ans s'appelle Maëlle et la deuxième a cinq ans, elle s'appelle Amanda.

« Faut que tu viennes voir ça, Papa, Daddy a fait un énorme gâteau ! » m'annonce Amanda avant de se faire pincer par sa sœur.

« Il a dit qu'il fallait rien dire, c'est une surprise ! » Je ris de nouveau avant de les prendre dans mes bras.

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu alors. » Elles me sourient et acquiescent. Elles sont trop mignonnes franchement, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chances d'avoir deux filles si adorables.

Je m'avance ensuite jusque dans la cuisine où je trouve mon petit-ami avec un air dépité devant un gâteau qui ressemble à tout sauf à un gâteau et une légère odeur de brûlé règne dans la pièce.

« Joyeux Anniversaire ! » me lance-t-il tout de même avec son sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

« Merci, mon chéri ! » Je viens l'embrasser amoureusement et nos deux filles gloussent comme à chaque fois que l'on fait ce genre de choses devant elles.

« J'ai essayé de faire un gâteau mais... ce n'est pas une franche réussite. » Je ris doucement et l'embrasse de nouveau, parce qu'il est trop mignon, je me demande comment j'ai pu douter de lui un seul instant.

« Ça me touche beaucoup, Stiles, et je compte bien manger ce gâteau ! » Il me regarde comme ébahi.

« Tu es sûr ? Je sais que tu ne peux pas être malade mais quand même... Tu vas tout manger ? » Je fixe le gâteau, un peu pris au dépourvu.

« Ça fait quand même beaucoup pour une personne... » C'est à son tour de rire.

« Je te charrie voyons, que tu en manges un bout me fera amplement plaisir. » Vous sentez tout ce bonheur, pas vrai ?

Je ne dis pas que la vie a toujours été facile, même loin de là, mais j'ai travaillé dur pour qu'on en arrive là et que nous puissions à présent vivre la vie que nous avons toujours souhaité. Même si je ne me fais pas d'illusions, il suffirait d'un seul petit grain de sable pour que ce bonheur s'effondre, la vie est ainsi faite et elle me l'a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Je profite simplement de l'instant présent.

Comment je me suis retrouvé en couple avec Stiles ? Très simplement, un beau jour Deaton m'a dit de ne pas faire ma vie avec quelqu'un auprès de qui je me voyais vivre plus tard mais plutôt avec la personne avec qui je ne me voyais pas ne pas vivre. Vous me suivez ? Je pouvais vivre sans Allison, sans Kira, sans tout le monde... sauf Stiles. Pour moi, il était parfaitement impossible de vivre sans lui à mes côtés. Avant, je pensais que c'était juste un désir égoïste puis j'ai réalisé que c'était juste de l'amour et qu'en plus de cela, c'était réciproque. On s'est mis ensemble et malgré quelques disputes de temps en temps, c'est le bonheur.

« Au fait, tu ne sais pas ce que m'a annoncé Maëlle ? » Je hausse les sourcil. Quand il dit ça, je m'attends au pire.

« Non... ? » Je vois pourtant un sourire pointer le bout de son nez.

« Un jour, quand elle était à la cantine, elle a planté sa fourchette dans la cuisse de Dean... » Petit moment de silence.

« Dean... Whittemore ? » Stiles acquiesce et ma fille enchérie.

« Mais il a dit que si Daddy était avec Papa c'est parce que sa maman n'avait pas voulu de lui ! Et puis il a guéri tout de suite... » Elle ronchonne comme si ça l'énervait qu'il ait guéri, pourtant heureusement, même si j'aimerais que personne ne s'aperçoive des pouvoirs du petit Dean, je n'imagine pas comment je me serais expliqué avec Jackson si son fils avait été véritablement blessé...

« Des vrais petits anges... » Sourit Stiles, tout content que ses filles prennent sa défense.

« Ou des petits démons, c'est à voir. »

Nous rions ensemble et nous passons à table pour que je puisse goûter ce fameux gâteau. Il n'est pas spécialement bon mais il est fait avec amour alors que demander de plus ?


	31. 31 décembre - Iléna Aqualish

Calendrier de l'Avent

.

Auteur : Iléna Aqualish

Thème : Hurlement de loup

Rating : K

.

31 décembre

.

Hurlement de loup

.

La pleine lune était belle devant elle, alors que le campement dressé plus tôt pour cette nuit du nouvel an était bien bruyant. C'était étrange de voir cette lune sans l'intermédiaire d'une vitre en cette période de l'année. Lydia n'avait pas froid – encore heureux – mais c'était dû aux bras puissants de son amant autour d'elle et de la veste noire de ce dernier sur elle. Fichu loup-garou radiateur. Même pas capable d'offrir une excuse pour ne pas faire ce camping sauvage.

Le feu crépitait aussi fort que les discussions autour d'elle alors que son chocolat liégeois réchauffait ses doigts engourdis. Quelle idée de faire un camping en plein hiver. Et c'était la Californie ! Ce n'était pas s'il neigeait souvent dans la région. Mais avec leur chance de cocu – à croire qu'ils l'étaient tous -, il avait neigeait le matin même. Et Stiles, vite suivis des Betas de Derek et de Scott, avait refusé de reporter ! Parce que c'était très rare d'avoir une pleine lune au nouvel an et qu'ils pouvaient au moins faire celle-ci tous ensemble, blablabla.

La lune lui faisait de l'oeil en passant entre les arbres et les branches qui mettaient le campement à l'abri du vent.

Stiles se leva d'un coup, criant un « Dix » si sonore qu'il résonna dans la forêt. Son meilleur ami et Isaac s'ajoutèrent au chiffre suivant, dansant – ou plutôt gesticulant – de la même manière que l'hyperactif. Erica sauta sur ce dernier en criant un « huit » tandis que Boyd, plus modéré, restait assis à regarder sa compagne et les fous faire ce pourquoi ils étaient les meilleurs : les cas-sociaux. Malia participa à la danse de Cancan au numéro cinq et Jackson au numéro quatre. La rousse regarda son amant, qui, petit sourire aux lèvres, mimait le décompte avec les autres. Elle soupira en souriant avant de crier « Bonne année ! » avec ses amis.

Stiles bougeait dans tous les sens sous les hurlements des loups et de la coyote. Les Betas s'arrêtèrent avant le Hale pour qu'il les suive. Il soupira à nouveau avant de rejeter la tête en arrière et que les autres faces de même. Les deux humains restèrent émerveillés par le son des hurlements lupins et canins avant de se regarder, se sourire et de suivre leurs camarades à leur tour.

Elle entendit son amant arrêter dans son dos alors qu'elle continuait, plus doucement que ses amis. Un baiser s'appliqua sur sa nuque ainsi qu'un « Bonne année » plein de tendresse de la l'Apha.


End file.
